Prière de rendre l'âme à qui elle appartient !
by Claude Neix
Summary: Cette fanfiction, publiée sous forme de feuilleton durant deux ans, entre 2006 et 2008, est tout simplement une suite du film ADVENT CHILDREN et met en scène tous les personnages du monde de Final Fantasy VII. J'espère qu'elle n'aura pas trop vieilli et qu'elle plaira toujours autant aux lecteurs qui l'ont assidûment suivie durant plus de deux ans !
1. I - Nés du néant

"Prière de rendre l'âme... à qui elle appartient !" est une très longue fanfic de FFVII publiée sous forme de feuilleton durant deux ans, entre 2006 et 2008.

Elle a été adaptée, avec l'aide de mon amie Shiva Rajah, de plusieurs de mes vieux projets de romans SF pour son site "FFVII FANFICS" ; une version "allégée" et non illustrée étant, à l'époque, simultanément publiée sur fanfic (point) net.

Après la fermeture du site "FFVII FANFICS", en 2008, "Prière de rendre l'âme... à qui elle appartient !" retourna dans mes tiroirs, où je finis par l'oublier... jusqu'à ce que Shiva me fasse savoir que, presque 10 ans après sa parution, elle continuait à recevoir régulièrement des messages de lecteurs demandant où se procurer cette fanfiction qui, apparemment, les avait pas mal marqués.

Donc, pour le meilleur ou pour le pire, je ressors "Prière de rendre l'âme... à qui elle appartient !" de son tiroir ! :-D

J'espère que cette fic n'aura pas trop vieilli et qu'elle plaira toujours autant aux lecteurs qui l'ont assidûment suivie durant plus de deux ans !

Quant aux plus jeunes, je leur souhaite d'y trouver autant de plaisir que leurs aînés, à l'époque.

Pour info, sachez que les chapitres seront d'abord publiés sur Wattpad et ensuite sur fanfic(point)net.

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **I - Nés du néant  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Supplier à tes pieds en pleurant mes angoisses ?_

 _Plutôt rire et danser sur ma propre carcasse,_

 _Renier ma famille et ma race et ma foi_

 _Que de plier ainsi le genou devant toi._

 _Je déboute les dieux de leurs droits sur mon sort._

 _Pour être libéré, je réclame ta mort !_

 _À toi, mon compagnon, je jure que demain_

 ** _Tu devras rendre l'âme... à qui elle appartient_** _!_

 **Claude Neix** – _Chroniques d'Ishmaar_

Une terre humide s'insinuait dans sa bouche et ses narines, collait à sa peau nue. Il eut un haut-le-cœur et cracha, essaya de se redresser sur un coude mais ses bras ankylosés refusèrent de le soutenir.

Où était-il ?

Il ouvrit les yeux. Rien. L'obscurité, le bourdonnement des insectes et le clapotis de l'eau glacée, où ses jambes à demi paralysées par le froid baignaient encore.

Il voulut prendre une goulée d'air mais une brûlure indescriptible irradia dans sa poitrine et il s'étouffa avec le liquide qui lui congestionnait les poumons.

Il toussa, crachat un filet d'eau verte phosphorescente et cria de douleur.

Son hurlement se répercuta sur des murs invisibles dans les ténèbres.

 _Une grotte ?_

Grelottant, respirant avec difficulté, il rampa tant bien que mal loin du cours d'eau pour s'asseoir péniblement sur le sol meuble et tourna la tête en tout sens.

Nulle lumière en vue hormis la faible lueur verte — des restes de mako très dilué ? — qui nimbait l'eau comme de la vapeur phosphorescente, bien insuffisante pour distinguer quoi que ce fut.

Quel était ce lieu où circulait une rivière souterraine souillée de mako ? Et pourquoi son corps, rompu à mille exercices et entraîné à supporter les températures les plus extrêmes, lui semblait-il soudain si fragile, si douloureux et la morsure du froid si intense ?

À présent que ses poumons s'étaient totalement vidés du liquide qu'ils contenaient, il récupérait petit à petit son sens de l'odorat.

La pestilence du lieu le saisit à la gorge : un mélange de relents de boue glaireuse, de mako et de mousse décomposée.

Un long frisson agita sa peau bleuie où le froid avait hérissé jusqu'au plus fin duvet argenté, si pâle par endroits qu'il en était transparent.

 _Comment sortir ? Y a-t-il seulement une sortie ? Et comment suis-je arrivé ici ? Ne panique pas, Sephiroth… Réfléchis. Réfléchis, bon sang !_

Mais réfléchir, il en était bien incapable. Tout s'embrouillait dans sa tête et le froid l'engourdissait le plus en plus.

Il était tellement, tellement fatigué…

Quelle était la dernière chose dont il se rappelait ? Voyons… Un voyage. Un voyage pour…

 _Le réacteur !_

Oui, il devait aller vérifier quelque chose dans le réacteur mako de Nibelheim mais... quoi ?

Avec un gémissement plaintif, il se roula en boule, ramena ses genoux tout contre sa poitrine, y nicha le menton et ferma les yeux.

Pas longtemps car une voix ténue le fit tressaillir.

— Grand frère ?

Une voix de garçon. D'adolescent, plutôt.

Sephiroth essaya de se redresser mais ses bras le trahirent à nouveau.

— Que... Qui parle ? Qui est là ? demanda-t-il en essayant de distinguer autre chose qu'une forme menue dans la pénombre verdâtre.

— Grand frère… sanglota le garçon en s'agrippant à son bras. Grand frère, nous sommes perdus. Mère nous a abandonnés !

Il aurait juré pouvoir reconnaître cette voix si elle n'avait été brisée par la terreur. Mais, par tous les démons du cosmos, pourquoi ce garçon l'appelait-il « grand frère » ?

Sephiroth lutta pour se rappeler.

En vain.

— Où sommes-nous ? finit-il par demander en massant son épaule ankylosée. Qui es-tu ?

— Grand frère ne nous reconnaît plus ? geignit une seconde voix, un peu plus rauque que la première et probablement plus âgée, faisant sursauter le soldat.

— Pleure pas, Loz. Il est choqué, c'est tout. Ca va lui revenir.

Le Soldat aurait bondi sur ses pieds si l'adolescent ne s'était agrippé à son bras — ce qui, soit dit en passant, était anormalement douloureux.

— Que… qui êtes-vous ? s'écria-t-il en essayant de se dégager, faisant craquer la jointure de son coude. Combien êtes-vous, ici ?

— Qui nous sommes ? Tu as donc vraiment tout oublié ?

Un bref sanglot déchirant résonna dans les ténèbres.

— Pleure pas, Yazoo !

Sephiroth lutta contre la démence qui menaçait de le gagner.

Qui étaient ces gens ? Comment avait-il atterri là ?

 _Se rappeler… Se rappeler !_

Le noir.

La douleur et le froid.

La peur et la chute dans le vide… Un abîme de mako, glacé et sans fond

L'eau dans sa bouche, le froid et la terreur.

Des sensations floues, vagues et inutiles.

Il secoua la tête et déglutit péniblement pour chasser un début de nausée.

— Où sommes-nous ? insista-t-il. Où est la sortie ?

Il sentit les mains fragiles qui enserraient à son bras accentuer leur pression, le faisant grimacer, et se mettre à trembler.

— Dehors, tout est si étrange, grand frère…

Le Soldat se leva avec difficulté, le garçon toujours accroché à lui.

— Dehors ? Où ça, dehors ? Montre-moi !

Les mains frémissantes le guidèrent vers une sorte d'escalier naturel qu'ils grimpèrent à tâtons et qui débouchait sur ce qui s'avéra être un tunnel enténébré menant à une petite grotte, au sommet d'une montagne. Un vent glacé dans lequel voltigeaient quelques flocons de neige s'engouffrait par rafales dans la cavité. La température y était encore plus glaciale que près de la rivière souterraine.

Après autant de temps passé dans l'obscurité totale, la lumière, pourtant pâle et grisâtre, du début de matinée l'éblouit… et il eut un haut le cœur en voyant distinctement pour la première fois le tout jeune homme accroché à son avant-bras — ainsi que ses deux compagnons, qui lui avaient emboîté le pas.

Ils étaient nus, comme lui, et souillés de boue verdâtre. Leurs magnifiques visages étaient tordus par la peur et leurs corps parfaits marqués d'ecchymoses. Leurs splendides chevelures argentines, identiques à la sienne, étaient encore humides et leur yeux…

 _Par la foudre du ciel... ces yeux !_

Le juron s'étrangla dans la gorge de Sephiroth, qui se dégagea brutalement de l'étreinte du garçon, provoquant un nouveau craquement — à la jointure de son épaule, cette fois.

— Mais que… Qu'est-ce que vous êtes ? bredouilla-t-il avec un violent mouvement de recul, comme si on l'avait frappé. D'où est-ce que vous sortez ?

Celui qu'il venait de repousser, et qui paraissait être le plus jeune des trois, s'approcha avec prudence et ses étranges yeux fendus d'un vert topaze, copie conforme de ceux du Soldat, s'attristèrent.

— Tu ne te souviens vraiment pas de nous ?

Le coeur au bord des lèvres, rattrapé par le souvenir vague de créatures monstrueuses dans des cuves de mako, près du réacteur, Sephiroth recula encore jusqu'à s'aplatir contre le mur rugueux.

— N'insiste pas, Kadaj, ça ne sert à rien. Il nous a vraiment oubliés !

Celui qui venait de parler, grand, droit et magnifique dans sa nudité à peine voilée par une longue chevelure brillante et fluide comme le mercure, s'était avancé au milieu de la grotte.

À dix ans près et quelques kilos de moins, il aurait pu être le jumeau de Sephiroth et considérait ce dernier avec un mélange de colère et d'accablement.

— Il nous abandonne, lui aussi, reprit-il. Tout comme mère ! Nous avons échoué. Nous ne leur servons plus à rien ! (Un sanglot enfantin l'interrompit.) Ne pleure pas, Kadaj. On se débrouillera seuls. Nous n'avons pas besoin de lui ! Ni de mère !

Il fit mine de quitter la grotte mais le plus âgé des trois garçons, un grand gaillard aux cheveux courts, le retint par le bras.

— Attends ! C'est grand frère, on ne peut pas le laisser là.

— Tais-toi, Loz ! Tu ne vois pas qu'il n'en a rien à fiche de nous ? Personne ne veut de nous, de toute façon !

L'interpellé grimaça.

— Pourquoi ne veux-tu plus de nous ? demanda-t-il au Soldat avec la franchise et la candeur désarmante d'un petit garçon. Tu ne nous aimes plus ?

Sephiroth hoqueta et cligna des yeux, totalement pris au dépourvu par la naïveté de la question.

D'où diable sortaient ces phénomènes de foire ? D'un labo clandestin ?

Un Dieu espiègle avait-il trouvé amusant de le jeter en enfer avec des expériences ratées de lui-même affublées de cerveaux d'enfants de cinq ans ?

Le sien opta pour la seule échappatoire possible lorsqu'on se retrouve perdu, nu et sans armes dans une situation aussi ubuesque qu'inextricable.

Il perdit connaissance.

Rude sortit de l'ascenseur en traînant des pieds et marqua une pause sur le palier.

Avec un soupir déchirant, il leva le regard vers la porte du bureau qu'il partageait avec Reno lorsqu'ils étaient cloués — comme c'était le cas depuis presque cinq jours — dans les locaux flambant neufs de la Shinra Corp.

À la seule idée de passer encore plusieurs heures enfermé entre quatre murs après avoir dû supporter une crise de "réunionite aiguë" de Tseng et de « sieur » Shinra, son estomac fit des nœuds et émit un gargouillis inquiétant.

 _Nom d'un chocobo arthritique ! Ce que je peux détester rester là, à ne rien faire, si ce n'est regarder des écrans de contrôle et compter les mégots de Reno qui s'amoncèlent dans le cendrier !_

S'il n'avait craint d'être saisi par l'oeil des caméras de contrôle, il se serait mis à piétiner les dossiers qu'il tenait sous le bras et à jurer comme un contrebandier de matérias.

 _Allez, ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer !_ Se raisonna-t-il en franchissant les quelques pas qui le séparaient du seuil de ce qu'il considérait comme son enfer personnel. _Avec un peu de chance, peut-être qu'une ou deux bestioles bien enragées vont attaquer les employés du parc éolien de Nibelheim, ou qu'un malade mental va s'introduire dans les labos du sous-sol et…_

Il grimaça

 _Ouais… Et peut-être aussi qu'une fontaine de bière va jaillir au milieu du couloir !_

— Merde, merde et remerde ! ronchonna-t-il à haute voix en poussant la porte du bureau maudit. Salut, ma poule, quoi de neuf ? lança-t-il à la cantonade en voyant son acolyte qui lui tournait le dos, assis devant un mur d'écrans de contrôle. J'ai un tas de paperasse à… Eh ! Oh ! Reno ! Je suis là. Je suis arrivé.

Pas de réaction.

— Reno ? Allô ? Ne me dis pas que t'es déjà rond comme une matéria ; il est à peine 10h00 du mat' !

Il le rejoignit dans le but de le secouer, histoire de lui faire reprendre ses esprits, mais, à peine avait-il avancé la main vers la chevelure écarlate, qu'il remarqua l'expression qu'affichait son compagnon – somme toute bien réveillé.

Reno, tendu comme la corde d'un arc et les yeux écarquillés, fixés sur l'écran de contrôle qui lui faisait face, paraissait plongé dans un état quasi-catatonique, pétrifié par le choc. Sa bouche béait tant qu'il tenait du miracle que la moitié des colonies de mouches de Midgar n'aient pas déjà pris leurs aises dans l'agréable et moelleux domicile.

— Reno ? Si tu voyais ta tête…

Pour toute réponse, et sans changer le moins du monde d'expression, ce dernier pointa lentement le doigt sur l'écran qu'il fixait sans sourciller.

Le regard de Rude glissa du visage de son acolyte à son l'épaule, suivit la manche noire jusqu'au poignet et, de là, l'extrémité du long doigt pâle pour se poser, finalement, sur l'écran de contrôle qui avait plongé son ami dans le trouble le plus extrême, et dans un coin duquel on pouvait lire : _**Mont Nibel / Camera 7**_.

Les yeux du turk s'écarquillèrent à son tour, signe de la plus grande perplexité.

Avec un grognement étouffé, il baissa un peu ses lunettes et s'approcha de l'écran jusqu'à le frôler presque du bout du nez.

— Tu vois ce que je vois, mec ? bredouilla Reno d'une voix à peine audible. Ou ce sont juste les effets secondaires de ma cuite d'hier ?

Très lentement, ils tournèrent la tête l'un vers l'autre.

Après un moment de flottement, ils clignèrent rapidement des yeux et, comme si un signal d'alerte silencieux venait soudain de résonner simultanément dans sous leurs deux calottes crâniennes, ils poussèrent un cri inintelligible et bondirent d'un même élan vers la console de communication interne, renversant tout sur leur passage.

L'énorme patte de Rude s'abattit sur le bouton d'alerte, menaçant d'écraser l'appareil pourtant solide sous sa paume, tandis que Reno s'égosillait dans le combiné au milieu des sirènes hurlantes.

— PATRON ! ALERTE !

"Reno ? Mais que diable se passe-t-il ? Pourquoi ce raffut ?"

— LES TARÉS SONT DE RETOUR !

"Quoi ? Les écologistes végétaliens qui ont voulu plastiquer le hangar de l'amiral Highwind ?"

— NON ! LE RAT DE LABO ET TOUTE SA PETITE FAMILLE !

"Qui ?"

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	2. II - Comme des rats dans un piège

Voici le chapitre deux !

Merci à tous pour vous gentils messages, que soit ici, sur facebook ou Wattpad ! J'en ai été très touchée ;-D

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **II - Comme des rats dans un piège  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _À semer le pain aux souris, on attire les rats !_

 **C. Chabot**

Le village de Nibelheim se préparait à fêter le solstice d'hiver à grand renfort de feux d'artifices, de musique et de spectacles théâtraux en tout genre. En quelques jours, la population du petit bourg avait pour ainsi dire été multipliée par deux et chaque auberge ou maison d'hôte affichait complet.

Dans les moindres ruelles, places et, surtout, dans le seul tout nouveau bar-restaurant du village, on se bousculait, flânait ou faisait des emplettes de produits "naturels" ou "de la ferme" - confitures, pâtisseries et conserves diverses.

Des touristes à Nibelheim ! Qui l'eût dit il y a seulement trois ans... Mais il est vrai que depuis que Rufus Shinra avait fait du village un test grandeur nature en matière d'écologie et d'énergie renouvelable, Nibelheim était devenu une référence dans le domaine. La firme engloutissait des sommes astronomiques dans la recherche et, année après année, les besoins en mako diminuaient, au grand bénéfice de tous. Seul un réacteur de secours était actif - et encore ne fonctionnait-il qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité ou pour les besoin des quelques expériences scientifiques dûment ratifiées par le congrès de déontologie, nouvellement créé.

Grâce aux efforts de Rufus et à son acharnement - sans doute aussi à son sentiment de culpabilité -, bien des terrains exploités jusque-là sans discernement par la Shinra avaient repris un second souffle. Céréales, légumes et fruits sortaient de terre dans des proportions que personne n'aurait cru possible d'atteindre sans une aide chimique ou génétique.

\- C'est vrai que tout a brûlé ? Ça paraît incroyable ! Tout semble si prospère et joli...

La petite Shelke regardait autour d'elle et ne savait plus où donner de la tête. Des petites toitures de brique rouge aux murs chaulés et des fenêtres à croisillons aux portes sculptées et ferrées, les maisons de Nibelheim, aux balcons ornés de fleurs d'hiver, paraissaient sortir tout droit d'un conte pour enfant comme ceux que lui lisait sa soeur Shalua, il y a bien longtemps, avant que...

Elle secoua furieusement la tête pour chasser ses idées noires.

Repenser à la jeune femme - encore sous le choc de son récent coma - lui serrait le cœur mais elle devait être courageuse et faire bonne figure pour ses nouveaux amis. Revenir sur les lieux où ils avaient grandi et où leur famille et beaucoup de leurs amis avaient trouvé la mort ne devait être facile ni pour Cloud, ni pour Tifa. Loin de là...

Celle-ci hocha d'ailleurs tristement la tête et chassa une longue mèche brune de son visage.

\- Sephiroth a brûlé Nibelheim jusqu'aux fondations, oui. C'est la Shinra qui a tout reconstruit. Mais pas pour en faire ce qu'il est aujourd'hui, hélas. Enfin, pas tout de suite.

\- Pourquoi, alors ?

\- Pour cacher le fait que leur meilleur Soldat avait perdu la raison et massacré des civils innocents.

Elle frissonna - pas seulement en raison du froid - et resserra autour d'elle son long manteau gris, cadeau d'anniversaire de Denzel et de Marlène.

 _Tiens, d'ailleurs, où sont-ils passés, ces deux-là ?_

\- Partis avec Cloud voir le champ d'éoliennes, annonça Vincent en tendant un beignet fourré de confiture à Shelke. Quelle foule ! Tiens, goûte un peu ça. Lorsque j'étais gosse, les jours de foire, je tannais mon père pendant des heures jusqu'à ce qu'il m'en achète.

La fillette ne se fit pas prier et mordit dans le beignet chaud avec un plaisir non dissimulé.

Vincent et Tifa échangèrent un regard mi-attendri, mi-amusé et cette dernière soupira en jouant avec le petit trousseau de clés qu'elle tenait à la main.

\- Ça va aller ? s'enquit l'ancien turk.

\- Oui. Je... En fait, je ne sais pas quoi faire, Vincent. C'est une somme énorme mais...

\- Mais tu as l'impression de vendre une partie de ton enfance.

Elle acquiesça et haussa les épaules.

Au vu de la flambée incroyable du prix des maisons dans le village et des terrains environnants, Tifa s'était dit que c'était peut-être l'occasion de vendre celle de son père et de pouvoir enfin faire les travaux nécessaires dans le bar et la maison de Edge mais, maintenant qu'elle était au pied du mur et qu'un jeune couple lui avait proposé une somme astronomique pour la petite habitation et le jardin potager attenant, elle doutait de pouvoir s'y résoudre.

La jeune femme avait beau savoir que jamais elle ne pourrait plus vivre à Nibelheim et que sa maison n'était en fait qu'une copie conforme reconstruite par la Shinra après l'incendie, elle ne parvenait pas à couper totalement les liens avec cet endroit.

Vincent pressa son épaule de sa main valide.

\- Tu n'es pas obligée de te décider tout de suite. Prends le temps de réfléchir.

\- À quoi bon ? C'est idiot ! J'habite Edge, maintenant. Nos amis, les enfants et leur avenir sont plus importants qu'un... "clone" de la maison qui m'a vue grandir. Sans compter que trop de mauvais souvenirs dorment ici.

\- Tu prendras la bonne décision, j'en suis certain.

Tifa sourit et ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier lorsqu'un bruit de moteur et d'hélices se fit entendre au loin.

À l'instar des touristes présents, ils levèrent la tête pour voir de quoi il retournait et virent approcher trois hélicoptères de la Shinra, dont deux gros transporteurs de troupes, semant un début de panique dans le village.

Vincent s'assombrit et un mauvais pressentiment lui serra la gorge. Les souvenirs de la fête gâchée de Midgar par les troupes du Deepground étaient encore bien présents à son esprit. Tout avait commencé de cette façon : par une arrivée d'hélicoptères transportant des soldats armés...

\- C'est Reno ! leur cria Cloud en fendant la foule apeurée, son cellulaire collé à l'oreille et poussant Marlène et Denzel devant lui. Il y a un problème au mont Nibel ! Où sont Cid et Barret ?

\- Ils doivent nous attendre à la maison, j'imagine, répondit Tifa en brandissant son trousseau de clés et criant presque pour couvrir les exclamations affolées des badauds.

\- Rejoins-les avec les enfants et enfermez-vous jusqu'à ce que Vincent et moi soyons de retour.

\- Mais enfin, que se passe-t-il ? commença à s'inquiéter la jeune femme. Reno vous a demandé de le rejoindre ? Pourquoi ?

Cloud haussa les épaules et secoua la tête.

\- Aucune idée mais, pour qu'il l'ait fait, c'est que ça doit être important.

\- C'est pas juste, vous étiez en permission pendant encore cinq jours ! protesta Denzel, boudeur.

Vincent lui tapota la tête, rassurant, et Cloud piétina, impatient.

Depuis que lui-même et Vincent avaient réintégré les escadrons d'élite de la Shinra nouvellement reconstitués, le jeune homme prenait son rôle de Soldat avec un sérieux excessif.

 _Un sérieux maladif, oui !_ Ne cessait de répéter Tifa.

Cloud vivait chaque instant de sa vie de "héros" comme si c'était le dernier et que la survie de la planète entière dépendait des moindres de ses faits et gestes.

\- Nous devons y aller, Vincent, ils nous attendent, insista-t-il.

L'interpellé hocha la tête et poussa le garçonnet dans les bras de Tifa.

\- Prends garde à toi, Cloud, supplia la jeune femme, ne te...

\- Je t'appelle dès que je peux, ne t'en fais pas ! la coupa-t-il en tirant Vincent à travers la foule.

Tifa les regarda disparaître dans la cohue avec un arrière-goût dans la gorge. Et dire qu'elle avait longtemps nourri l'espoir qu'elle et Cloud...

Foutaises ! Maintenant que son ami d'enfance était devenu "le héros de Midgar", celui qui avait défait le "cauchemar de la planète", le terrible Sephiroth, et qu'il avait aidé à anéantir l'Omega, il n'avait plus que faire d'une femme, d'un foyer ou d'une famille bien à lui.

Bien qu'il refusât de le reconnaître à chaque fois qu'elle avait mis le sujet sur la table, il était clair qu'en intégrant enfin le S.O.L.D.A.T., Cloud avait réalisé l'un de ses rêves d'enfant les plus chers. Elle se souvenait encore avec émotion de ce petit garçon timide qui lui avait promis de devenir un soldat fort et respecté pour pouvoir la protéger.

 _À qui cette promesse bénéficiait-elle réellement, Cloud ? A toi ou à moi ? A qui faisait-elle le plus plaisir de nous deux ?_

Mais cette cruelle question, elle n'avait jamais osé la lui jeter à la figure.

Si Cloud aurait donné sa vie pour la protéger ? Elle n'en doutait pas une seule seconde. S'il l'aimait ? Bien entendu, elle en était absolument certaine. Mais comme un frère un peu incestueux ou un ami trop tendre et ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait. Non, ce n'était pas ce qu'elle voulait...

Plus maintenant qu'elle avait successivement passé l'âge des serments enfantins, celui des baisers sur le front puis celui des nuits d'amour sans lendemain.

oxo

Dans la grotte du mont Nibel, il aurait été difficile de savoir qui, des soldats ou des hommes nus à la chevelure de mercure paraissaient les plus surpris ou les plus terrifiés.

Ces derniers - du moins les trois d'entre eux encore conscients - étaient recroquevillés les uns contre les autres et protégeaient le quatrième de leur corps transis de froid, faisant un dérisoire rempart de chair pâle entre eux et les hommes armés de fusils à cartouches paralysantes.

\- C'est... C'est une plaisanterie ? bredouilla Cloud, figé par la surprise à l'entrée de la grotte, aux côtés de Vincent.

Assailli par une foule de sensations, de la colère la plus noire à la tristesse la plus poignante, le jeune homme se savait à ce moment précis incapable d'un geste, d'une parole ou d'une décision plus cohérente que la question stupide qui avait franchi ses lèvres...

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	3. III - Marche ou crève !

Voici le chapitre trois !

N'oubliez pas que les chapitres paraissent d'abord sur Wattpad avec une semaine d'avance par rapport à ici !

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **III - Marche ou crève !**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _"La liberté, comme le courage, est un escalier qu'il faut gravir_

 _marche par marche — impossibilité d'enjamber !"_

 ** _G. Cesbron_**

Vincent enjamba les civières, où reposaient les corps immobiles de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo, pour se pencher sur Sephiroth. D'un geste presque tendre, il déplia et rabattit une couverture de survie sur le corps nu et glacé.

— Et un baiser sur le front, non ? persifla Cloud, acide, en retirant d'un geste brusque la fléchette paralysante plantée dans le lobe de l'oreille de celui que l'on nommait désormais "le cauchemar de la planète". Merde... Reno ! On l'a raté, il faut remettre ça.

Ce dernier, aidé de Rude, sanglait fermement les trois jeunes hommes inertes aux civières.

— Était-ce vraiment nécessaire, ces fléchettes ? intervint Vincent. Il était déjà inconscient lorsque nous sommes arrivés et les trois autres n'ont même pas tenté de se défendre.

— Avec lui, on n'est jamais assez prudent, et tu le sais mieux que personne ! répliqua vertement Cloud.

— Ces trois-là, dans l'hélico ! ordonna Rude à ses hommes en désignant les brancards. Et passez-moi un fusil et une fléch... Oh ! Putain !

— Vincent, dégage ! hurla Reno en se saisissant du pistolet de son acolyte.

L'ancien turk obéit par réflexe et baissa les yeux sur Sephiroth... qui luttait pour garder les paupières ouvertes.

En quelques instants, un vent de panique souffla dans la grotte et le fils de Lucrecia Crescent devint aussitôt la cible d'une dizaine de canons d'armes diverses et de l'épée de Cloud, prêt à trancher la gorge offerte.

— Magne-toi, Rude, remets-lui une dose ! ordonna Reno en armant son pistolet. Une grosse !

Son ami chargea aussitôt un fusil paralysant avec une fléchette hypodermique mais Vincent l'empêcha de tirer.

— Tu fais quoi, là, Vincent ? s'interposa Cloud. Dégage !

Il empoigna d'une main le devant de sa cape pour l'écarter avec rudesse mais Sephiroth s'adressa à lui, lui glaçant le sang dans les veines.

— Strife ? demanda-t-il d'une voix à peine audible, comme si chaque syllabe prononcée exigeait une énergie folle. C'est bien votre nom, n'est-ce pas ? Strife ? Vous... Vous étiez avec moi au... au réacteur.

L'interpellé se raidit, l'épée toujours pointée sur la gorge de l'ancien général, et adressa une moue effarée à ses compagnons, aussi abasourdis que lui.

— Strife... reprit Sephiroth en tendant une main tremblante vers lui. Que... que s'est-il passé ? Qui sont ces hommes ? Il faut arrêter Genesis... Le... réacteur...Où est... Où est Zack ? Répondez, troisième classe Strife... Où est... Zack... ?

Il voulut redresser un peu la tête mais ses yeux roulèrent dans leurs orbites et il perdit à nouveau connaissance.

Cloud hoqueta et interrogea ses camarades du regard mais tous affichaient une expression de profonde perplexité.

— Alors celle-là, c'est la meilleure de l'année ! bredouilla Reno.

Vincent posa deux doigts sur la jugulaire de Sephiroth pour sentir son pouls puis posa l'oreille sur sa poitrine.

— Je crois qu'on va avoir besoin d'un kit d'assistance respiratoire, annonça-t-il.

Cloud faillit s'étrangler d'indignation.

— Qu'il crève une fois pour toutes ! Qu'est-ce qu'on en a à cir...

Il ne vit pas arriver la gifle du turk qui, pour légère, n'en était que plus vexante. Ce geste d'humeur, en inadéquation totale avec le légendaire sang froid de Vincent, les déconcerta touts.

— Tu parles sans discernement ni raison, Cloud !

Sous le regard abasourdi de Reno et de Rude, Vincent se précipita dehors, en quête de la mallette de secours d'urgence fixée sous l'un des fauteuils de l'hélicoptère.

oxo

De l'une des fenêtres du manoir Shinra de Nibelheim, Reno observait les journalistes et les curieux qui se pressaient derrières les cordons de sécurité des soldats alignés en rangs serrés devant les grilles.

— Les vautours sont prêts pour la curée. Ils ont fait vite.

— Non, ils étaient déjà sur place pour la fête, assura Rude en soufflant une couche de buée sur ses lunettes fumées avant de les essuyer soigneusement avec le revers de sa cravate.

Son partenaire étouffa un juron. Il vida d'un trait le verre de whisky qu'il tenait à la main et se dirigea vers le bar du bureau pour s'en servir un second.

— Tu crois qu'ils sont au courant de ce qui se passe ?

— Je ne pense pas, non. Ils sentent juste qu'il se trame quelque chose d'important. Eh ! C'est pas la réserve personnelle du patron, ça ? demanda le colosse en désignant l'étiquette gaufrée du whisky centenaire.

Reno sourit d'un air gourmand et cligna de l'oeil.

— Si ! Je t'en sers un petit ?

Rude brandit la bouteille déjà au quart vide et secoua la tête.

— Tu vas te faire lyncher, mec !

Son ami s'assit nonchalamment sur un coin du secrétaire de chêne massif qui trônait au centre de la pièce et croisa les pieds sur les accoudoirs d'un fauteuil que trois mois de son salaire — pourtant confortable — n'auraient pas réussi à payer.

— Rabat-joie ! lança-t-il avant le lui tirer la langue et de vider son verre.

— Ne vous gênez pas pour moi, surtout !

La voix claire de Rufus Shinra fit tressaillir les deux turks, qui se tournèrent vers la double porte d'entrée avec une grimace douloureuse en rentrant la tête dans leurs épaules.

— Patron ! saluèrent-t-il en coeur avec des trémolos dans la voix.

xox

Dans l'infirmerie du laboratoire, au sous-sol du manoir Shinra, Shalua vérifia une dernière fois les indicateurs des appareils de contrôle, sur lesquels étaient branchés ses quatre étranges patients. Par sécurité, les ils avaient été plongés dans un coma artificiel.

La jeune femme secoua la tête en tendant à Vincent une série de diagrammes et de chiffres que la machine qui maintenait Sephiroth en vie venait de cracher à grand renfort de bips alarmants.

— Il ne tiendra pas, assura-t-elle en rabattant la manche gauche de sa blouse blanche sur sa prothèse. Il faut le mettre en cuve mako.

Vincent fit la moue, ajouta les données au dossier médical qu'il était en train de parcourir et secoua la tête, résigné.

— Neuf fractures ? Comment est-ce possible ?

— Les sangles de sa civière, sans doute. Et peut-être a-t-il marché, ou rampé, jusqu'à l'endroit où vous l'avez trouvé. Tu as dit qu'il était inconscient ; il a tout à fait pu s'évanouir et tomber, ce qui expliquerait l'état de son bras gauche et de sa hanche. La clavicule, en revanche, c'est sans doute moi, en l'intubant, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.

— C'est à ce point là ?

— On peut à peine le toucher sans risquer une lésion. Il est pire qu'un grand prématuré. Ses cellules ne sont pas encore... Comment dire ? Touche son crâne, tu vas comprendre.

— Pardon ?

— Vas-y, je te dis ! Touche son crâne.

Sceptique, Vincent, tendit sa main vers le visage de Sephiroth et, avec mille précautions, appuya doucement sur le haut de son front, qui s'enfonça un peu sous la pression, comme si l'os était encore mou.

— On dirait la tête d'un nouveau né... hoqueta l'ancien turk.

Shalua acquiesça et s'affaira autour d'une grande cuve de régénération.

— Il semblerait que, contrairement à ses frères, la rivière de la vie n'ait pas eu le temps de...

Elle se tut, ne parvenant pas à trouver le terme adéquat.

— De le "finir" ? la secourut Vincent.

— C'est un peu barbare, comme vocable, mais oui. Physiquement, il n'est pas totalement formé. Ses os se brisent comme du sucre, ses poumons peinent à amener de l'air dans les alvéoles et le peu d'oxygène qu'il parvient à conduire dans ses veines trop fragiles, le coeur n'a pas la force de le pomper. Quant à son système immunitaire ou digestif, je préfère ne pas savoir ce que ça peut donner ! C'est prêt, annonça-t-elle au bout de quelques minutes en revenant vers le lit de Sephiroth pour débrancher une machine après l'autre.

— Combien de temps avons-nous ?

— Lorsque j'aurais débranché le respirateur ? Deux minutes, au maximum, pour le placer dans la cuve et la remplir. Au-delà, j'ai peur que le manque d'oxygène n'endommage vraiment son cerveau. J'ai personnellement testé la chose et je peux te dire qu'il vaut mieux éviter ! essaya-t-elle de plaisanter en clignant de son oeil valide.

L'ancien turk lui adressa un sourire un peu forcé, sachant très bien par quelles épreuves elle était passée et les séquelles qu'elle en garderait toute sa vie.

Avec mille précautions, ils débarrassèrent le corps de l'ancien général des électrodes, perfusions et tubes qui le couvraient, ne laissant que celui du respirateur.

— Prête ?

Shalua hocha la tête.

— À trois. Un... Deux... Trois...

Elle débrancha le respirateur, sortit la longue canule de la trachée de Sephiroth et Vincent souleva ce dernier aussi doucement qu'il le put, sans à-coups, ni trop serrer, pour le placer en position foetale sur le socle de métal de la cuve encore vide.

Aussitôt, Shalua fit descendre le tube de verre, le verrouilla et tapota rapidement sur son ordinateur.

Vincent, lui, regardait le cadran de la montre de la jeune femme avec inquiétude.

— Vite... vite... murmurait-il tandis que ce qui ressemblait à une énorme éprouvette se remplissait d'une solution verdâtre, composée pour l'essentiel de mako, avec une lenteur exaspérante.

Le liquide luminescent ne tarda pourtant pas à recouvrir entièrement Sephiroth, recroquevillé sur le sol de la cuve. Il fut secoué de soubresauts douloureux tandis que le fluide pénétrait dans ses poumons et s'infiltrait par le moindre de ses pores.

Vincent savait parfaitement ce qu'on ressentait à ce moment là. Cette horrible sensation de noyade et... la douleur. L'insupportable douleur dans la poitrine, la brûlure atroce dans les fosses nasales et l'impression que la cage thoracique va exploser sous la pression.

— Je n'avais pas le choix, Vincent, crois-moi, plaida Shalua, se méprenant sur sa grimace.

Il allait la rassurer lorsque la voix claire et sensuelle de Rufus Shinra, qui venait d'entrer, l'interrompit.

Sa silhouette élégante se découpa dans la lumière bleuâtre des néons tamisés.

— J'ai fait aussi vite que j'ai pu, Vincent ! Shelke est prête, elle t'attend à côté.

Il avisa les trois argentés plongés dans un coma artificiel et attachés à leur lit par des sangles solides puis Sephiroth, flottant dans la cuve de mako.

— Je n'en reviens pas, que ce soit vrai... laissa-t-il tomber d'une voix blanche avant de s'asseoir lourdement sur l'une des chaises de l'infirmerie. Que sommes-nous supposés faire ? Quelqu'un a une idée ?

Vincent hocha la tête et désigna la porte de la pièce attenante, où attendait Shelke.

— J'espère bien le découvrir sous peu...

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	4. IV - Promets-moi, Vincent

Voici le chapitre 4 !

N'oubliez pas que les chapitres paraissent d'abord sur Wattpad avec une semaine d'avance par rapport à ici !

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **IV - Promets-moi, Vincent**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _"L'expression "mort naturelle" est charmante !_

 _Elle laisse supposer qu'il existe une mort surnaturelle,_

 _voire une mort contre-nature..."_

 **Gabriel Matzneff**

Lucrecia tendit la main vers la joue de Vincent qui, bien sûr, ne sentit pas son contact. À moins peut-être un léger picotement mais sans doute n'était-ce dû qu'à son imagination, à son désir fou de voir la matérialisation ectoplasmique de la femme qu'il aimait prendre corps devant ses yeux pour pouvoir, à la nouveau, la serrer contre lui, enfouir son visage dans ses doux cheveux châtains.

— Promets-moi que tu le feras, Vincent, murmura la voix désincarnée. Promets-moi que tu veilleras sur eux et que tu les aideras du mieux que tu pourras.

L'image de Lucrecia vacilla et le turk sentit un chagrin déchirant lui serrer la poitrine.

— Je te le promets... jura-t-il d'une voix brisée en tendant une main désespérée vers la forme évanescente. Mais reste encore. Reste encore un peu, je t'en prie...

La jeune femme sourit tristement.

— Je ne peux pas, Vincent. Mes forces m'abandonnent et il me faudra pourtant être forte quand le moment viendra. Toi aussi tu dois t'y préparer. Sois bien conscient que, cette fois, ce n'est pas seulement la survie de la planète qui est en jeu. Fais bien comprendre ça à tes amis et à ces inconscients de la Shinra.

Elle disparut un court moment avant de réapparaître, si pâle que l'on pouvait cette fois voir à travers elle.

— Dis à mes fils que je les aime, Vincent. Qu'ils ne l'oublient jamais. Jamais... Il y va de votre survie à tous. Tu leur diras, n'est-ce pas ?

— Je leur dirai, Lucrecia.

"Lucrecia ? Lucrecia, tu dois le laisser, maintenant..." Susurra la voix lointaine d'Aerith quelque part au-dessus de leur tête. "Jenova s'agite. Sephiroth a besoin de toi et Shelke faiblit à chaque minute qui passe."

— Encore quelques secondes, supplia Vincent. Juste quelques secondes, je t'en supplie. Lucrecia !

"Tu auras l'occasion de lui reparler, Vincent, mais, pour l'instant nous avons beaucoup à faire et si peu de temps... Si peu de temps... N'oublie pas, Vincent : tout repose sur eux."

— LUCRECIA ! hurla le turk alors que l'image de Lucrecia disparaissait totalement.

Terrassé par la douleur de la perte, il se laissa glisser à genoux sur le sol du bureau de Shalua, la gorge trop serrée pour laisser passer ne serait-ce qu'un sanglot.

— Vincent ? Vincent, ça va ?

Le turk tourna la tête vers Shelke, qui s'était débarrassée du système électronique qu'elle avait conçu et qui reliait sa mémoire résiduelle à l'ordinateur.

La toute jeune fille suait à grosses gouttes et tremblait de tous ses membres. Mettre Vincent en contact avec Lucrecia lui avait demandé des efforts colossaux et le turk s'en voulut terriblement.

— Combien... Combien de temps cela a-t-il...

— Vous avez parlé presque deux heures, le coupa-t-elle. Et ce n'était pas très prudent. J'ai senti sa présence. Je l'ai sentie, Vincent.

Elle grimaça comme si elle avait mordu dans un fruit trop vert.

Vincent se remit sur ses pieds et frissonna.

— Jenova ? murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. C'est elle que tu as sentie ?

Shelke acquiesça, une terreur qu'elle essayait de garder sous contrôle brillant dans son regard clair.

Le turk tendit un bras vers elle et elle vint se réfugier sous sa cape, tout contre lui.

— Elle ne veut pas qu'on touche à ses "fils", Vincent, le prévint-elle. Ce sont ses émissaires, ses choses, ses instruments. J'ai peur, Vincent. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait faire à l'âme immortelle de Lucrecia. Peur de ce qu'elle pourrait leur faire à eux... et à nous, par leur intermédiaire. L'énergie qui est en train de se synthétiser autour d'elle est... sale. Redoutable.

— Alors il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

Ils rejoignirent Rufus, Reno et Rude, qui patientaient à côté en jetant des regards désorientés à Shalua. La jeune scientifique allait de l'un à l'autre de ses curieux patients, contrôlant les machines et les signes vitaux.

Lorsqu'ils virent entrer Vincent, les trois hommes bondirent aussitôt sur leurs pieds et Shalua s'interrompit.

— Alors ? s'enquit le jeune président de la Shinra.

— Tout le monde en salle de conférence d'ici une heure, annonça le turk, faisant hoqueter Rude. Et quand je dis "tout le monde", c'est Avalanche inclue.

Rufus se raidit, heurté par le ton péremptoire. Cette façon de lui jeter une directive à la face comme s'il n'avait été qu'un subalterne !

— Suis-je supposé dire "à vos ordres" ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter, un sourire forcé sur ses lèvres sensuelles.

— Dites ce que vous voulez, rétorqua Vincent en se dirigeant vers la porte de l'infirmerie. L'essentiel, c'est que tout le monde soit là dans une heure.

Il disparut et Rufus serra les poings.

Reno et Rude échangèrent une grimace et ce dernier fit claquer sa langue contre son palais.

— Si j'étais pas celui que suis, mec, je me mettrai à paniquer grave, là, tu vois.

Son partenaire acquiesça avec gravité.

— Ouais... Pour que Valentine commence à flipper, c'est que ça craint un max !

— À ce point là ? s'immisça Rufus, que leur ton, le comportement de Vincent et la situation saugrenue commençaient sérieusement à inquiéter.

Les deux compères échangèrent un regard entendu et hochèrent la tête de concert en direction de leur patron, qui jeta une oeillade désemparée à la cuve de mako dans laquelle flottait le légendaire et si redouté Sephiroth.

xox

 _— Sephiroth ? Sephiroth...Tu m'entends ?_

 _— Qui êtes-vous ? Suis-je mort ? Je ne sens plus mon corps. Je ne sens plus rien..._

 _— Tu es dans une cuve de régénération, mon fils. Tu es en sécurité._

 _— Qui êtes-vous ? Comment se fait-il que je vous entendre à l'intérieur de ma tête ? Et pourquoi votre voix me semble si... familière ?_

 _— Parce que c'est la première que tu aies entendu. Je suis ta mère..._

 _— Ma mère ? Elle est morte en me mettant au monde._

 _— C'est faux._

 _— C'est ce qu'on m'a toujours dit._

 _— Je sais..._

 _— Tu serais donc Jenova ?_

 _— Non, Jenova n'est pas ta mère. Elle ne l'a jamais été. C'est moi qui t'ai conçu, porté et qui t'ai mis au monde. Moi, Lucrecia. Lucrecia Hojo._

— Qui ça ?

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	5. V - Passé imparfait

Voici le chapitre 5 !

N'oubliez pas que les chapitres paraissent d'abord sur Wattpad avec une semaine d'avance par rapport à ici et que cette fanfic est aussi publiée sur le site www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com en version intégralement illustrée !

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

V - Passé imparfait

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _"Le paradoxe de la science est qu'il n'y a qu'une réponse_

 _à ses méfaits et à ses périls : encore plus de science."_

 **Romain Gary**

Dans la salle de conférence nouvellement restaurée du manoir Shinra, où les domestiques avaient reçu pour consigne d'installer les chaises de façon à ce que tous puissent voir clairement l'écran géant qui occupait le mur du fond, chacun se dévisageait avec circonspection.

Sur le côté, près des deux portes d'entrée monumentales en merisier, trois tables recouvertes de nappes blanches luxueuses avaient été dressées, débordantes de boissons chaudes ou froides et de dizaines d'en-cas divers.

Le lourd parfum du café chaud dont on avait généreusement rempli les thermos se mêlait aux légères odeurs de plastique neuf des chaises et de peinture encore fraîche.

— On est là pour un moment, on dirait... remarqua Cid Highwind en remplissant une tasse de thé à ras bord. Quelqu'un sait exactement de quoi il retourne ?

— À ton avis ? railla Reno en agrémentant discrètement son café d'une rasade d'alcool mordoré sorti de la flasque d'argent qui ne quittait jamais la poche intérieure de sa veste. Je croyais que la nouvelle du retour des rats de labo s'était répandue comme une traînée de poudre.

— Si la question c'est : "quelle est la meilleure façon de s'en débarrasser une bonne fois pour toutes ?" j'opte pour la dissolution dans l'acide, maugréa le pilote.

Malgré la température plus qu'agréable de la salle de réunion, Tifa, un peu à l'écart, se frottait les bras en vain car le froid qu'elle ressentait était purement nerveux.

— Tu les as vus ? demandait Yuffie à Cloud, qui avait le plus grand mal à garder son calme. Ils sont vraiment vivants ? Vrai de vrai ?

Celui-ci hocha la tête et un rictus agressif déforma sa bouche poupine.

— Si ça ne dépendait que de moi, ils ne le seraient plus depuis plusieurs heures ! persifla-t-il suffisamment fort pour être entendu de Rufus Shinra, qui prenait place à la table de conférence, sous l'écran géant.

— Cloud... l'admonesta gentiment Tifa.

Mais le jeune président ne parut pas se formaliser et répondit au Soldat par un hochement de tête un rien moqueur.

La tension dans la pièce était palpable.

Tseng jouait nerveusement avec son stylo, Rude se passait la main sur le crâne en soupirant avec une fréquence qui en disait long sur son agitation, Elena s'attaquait férocement aux envies de sa main droite - celles de sa main gauche ayant déjà été mordillées jusqu'au sang - et Tifa dansait d'un pied sur l'autre comme si les dalles de marbre du sol avaient commencé à geler.

Barret, n'y tenant plus, apostropha Rufus Shinra.

— Non mais on attend quoi, là ? Je devrais être en train de faire dîner ma fille, à cette heure !

— Marlène et Denzel sont entre de bonnes mains, au premier, le rassura Rufus. Gretta a été ma nourrice pendant plus de...

— Nous pouvons commencer ! l'interrompit la voix de Vincent, qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de conférence avec sa tête des mauvais jours, talonné par Shelke et sa soeur Shalua.

La présence de cette dernière inquiéta Rufus.

— Ils sont seuls en bas ? chuchota-t-il en la prenant à part.

La scientifique brandit un petit moniteur de poche, sur l'écran duquel on distinguait parfaitement une vue d'ensemble de l'infirmerie du laboratoire. Un jeune homme en tenue médicale allait et venait entre les lits.

— Mon assistant est resté sur place. Et deux de vos turcs surveillent la porte. À la moindre alerte, je serais immédiatement avertie.

Rufus fit la moue, un rien circonspect, mais reprit place sous l'écran.

Vincent attendit que tous aient regagné leurs chaises pour s'asseoir à son tour, Shelke à ses côtés, devant le moniteur qui contrôlait l'écran géant.

— Alors ? l'apostropha Cid. C'est quoi tous ces mystères ? T'as réussi à savoir pourquoi ces quatre olibrius avaient de nouveau ramené leurs fesses ou pas ?

Shalua, surprise par la liberté de langage du pilote, à qui elle n'avait jamais été présentée et qu'elle n'avait qu'entrevu en de rares occasions, le détailla avec curiosité sans prêter la moindre attention à la réponse de Vincent.

Highwind paraissait avoir dans les trente-cinq ans, était bâti comme un chêne et, malgré le froid mordant de l'extérieur, s'était simplement vêtu d'un ample pantalon de toile noire et d'un sweat-shirt de coton kaki, qui moulait son corps d'athlète comme une seconde peau. Un sourire sarcastique paraissait être à jamais gravé sur ses traits énergiques et était accentué par des yeux pétillants d'un bleu acier.

La jeune scientifique laissa son regard vagabonder sur les creux et les bosses du corps puissant, rêveuse.

 _Deux ans de ma vie pour pouvoir enlever mes chaussures et marcher nu-pieds sur tous ces muscles..._ se surprit-elle à rêvasser avec cette étrange facilité qu'avait son imagination à prendre le pas sur la réalité.

Cid, sentant le regard de la jeune scientifique peser sur lui, tourna la tête vers elle et sourit d'instinct en réalisant à quel point elle était jolie mais tiqua en remarquant la prothèse de son bras et son oeil manquant.

Shalua rougit alors et se détourna brutalement, horriblement gênée, pour se concentrer sur le monologue de Vincent.

 _À quoi t'attendais-tu, pauvre pomme ?_ _Mûr. Bien fait. Séduisant. Tu ne voudrais pas qu'il soit aveugle, aussi, non ?_

Cid, lui, s'était figé sur sa chaise en comprenant que la soeur de Shelke avait interprété sa surprise comme un signe de dégoût.

Il essaya bien de la fixer avec insistance un long moment, espérant qu'elle tourne de nouveau la tête vers lui afin de lui faire comprendre d'un sourire qu'elle faisait erreur mais la jeune scientifique ne quittait pas Vincent des yeux.

Ce dernier répondait à une question de Cloud qui, à l'instar du reste de l'assistance, écarquillait à présent les yeux comme si on venait de leur annoncer que la planète allait se dissoudre dans les minutes qui suivaient.

 _Merde, j'ai rien entravé..._ réalisa Cid avec une grimace en essayant de reprendre le fil des évènements.

Voilà qui lui apprendrait à se laisser distraire par un joli minois !

— Aerith ignore encore ce que Genova prépare précisément, disait Vincent, mais elle est certaine d'une chose : ni l'âme de Weiss ni celle de Nero n'ont rejoint la rivière de la vie.

Barret laissa échapper une bordée de jurons digne d'un corps de garde.

— Attends ! T'es en train de nous dire que... Que cette histoire d'Oméga et tout le tintouin, c'est pas fini ?

— Et qu'on va devoir convaincre les rats de labo de nous aider à faire la fête à leur "môman" chérie ? s'écria Reno en bondissant de sa chaise. J'espère que tu déconnes, là !

Des murmures nerveux s'élevèrent dans la salle de conférence et Vincent leva sa main gantée pour appeler au calme.

— Si nous ne les avons pas dans notre camp avant peu, c'est Genova qui remettra la main sur eux.

Reno haussa les épaules et leva les bras au ciel.

— O.K. ! Alors flinguons-les ! Comme ça, elle ne les aura pas et nous, ils ne nous emmerderont plus !

Vincent secoua la tête.

— Sombre idiot... soupira-t-il. Crois-tu vraiment qu'Aerith se serait donnée autant de mal pour les éloigner de Genova et de la rivière de la vie si les choses étaient aussi simples ?

— Putain de merde ! C'est quoi, le problème ? T'as peur qu'ils retournent à cette satanée rivière et que l'autre chtarbée de l'espace les récupère, c'est ça ? Alors ne les tuons pas avant d'avoir fait définitivement la peau à cette vieille salope ! En attendant, que Shalua leur prépare un cocktail à prendre par injection directe "in the brain" qui les transforme en légumes et le problème est réglé ! Il sera toujours temps de leur faire exploser la cervelle plus tard. Pourquoi on se prend la tête ? (Il se tourna vers les autres à la recherche de soutien mais seuls lui répondirent une dizaine de regards choqués.) Quoi ? J'ai pas raison ? J'ai dit une connerie ? Cloud, merde ! J'ai raison ou pas ?

Mais même Cloud paraissait indigné par les propos du turk.

— Reno... Tu t'entends parler ?

L'interpellé hoqueta et ricana.

— Attends, je rêve ! Cloud le chevalier blanc ! C'est pas toi, qui voulais leur trouer la peau dans la grotte, i peine quelques heures ?

Le jeune homme se leva et lui fit face, agressif.

— J'ignorais alors que c'était Aerith qui nous les avait envoyés ! Vincent a raison : elle ne l'aurait jamais fait si ce n'était pas nécessaire.

Reno ouvrit des yeux ronds, prit Rude à témoin et éclata de rire au nez de Cloud.

— Oh ! Je vois ce que c'est ! railla-t-il. Miss "bouton de rose - les oiseaux chantent - on est tous frères" t'a passé le coeur au court-bouillon, hein ? Et du coup, tout ce qu'elle dit est parole d'évangile, fut-elle d'outre-tombe !

— Connard !

Le poing du soldat s'abattit avant que quiconque n'ait le temps de réaliser ce qui se passait... pour s'écraser sur la paume de Tseng, qui s'était interposé entre les deux jeunes hommes et avait arrêté le coup comme s'il s'était agi d'une simple chiquenaude.

— Reno, assis ! ordonna-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Mais je...

— J'ai dit : _assis_.

Jamais murmure n'avait résonné d'inflexions aussi menaçantes et Reno ne s'y trompa pas.

— Bien, chef.

— Toi aussi, ajouta-t-il à l'adresse de Cloud, qui reprit place à côté de Tifa.

Encore sous l'effet de la colère, il ne remarqua pas que la jeune femme s'était imperceptiblement éloignée de lui, mettant quelques centimètres symboliques entre leurs deux chaises.

Tseng se rassit à la gauche d'Elena - qui se mordait la lèvre au sang depuis qu'elle l'avait vu sursauter au seul nom d'Aerith - et fit signe à Vincent de poursuivre.

Celui-ci brandit plusieurs mini-cartes mémoire et les tendit à Shelke, qui les glissa aussitôt dans les lecteurs reliés à l'écran géant.

— Avant de décider quoi que ce soit, il est certaines choses que vous devez voir. Ces cartes contiennent des extraits d'enregistrements de vidéosurveillance de différents laboratoires de la Shinra. Les premiers, que vous allez visionner dans quelques instants, sont, pour certains, plus vieux que la plupart d'entre vous et ont été tournés ici même, au manoir. Vous vouliez connaître vos ennemis, savoir ce que nous risquions vraiment et comment nous en sommes tous arrivés là ? Ce sera chose faite dans quelques heures mais je vous préviens : personne ne ressortira indemne de cette salle après avoir vu ce que je m'apprête à vous montrer. J'en suis désolé, croyez-le, mais c'est nécessaire.

Il fit signe à un domestique d'éteindre les lumières et tout le monde échangea un regard circonspect avant que la salle ne soit plongée dans le noir.

Shelke lança la lecture de la première carte mémoire. Elle avait passé plusieurs heures à compiler les images.

L'une des salles du laboratoire du sous-sol apparut sur l'écran géant.

Une jeune femme était allongée sur une table d'examen, son ventre proéminent dépassant du drap vert, qui la couvrait jusqu'en haut des cuisses. Sa grossesse était visiblement bien avancée.

Un homme en blouse blanche, les cheveux noirs serrés dans une queue de cheval nouée à la va-vite, s'affairait à ses côtés et Tifa ne put retenir un frisson en le voyant saisir une seringue remplie de liquide bleuâtre, sur laquelle il fixa une fine aiguille stérile d'une longueur terrifiante.

— Cette seringue contient les cellules de Genova... expliqua Vincent, la gorge si serrée que sa voix avait du mal à faire vibrer ses cordes vocales.

Sur l'écran, l'impressionnante aiguille s'approcha du ventre rebondi et des hoquets consternés ou écœurés s'élevèrent. Rude s'enfonça dans sa chaise.

— Merde. Et moi qui déteste les piqûres...

— Cette jeune femme est Lucrecia Hojo, poursuivit difficilement Vincent. La mère de Sephiroth.

Lorsque l'aiguille s'enfonça d'une bonne dizaine de centimètres, transperçant peau, muscles et placenta, le cri de Lucrecia résonna dans les haut-parleurs.

Toutes les femmes présentes laissèrent échapper un cri horrifié et la plupart des hommes durent détourner le regard de l'écran.

— Oh ! Putain... gémit Rude. Reno, je vais gerber...

Mais Reno était bien incapable de répondre, trop occupé à essayer lui-même de garder le contenu de son estomac.

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	6. VI - Désirable comme le mari d'une autre

Voici le chapitre 6 !

N'oubliez pas que les chapitres paraissent d'abord sur Wattpad avec une semaine d'avance par rapport à ici et que cette fanfic est aussi publiée sur le site www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com en version intégralement illustrée !

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **VI - Désirable comme le mari d'une autre**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _"On n'appartient qu'à soi-même et c'est à soi-même_

 _qu'on doit la fidélité la plus importante."_

 **Robert Blondin**

 _Mère... Je les sens à quelques pas de moi. Je sens leur terreur. Je dois les rejoindre._

 _Pas encore. Patience._

 _Ils sont si affaiblis, mère... Si vulnérables... Surtout Kadaj... Il est si jeune..._

 _Vincent veille sur eux, ne t'en fais pas._

 _Ils luttent pour se réveiller mais quelque chose les en empêche. Que leur a-t-on fait, mère ?_

 _Rien de grave, ils dorment paisiblement._

 _Non, leur sommeil n'a rien de paisible ! Je sens leur détresse. Et je la sens_ elle _._

 _Elle ?_

Elle _rampe vers eux, mère, vers les recoins les plus marécageux et les plus sournois de leur esprit, comme un ver nécrophage attiré par la pourriture..._

 _Jenova ? Déjà..._

 _Elle guette le moment opportun... Mère, ils sont si fragiles !_

 _Elle ne les aura pas. Vincent l'en empêchera._

 _Vincent ne sent pas leur douleur. Moi, oui. Ils sont une partie de moi. Je dois les aider. Je dois les rejoindre !_

 _Non, mon fils, non, c'est trop tôt. Tu es trop faible. Tu ne pourras pas lui résister._

 _Alors aide-les, mère. Laisse-moi et va auprès d'eux._

 _Je ne peux pas te laisser seul à sa merci, mon fils. C'est précisément ce qu'elle veut._

 _Mais ils ont tellement peur, mère... Ils sont si seuls..._

 _Je sais, mon fils. Je sais... Mais nous n'avons pas le choix pour l'instant, hélas. Hélas..._

 _oxoxoxo  
_

Cid dévala l'escalier menant au laboratoire comme si sa vie en dépendait, les oreilles encore sifflantes des cris et des pleurs du petit garçon qu'avait été Sephiroth, l'estomac retourné par des visions atroces de scalpels, de seringues et d'instruments en tout genre mordant dans la chair et les os.

Au bas des marches, il fut stoppé par deux hommes en costume noir dont il pouvait clairement distinguer le renflement du holster sous la veste à la coupe cintrée.

— Je... Je dois voir Shalua, haleta-t-il d'une voix rauque.

Le plus grand des deux turks, un butor aux cheveux noirs avec une curieuse cicatrice sur le front, fronça les sourcils en remarquant le fine pellicule de sueur sur le front du pilote et le tremblement de ses mains.

— Vous ne vous sentez pas bien ? demanda-t-il.

— Si je me sentais bien, je ne me serais pas donné la peine de descendre à cette putain d'infirmerie ! rétorqua Cid, impatient.

Le turk se raidit un peu mais ne releva pas le sarcasme et lui demanda avec un calme olympien :

— Vous êtes ?

— L'Amiral Cid Highwind. Vous voulez une empreinte ADN et une analyse d'urine où ça va aller ?

L'homme décrocha son téléphone portable de sa ceinture pour prévenir Shalua et le pilote remarqua le paquet de cigarettes qui dépassait de sa poche.

Il se détourna avec un gémissement douloureux.

— Vous pouvez y aller, Amiral Highwind, annonça le turk en lui ouvrant l'une des portes du couloir souterrain.

— Trop aimable !

Cid pénétra dans un petit bureau impeccablement rangé, dans lequel flottait une odeur entêtante d'éther mêlée à un parfum floral indéterminé.

Shalua y pénétra presque en même temps que lui par la porte opposée et sourit avec une certaine gêne.

Le pilote eut un frisson désagréable en pensant que Sephiroth et ses comparses étaient peut-être juste à côté, uniquement séparés de lui par le mur du bureau à demi-recouvert d'un épais rideau noir - un miroir sans tain ?

— Vous n'avez pas l'air bien, Amiral, nota la jeune scientifique.

Celui-ci hocha la tête, essuya la sueur de son front d'un revers de main et tira sur le col de son sweat-shirt pour dévoiler le haut de l'un de ses muscles pectoraux, sur lequel était collé un petit patch rectangulaire.

— Après ce que Vincent vient de nous montrer, je tuerai pour une cigarette et cette saloperie ne me fait plus aucun effet. Si je n'ai pas ma dose, je crois que je vais assassiner quelqu'un !

Shalua sourit et tendit sa main valide vers le patch pour l'arracher d'un coup sec afin d'éviter tout contact prolongé avec la peau tendue par l'impressionnante musculature.

— Quand l'avez-vous mis ?

— Ce matin.

Elle lut l'inscription sur le patch et secoua la tête.

— Trop légèrement dosé pour vous, je le crains. Quand avez-vous arrêté ?

— La dernière fois ? demanda-t-il, sarcastique. Il y a deux mois.

— Attendez-moi un instant.

Elle disparut à nouveau dans la pièce attenante mais non sans que le pilote ait remarqué la jolie cambrure de reins moulée dans la mini-jupe noire et mauve, ni les longues jambes fuselées aux galbe accentué par des escarpins à talons hauts.

 _Bon sang, cette fille est vraiment à croquer..._

Se souvenant alors de la façon dont il avait réagi au début de la conférence, il plissa le front et réfléchit à la façon dont il pourrait rattraper sa maladresse.

Il n'eut hélas pas le temps d'aller au bout de ses réflexions.

— Ceci devrait mieux convenir à un grand garçon comme vous, fit-elle en brandissant l'emballage plastique argenté d'un patch de nicotine. Mais en attendant que ça agisse, mettez ça sous votre langue et laissez-le fondre. Ça va vous détendre un peu.

— C'est quoi ? demanda-t-il méfiant, en observant ce qu'elle tenait au creux de sa paume. Nan, parce que les calmants ou les trucs comme c'est pas mon...

— C'est moi le médecin, le coupa-t-elle avec un sourire carnassier. Alors on se tait et on obéit, mhh ?

Elle lui tendit le petit cachet blanc et Cid suivit ses instructions à contrecœur, uniquement pour ne pas la froisser.

Après avoir déchiré l'emballage du patch avec ses dents, elle essaya de décoller le papier de protection mais d'une seule main, cela n'avait rien d'évident.

— Laissez, je vais le faire, la secourut le pilote.

Plus gênée que jamais, Shalua lui tendit le patch en détournant le regard, le rouge aux joues.

— On vous a déjà dit que rougir vous allait diablement bien ?

Elle hoqueta, surprise par le compliment inattendu et Cid lui adressa un clin d'œil mutin en collant le patch sur sa poitrine.

— Non ! l'arrêta la jeune femme en récupérant le carré de latex. Jamais à cet endroit. Ni dans le dos, ni sur le ventre, ni sur le cou. Le bras ou la cuisse et en alternant à chaque pose. Souvenez-vous en.

Rougissant de plus belle, elle glissa la main sous son sweat-shirt jusqu'à son triceps et maintint le patch sur la peau le temps de compter jusqu'à dix - le cœur battant et les doigts frémissants au contact de la peau et des muscles fermes.

— Merci, murmura le pilote d'une voix rauque lorsque la main délicate abandonna le chaud refuge de son vêtement en frôlant sa poitrine d'une caresse involontaire.

Un long frisson le parcourut et sa peau se hérissa aussitôt, faisant se dresser ses tétons sous le coton.

 _Merde... Ça fait tellement longtemps que j'ai pas baisé que je réagis au quart de tour._

Il toussota pour se donner une contenance et ouvrit la bouche pour éructer une banalité destinée à masquer son trouble lorsque le téléphone de Shalua bipa à sa ceinture, annonçant un message.

— Nous devons remonter, annonça-t-elle.

Cid acquiesça, tout désir enfui à l'idée de visionner de nouvelles horreurs, et ne put empêcher une grimace écœurée de déformer ses lèvres.

— Moi aussi, je m'en serais bien passé, ajouta-t-elle en remarquant la réaction du pilote.

Elle le précéda dans le couloir après un dernier coup d'œil par la porte donnant sur ce qui devait définitivement être le laboratoire.

— Pourtant, ne put s'empêcher de remarquer Cid alors qu'ils gravissaient l'escalier, vous devez avoir l'habitude des trucs un peu gore, dans votre job.

— Oui, je torture des petits garçons deux à trois fois par semaine. Quand j'ai de la chance, ajouta-t-elle, ironique. Mais habituellement je dois me contenter d'animaux ou de vieillards.

Le pilote se figea dans l'escalier et pinça les lèvres pour étouffer un juron.

Non mais il avait inconsciemment décidé de passer pour un mufle auprès d'elle ou quoi ?

— D'accord... soupira-t-il. À ma prochaine indélicatesse à votre endroit, vous aurez le droit me le gifler. Ça vous va ? Dites oui , insista-t-il avec une moue suppliante de chien battu en lui tendant la main.

Shalua ne put s'empêcher de pouffer et se retint pour ne pas lui caresser le visage, sur les joues duquel elle voyait pointer une barbe blonde d'un ou deux jours.

Depuis quand n'avait-elle pas éprouvé cette sensation de picotement, à la fois exquise et cuisante, que l'on a en embrassant à pleine bouche un homme sur les joues duquel perce une barbe naissante ? Elle ne s'en souvenait même plus...

— Marché conclu, murmura-t-elle en serrant sa main tendue mais sans pouvoir quitter sa bouche si expressive des yeux.

— Alors on fait comme ça !

Elle franchit la dernière volée de marches de quelques petits sauts énergiques, ses talons hauts claquant sur les lattes de bois, le regard bleu perçant de Cid vissé à ses longues jambes fuselées.

Si elle n'avait pas été à un doigt de se jeter à son cou pour lui croquer les lèvres, il voulait bien se faire pendre !

Avant même de réaliser ce qu'il était en train de faire, Cid ôta son alliance et la glissa dans sa poche...

 _ **...à suivre**_

 _ **Ce texte vous a plu ?**_

 _ **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**_

 _ **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**_


	7. VII - Moi qui me noyais et toi qui l

Voici le chapitre 7 !

Merci à tous pour votre enthousiasme et vos adorables messages !

Pardonnez-moi, je sais bien que je n'ai pas toujours le temps de vous répondre mais je vous promets que vos petits mots me touchent énormément !

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **VII : Moi qui me noyais... et toi qui l'ignorais**

 **de**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Un savant, c'est quelqu'un qui sait des choses qu'il faudrait savoir mieux que lui pour être sûr que ce n'est pas un imbécile._

 **Jean Paulhan**

Rude rangea son téléphone dans la poche intérieure de sa veste après avoir lu le message. Il vérifia rapidement sa mise impeccable dans l'un des miroirs ornementés de filigranes de bronze qui surplombaient les luxueux lavabos de marbre bleu et pinça sa joue pour en tester l'élasticité.

\- Tu réalises que Vincent doit avoir dans les soixante ans ? C'est dingue ! Il en paraît quoi ? vingt-cinq ? Trente ? Des années dans une boîte. Tu imagines ? Oh ! Je te parle, Reno ! Reno ?

Il frappa à la porte des toilettes, d'où les bruits ragoûtants de vomissements avaient cessé depuis un petit moment.

\- Reno, ça va ? Reno, merde, réponds !

\- Ça va, ça va, j'suis pas sourd ! répondit une voix enrouée.

\- T'es O.K. ?

\- Ouais... Ouais, je vais bien. Enfin je crois...

\- Bah, ça n'en a pas l'air.

\- Je vais bien, j'te dis ! C'est bon, arrête de brailler, tu me donnes mal au crâne.

\- Il faut y retourner, mec.

\- Ouais, je... Je me passe le museau sous la flotte et je te rejoins tout de suite.

\- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? s'enquit le grand turk, circonspect. T'as vraiment pas l'air en forme, tu sais ? Tu crois vraiment que c'est ces putains de vidéos ? T'aurais pas plutôt mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé ?

\- Ça va, je te dis ! File ou sieur "troisième oeil" va encore piquer sa crise.

Rude soupira, hésita un instant mais finit par quitter les toilettes pour hommes.

Dès qu'il entendit la porte se refermer, Reno déverrouilla la sienne et alla s'appuyer sur le rebord froid de l'un des lavabos.

Le miroir lui renvoya son reflet. Il était aussi blême que sa chemise et ses immenses yeux bleu-vert, d'habitude si doux, étaient gonflés et injectés de sang.

\- Reno, t'as vraiment une sale tronche, mon vieux, gémit-il en s'aspergeant le visage d'eau fraîche.

Il avait besoin d'un remontant !

D'instinct, sa main se porta à la poche intérieure de sa veste mais il se souvint que sa flasque d'argent était vide.

Merde...

Il regarda sa montre et pinça les lèvres.

S'il se dépêchait, il pouvait aller dans sa chambre et en revenir en moins de trois ou quatre minutes chrono. Tant pis s'il arrivait un peu en retard et que Tseng lui servait son "regard qui flingue", certaines choses étaient plus importantes que d'autres.

Sa décision prise, il fonça dans le couloir en direction de l'escalier monumental qui menait aux étages de l'aile Ouest.

oxo

\- Voilà pour Sephiroth, annonça Vincent en faisant signe à Shelke d'arrêter la projection sur l'écran géant.

Il fit rallumer les lumières et considéra les visages de l'assistance avec gravité.

La plupart des regards étaient perdus, hagards et profondément choqués, particulièrement celui des femmes et de Barret, dont l'instinct paternel avait été mis à rude épreuve tout le long de la projection.

Cloud, lui, regardait ses bottes d'un air absent, essayant désespérément de faire le rapprochement entre le Sephirot qu'il venait de voir, celui qu'il avait connu ; celui qu'il avait imaginé durant des années - à travers les coupures de presse et les reportages TV - et celui qu'il était devenu. Que le grand général ait été pris de folie n'était guère étonnant. Ce qui l'était davantage c'est qu'il ne soit pas devenu fou bien plus tôt !

Sous l'écran, Rufus s'agita nerveusement sur sa chaise, incapable de regarder ceux qui lui faisaient face, et Vincent le prit en pitié, sachant très bien ce qu'il devait ressentir. Après tout, c'était la Shinra, la société créée par son père, qui avait financé toutes ces horreurs, les avaient soutenues et même encouragées.

Du coin de l'oeil, il vit Reno, qui était discrètement revenu, boire discrètement au goulot d'une petite flasque. Flasque qui lui fut arrachée aussitôt des mains par Tseng.

Loin de lui reprocher une grave entorse au règlement, le leader des turks avala lui aussi une longue gorgée de liquide mordoré avant de lui rendre le petit récipient en grimaçant sous l'effet de la brûlure de l'alcool.

Rude, Reno et Elena le dévisagèrent comme si des cornes venaient soudain de lui pousser sur le front mais ne se permirent aucun commentaire.

\- D'autres questions sur ce que vous venez de voir ? demanda Vincent. Dans ce cas, passons à la suite.

\- Une minute ! intervint Cid, faisant lever la tête à Shalua. Moi, j'en ai une : ça nous avance à quoi, tout ça ? Je veux dire, O.K. c'est horrible, il a vécu des trucs qui auraient rendu taré n'importe qui et je suis aussi vraiment très... flatté ? Ouais, on va dire ça. Flatté que tu nous fasses suffisamment confiance pour avoir accepté de dévoiler ainsi ton passé devant nous mais, sans vouloir t'offenser ou salir la mémoire de Lucrecia... Ça change quoi, bordel ? À part raviver des souvenirs douloureux, ça sert à quoi, Vincent, merde ?

Tifa serra les dents pour ravaler les larmes qu'elle retenait depuis qu'elle avait vu les flammes dévorer Nibelheim sur l'écran géant.

\- Cid a raison, renchérit Cloud d'une voix brisée. Ça sert à quoi, de revenir sur tout ça ?

Vincent prit une profonde inspiration et avança d'un pas.

\- Je veux vous faire comprendre comment et pourquoi Jenova agit et prend le contrôle de ceux qu'elle a infectés. Et tu devrais te sentir plus concerné de personne, Cloud, parce que tu es loin d'être à l'abri, mon garçon.

Cette affirmation, et le ton ouvertement paternaliste, si rare chez le turk, agitèrent l'assistance d'un frisson désagréable.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? bredouilla Cloud, les mains crispées sur les bords de sa chaise. J'ai reçu les cellules de Jenova, d'accord, mais je sais qu'à mon niveau, ça ne...

\- Tu ne sais rien, Cloud, le coupa Vincent d'une voix douce. Je te l'ai déjà dit. Tu n'as pas idée de ce qu'elle est capable de faire et de la façon dont elle agit sur ceux qu'elle contamine. Tu te demandais pourquoi Sephiroth n'avait aucun souvenir de ce qui s'était passé dans le réacteur ? Tout simplement parce que Sephiroth est mort à l'instant précis où il a découvert les expériences d'Hojo et qu'il a réalisé ce qu'il était.

\- Je ne te suis pas.

\- Jenova l'a dévoré. Ses doutes, sa panique et l'horreur qu'il a éprouvés ont ouvert grand la porte de son Moi le plus intime à cette maudite entité. Elle n'a eu aucun mal à s'y faufiler pour en prendre le contrôle. N'as-tu pas fait cette expérience toi-même, Cloud ?

Le jeune Soldat baissa les yeux un instant, honteux de cette partie de son passé.

\- C'est vrai. Mais j'ai su y faire face et j'ai réussi à...

\- Tu as réussi ? releva le turk. Tu as réussi, Cloud ? Ou tes amis, tes proches, ta "famille" t'ont aidé à réussir ?

\- Je ne le nie pas mais...

\- Il avait qui, lui ? demanda Vincent en élevant légèrement la voix, le doigt pointé vers l'écran géant, où l'image figée de Sephiroth considérait le fond de la salle d'un regard vide. Qui avait-il pour l'aider et le protéger ? Qui, Cloud ?

Une chape de plomb parut tomber sur la salle et tous semblèrent trouver soudain quelque chose d'incroyablement intéressant à étudier sur le sol ou leurs chaussures.

\- Personne ne doit se sentir coupable, reprit plus calmement Vincent. C'est le modus operandi de Jenova : couper ses victimes de tout ce qui peut les rattacher à un groupe, à une famille, ou même à un conjoint, pour pouvoir les contrôler plus aisément. Faire en sorte qu'ils ne voient plus que par elle et pour elle. Leur faire croire qu'elle est leur seul salut et leur seule possibilité d'avenir. C'est son pouvoir. Concentré jusqu'au coeur même de ses cellules.

\- Mais... pourquoi ? intervint Elena. Dans quel but ?

\- Pourquoi certains illuminés ont-ils besoin de disciples toujours plus nombreux ? Et pourquoi certaines personnes d'apparence équilibrée se laissent-elles embrigader dans des sectes ou des organisations douteuses ? Parce que, malheureusement, il y aura toujours des gens désespérés ayant besoin de croire en une créature suprême, capable de leur proposer autre chose que la vie misérable ou solitaire qu'ils mènent. Et qu'il y aura toujours aussi des insensés pour vouloir devenir cet être suprême. Jenova a besoin de faire croire à un avenir, à un paradis. Pour qu'on l'adore. Pour qu'on la vénère. Pour pouvoir s'amuser de ce que ses créatures sont capables de subir en son nom. Un peu comme ces chercheurs qui ouvrent le ventre d'un rat pour savoir combien de temps il peut rester les tripes à l'air, j'imagine. Ce n'est pas Sephiroth, qui voulait devenir un Dieu. C'est elle... Détruire la planète, c'est pouvoir récupérer ce qui l'alimente. Des légions d'âmes esseulées prêtes à se prosterner à ses pieds. Nous. Nos ancêtres. Nos parents. Nos amis. Nos enfants. Comprenez-vous, à présent, pourquoi Aerith a agi comme elle l'a fait ? Pourquoi la rivière de la vie a accepté de nous rendre Sephiroth et ses frères ? Pourquoi nous devons les protéger à tout prix de la convoitise de Jenova ?

Rufus s'agita sur sa chaise.

\- Mais... S'il est des créatures en qui Jenova est présente en des proportions terrifiantes, c'est bien eux. Ils sont de véritables bombes à retardement !

Vincent acquiesça.

\- C'est précisément pour ça qu'ils ne doivent en aucun cas retomber dans ses filets. Aerith les a en quelque sorte "purgés" de l'influence néfaste de Jenova et c'est la raison pour laquelle ils sont si affaiblis mais notre calamité tombée du ciel n'attend qu'une occasion pour reprendre le dessus via les cellules qui sont en eux... et en Cloud.

Ce dernier frémit à ces mots et Tifa lui serra furieusement la main, gagnée par l'inquiétude.

\- Comment empêcher une catastrophe ? s'enquit Rufus.

\- En comprenant comment elle contrôle ses victimes et en sachant à qui nous avons affaire.

Il fit signe à Shelke, qui introduit la seconde carte mémoire dans le lecteur du moniteur de contrôle, et s'assit à côté de Rufus. À la surprise générale, Shalua prit le relais.

\- Les expériences que nous allons visionner ont été filmées dans les laboratoires du cratère Nord, il y a aujourd'hui vingt-sept ans. Je tiens à vous prévenir que ce que vous avez vu jusqu'à maintenant passerait pour un film éducatif à côté de ce qui va suivre.

\- Chouette... siffla Reno entre ses dents, sarcastique. En cherchant bien au fond de mon intestin grêle, il doit encore me rester quelques bouchées du dîner d'hier.

Rude lui asséna un coup de coude discret et Shalua fit éteindre les lumières.

Hojo apparut sur l'écran géant. Il enfila des gants étranges, incroyablement épais, et se dirigea vers une sorte de caisson blanc. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, une épaisse fumée blanche s'en échappa.

\- Ces cuves, expliqua Shalua, contiennent du sperme et des ovules conservés dans de l'azote liquide.

Hojo, après une courte hésitation, choisit quatre petites pipettes dans la cuve, deux blanches et deux rouges, et les posa avec précaution sur un petit support prévu à cet effet.

La caméra se rapprocha (probablement tenue par un assistant chargé de filmer la manipulation) et chacun put lire les inscriptions sur les pipettes : les blanches portaient le nom de Sephiroth ; les rouges, celui de Lucrecia.

Hojo s'installa derrière un microscope électronique et prépara son matériel avec un sourire impatient en faisant signe à une jeune femme en blouse blanche, qui se saisit des pipettes.

\- Fécondation in-vitro des spécimens J8 et J9 imminente, annonça froidement une voix hors champ, probablement celle du cameraman.

Des exclamations outragées s'élevèrent dans la salle de conférence.

\- Attendez, s'étrangla Cid. Il... Il ne va pas quand même pas faire ça, si ?

Shalua pinça les lèvres et l'écran du microscope électronique renvoya l'image d'un spermatozoïde introduit dans un ovule à l'aide d'une sorte d'aiguille creuse.

\- Ce... ce malade a fécondé des ovules de la mère avec... avec les spermatozoïdes du fils ? bredouilla Rufus Shinra, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

L'image suivante montra une femme nue au ventre rebondi dans une cuve de régénération.

Des fils et des tubes sortaient du corps inconscient et étrangement flétri.

\- Fœtus J8 et J9 à cinq mois de gestation, annonça Shalua en essayant de garder son calme malgré la révolte qui lui tordait manifestement les entrailles.

\- Ce sont les cellules de Jenova, qui l'ont esquintée comme ça ? demanda Rude, grimaçant.

\- Les cellules en question n'ont pas encore été injectées, répondit la jeune femme. Et celles transmises par Sephiroth ne sont pas encore actives.

\- Alors pourquoi est-elle si mal en point ? s'étonna Tseng. Pourquoi tous ces tubes et ces sondes ? Je croyais que le but d'une cuve de régénération mako était justement d'éviter tout cet attirail.

Shalua adressa un regard suppliant à Vincent, qui prit une profonde inspiration avant de répondre :

\- Parce qu'elle est morte.

Reno tressaillit sur sa chaise.

\- Oh ! Oh ! Minute. Comment ça, morte ? Morte à cause de sa double grossesse ? Elle n'a pas supporté d'avoir deux têtards dans bide en même temps, c'est ça ?

Shalua détourna la tête et Vincent se frotta le visage, horriblement mal à l'aise.

\- Je crois qu'il veut dire que les embryons ont été implantés dans un cadavre, Reno, fit Elena d'une voix blanche.

Le turk s'affala sur sa chaise, blême comme un suaire.

\- Oh ! Putain, c'est dégueulasse... gémit-il.

\- Hojo ne voulait pas risquer les mêmes " désagréments ", disons, que ceux vécus avec son épouse, réussit à articuler Vincent. Une morte n'a ni sentiments, ni regrets.

Dans la salle de conférence, chacun était pétrifié d'horreur, les yeux fixés sur le ventre du cadavre flottant dans le mako. La tension était telle, que lorsque qu'une bosse apparut sur le ventre distendu (la pression d'une petite main ou d'un petit pied ?), chacun sursauta sur sa chaise.

Un jeune homme en blouse blanche injecta une substance blanchâtre dans l'un des tubes reliés au placenta du cadavre et un pied minuscule imprima rageusement sa forme dans la chair molle à plusieurs reprises.

\- Un sacré bagarreur, celui-là ! essaya de plaisanter Barret pour conjurer l'horreur de ce qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

Sans succès.

\- Est-ce que... Est-ce que ces bébés ont survécu ? s'enquit Tifa, au comble de révolte, n'osant demander ce que contenait le liquide qui avait provoqué une réaction si violente de la part de la petite créature.

\- Ils sont survécu, oui, la rassura Shalua. Vous connaissez J9 et J8 sous les noms de Yazoo et de Loz.

\- Oh ! Putain de putain... gémit à nouveau Reno, les paumes pressées sur les yeux, chassant l'image d'un petit visage ovale voilé de longs cheveux fluides.

La porte d'entrée claqua bruyamment et Cloud, debout, considéra le battant avec inquiétude.

À la mention du second nom, Tifa s'était précipitée dehors, les deux mains sur la bouche.

 _...à suivre_

 ** _Ce texte vous a plu ?_**

 ** _Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/_**

 ** _Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix_**


	8. VIII : Le parfum des souvenirs

Tout d'abord merci à tous, une fois encore, pour votre enthousiasme et vos adorables messages !

Pour répondre à une question qui est souvent revenue, sachez que "Prière de rendre l'âme... à qui elle appartient !" est une trèèès longue fanfic (presque 100 chapitres dont 75 sont déjà écrits) ^_- Vous avez donc encore quelques dizaines d'heures de lecture devant vous !

Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !

* * *

 **VIII : Le parfum des souvenirs**

 **de**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _"L'homme fort et courageux doit imiter l'arbre de santal_

 _qui, lorsqu'on l'abat, parfume la hache qui le frappe..."_

 **Proverbe hawaïen**

Adossée à la porte des cuisines du manoir, Tifa grelottait dans la semi-obscurité, vêtue d'un simple pull de laine gris et d'un pantalon de cuir rentré dans des bottes épaisses.

La nuit était claire et l'air pur, bien que mordant, lui fit du bien. Elle avait besoin de respirer un grand coup, après ce qu'elle venait de voir...

C'est une chose d'avoir un ennemi en face et de le combattre la tête froide, en donnant le meilleur de soi-même, proprement, sans haine véritable, ni sentiment réel quel qu'il soit autre que celui de remporter la victoire mais c'en était une autre de réaliser que l'ennemi en question était un être humain avec un passé, des terreurs et des souvenirs qui auraient même ébranlé la pire des ordures.

Loin de la jeune femme l'idée de considérer ce brave Rude comme une brute mais même lui n'avait pu cacher sa révolte, à la vue des horribles images. Pourtant, Tifa le connaissait suffisamment, maintenant, pour savoir à quel point il était doué pour cacher ce qu'il ressentait.

\- Tifa ?

Elle sursauta et laissa échapper un petit cri surpris.

\- Ça va ? s'enquit Cloud. Tu vas attraper froid, à rester comme ça, dehors.

La jeune femme prit une profonde inspiration et secoua la tête.

\- Si je retourne là-dedans maintenant, je vais encore être malade.

Son ami d'enfance hocha la tête et s'appuya au chambranle de la porte en lui pressant affectueusement l'épaule.

\- Ça t'a rappelé de mauvais souvenirs, hein ? Ça ne se reproduira pas, Tifa, je te le promets.

Elle roula de grands yeux, ne comprenant absolument pas où je le jeune homme voulait en venir.

\- Hein ?

\- Je te protégerai. Je ne laisserai pas cet attardé consanguin s'approcher de toi ou de Marlène.

Tifa faillit se frotter vigoureusement les oreilles pour être certaine d'avoir bien entendu.

\- Cloud tu... C'est tout ce que tu... ? (Elle était si choquée qu'elle ne parvenait pas à trouver ses mots.) Ne me dis pas tu penses que c'est la peur de me retrouver en face de ce colosse qui m'a rendue malade, si ? s'étrangla-t-elle.

Le jeune Soldat la dévisagea un moment et secoua furieusement la tête.

\- Non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire, mentit-il effrontément. Je sais très bien que tu es une combattante exceptionnelle et...

Elle leva la main pour l'interrompre.

\- Arrête !

\- Tifa !

Elle repoussa sa main d'un geste sec.

\- Tu as raison, Cloud. Je crois qu'on ne se comprend décidément plus. Mais ça ne date pas d'aujourd'hui.

\- Quoi ? Tifa, attends !

Elle disparut à l'intérieur et Cloud jura, résistant à l'envie de lui lancer une ou deux piques bien senties.

Ce que son amie d'enfance pouvait être agaçante, par moments ! Si seulement elle avait un dixième de la patience et de la douceur d'Aerith...

Rien qu'un dixième !

À la pensée de la jeune marchande de fleurs, son regard se perdit dans les étoiles.

\- Où es-tu, Aerith ? murmura-t-il. Tu me manques tellement ! Tellement...

oxo

\- Je descends tout de suite, Merill, promit Shalua à son assistant en prenant la direction de l'escalier du sous-sol. Non, prépare-en 10 millilitres, mon coeur, ça devrait suffire.

Elle rangea son téléphone dans une poche de sa blouse blanche et s'apprêtait à dévaler les marches lorsqu'elle remarqua Tifa, appuyée au mur du couloir, la mine verdâtre.

\- Eh ! Ma belle... Ça va ?

La jeune femme secoua la tête.

\- Pas très fort Shalua, non. Vous n'avez pas arrêté à cause de moi, j'espère ? Je suis désolée, je...

\- Non ! la coupa la soeur de Shelke en agitant sa main valide. Pas du tout. C'est à cause de mon nouvel assistant, Merill. Adorable mais pas encore assez familiarisé avec le matériel du labo. Il s'affole au moindre "bip". Accompagne-moi en bas, je te donnerai quelque chose pour te soulager.

Tifa lui adressa un regard reconnaissant.

\- Merci, Shalua. Ce n'est vraiment pas de refus.

Elle lui emboîta le pas dans l'escalier puis réalisa à mi-chemin que "en bas", c'était le laboratoire du manoir... L'endroit où se trouvaient fatalement Sephiroth et ses frères - ou devrait-elle dire ses "fils" ?

Un début de malaise la saisit de nouveau à cette simple pensée et elle dut s'appuyer sur celle qui était devenue son amie intime au fil des mois pour descendre la dernière volée de marches.

oxo

 _Mère... Les entends-tu ? Entends ses cris silencieux ?_

 _Oui, mon fils... Je suis désolée._

 _Pourquoi ne font-ils rien pour le soulager ? Où est Vincent ?_

 _Ça va aller, quelqu'un va venir, j'en suis sûre._

 _Son coeur bat comme celui d'un moineau pris au piège... Il a tellement peur... Va le voir, mère._

 _C'est impossible._

 _Je t'en supplie !_

 _Calme-toi, mon fils bien aimé, calme-toi ! Quelqu'un vient, je le sens, ce n'est qu'une question de secondes. Écoute..._

 _N'aie pas peur, tendre Yazoo... N'aie pas peur, petit frère... N'aie pas peur..._

oxo

Les alarmes stridentes des machines se turent et Tifa s'aperçut qu'elle agrippait nerveusement les accoudoirs du fauteuil de Shalua. Elle y avait pris place en attendant son amie qui, sitôt arrivée, s'était précipitée dans la pièce atenante, laissant la porte entrouverte.

 _C'est donc là, qu'ils sont... Sephiroth et ses frères._

La jeune femme considéra le rai de lumière bleuâtre qui filtrait par l'entrebâillement de la porte et son coeur s'emballa, emporté par une bouffée d'angoisse irrépressible.

Elle se força au calme en prenant une profonde inspiration.

 _C'est ça, respire calmement, ma vieille Tifa... Inspirer, expirer, inspirer, expirer... Par le ventre et lentement..._

Ne pas penser au météore... Ne pas penser à Aerith... Ne pas penser à Kadaj se désintégrant dans les bras de Cloud... Ne pas penser à Omega... Ne pas penser... Surtout ne pas penser !

Inspirer...

Expirer...

Inspirer...

 _Cette odeur..._

Le petit bureau de Shalua, impeccablement rangé, sentait bon la cire d'abeille mais une autre odeur, plus doucereuse, pénétrait depuis le laboratoire. De l'éther ? Oui, de l'éther mêlé à un étrange parfum floral très sucré. Du miel ? Non. Du pollen, plutôt. Bon sang, où avait-elle déjà senti cette odeur ?

Tifa se concentra sur cette dernière dans l'espoir d'échapper à ses angoisses.

Elle ferma les yeux, dilata les narines et un parterre de fleurs se dessina dans sa mémoire. Des dizaines de fleurs et de l'herbe douce qui lui chatouillait la joue et la nuque dans une église en ruine.

Aerith...

Le bureau sentait comme l'église d'Aerith, elle s'en souvenait, à présent. Les fleurs... C'est ça ! Ce parfum l'avait enveloppée lorsqu'elle s'était retrouvée allongée sur le parterre de fleurs.

Elle prit une grande inspiration et sourit, laissant le doux effluve imprégner ses poumons.

\- Ça sent bon, hein ?

Elle tressaillit si fort qu'elle faillit choir du fauteuil, au grand amusement de Shalua.

\- Eh bien, ma belle ! En voilà, un sursaut !

\- Désolée, murmura Tifa en souriant malgré elle. Je crois que je suis vraiment sur les nerfs.

La soeur de Shelke lui tendit un verre où elle venait de verser le contenu d'un sachet effervescent.

\- Moi aussi, j'aime cette odeur, fit-elle.

\- Elle me rappelle de bons souvenirs.

Shalua plissa le front.

\- Ah ? J'aurais cru le contraire. Le labo en est saturé mais tout le monde n'y est pas sensible. Merill, lui, ne la sent pas du tout.

Tifa avala le médicament en grimaçant et tiqua. Des fleurs dans le labo ?

\- Saturé ? Tu fais des expériences sur les cultures transgéniques ou un truc comme ça ?

Shalua ouvrit la bouche, marqua un temps d'arrêt puis, comprenant de quoi il retournait, éclata de rire.

\- Ce ne sont pas des plantes qui sentent comme ça, bête que tu es !

\- Ah non ? Quoi alors ?

\- C'est l'odeur typique des phéromones produites par des organismes saturés de mako.

Tifa, comprenant ce que cela signifiait, sentit ses joues devenir cuisantes.

\- C'est... C'est eux qui sentent comme ça ? bredouilla-t-elle à mi-voix en désignant discrètement la porte du laboratoire.

\- Tu peux parler normalement, tu sais, ils ne risquent pas te t'entendre, répondit son amie sur le même ton avec une pointe d'ironie.

 _Mais alors... Le parfum sucré qui flottait dans l'église..._ Réalisa Tifa, rougissant de plus belle en essayant de chasser l'image d'un homme immense vêtu de cuir noir, accroupi au-dessus d'elle dans un parterre de fleurs.

En la voyant virer à l'écarlate, Shalua s'apprêtait à faire un commentaire sarcastique lorsque les alarmes des machines l'en empêchèrent.

\- Shalua ! appela Merill depuis le laboratoire. C'est Yazoo ! Ça recommence !

\- Merde !

La jeune femme se précipita aussitôt et, celle fois, ne prit même pas le temps de repousser la porte.

Sur le seuil, où elle avait été attirée comme par un aimant, Tifa se raidit, fascinée, incapable de détourner le regard du grand corps argenté flottant dans une cuve de liquide verdâtre à l'autre bout de la grande pièce.

 _Sephiroth..._

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	9. IX : Le colosse au visage d'ange

_Bon, allez, on rattrape un peu le retard de publication avec deux nouveaux chapitres !_

 _Et n'oubliez pas qu'une version intégralement illustrée de cette fic existe désormais sur le site_ _ **"shivarajahfanfics"** ( www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com ) bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. _

_Merci 1000 fois à Shiva de se donner autant de mal !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **IX : Le colosse au visage d'ange  
**

 **de**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _C'est sous le voile des larmes_

 _que se dénude le vrai visage de l'homme._

 **Rina Lasnier**

Les alarmes grimpèrent d'un ton dans les aigus et Tifa tourna la tête vers son amie et son assistant, qui s'afféraient autour de l'un des trois lits adossés à un mur de moniteurs reliés à des machines complexes.

\- Ça monte encore ! s'affola Merill, un garçon, d'une vingtaine d'années qui n'était sans rappeler à Tifa le Vincent qu'elle avait vu dans les premières vidéos du manoir. Il va lâcher !

\- Bien sûr que non. Ça va aller. Hein, Yazoo baby ? Tu ne vas pas me faire ce coup-là ? Bien sûr que non... Du calme... Chut...

Shalua, le visage soucieux et le regard rivé sur les courbes d'un moniteur, lissait les longs cheveux de mercure de son patient en une caresse maternelle et apaisante.

\- Pourquoi ça ne baisse pas, bordel... gémissait sans discontinuer Merill. Pourquoi ça ne baisse pas...

\- Ça va venir, patience... Allez, mon coeur, tiens le coup... Fais un effort, mon grand... Pense à tes frères...

\- Rien à faire. Il va lâcher. Merde... Merde... Merde...

\- Patience, Merill.

Après une attente qui parut interminable dans une tension qui aurait pu faire crépiter l'air du laboratoire, les alarmes se turent enfin et les courbes, sur les moniteurs, reprirent une rassurante régularité.

Merill leva les yeux au plafond en une prière de remerciement silencieuse et Shalua poussa un long soupir de soulagement en caressant le petit visage ovale, sur le front moite duquel s'étaient collées quelques mèches argentines.

Tifa, immobile sur le seuil du bureau, observait son amie, captivée par le moindre de ses gestes : la bienveillance dont elle faisait preuve, cette façon toute maternelle de remonter le drap bleu sur le corps pâle, de vérifier la perfusion ou de lisser les cheveux soyeux était un comportement qu'elle l'avait vu adopter avec chacun de ses amis ou de ses patients, fussent-ils de parfaits inconnus.

Quelle différence entre la douce scientifique et les bourreaux en blouse blanche vus à l'oeuvre dans les vidéos de surveillance...

Shalua adorait les gens et n'hésitait pas le montrer par des caresses, des sourires ou les petits noms affectueux, qu'elle distribuait avec générosité et qu'elle donnait parfois même aux cadavres qu'il lui arrivait d'autopsier pour les services de sécurité civile de Reeve.

Quiconque n'avait jamais vu Shalua parler de la pluie et du beau temps avec mort, entre deux papouilles et trois coups de scalpel, ne pouvait pas se rendre compte du genre de femme à qui il avait affaire !

Par beaucoup des côtés, bien que plus excentrique et impertinente, elle n'était pas sans rappeler Aerith à Tifa.

Était-ce la raison pour laquelle les deux jeunes femmes s'étaient prises aussitôt d'amitié l'une pour l'autre ?

\- Ne reste pas plantée là, ma belle ! lança affectueusement Shalua à Tifa. Ils ne mordent pas, entre !

Merill sourit à son tour et désigna une chaise à côté de l'un des lits.

\- Asseyez-vous, miss Lockart, proposa-t-il poliment avant d'aller vérifier les moniteurs contrôlant la cuve de Sephiroth.

\- Approche, Tifa, la rassura Shalua, et tu verras qu'une fois endormis, les fauves les plus féroces ressemblent à de gros matous. Ou à de petits chatons, pour certains... ajouta-t-elle avec humour en désignant du menton Kadaj, littéralement roulé en boule en position fœtale dans le lit à gauche de Yazoo.

Tifa sourit malgré elle et prit place sur la chaise qui flanquait le lit de droite.

L'aîné des trois frères, celui qu'elle avait si durement combattu, y était étendu sur le dos, les jambes puissantes et le bas du ventre recouverts par un drap, un oreiller sous la nuque et une perfusion de liquide blanchâtre dans le bras.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est, Shalua ? s'enquit la jeune femme, troublée, en désignant les deux poches de liquide suspendues au-dessus du lit.

\- Oh, ça ? Une expérience. Si tout ce passe bien, les tentacules commenceront à pousser cette nuit.

Merill leva les yeux au ciel et Tifa pouffa.

\- Comment arrives-tu à plaisanter dans des moments pareils, Shalua ?

\- C'est ce qui permet aux gens qui font mon job de ne pas devenir totalement dingues. Et, sans vouloir jouer les vieilles radoteuses, tu ferais bien d'en faire autant.

\- Dans ce cas... Où pousseront les tentacules ?

\- Pas mal, pour un début ! railla la scientifique en plaçant un stéthoscope sur ses oreilles. C'est un cocktail à base de glucose, que veux-tu que ce soit d'autre ?

Elle se concentra sur les battements du coeur de Yazoo, le regard fixé sur les écrans de contrôle.

Tifa, paraissait fascinée par le bras athlétique, comme si elle craignant que la grande main ne prenne soudain vie pour se refermer sur sa gorge. Cette proximité du danger avait quelque chose de grisant et d'inquiétant à la fois, évoquait le risque, la violence, la sauvagerie d'un fauve...

Face à une telle puissance, elle était démunie, elle l'avait amèrement constaté, mais, pour l'heure, cette puissance était inactive. Étrangement inactive, d'ailleurs, cela en était presque inquiétant.

Tifa déplaça un peu la main pour sentir battre le pouls, au creux du bras, et un muscle se durcit sous ses doigts, lorsqu'elle bougea l'aiguille de la perfusion par mégarde.

Le grand corps était donc non seulement bien vivant mais réagissait un peu à ce qui l'entourait.

Endormi mais pas insensible.

Apaisante, et comme pour effacer le souvenir de la douleur qu'elle avait involontairement provoquée, la main de Tifa se fit presque caressante en épousant la courbe du bras puissant aux muscles incroyablement durs... et doux comme le marbre.

Curieuse, la jeune femme explora du bout des doigts la partie interne de l'avant-bras, plus souple et plus claire encore que le reste, et remonta à nouveau jusqu'au creux du coude, suivant le chemin d'une veine qu'on apercevait par transparence.

La peau était si douce qu'elle en paraissait presque soyeuse.

Surprenant... Était-ce l'un des effets secondaires du mako sur l'épiderme ?

Elle en détailla le grain à la lumière un peu tamisée des néons du laboratoire et rien n'échappa son examen attentif : une griffure sans gravité sur le biceps ; le tatouage noir " J8 " sur le haut du bras, déformé par la croissance comme une cicatrice enfantine ; la marque d'un pli du drap sur l'épaule et, derrière l'oreille, une petite mèche rebelle collée à la peau moite, dans un creux où la chair semblait plus tendre.

L'oreiller coincé derrière la nuque de Loz soulevait un peu le haut de son thorax, lui rejetant les bras en arrière, ce qui avait pour effet d'élargir encore ses épaules et de projeter son torse en avant, faisant saillir les muscles pectoraux de façon presque provocante tout en accentuant l'étroitesse de ses hanches.

Admirative, Tifa considéra les muscles fortement dessinés et l'allure élégante et très virile de sa silhouette, son torse formant un V parfait. Dans le lit étroit, Loz semblait encore plus grand que dans l'église.

Dieu, quelle redoutable machine de guerre la Shinra avait créée là !

Sans se rendre réellement compte de ce qu'elle faisait, un peu comme on caresse la fourrure soyeuse d'un animal par réflexe, elle fit glisser la main sur l'ample poitrine qui, dans sa nudité, offrait les sensations les plus étonnantes, à commencer par cette curieuse odeur sucrée, si entêtante...

Les doigts de Tifa parcouraient avec agilité la surface onctueuse du torse, frottant un peu la peau pour en accentuer le parfum. Ses phalanges écartées trouvaient parfaitement leur place sur les reliefs, s'y logeaient, creusaient les carrés saillants des muscles abdominaux et, sur les flancs, elle sentit, toute proche, la résistance des côtes.

Et cette odeur... Bon sang, cette odeur !

Elle se pencha un peu pour la sentir presque à même la peau tiède, si bien que ses longs cheveux bruns vinrent effleurer la poitrine de Loz et l'aréole rose de son sein, qu'elle caressa involontairement de son souffle, faisant se hérisser la peau.

\- Beau bébé, hein ? chuchota Shalua à son oreille, la faisant descendre d'un coup des sommets sensuels où elle s'était hissée.

Tifa recula d'un coup, comme si un serpent venait de la mordre, et piqua un fard comme rarement Shalua avait eu l'occasion d'en voir sur le minois de son amie.

\- Shalua ! Tu m'as fait peur !

Elle avait avait sursauté si fort qu'elle craignit presque de voir Loz la dévisager de ses étranges yeux félins couleur mako, son hideux sourire sarcastique lui déformant la bouche, mais les délicates paupières étaient closes, ses longs cils frôlant presque ses pommettes hautes.

Tiens... Sans leur aspect agressif, les traits de l'incarné devenaient étrangement gracieux : un front large et lisse, de délicats sourcils obliques, un nez élégant, fin et droit, des lèvres un rien boudeuses, pleines et joliment ourlées... Plus anguleux et viril que celui de ses frères, le visage de Loz était indubitablement séduisant, personne de sensé ne pouvait le nier.

Une larme roula sur sa tempe et se perdit dans ses cheveux de mercure.

\- Il... On dirait qu'il pleure ! s'étonna Tifa.

Shalua sourit et essuya les grands yeux en amande à l'aide d'une compresse stérile.

\- Il rêve, ce n'est rien.

\- Qu'est-il arrivé à l'autre, au fait ?

\- Yazoo ? Son rythme cardiaque s'emballe par moments ou ralentit dangereusement. J'ignore pourquoi. Bon ! C'est pas tout ça mais il faut retourner là-haut, je le crains.

Tifa se leva d'un bond, trop heureuse de quitter l'ambiance devenue un peu oppressante du laboratoire, mais ne put s'empêcher de jeter un dernier regard au grand corps qui l'avait tant troublée.

\- Tu as l'air d'avoir une tendresse particulière pour... " Yazoo baby ", ne put-elle s'empêcher de faire remarquer en grimpant l'escalier qui menait au premier.

\- Tu comprendras pourquoi dans un petit moment, ma chérie, répondit Shalua avec gravité.

Son amie grimaça.

\- Et pourquoi ai-je l'impression que ça ne va pas me plaire ?

La soeur de Shelke lui tapota le dos de sa main valide.

\- Courage, c'est presque fini. Et si tu es bien sage, ajouta-t-elle au creux de son oreille, taquine, je t'autoriserai même à soulever le drap, cette fois.

\- Shalua ! s'écria Tifa, mi-choquée, mi-amusée.

\- Tu ne seras pas déçue. Aussi costaud qu'il en a l'air, parole d'honneur.

Piquée par le jeu, son amie lui lança une œillade assassine.

\- Aussi costaud que notre très séduisant et très marié "Cid baby", qui t'a dévoré des yeux toute la soirée, tu crois ?

Shalua gronda et poussa la porte de l'escalier donnant sur le couloir du premier.

\- Ca, c'était un coup bas !

Reno se planta devant elles, les bras croisés, la mine défaite et le regard grave.

\- Ravi de voir qu'il y en a qui arrivent encore à se marrer !

\- Tu es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à entendre faire ce genre de remarque, Reno, nota Tifa.

\- Alors ? insista le turk. C'était quoi l'alerte ? Le patron s'inquiète.

\- Une petite arythmie de la part du spécimen J9, répondit Shalua, adoptant une fausse austérité de façade, comme si elle s'adressait à Rufus ou à l'un de ses sbires de la Shinra. (Reno leva un sourcil, sarcastique, et elle lui sourit.) Ne t'en fais pas, dis au Grand Manitou que c'est réglé.

\- O.K. Je transmets.

Il disparut dans le couloir et Shalua agita sa main valide devant son nez pour chasser un léger relent d'alcool.

\- Tu sens ? demanda-t-elle à Tifa.

Celle-ci laissa échapper un petit sifflement ironique.

\- Je ne suis pas scientifique mais je ne pense pas m'avancer en disant que ce ne sont pas des phéromones au mako, ça...

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	10. X : Et tu naitras dans la douleur

_Chapitre X !  
_

 _Et n'oubliez pas qu'une version intégralement illustrée de cette fic existe désormais sur le site_ _ **"shivarajahfanfics"** ( www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com ) bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. _

_Oui, je sais que je radote. C'est l'âge, que voulez-vous ! LOL  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **X : Et tu naitras dans la douleur  
**

 **de**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et adaptation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _« Un enfant disait, pour parler du temps_

 _d'avant sa naissance : "Quand j'étais encore mort"...»_

 **J.-C. Carrière**

Sur l'écran géant, Hojo plongea sa main gantée dans le ventre du cadavre par l'incision qu'il venait de pratiquer et un flot de liquide amniotique coula dans les rigoles de la table d'autopsie métallique pour disparaître dans le siphon d'évacuation avec un gargouillis lugubre.

Sans la moindre délicatesse, il tira par les pieds un minuscule bébé hors de la prison de chair à demi putréfiée et, une fois qu'il l'entendit pleurer, le passa à un assistant en blouse verte avant de replonger la main dans les entrailles encore tièdes.

\- Le spécimen J8, annonça Shalua. Ou Loz, si vous préférez, ajouta-t-elle, faisant tressaillir Tifa.

L'homme qui tenait le nourrisson sanguinolent par les chevilles, tête en bas, se saisit de la douchette mortuaire de la table d'autopsie et aspergea le petit d'eau froide comme un ouvrier d'abattoir rince un morceau de viande de chocobo tombée par inadvertance dans la sciure. Le bébé hurla à fendre l'âme.

Tifa et Elena poussèrent une exclamation horrifiée et Barret jura, révolté.

\- Quel fils de pute... laissa échapper Cid avec une moue écœurée.

\- Le spécimen J9, annonça cette fois Shalua en montrant le second bébé, qui venait d'être sorti du ventre putrescent pour recevoir le même accueil glacial que son frère. Yazoo.

\- Il est minuscule, lui ! s'écria Yuffie, surprise.

La jeune scientifique sourit.

\- Six livres à peine, si j'en crois son dossier. Huit pour son frère.

Les images suivantes montraient les jumeaux hurlant de faim dans une sorte de couveuse, seulement vêtus de leurs couches et coiffés d'une touffe de duvet argenté hérissé sur leur petit crâne encore mou.

Leurs membres potelés s'agitaient frénétiquement pour attirer l'attention et les électrodes dont ils étaient couverts ne résistèrent pas longtemps à ce traitement. La plupart des petites pastilles autocollantes furent arrachées en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire, déclenchant les alarmes des appareils.

La jeune femme blonde en blouse blanche, que les spectateurs avaient déjà aperçue lors de la fécondation in vitro, se précipita dans la pièce avec un plateau métallique contenant une sorte de grosse seringue en plastique remplie d'un liquide blanc qui ne pouvait être que du lait maternisé.

\- Ça va, ça va, ça vient ! râla-t-elle en soulevant le couvercle de la couveuse. Bon sang, ce ne sont pas des estomacs, que vous avez, c'est des puits sans fond !

La salle de projection retentit des rires attendris ou amusés des uns et des autres.

Rires qui se coincèrent dans les gorges en voyant la jeune femme fixer à l'extrémité de la seringue une longue canule en plastique qu'elle enfonça sans douceur à tour de rôle dans la gorge des bébés jusqu'au cardia.

\- Oh, putain... gémit Reno.

D'une pression brutale du piston, elle vida à parts égales le contenu blanc dans chaque minuscule estomac et retourna rapidement les petits sur le ventre pour ne pas qu'ils s'étouffent avec leurs renvois, qu'elle nettoya en tournant à demi la tête, le nez froncé de dégoût.

Les bébés, eux, les entrailles suppliciées par la trop grande quantité de liquide injectée si brutalement, pleuraient de plus belle. La jeune femme en blouse blanche, indifférente à leurs plaintes, disparut sans même un dernier regard vers la couveuse.

Dans la salle, les visages s'étaient figés.

\- J'ai tenu à vous faire visionner cette séquence pour illustrer les conditions dans lesquelles ont grandi les jumeaux et vous montrer pourquoi ils sont devenus si proches et protecteurs l'un envers l'autre, expliqua Shalua. Les cellules de Jenova ne sont pas seules responsables de leur relation fusionnelle, et c'est un atout en ce qui nous concerne.

La séquence suivante montrait un bébé de deux ans à peine, qui ne pouvait être que Loz, si l'on en croyait le tatouage "J8" qui ornait le haut de son bras tendre. Grelottant de froid dans sa petite couche blanche, il pleurait bruyamment, assis sur la partie droite d'une table de laboratoire séparée en deux par un panneau de barreaux métalliques verticaux d'une cinquantaine de centimètres de haut.

\- L'apprentissage du spécimen J8 commence très tôt, commenta Shalua. Ici, il est tout juste âgé d'un an.

\- C'est tout ? s'écria Yuffie. Il est déjà drôlement grand !

La scientifique sourit.

\- Développement physique accéléré. L'un des effets les plus spectaculaires des cellules de Jenova sur un enfant.

\- En parlant de développement... ne put s'empêcher de relever Barret. Je n'ai pas réagi sur le coup mais, si les premières images de ces expériences datent, comme tu l'as dit, d'il y a vingt-sept ans... Quel âge avait le père biologique des jumeaux, à cette époque ?

\- Sephiroth ? Huit ans à peine.

Reno gémit de dégoût.

\- Oh, putain ! C'est dégueulasse...

Rude lui asséna un coup de coude.

\- Change de disque !

\- Quoi, tu ne trouves pas ça dégueulasse, toi ?

Rude répondit par une torsion de la bouche éloquente et un long frisson désagréable parcourut l'échine de Tifa.

Féconder l'ovule d'une femme avec le sperme de son fils anormalement précoce de huit ans... Hojo atteignait décidément des sommets dans l'obscénité !

\- Revenons-en à J8, si vous le voulez bien, recadra Shalua en désignant l'écran, où Hojo en personne venait de poser un petit biberon sur le côté gauche de la table.

Seuls les barreaux séparaient le petit de sa nourriture, qu'il regardait à présent avec envie, oubliant même de pleurer.

S'approchant à quatre pattes du panneau métallique, il tendit son petit bras tatoué entre les barreaux, main tendue vers le biberon tant convoité, mais, au moment où il allait le saisir, un arc électrique traversa les barreaux de métal, le projetant brutalement en arrière, cul par dessus tête.

N'eut été l'intervention de la jeune femme blonde en blouse blanche, le bébé serait tombé de la table.

\- Mais ils sont malades ! s'écria Cloud tandis que retentissaient dans la salle les pleurs du bébé. Ça rime à quoi, ça ?

Shalua lui fit signe de se calmer et de regarder.

D'après le chronomètre que l'on voyait au bas de l'écran à chaque fondu d'images, l'expérience dura un jour entier durant lequel, à plusieurs reprises, Loz, de plus en plus affamé, essaya de saisir le biberon.

Sans succès. Le petit bras tendre commençait même à cloquer par endroits, sous l'effet des chocs électriques.

\- Oh ! Mon Dieu... murmura Tifa, les deux mains sur le visage, n'osant plus regarder l'écran qu'entre ses doigts.

Doigts qui, elle venait de s'en rendre compte, étaient encore imprégnés de "son" odeur...

Cela ne fit qu'ajouter à l'horreur car elle avait l'impression d'être tout près de Loz, là, à quelques pas de cette table et de ces affreux barreaux.

\- Mais ils cherchent à faire quoi, bordel ? s'emporta Barret, incapable d'en supporter davantage. À faire cuire ce gosse à petit peu ?

\- Regardez ce qui va suivre, répondez Shalua. Regardez tous bien attentivement.

Trop tiraillé par la faim, à présent, pour accepter de renoncer au biberon de lait, Loz s'avança à nouveau vers les barreaux électrifiés et tendit son petit bras brûlé.

Reno vit Rude et Tseng se contracter sur leur chaise, attendant la décharge fatale... qui ne vint pas.

Stupéfaits, les spectateurs virent, cette fois, le bébé agripper le biberon et le ramener lui à une vitesse prodigieuse - bien trop rapidement pour déclencher la terrible décharge électrique.

Voyant les scientifiques - ravis - venir vers lui, le nourrisson engouffra goulûment la tétine dans sa bouche et entreprit de vider le biberon le plus vite possible au cas où les "gens en blouse blanche" chercheraient à le lui reprendre.

\- La rapidité et les réflexes, expliqua Shalua. C'est ce que les chercheurs ont cherché à développer en premier lieu, chez les jumeaux. Et les résultats dépasseront leurs espérances. Du moins en ce qui concerne J8.

Tifa vit Cloud secouer la tête, consterné.

\- C'est cet entraînement "de choc" qui a permis à ce type d'apprendre à se téléporter ?

La jeune scientifique retint un petit rire.

\- Se téléporter ? Si c'était le cas, il traverserait les murs, Cloud !

\- Cloud a raison, intervint Tifa, le sternum douloureux au simple souvenir de la poigne de Loz sur la partie concernée. Je l'ai vu faire de mes yeux, Shalua.

\- Ce n'est pas de la téléportation, Tifa. Il ne disparaît pas à un endroit pour réapparaître à un autre. Sa vitesse de déplacement est simplement telle que des yeux normalement constitués ne parviennent pas à en décomposer le mouvement, c'est tout. Il est si rapide que vos yeux ne parviennent pas à le suivre.

\- Vous avez dit que les résultats ont dépassé les espérances des scientifiques mais en laissant entendre que cela ne concernait que J8, l'interpella Tseng. Pourquoi ? Y a-t-il eu un problème, avec le second jumeau ?

La jeune femme acquiesça et montra l'écran du doigt.

\- J'y venais, justement. Regardez, dit-elle en relançant la vidéo.

Deux adolescents aux cheveux argentés d'une douzaine d'années (du moins en apparence) et vêtus de combinaisons noires se tenaient dos à dos dans un caisson de simulation de combat, face à trois créatures simiesques deux fois plus grandes qu'eux. En sueur et à bout de souffle, ils n'avaient pour toute arme que leurs poings et deux grands pistolets, bien trop lourds pour leurs bras encore frêles.

\- J'ose à peine poser la question, reprit Tseng, mais quel âge ont-ils ?

\- Six ans.

Reno geignit et se mordit la langue mais pas assez vite pour empêcher un "p'tain de merde..." indigné de s'échapper.

Les créatures humanoïdes attaquèrent toutes en même temps et, si le plus grand des deux garçons, bien qu'épuisé, parvint à s'en tirer sans trop de dégâts, le second se retrouva bien vite à la merci de l'un des monstres, la tête coincée sous un énorme pied griffu. N'eut été l'intervention de son frère, la bête se serait emparée de son arme pour les abattre tous les deux.

Une fois les trois "ennemis" à terre, la lumière vive se ralluma et les monstres disparurent.

Le plus petit des jumeaux éclata aussitôt en sanglots dans les bras de son frère, qui s'était précipité pour le consoler.

\- Ça ne fait rien, disait ce dernier, ce n'est pas grave, Yazoo, ne pleure pas...

\- Bien sûr que c'est grave ! hurla la voix d'Hojo dans les haut-parleurs.

\- Ce n'est pas de sa faute ! protesta Loz en donnant un coup de pied rageur dans un pistolet. Ces trucs sont trop gros !

\- Non, c'est de la mienne... répondit Hojo, davantage pour lui-même qu'à l'intention du garçon en coupant le micro. Nous n'aurions jamais dû garder cet avorton !

\- Professeur, je... commença la jolie blonde en blouse blanche.

\- Non ! Je ne veux rien entendre ! Je vous ai écouté et j'ai eu tort ! Nous aurions dû suivre le protocole prévu, éliminer le plus fragile des feux fœtus dès le premier signe de faiblesse et procéder à une seconde insémination dans un autre corps, pour obtenir deux spécimens de première qualité !

\- Professeur, il aurait été dommage de se priver du spécimen J9 alors que son développement était normal et qu'il ne gênait en rien J8.

\- Le voilà, votre spécimen ! Belle réussite ! Réparez votre erreur avant que cette... ce... ce résidu d'éprouvette ne finisse de nous faire définitivement perdre un temps précieux !

\- Je crains que ce soit impossible, professeur...

\- Que... Pardon ? siffla Hojo entre ses dents, menaçant.

La jeune femme baissa la tête et blêmit, frissonnante sous la terrible colère de son mentor et supérieur hiérarchique.

\- Si nous éliminons J9 maintenant, nous risquons de déstabiliser psychologiquement J8. Il est très attaché à son jumeau et...

\- Dites-moi que je rêve ! hurla Hojo, hors de lui. Trois jours. Je vous donne trois jours pour trouver une solution. D'ici là, je veux qu'une seconde insémination ait eu lieu et, cette fois, je ne veux aucun écart, fut-ce d'un iota, est-ce que c'est clair ?

\- Oui, professeur...

Dans la salle, Cloud agita la main, décontenancé.

\- Attends une minute, Shalui. On peut arrêter ce truc une minute ? Merci. Pardon, mais j'ai dû rater quelque chose. Ce garçon, celui qu'ils veulent éliminer, c'est bien Yazoo ?

Shalua acquiesça.

\- En effet. D'après Hojo, il était trop fragile, trop faible, il ne correspondait pas aux attentes de...

\- Trop faible ? la coupa Reno, abasourdi. On voit que tu ne l'as jamais eu en face ! Te type est un morceau chewing-gum doublé d'un marteau-pilon !

\- Sans compter qu'il fait des invocations comme moi je vais pisser ! renchérit Cid. Enfin, façon de parler... se reprit-il en rougissant un peu lorsque la jeune scientifique lui lança un regard amusé.

\- Bien sûr que ses capacités sont très largement supérieures à celle d'un humain lambda, répondit celle-ci. Mais bien en dessous de celles de ses frères, ou de Sephiroth. Tout comme Loz était supposé être un échantillon amélioré des qualités martiales de ce dernier, Yazoo aurait dû en être le pendant cérébral inébranlable.

\- La tête et les jambes à eux deux, quoi.

\- Oui, Reno. Un peu lapidaire mais, en gros, oui, c'est bien ça. J9 ne remplissant pas leurs exigences, nous en venons à la création et à la naissance de J10 : Kadaj, qui, comme Loz dépassera toutes les espérances d'Hojo.

Shalua, qui fit signe à sa soeur de reprendre la projection.

\- Pour que la réussite de l'expérience soit totale, les qualités musculaires et motrices de J8 ainsi que les dons cognitifs de J10 devaient être développés à outrance. Des protocoles d'assimilation intensive de mako et de produits divers destinés à améliorer ces qualités innées durent donc être mis au point. Yazoo, de par les facultés de guérison de son organisme (héritage de Jenova) et sa similitude physique avec frères servit dès lors de spécimen de test.

Sur l'écran, un tout jeune adolescent vêtu d'un pyjama noir, les cheveux mi-longs argentés lui tombant sur les épaules, était assis sur le sol blanc d'une chambre à deux lits, dont l'un des murs était une sorte de grande vitrine en verre blindé donnant sur le laboratoire d'Hojo. Il serrait tendrement contre lui un bébé qui gazouillait dans sa petite couverture bleue et tentait de saisir par jeu ses longues mèches soyeuses.

La scène de ce garçon berçant son petit frère aurait pu être touchante, voire charmante, si les bras et le visage de l'adolescent n'étaient pas couverts d'horribles plaques purulentes, dues sans doute à une réaction de son organisme à un produit qui lui avait été administré à titre de test.

Rufus Shinra, oubliant le semblant de contrôle qu'il s'imposait depuis le début de la projection, se couvrit le visage des mains et secoua la tête, accablé.

\- Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu... Mon Dieu...

C'est tout ce qu'il était capable de dire face à la vision insoutenable de ce petit garçon à la chair suppliciée et au regard vide, qui serrait un bébé minuscule entre ses bras maigres dans l'espoir insensé de lui communiquer un peu de tendresse fraternelle et de protection.

\- Ils se sont servi de lui comme d'un putain de cobaye... murmura Reno, la gorge serrée. Oh ! Merde... J'y crois pas. Quels fils de pute !

Il détourna le regard et vit son comparse littéralement effondré sur sa chaise.

\- Je m'étais demandé pourquoi ce garçon avait le regard aussi triste, chuchota Rude d'une voix à peine audible. Ouais, je me souviens m'être demandé pourquoi il avait ce regard-là...

\- Bah voilà, tu sais, railla Reno avec lassitude et amertume. Satisfait ?

\- Pas vraiment, non...

Tifa sentit la main de Yuffie, terriblement choquée, se refermer sur la sienne et elle déglutit avec difficulté, comprenant pourquoi Shalua lui avait avoué avoir une tendresse particulière pour Yazoo.

Dans la salle, tous étaient comme sonnés, en colère, consternés, écœurés et pris de pitié tout à la fois.

\- Je crois... intervint Tseng en se levant. Je crois qu'un bon café ferait du bien à tout le monde.

Shalua acquiesça et jeta un coup d'oeil à l'écran du petit moniteur portable, sur lequel elle avait une vue d'ensemble du laboratoire du sous-sol.

\- Très bien. Nous reprendrons dans un quart d'heure. C'est presque terminé. Dans moins d'une heure, vous pourrez tous aller dormir.

Mais dormir personne n'était certain d'en avoir envie après ce qu'ils avaient vu cette nuit...

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	11. XI - Le prix du désir

_Chapitre XI... Pardon pour l'erreur de manip ! C'est bien le bon, cette fois, pas le chapitre IX ! Désolée !  
_

Le voilà !

J'ai un peu tardé parce, la semaine dernière sortait le troisième et derneir tome de ma série de fantasy "LA TRILOGIE DU PRINCE BERSERK", classé N°1 depuis 6 jours dans les meilleures ventes de romans sentimentaux fantasy ;)

Ceux que ça intéresse peuvent la découvrir sur mon site ou sur Amazon.

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XI : Le prix du désir  
**

 **de**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Vénus, une belle et bonne dame, était la déesse de l'amour ;_

 _Junon, une terrible mégère, la déesse du mariage._

 _Toujours elles furent ennemies mortelles..._

 _J. Swift_

Shalua s'engagea dans l'escalier qui menait au laboratoire lorsqu'une main énergique la saisit par son bras valide, manquant de peu de la faire trébucher sur le tapis qui recouvrait les marches de pierre.

Croyant perdre l'équilibre, la jeune femme laissa échapper un petit cri surpris, aussitôt étouffé par la bouche impatiente qui se referma sur la sienne, aspirant ses lèvres avec avidité.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était prisonnière de deux bras vigoureux qui la pressaient contre une poitrine dure et moulée dans un sweat-shirt kaki.

— Ose me dire que tu n'en as pas autant envie que moi... murmura Cid dans sa bouche.

Sa barbe naissante lui picotait agréablement la peau et son odeur si typiquement masculine, un parfum âpre adouci par le léger bouquet de son eau de toilette - une impalpable essence boisée aux délicates notes de vanille - lui tournait les sens.

Elle sentit les pointes de ses seins durcir, se tendre vers le torse musculeux, et son ventre s'embraser sous la chaleur dévastatrice de ce grand corps si mâle.

— Pas ici... murmura-t-elle en lui mordillant la lèvre inférieure, perdue dans les bleus métalliques de son regard pénétrant.

Elle le repoussa d'un geste caressant et la pression des bras vigoureux faiblit un peu, lui permettant de descendre une marche.

— Où, alors ? demanda-t-il d'une voix rendue rauque par le désir.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire sans équivoque et descendit lentement l'escalier, non sans jeter de fréquents regards en arrière, en signe d'invite.

Cid de s'y trompa pas et dévala les marches à sa suite.

Assis sur le confortable divan de la bibliothèque, Tseng avait le regard fixe, scrutant un monde intérieur dont lui seul avait la clé.

Il se sentait comme un homme à qui l'on vient d'arracher une partie de ses tripes : une désagréable sensation de douleur et de vide au creux de ventre.

Lorsqu'Elena lui tendit une tasse de thé fumant en souriant, il dut se mordre la langue pour ne pas la congédier durement.

Cette fille était-elle sotte au point de ne pas voir qu'il s'était isolé là précisément pour ne pas être dérangé ?

— Non, merci, réussit-il à répondre sans trop d'animosité. Je n'ai pas soif.

— Tu devr...

— J'ai besoin de rester seul quelques minutes, Helena, la coupa-t-il d'une voix aimable - du moins en apparence.

— Oh... Je... Pardon.

Elle rougit et s'éclipsa avec sa tasse de thé en courant presque et Tseng aurait juré avoir vu ses yeux briller.

Elena était éprise de lui, il le savait, elle lui avait même avoué ses sentiments dans le Cratère Nord, il y a deux ans, alors qu'ils étaient tous deux persuadés de vivre leurs derniers instants.

Mais ces sentiments, il ne les partageait pas. Pas du tout et le lui avait fait clairement comprendre.

La jeune femme s'était engagée à l'accepter mais force était de constater qu'elle n'y parvenait pas. Mois après mois, elle se faisait plus pressante, plus envahissante, et, ce qui était beaucoup plus grave, leur travail à tous deux commençait sérieusement à en pâtir.

Devait-il se montrer plus sec encore, voire plus méprisant, pour lui faire entendre raison ? Ou fallait-il aller jusqu'à la menacer de renvoi pour susciter une prise de conscience ?

Il poussa un profond soupir, se laissa aller contre le confortable dossier capitonné et frissonna.

 _Bon sang ! Pourquoi fait-il toujours aussi froid, dans cette bibliothèque ?_

Il aurait peut-être dû accepter le thé avant de renvoyer Elena, finalement...

Cid referma la porte du petit bureau derrière lui et Shalua en fit autant avec celle qui menait au laboratoire.

Ils se dévisagèrent un petit moment, un sourire expressif sur les lèvres et le souffle court, puis, voyant la jeune femme détailler voracement les sinuosités de ses muscles sous ses vêtements, le pilote retira son sweat-shirt sans autre cérémonie et s'avança jusqu'au centre de la pièce pour qu'elle puisse le contempler à loisir. Ce qu'elle fit sans la moindre pudeur avant de s'avancer pour l'enlacer furieusement et le pousser contre le bureau.

Caresses et mots d'amour étaient superflus. Ils n'étaient plus des enfants et savaient très bien ce qu'ils voulaient en cet instant, ce dont ils avaient besoin, et ce n'était ni du romantisme ni des serments. Ça, ça viendrait plus tard... Peut-être.

Pour l'heure, c'était un désir animal qui les dévorait, un désir exacerbé par le manque. Un désir qu'il fallait satisfaire au plus vite, sans fioriture ni mots inutiles, pour jouir d'un plaisir sauvage et primitif.

D'un revers du bras, Cid balaya une partie des dossiers qui encombraient le bureau et y assit Shalua sur le bord avant de se glisser entre ses cuisses pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche. Elle répondit à son baiser profond avec une rage similaire et sa main valide déboutonna son pantalon tandis que les siennes remontaient sous sa jupe pour la débarrasser de sa petite culotte de coton blanc.

C'est alors que l'assistant de la jeune femme toqua discrètement à la porte avant d'essayer d'enter dans le bureau, dont la porte était verrouillée.

— Shalua ? Shalua, c'est toi ?

— Oui ! Oui... Je... bredouilla-t-elle en reboutonnant son chemisier à la va-vite. Je... Je me rafraîchissais un peu ! Tout va bien ?

Elle fit une grimace ironique au pilote, qui répondit par un clin d'oeil complice.

— J'aimerais que tu me dises ce que tu penses des dernières analyses de Yazoo. Ses spasmes musculaires sont de plus en plus réguliers et son taux d'acide lactique est monté en flèche.

— J'arrive, accorde-moi une minute !

Cid reboutonna son pantalon et, le temps qu'il enfile son sweat-shirt, Shalua avait disparu dans le laboratoire en fermant la porte derrière elle.

Il se demanda l'espace d'un instant s'il devait s'asseoir et l'attendre mais secoua la tête et déverrouilla la porte qui donnait sur le couloir.

On ne savait jamais quoi se dire dans ce genre de situations et mieux valait éviter un moment de gêne inutile pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

Il grimpa donc l'escalier en sifflotant, non sans remarquer le regard ironique des deux turks postés à l'entrée du laboratoire.

Qu'ils pensent ce qu'ils veulent, il s'en fichait !

Bon sang, ça faisait longtemps qu'il ne s'était pas senti aussi excité par une femme... Et quelle femme ! Quel regard ! Lorsqu'elle l'avait regardé se débarrasser de son sweat-shirt, on aurait dit qu'elle voulait le dévorer tout cru. Et se sentir désiré à ce point la rendait si désirable en retour...

Il fit une pause derrière la porte qui donnait sur le couloir du rez-de-chaussée et se força à respirer posément, craignant que son émoi ne devienne trop visible. Le désir lui échauffait à nouveau les sens et des dizaines de petits papillons paraissaient voleter dans son ventre et chatouiller son sternum.

Nom de Dieu ! Depuis combien de temps n'avait-il pas ressenti ce genre de choses ? Ne s'était-il pas senti aussi vivant ?

L'image de sa femme, Shera, vêtue de sa robe de mariée se dessina dans son esprit et les dizaines de papillons qui s'agitaient gaiement dans son ventre tombèrent raides morts.

 _J'ai tellement mal, mère..._

 _Courage._

 _Pourquoi mon corps me torture-t-il ainsi ?_

 _Parce qu'il guérit._

 _Dans ce cas, je préfère être mort..._

 _Ne dis pas ça !_

 _Je n'en peux plus..._

 _Pense à tes frères, mon fils. Ils ont besoin de toi._

 _Non, c'est d'une mère, qu'ils ont besoin..._

 _Ton tourment te fait dire des sottises._

 _Ramène-moi, mère... Ramène-moi à la rivière de la vie ! Je veux que la douleur s'en aille !_

 _Non._

 _Je t'en supplie..._

 _Non, mon fils. Je ne la laisserai pas te reprendre._

 _Pitié, mère ! J'ai si mal... Si tu m'aimes vraiment... Fais que cela cesse. Je t'en prie... Je t'en supplie !_

 _Courage, amour... Courage... C'est bientôt fini._

Dans la salle de conférence, Tifa considérait tour à tour Cid, étrangement serein, nonchalamment assis sur sa chaise, et Shalua, bizarrement souriante, qui préparait ses fiches, assise sous l'écran géant.

Lorsque leurs regards se croisaient - un peu trop souvent pour que ce soit fortuit - une teinte coupable d'un joli rose apparaissait sur les joues de son amie et le sourire de Cid grandissait de plusieurs centimètres.

Il venait de se passer quelque chose entre ces deux-là ! Elle en mettrait sa tête à couper !

Et, comme s'il était besoin de confirmation, lorsque Shalua se pencha pour jeter un oeil à son petit écran de contrôle, faisant bâiller sa blouse blanche, elle remarqua l'état de son corsage...

 _Oh ! la sale petite peste !_ Pensa-t-elle, mi-choquée, mi-admirative, en retenant un rire.

Aussitôt, elle saisit son téléphone et composa un message rapide, qui apparut presque immédiatement sur l'écran de celui de Shalua.

Cette dernière, sentant vibrer l'appareil dans sa poche, consulta le message et se mordit la langue pour ne pas pouffer en portant la main à son décolleté :

 _Ton bel Amiral aurait-il avalé une lanière de ton corsage ?_

La jeune femme ferma discrètement sa blouse blanche pour cacher l'évidence et coula à son amie un regard entendu avant de prendre place sous l'écran géant.

Au premier rang, Cid dissimula un juron dans un toussotement.

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	12. XII - Comme un cheval qu'on égorge

_Avant de commencer, j'aimerais tous vous remercier pour votre enthousiasme, vos messages et vos commentaires (pour ceux qui ont pris le temps d'en laisser), qui me vont droit au coeur._

 _Je rappelle que **cette fanfic existe aussi en version intégralement illustrée sur le site "shivarajahfanfics"** ( www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com ) bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. Merci 1000 fois à Shiva de se donner autant de mal !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XII : Comme un cheval qu'on égorge  
**

 **de**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _" La nature n'abandonne personne au point_

 _de lui ôter tout moyen d'autodéfense. "_

 **Jacob Grimm**

Les lumières de la salle de conférence s'éteignirent et les trois frères apparurent sur l'écran, au centre du plateau d'un simulateur de combat, armés jusqu'aux dents.

Ils avaient grandi et étaient devenus de superbes jeunes gens.

L'aîné, Loz, affichait déjà une carrure impressionnante, des épaules larges et robustes, des reins étroits, joliment cambrés, et des jambes puissantes.

Yazoo, lui, était tout en finesse et en souplesse. De grands yeux tristes éclairaient son visage angélique et il ne quittait pas son jumeau de plus de trois pas. Kadaj était le plus petit du trio mais paraissait robuste et hargneux comme un jeune loup.

Leur combat était orchestré comme une danse, et leur maîtrise avait de quoi surprendre.

— Quel âge ont-ils ? demanda Tseng, admiratif.

— Les jumeaux, dix-sept ans. Kadaj, douze.

— Impressionnant...

Yazoo rata un appui acrobatique sur le bras de Loz qui plia brutalement.

Les lumières se rallumèrent, les monstres disparurent et Kadaj jura comme un corps de garde en se précipitant vers ses frères, dont l'un avait durement atterri sur le dos et l'autre se roulait sur le sol en se tenant l'avant-bras, les larmes aux yeux.

— Mais ce n'est pas croyable d'être aussi empoté ! hurla une voix masculine inconnue dans le micro. Qu'est-ce que tu as dans les biceps, J8 ? Du coton ?

Kadaj réagit au quart de tour et bondit sur la vitre fumée qui les séparait des scientifiques, frappant à coups de poings et de pieds, fou de rage.

— Viens ici, si tu as quelque chose à nous dire, ordure ! Allez, ose le dire en face ! Viens ! Viens ! Viens, je t'attends !

Yazoo se redressa tant bien que mal et tituba vers lui pour le ceinturer par derrière et le faire reculer.

— Arrête, Kadaj... On va avoir des ennuis. Arrête, je t'en prie.

Mais son cadet ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille et se débattait comme un beau diable entre ses bras, insultant les scientifiques et les géniteurs de ces derniers dans un même élan de grossièreté.

— Kadaj, ça suffit ! Tu vas te...

Un violent coup de coude accidentel de son cadet l'étourdit et il tomba à genoux, relâchant son étreinte.

Kadaj, à nouveau libre de ses mouvements, en profita pour asséner un coup de pied terrible à la vitre teintée, qui vibra comme la peau d'un tambour.

— Sors de ton trou, salopard ! hurla-t-il de plus belle.

Une petite trappe pivota dans le plafond du simulateur et Yazoo lutta pour se remettre debout.

— Non, arrêtez... gémit-il.

— Viens me voir ! s'égosillait toujours son jeune frère, qui, aveuglé par la colère, n'avait rien remarqué. Allez, viens me voir !

— Je vous en prie, non ! supplia Yazoo, à moitié sonné. C'est encore un petit garçon ! Il ne sait pas ce qu'il dit ! Non ! Kadaj !

Il voulut se jeter sur celui-ci pour le protéger du rayon bleu qui jaillit de la petite trappe mais n'en eut pas le temps.

En moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire, le corps de l'adolescent fut secoué par un choc électrique intense et s'écroula, inanimé.

— Kadaj !

Yazoo serra le jeune corps inerte contre lui en un geste de protection désespéré et vit Loz se redresser péniblement à genoux, le visage grimaçant baigné de larmes.

— Loz ! Loz, ça va ?

Se dernier pivota lentement vers lui en tenant son bras blessé, dont le coude formait un angle impossible. L'articulation avait cassé net et son avant-bras pendait, uniquement tenu par les muscles et les ligaments.

— Loz !

— Merde ! Il ne manquait plus que ça ! ronchonna la voix masculine. Allez me récupérer cet abruti !

Trois hommes armés entrèrent dans le caisson de simulation.

Le plus âgé garda le canon de son arme pointé sur Kadaj inconscient tandis que les deux autres traînaient Loz à l'extérieur sans la moindre sollicitude.

— Quels enfoirés ! cracha Cid au premier rang des spectateurs.

Shelke arrêta la vidéo à la demande de sa soeur et cette dernière s'avança sous l'écran.

— J'ai choisi cette séquence pour mettre en évidence deux éléments d'importance. Le premier est que, à l'époque où cette vidéo a été tournée, Hojo avait revu ses priorités, cessé de s'impliquer personnellement dans le projet depuis deux ans et avait confié ses "spécimens" à deux de ses collaborateurs.

— Avait revu ses priorités ? intervint Barret. Je croyais qu'il n'y avait rien de plus important, pour lui, que ses expériences sur les humains et Jenova.

— C'est exact. Et c'était toujours le cas. Mais, à cette époque, moi et mon équipe travaillions parallèlement sur la structure moléculaire du mako. Nous avions mis au point une méthode de purification qui divisait par vingt la quantité de mako nécessaire au fonctionnement des structures d'exploitation. Nos travaux avaient bien sûr pour but la diminution de l'utilisation de cette source n'énergie et la protection des ressources de la planète mais Hojo, lui, était surtout intéressé par un autre aspect du mako purifié : la facilité de son assimilation par un organisme vivant avec des risques réduits d'empoisonnement.

— Encore son obsession de créer une armée de "super-soldats" dopés au mako ?

— Oui, Barret. Je me suis bien sûr opposée à l'approfondissement de l'étude de cet aspect de ma découverte mais... Vous savez tous ce qu'il en a résulté, et à quoi nous avons échappé de justesse dix ans plus tard, termina-t-elle avec un regard désolé à sa soeur en tapotant sa prothèse.

Rufus détourna le regard et Vincent lui posa une main sur le bras, compatissant.

— Pendant qu'Hojo entreprenait ses nouvelles expériences sur des "spécimens" selon lui plus "stables" que nos trois argentés, dont ma propre soeur, reprit la scientifique, ses collaborateurs en charge des trois frères de Sephiroth — écartés du nouveau projet — voulurent faire du zèle. Et j'en arrive ici au second point important de l'enregistrement que vous venez de voir : subissant parfois plus de dix-huit heures d'entraînement intensif par jour, désocialisés, maltraités, épuisés, les garçons atteignirent rapidement leurs limites, tant physiques que cognitives, ce qui n'était pas fait pour servir les exigences de leurs nouveaux bourreaux.

— Pourquoi un tel acharnement ? s'enquit Elena.

— L'ambition, répondit Vincent, surprenant tout l'auditoire. Les anciens assistants d'Hojo voulaient prouver à la Shinra que les élèves avaient dépassé le maître, qu'ils avaient été injustement mis de côté et pouvaient faire aussi bien que leur ancien mentor si ce n'est mieux. Une course contre la montre avait débuté ; l'équipe qui fournirait la première les meilleurs "super-soldats" à la Shinra, obtiendrait des crédits de recherche et des possibilités inimaginables. Mais les anciens élèves d'Hojo avaient commis une erreur de taille, en pensant que les cellules de Jenova pouvaient pallier aux pires abus, sévices ou lésions. Ils avaient pris Sephiroth pour référence en oubliant qu'il avait fallu à ce dernier des années pour développer totalement ses capacités et que ses frères - ou ses fils, comme vous préférerez - n'étaient encore que des adolescents. Précoces, certes, mais adolescents tout de même. Ils n'avaient encore ni la maturité physique, ni la stabilité psychique nécessaires au rôle qu'on voulait leur imposer. Ces apprentis sorciers voulurent alors forcer la main à la nature.

Il fit signe à Shalua de poursuivre.

— Comme je vous l'ai dit, si Hojo s'intéressait tant au mako purifié, c'était en raison de ses qualités d'assimilation par l'organisme avec des risques réduits d'empoisonnement. Les cellules de Jenova - lorsqu'elles n'étaient pas rejetées par l'organisme dans lequel elles étaient injectées, bien sûr - avaient beau réduire ce risque d'intoxication, les quantités de mako non purifiés acceptables étaient quand même minimes et présentaient de grands risques de malformation et de dégénérescence.

— Le problème des scientifiques était donc insoluble, nota Tseng.

— En effet. Nos apprentis sorciers optèrent donc pour un calcul aussi stupide que dangereux : si mako égal puissance et que les cellules de Jenova facilitaient l'assimilation de celui-ci, alors plus le pourcentage de cellules de Jenova serait important dans un organisme donné, plus la quantité de mako tolérée par ce même organisme serait élevée. Et pour tester leur théorie, Hojo leur avait laissé le cobaye idéal...

Elle fit signe à sa soeur, qui reprit la projection.

Des exclamations choquées et des jurons retentirent dans la salle lorsqu'un Yazoo hurlant de terreur apparut sur l'écran géant.

Sanglé comme un animal à une table de dissection, il se débattait avec l'énergie du désespoir pour échapper aux injections mortelles.

— Échec total, annonça Shalua d'une voix forte pour se faire entendre entre les cris stridents et Shelke arrêta à nouveau la vidéo. Son organisme réagit presque immédiatement combattant les nouvelles cellules comme s'il s'agissait de véritables virus.

— Pourquoi ? demanda Tseng, surpris. On leur en a pourtant déjà injecté alors qu'ils n'étaient que des fœtus, non ?

Shalua hocha la tête.

— Là réside peut-être l'explication : leur système immunitaire était encore trop faible pour combattre l'envahisseur et l'a assimilé. Mais ce n'est qu'une supposition. Ne restait donc qu'une solution - bien digne d'anciens disciples d'Hojo : repousser les limites et tant pis pour les risques.

— À savoir ?

— Saturer les organismes des garçons de mako concentrée jusqu'à la limite critique en espérant que les cellules de Jenova transmises par leur géniteur et par les injections prénatales seraient suffisantes pour leur éviter un empoisonnement mortel. Mais un autre problème, technique celui-là, se posait : comment injecter une telle concentration de mako sans dégâts ? Jusque là - comme dans les cas des miliciens du Soldat, par exemple - on procédait par voie cutanée. En laissant baigner le corps du sujet dans une solution plus ou moins concentrée, le mako pénétrait dans l'organise peu à peu par les pores de la peau. Hormis les effets secondaires plus ou moins violents, l'assimilation en elle-même, de par la légère concentration de principes actifs, était pour ainsi dire indolore et sans conséquences physiques immédiatement néfastes. L'injection directe de mako concentrée, en revanche, pose de nombreux problèmes. Shelke...

La vidéo reprit et les spectateurs frémirent d'horreur dans leur chaises en voyant le corps dénudé et inconscient de Yazoo, couvert de plaies suintantes et de ce qui ressemblait à des brûlures d'acide à vif.

— Oh ! Merde... C'est quoi, ça, encore ? gémit Reno, au bord de la nausée.

— Des essais, laissa tomber Shalua d'une voix étranglée.

— Des... quoi ?!

— Les scientifiques firent des essais de type d'injection et de divers pourcentages de concentration de principes actifs. Au-delà de vingt pour cent de mako pur, la solution, extrêmement acide, a le temps de faire fondre la peau et les muscles avant d'être totalement assimilée.

Reno se prit la tête dans les mains, consterné, incapable de détacher les yeux de la peau si pale, si fine, rongée par les plaies purulentes.

— Putain de bordel de merde... Dis-moi que, s'il est dans le gaz, c'est parce qu'on l'a shooté avant de faire ça !

Shalua préféra ne pas réponde et le turk laissa échapper un grognement qui aurait pu passer pour un juron étouffé.

— Il a résulté de ces "tests" que, pour les scientifiques en charge du projet, le meilleur moyen de procéder était par injections médullaires de doses à quarante sept pour cent de mako.

Laissant la scientifique poursuivre ses explications, Reno se pencha en avant, à l'oreille d'Elena.

— Toi qui as dû apprendre par coeur "l'encyclopédie médicale pour petite filles sages", chuchota-t-il. C'est quoi, des injections modulaires ?

— Médullaires, le reprit la jeune femme avec un regard glacial. Des injections dans la cavité médullaire.

— Tu ne peux pas être un tantinet plus claire ?

— Le trou dans les vertèbres qui contient la moelle épinière, abruti.

Agacée, Elena lui fit signe de regarder l'écran.

Yazoo avait été étendu sur le ventre et attaché à un lit par de solides sangles de cuir épais. Il se débattait dans ses liens comme un animal pris au piège mais Reno n'avait d'yeux que pour la seringue remplie de liquide verdâtre que tenait un homme en blouse blanche ganté et masqué d'un écran anti-projections.

Chose étrange, la seringue ne comportait pas d'aiguille et le turk en comprit vite la raison en voyant un second homme s'approcher avec un curieux objet en forme de T qui ressemblait davantage à un outil de menuisier qu'à un instrument médical.

Après avoir choisi un endroit précis entre les omoplates, il raffermit sa prise sur son ustensile, laissant dépasser l'épaisse aiguille creuse de son poing fermé entre les troisièmes phalanges du majeur et de l'annulaire, comme s'il s'apprêtait à déboucher une bouteille de vin. C'est d'ailleurs le même mouvement circulaire qu'il effectua pour enfoncer l'aiguille entre deux vertèbres.

Yazoo étouffa un cri dans les draps aseptisés et la plupart des regards se détournèrent de l'écran, le coeur au bord des lèvres.

Reno, lui, était paralysé à la fois par la nausée et par une sorte de fascination morbide.

En trois puissantes rotations, l'homme avait enfoncé l'aiguille de quatre bons centimètres dans l'épine dorsale et son confrère fixa la seringue au centre de la barre transversale du T, dont le corps était l'aiguille creuse.

Yazoo sanglotait tout doucement et se forçait à l'immobilité, chaque contraction musculaire augmentant probablement la douleur provoquée par la tige de métal glacial plantée entre ses deux vertèbres.

Barret se leva brutalement.

— Tu es vraiment obligé de nous monter ça, Vincent ? explosa-t-il, profondément ébranlé. Tu crois qu...

Il ne put finir sa phrase, coupé en plein élan par le cri inhumain qui retentit alors dans les haut-parleurs.

Tifa, le visage détourné de l'écran, dut serrer ses mains l'une contre pour s'empêcher de se boucher les oreilles, ce que n'hésitèrent pas à faire Yuffie et Elena.

Jamais elles n'avaient entendu un tel hurlement.

Ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rude, qui paraissait s'être changé en statue de pierre.

Oui... Il se souvenait même très bien de ce genre de cri, jamais il ne pourrait l'oublier.

Quel âge devait-il avoir ? Huit ? Neuf ans peut-être. Son père, anthropologue amateur passionné de traditions rurales, l'avait emmené passer des vacances dans un petit village du sud de la région des prairies. Ils étaient arrivés le jour de la mise à mort d'un cheval blessé. Rude avait cru qu'il était grand, alors, presque un homme - huit ans, quand même ! - et qu'un homme devait supporter la vue de la mise à mort d'un futur steak.

Hélas, la mise à mort ne fut pas comme il l'avait imaginée, ou vue dans les films, rapide et nette d'une balle entre les deux yeux, et le cheval ressemblait à tout sauf à un morceau de viande.

Il s'agissait d'un animal bien vivant, au regard doux frangé de longs cils, à la robe brillante et à la jolie crinière blonde. Le garçonnet avait ressenti la douleur de l'équidé avec en empathie terrifiante, comme si les muscles, tendons et veines qui se décollaient lentement de l'os sous le va-et-vient insupportable du fil aiguisé du couteau du boucher étaient ceux de sa propre gorge.

Mais le pire étaient les cris...

Rude n'oublierait jamais les hurlements de la pauvre bête, cette impression que ses cordes vocales sanguinolentes allaient se détacher et jaillir de la gorge progressivement tranchée pour venir s'écraser avec un bruit mat et gluant sur ses chaussures de randonnée neuves. Oui, c'était un cri semblable qui s'était échappé des haut-parleurs.

Le piston de la seringue poussa les dernières gouttes de mako dans la moelle épinière de Yazoo qui haletait, à présent, la bouche grande ouverte sur un hurlement muet. La souffrance qu'il endurait était devenue trop grande pour s'exprimer par des cris mais, hélas pour lui, il ne perdit pas connaissance.

— Ça ira, Shelke, intervint Vincent d'une voix tout juste audible.

La jeune fille arrêta la projection et la tension dans sa salle de conférence retomba un peu.

— Mais quels... Quels enfoirés ! laissa échapper Cloud.

Barret, lui, s'était laissé retomber sur sa chaise et secouait gravement la tête, le visage dans les mains.

— Rude ? s'inquiéta Reno en voyant le visage décomposé de son acolyte. Ça va, mon pote ?

— Non, répondit ce dernier, les poings serrés, saisi d'une rage incontrôlable qu'il ne savait contre qui tourner. Non, ça ne va pas.

A moins, bien sûr, qu'on ne lui fasse la grâce de le laisser quelques secondes avec les hommes en blouse blanche.

Oh, oui... Juste quelques secondes.

— Juste quelques secondes avec ces salopards... siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

Il sentit la main de Reno se poser sur son épaule et essaya de reprendre un semblant de contrôle de soi.

Shalua s'avança et toussota.

— Les tests sur J9 permirent de déterminer posologie en mesure d'être supportées par ses deux frères en fonction de leur résistance, leur âge et leur poids respectifs.

L'auditoire, mortifié, se replia sur lui-même dans des attitudes diverses de rage impuissante ou d'épuisement consterné, attendant les conclusions avec anxiété.

— J9, reprit-elle d'une voix blanche, reçut dix-huit injections pendant neuf jours, à raison d'une toutes les douze heures, avant de commencer à présenter des signes évidents d'empoisonnement.

Elle vit Cid fermer les yeux et presser sa main sur sa bouche pour ne pas jurer.

— J10, trente-huit, poursuivit-elle, déclenchant des réactions effarées. Mais J8, comme les scientifiques s'y attendaient, fut celui qui résista le mieux.

Elle sentit l'auditoire retenir son souffle.

— Il en reçut soixante-douze, laissa-t-elle tomber d'une voix tout juste audible, aussitôt recouverte par des exclamations choquées.

— Soixante-douze ? répéta Tifa, incrédule.

Shalua acquiesça tristement.

— À raison d'une toute les douze heures, oui.

— Tu veux dire qu'ils... qu'ils lui ont fait subir ça pendant plus d'un mois ? insista son amie en tendant un doigt tremblant vers l'écran.

— Plus de cinq semaines, en effet.

Une chape de plomb tomba sur l'assistance.

— Quelques secondes... répéta Rude entre ses dents, les mâchoires serrées à craquer. Qu'on me laisse juste quelques secondes avec ces fils de pute !

 **...à suivre**

 _J'ai le droit de me faire un peu de pub ? ^_^_

 _Oui ?_

 _Merci !_

 _Alors sachez qu'un grosse compilation de nouvelles intitulée " **ENTRE CHIEN ET LOUP** ¨vient de paraître et que vous la trouverez en vente (ou gratuitement, si vous êtes abonné "unlimited") sur le site Amazon, en version e-book, et d'ici deux ou trois jours en version papier._

 _Pour plus d'informations ou pour lire une nouvelle de se recueil, RDV sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix_

 _Voilà !_

 _Bisous à tous !_


	13. XIII - Les chaînes de la liberté

_Voici le chapitre XIII !  
_

 _Je rappelle que **cette fanfic existe aussi en version intégralement illustrée sur le site "shivarajahfanfics"** \- www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com - bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. Merci 1000 fois à Shiva de se donner autant de mal !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XIII : Les chaînes de la liberté  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Un fils ne voit pas sa mère avec les yeux de tout le monde,_

 _il est même souvent le seul à voir sa beauté._

 **Friedrich Dürrenmatt**

— Les résultats de ce traitement intensif au mako furent, vous vous en doutez, impressionnants.

Sur l'écran, les garçons étaient une fois encore à l'entraînement.

Ils avaient perdu leurs courbes et leur maladresse d'adolescents. Les épaules s'étaient encore élargies, les torses développés, les bras et les jambes avaient pris de la vigueur et les traits s'étaient affirmés.

— Les jumeaux ont vingt-cinq ans, ici. J10, tout juste vingt.

— Ils sont exactement tels qu'on les a rencontrés, remarqua Cloud en voyant Loz armer l'étrange double griffe métallique fixée à son avant-bras gauche.

Cette fois, les ennemis les dépassaient très largement en nombre, dans le caisson de simulation. Impossible de les compter, il paraissait en sortir de partout. Et il était presque tout aussi impossible de suivre des yeux les mouvements des garçons tant ils étaient vifs.

— Bon sang... Mais ils sont rapides comme des balles ! s'exclama Cid.

— Et tout aussi dangereux, assura Shalua. Regardez cette séquence.

Au centre de l'écran, ils virent Loz, jambes fléchies, frapper à toute force le sol devant lui.

Le temps d'un clignement de cils, les ennemis s'étaient volatilisés et les lumières rallumées, dévoilant ce qui avait été le plancher métallique du caisson et la dalle de ciment qui le soutenait réduits littéralement en compost.

— Mais c'est pas vrai ! hurla une voix enragée dans le micro. Qui m'a fichu un abruti pareil !

Loz haussa piteusement les épaules mais tout le monde remarqua l'ombre de sourire qui planait sur ses lèvres faussement boudeuses.

— Désolé ! cria-t-il en direction du miroir sans tain avec une grimace de benêt. J'ai pas fait exprès !

Yazoo se détourna pour dissimuler un sourire.

— Pas exprès, je t'en ficherai ! Celle-là, tu vas la sentir passer, J8 ! Je te le garantis !

— Ce type vient de réduire en confettis une dalle de ciment armé d'un seul coup de poing ? s'étrangla Barret.

Shalua hocha la tête.

— Moi, soupira Cloud, il m'a jeté une moto à la figure en équilibre sur un bras, et à la seule force des jambes.

Barret éclata de rire mais reprit vite son sérieux en remarquant que le Soldat n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter.

— Tu déconnais, là ?

— Non.

— Le mako a démultiplié sa résistance osseuse, qui atteint les 50 daN par millimètre carré, expliqua Shalua, faisant se récrier bruyamment Cid.

— Impossible ! affirma celui-ci.

— Pourquoi ? Ça fait tant que ça 50 machin truc là ? s'enquit Yuffie.

Cid se tourna vers elle, sarcastique.

— 50 daN par millimètre carré, c'est la limite de résistance à la casse des meilleurs aciers, gamine !

— En effet, acquiesça Shalua.

— Oh ! Mazette ! s'exclama l'Utaïenne. Tu imagines un poing pareil lancé à pleine vitesse dans tes dents, Tifa ? On peut dire que tu as eu de la chance !

Ils poursuivirent leurs comparaisons, chacun y mettant qui son grain de sel, qui sa perplexité, mais Tifa ne suivait plus la conversation, ébranlée par ce que venait de dire sa jeune amie.

De la chance ? Elle n'en avait pas eue, justement ! Elle s'était retrouvée à la merci de Loz en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire.

Oh ! Bien sûr, au début, durant quelques minutes, elle avait bien cru mener le combat et lui faire mordre la poussière mais...

"Il aurait pu me tuer..." Réalisa-t-elle soudain. "Il aurait pu m'écraser comme une punaise dès de débout."

Mais il ne l'avait pas fait.

Pourquoi ?

Elle leva le regard vers l'écran et fixa l'image figée de Loz, comme s'il allait lui fournir une réponse.

"Pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas tuée ? Pourquoi m'as-tu laissé te malmener ? Tu aurais pu m'arracher la tête d'une simple chiquenaude..."

Elle fronça les sourcils et couvrit sa bouche de sa main, en pleine réflexion.

Cette odeur sur sa peau ! Presque imperceptible et pourtant...

Son coeur manqua un battement et elle regarda ses doigts comme s'ils lui avaient brûlé les lèvres. Puissant, brutal, des os résistants comme de l'acier mais une peau si douce...

— Tifa ? Ça va ? Tifa !

Elle sursauta et s'aperçut que tout le monde avait tourné la tête vers elle.

— Ça va, ma grande ? insista Shalua. On dirait que quelqu'un vient de marcher sur ta tombe.

Tifa, horriblement embarrassée, acquiesça vigoureusement.

— Oui, oui, très bien ! Je... Je réfléchissais, c'est tout !

— Tu es certaine que ça va aller ? insista Cloud, inquiet. Tu es blême.

— Bien entendu, voyons ! Je... Nous pouvons continuer. Pardon de vous avoir fait peur. Tout va très bien, je vous assure.

Shalua lui sourit et reprit place sous l'écran géant.

— Les images que nous allons voir à présent sont les dernières que nous ayons d'eux, dans le laboratoire du cratère nord. Shelke, tu peux y aller.

Une date s'afficha à l'écran puis la séquence vidéo montra le laboratoire en pleine effervescence. Ou en plein déménagement, plutôt.

Au fond de la grande pièce, la chambre des trois garçons était toujours là, séparée du laboratoire par la même grande vitre blindée qui leur interdisait toute intimité.

Tous trois y étaient enfermés, encore vêtus des shorts et T-shirts noirs avec lesquels ils dormaient, et suivaient l'agitation ambiante avec appréhension, ne comprenant visiblement pas ce qui se passait. À cette heure, ils auraient dû être douchés, nourris et à l'entraînement depuis longtemps.

— Ils déménagent les installations ? s'enquit Cloud.

Étonnés par ce qu'ils voyaient, ni lui, ni aucun membre d'AVALANCHE, ne s'était aperçu qu'à l'apparition de la date sur l'écran, les turks présents et Rufus avaient soudain pâli.

— Le projet a été arrêté, leur apprit la jeune scientifique.

— Pourquoi ? s'enquit Barret. Ça avait l'air de fonctionner; non ?

— En fait, il était plus qu'évident, pour les scientifiques de la Shinra, que nos trois amis étaient incontrôlables. Ils n'avaient rien des machines de guerre obéissant aveuglément que l'on avait voulu en faire. Pire : leur attachement mutuel passait avant les intérêts de la firme et ça, c'était inacceptable. D'autant plus que les les recherches sur le mako purifié et les tests in-vivo pratiqués par Hojo, elles, furent un succès total. La Shinra a donc estimé que rien ne justifiait plus les budgets alloués aux recherches entreprises dans le cratère Nord.

— Mais... Que deviennent les mômes, alors ? s'enquit Cid.

— Tu vas comprendre dans une minute, assura Shalua d'une voix blanche.

Sur l'écran, le laboratoire était presque vide, à présent.

Ne restait plus que quelques meubles, les trois garçons enfermés dans leur cage de verre et les deux scientifiques à qui Hojo avait abandonné le projet comme on se refile une patate chaude.

L'un d'eux se saisit d'une grande bouteille métallique contenant un gaz liquide indéterminé et la brancha à la place de la réserve d'oxygène qui alimentait la chambre des jeunes gens.

Ces derniers le regardaient faire sans comprendre et échangeaient des regards inquiets.

— Dépêche-toi, qu'on en finisse ! s'emporta le second scientifique.

Son confrère actionna la valve et un gaz jaunâtre particulièrement lourd commença à se répandre sur le sol de la chambre hermétiquement close.

— Par la Déesse... jura Cid. Ils vont les tuer !

Barret n'en revenait pas.

— Vingt-cinq ans... murmura-t-il, écœuré. Ils les ont élevés pendant vingt-cinq ans et ils vont les exterminer comme des cafards... Oh ! Mon Dieu...

Kadaj fut le premier à ressentir les effets du poison. Il agrippa sa gorge à deux mains en essayant désespérément de reprendre son souffle et Yazoo se précipita vers lui pour plaquer un coin du drap contre sa bouche et son nez.

On ne pouvait entendre ce qui se disait derrière la vitre mais Yazoo paraissait supplier Loz, qui entreprit aussitôt de frapper le verre sécurisé à coups redoublés.

Sans aucun effet, bien entendu – il était à l'épreuve des balles.

L'un des scientifiques recula d'un pas mais son camarade le railla.

— Inutile de t'en faire, imbécile ! Ça peut résister à l'impact d'un canon mako !

Yazoo commençait lui aussi à suffoquer et Loz tapait de toutes ses forces sans même parvenir ne serait-ce qu'à faire trembler le blindage.

Ses os avaient peut-être la résistance de l'acier mais ce n'était le cas ni de ses muscles, ni de sa peau. À force de frapper sans discontinuer, la peau et la chair de ses phalanges éclata, tant et si bien que la vitre fut bientôt éclaboussée de sang et de cartilage.

— Oh ! Putain... gémit Reno.

Kadaj et Yazoo s'écroulèrent et Loz frappa de plus belle, avec l'énergie du désespoir.

— Mais il est increvable, ce crétin ! ronchonna l'un des scientifiques.

— Oh ! Merde... gémit son collègue en reculant.

— Quoi ?

— Là... Une fissure !

— Quelle fiss... ? Bordel !

L'homme déclencha le système d'alarme à distance et composa fébrilement un numéro sur le téléphone de secours.

— Ici poste 524F, nous avons une alerte rouge ! Vous m'entendez ? Alerte rouge ! Dépêchez-vous ! L'un de ces fils de pute a réussi à fendre la vi...

La vitre blindée éclata d'un seul coup, envoyant se ficher dans chaque recoin du laboratoire des morceaux verre coupants comme des rasoirs, et les deux scientifiques s'écroulèrent, transpercés de toute part.

À demi sonné par les effets du gaz, Loz réussit tout de même à fermer la valve de la bouteille, à actionner la ventilation d'urgence et à traîner ses deux frères à l'autre bout du laboratoire, le plus loin possible du petit nuage de gaz toxique aux particules aussi lourdes que de la farine tamisée.

Il s'écroula à genoux au milieu des débris de verre et vomit un long filet de bile avant de prendre son jumeau et leur cadet dans ses bras ensanglantés pour leur éviter de se couper avec les tessons qui jonchaient le sol.

— Yazoo... supplia-t-il. Yazoo, réveille-toi ! Yazoo ! Yazoo !

— Loz ? Kadaj... Kadaj !

Ce dernier toussa brutalement en reprenant connaissance et rendit le contenu de son estomac à plusieurs reprises avant de s'écrouler, choqué et totalement désemparé, dans les bras de Yazoo.

— Loz, tes mains... réalisa celui-ci en voyant le sang goutter sans discontinuer.

— C'est rien, ça va cicatriser. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, Yazoo ? demanda-t-il, un sanglot dans la voix.

Son jumeau secoua la tête, désemparé.

— Nous devons partir d'ici. Dès que la Shinra saura que nous sommes toujours vivants, ils enverront quelqu'un pour terminer le travail.

— Partir ? Mais pour aller où ?

— Je ne sais pas, Loz, murmura-t-il en berçant leur benjamin, qui s'était roulé en boule dans ses bras. Je ne sais pas...

— Mais nous ne sommes jamais allés dehors.

— Je sais... Mais il faut y aller quand même, Loz. On se débrouillera, tu verras.

— Tu en es sûr ?

— Non... Mais il faut essayer. Nous n'avons pas d'autre choix.

Kadaj éclata en sanglots et s'accrocha au léger t-shirt de son frère comme si sa vie en dépendait.

Gagné par la panique et le désespoir, Yazoo se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer à son tour et enfouit son petit visage dans la poitrine de son jumeau.

Ils restèrent tous enlacés ainsi un long moment, sous le regard à la fois compatissant et révolté des spectateurs.

— Regardez bien Kadaj, intervint Vincent. Ne le quittez pas des yeux et vous verrez Jenova prendre le contrôle de ces garçons pour ainsi dire « en direct ».

Mais, de dos et blotti dans les bras des jumeaux, Kadaj paraissait seulement sangloter comme un petit garçon désemparé.

Jusqu'à ce que, soudain, ses tremblements cessent...

Il redressa la tête, comme s'il tendait l'oreille.

— Ça va ? s'enquit Yazoo en lui caressant les cheveux. Tu te sens mieux ? Nous dev...

Kadaj écarta sa main, ce qui parut fortement choquer son frère, et se redressa d'un bond.

— Kadaj ! gronda Loz. Reviens ici, tu vas te couper les pieds !

Toujours dos à la caméra, l'attitude du benjamin n'avait plus rien de résignée ou de misérable.

— Vous l'entendez ? demanda-t-il.

Les jumeaux froncèrent le sourcil et échangèrent un regard circonspect.

— Entendre quoi, Kadaj ?

Se saisissant de l'une des trousses de première urgence placées près des extincteurs, aux quatre coins du laboratoire, Yazoo entreprit le soigner et de bander les mains de son jumeau.

— Kadaj ? insista-t-il, inquiet.

— N'entendez-vous vraiment pas sa voix ?

— Entendre la voix de qui, Kadaj ? demanda Loz en grimaçant sous l'effet de l'antiseptique que son frère faisait couler généreusement sur ses plaies.

Leur cadet éclata d'un rire nerveux.

— Bien sûr que vous ne pouvez pas l'entendre ! C'est moi qu'elle a choisi pour être sa voix dans ce monde.

— Kadaj, reviens ici ! Les effets du gaz ne...

— Je vous parle d'Elle ! le coupa Kadaj en se tournant brusquement vers ses frères qui, à l'instar des spectateurs, dans la salle de projection, ne purent que remarquer son regard fou.

Non, pas fou... « Habité », plutôt.

— Kadaj, tu es sûr que ça va ?

— Bien sûr que ça va ! Je ne suis pas fou ! Elle me parle, elle m'appelle ! Ils ont essayé de nous éloigner d'elle mais, maintenant que nous sommes libres, elle brûle de retrouver ses enfants. Il nous faut la rejoindre. A tout prix !

— Mais... qui ? insista Loz.

— Elle, mon frère. Notre mère !

— On a une mère, nous ? demanda l'aîné à son jumeau, circonspect.

Kadaj prit son visage entre ses mains.

— Tous les enfants ont une mère, Loz ! Une mère qui les aime et qui les attend, une mère qui sera toujours là, pour eux. Nous ne sommes ni seuls, ni perdus ! Elle est ici ! Nous devons la retrouver, et retrouver nos frères !

Il serra ses aînés contre lui et rit avec tendresse.

— Tout est si clair à présent ! Si clair... Je nous guiderai jusqu'à elle, vous verrez ! Je vous transmettrai ses paroles. Sa voix est si douce... Elle nous aime tellement... Tellement ! Ne la sentez-vous pas en vous ? C'est elle, qui nous a fait de nous des êtres exception, si différents de ces faibles humains ! Mère... Jenova...

Yazoo tressaillit.

— Jenova ? C'est le nom du projet, non ?

— Oui, mon frère. Du nom de notre mère, dont les cellules sont notre chair... Jenova. Jenova !

— Jenova... murmura Yazoo, le regard soudain voilé.

— Elle est ici ? demanda Loz, lui aussi gagné peu à peu par la ferveur de son frère. Où ?

— Venez ! Venez, je vous guiderai.

Ils disparurent du champ de la caméra et l'horloge, au bas de l'écran, défila à vitesse accélérée jusqu'à 17h18.

Elena, ne pouvant se contrôler davantage, éclata en sanglots discrets et Tifa, assise à côté d'elle, lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— Eh... Ça ne va pas ? Tu...

— Ils sont ici ! fit la voix d'Elena à l'écran en apparaissant à l'image.

Tseng pénétra à son tour dans le champ de la caméra.

— Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, ici ? Qui a pu faire ça ?

— On dirait des empreintes dans les traces de sang, là. Va se dirige par ici.

Ils quittèrent la pièce et leurs voix se firent entendre hors champ.

« Tseng, regarde ça ! Oh... c'est répugnant ! »

Des coups de feu retendirent alors.

« Merde ! C'est qui, ces mecs ? »

Nouvelles rafales.

« Elena ! »

« Non ! Va-t-en, Reno ! Remonte dans l'hélico ! Remonte dans l'hélico ! »

Shelke arrêta la projection et les lumières se rallumèrent dans la salle de conférence.

Un silence de mort régnait dans l'assistance.

— La suite, murmura Shalua, vous la connaissez tous. Je... Pardonnez-moi.

Son téléphone vibrait dans sa poche.

Elle décrocha et blêmit.

— Shalua ? s'enquit Rufus. Tout va bien ?

— J'arrive tout de suite, Merill ! fit-elle en se précipitant vers la porte. Essaye de l'intuber !

Vincent se redressa.

— Shalua ! Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Yazoo ne respire plus ! cria-t-elle en fonçant dans le couloir.

Les turks présents dans la salle de conférence tressaillirent et échangèrent un regard interdit, ne sachant plus du tout comment ils devaient réagir...

 _ **...à suivre**_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	14. XIV - Le jugement des innocents

_Voici le chapitre XIV !  
_

 _Je rappelle aux lecteurs qui laissent des avis ou posent des questions dans les commentaires sans s'identifier que je ne peux pas leur répondre :( Pensez à vous loguer ! ^_-_

 _Je rappelle que cette fanfic existe aussi sur WATTPAD et, **en version intégralement illustrée, sur le site "shivarajahfanfics"** \- www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com - bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. Merci 1000 fois à Shiva de se donner autant de mal !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XIV : Le jugement des innocents  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _À la question : « est-il coupable ? »,_

 _il faudrait en ajouter une autre : « est-il incorrigible ? »._

 **J. Joubert**

Dans la salle de conférences, que Vincent, Reno et Rude avaient quittée pour se précipiter à la suite de Shalua, au sous-sol, Rufus était resté seul face à un auditoire silencieux et profondément choqué.

Il sourit aimablement, apaisant, et chercha des yeux un soutien, un regard amical ou même un petit hochement de tête courtois mais ce furent des œillades accusatrices ou soupçonneuses qui lui répondirent.

Et il n'avait aucun mal à en saisir la raison...

— J'ignorais ce qui se passait dans le cratère nord, assura-t-il d'une voix sans timbre. Je vous en donne ma parole.

Barret croisa les bras sur son imposant poitrail, méfiant.

— Ah, oui ? Et qui finançait les recherches ? D'où étaient supposés sortir les crédits mirobolants dont a parlé Shalua ?

Rufus croisa le regard de Tseng qui, bien que dépourvu d'animosité, n'en attendait pas moins une réponse.

— Vous ne nous avez pas envoyé là-bas par hasard, pour récupérer la tête de Jenova, intervint Elena. Vous saviez qu'ils s'étaient échappés.

— Non ! se récria Rufus. Je vous jure que non ! C'est vrai, je savais qu'une importante quantité de cellules de Jenova se trouvait dans le laboratoire du cratère nord et qu'il m'a semblé urgent d'aller les récupérer. Mais, bon sang, c'était loin d'être le seul labo à posséder des souches primaires ! Plusieurs centres de recherche travaillaient alors sur les cellules de Jenova, pour trouver une solution aux géostigmates ! Je n'aurais jamais accepté de cautionner les horreurs que nous venons de voir, encore moins les financer !

— Qui affectait les capitaux, alors ? insista Cid. Qui signait le déblocage des fonds ?

— Personne n'avait besoin de les signer, bon sang ! Ces crédits de recherche avaient été alloués par mon père il y a des années, comme des centaines d'autres, et le conseil d'administration les reconduisait échéance après échéance. Est-ce que... Est-ce que vous avez ne serait-ce qu'une idée du nombre de projets que la Shinra avait en cours, au décès de mon père, à commencer par cette saleté de Deepground ? Des dizaines de millions de gils étaient engloutis chaque année dans la recherche et la sécurité ! Je ne...

— Attendez, attendez un instant, le coupa calmement Tseng. Comment ça : «c'était loin d'être le seul labo à posséder des souches primaires» ?

La question, et surtout ce qu'elle impliquait, fit désagréablement frissonner toutes les personnes présentes.

— Est-ce que... commença Cid. Est-ce que ça signifie que toutes les cellules de Jenova n'ont pas été détruites ?

Cloud se redressa lentement, dans une sorte d'état second, et fixa Rufus comme s'il le voyait pour la première fois.

— Au réacteur, Sephiroth n'a pris que la tête de Jenova... réalisa-t-il avec effroi. Cid, Sephiroth n'a pris que sa tête !

— C'est bien sa tête, que nous avons récupérée, au cratère nord, ce jour-là, acquiesça Elena. Ou, du moins, ce qu'il en restait, précisa-t-elle avec dégoût.

Barret se leva à son tour et fit jouer les articulations de sa main mécanique avec un rictus haineux.

— Où est le reste du corps ? demanda Cid en s'avançant vers le jeune président de la Shinra, menaçant.

Ce dernier lança un regard suppliant à Tseng et à Elena mais ceux-ci ne firent pas mine de bouger un orteil. Ils avaient risqué leur vie pour récupérer la tête de cette horrible créature, subi les pires tortures pour la garder à l'abri et voulaient des réponses.

— Où, bordel ? hurla le pilote au visage de Rufus en le voyant détourner les yeux.

xoxox

Dans l'infirmerie, la panique était totale.

Shalua et son assistant essayaient désespérément de faire respirer Yazoo sous les regards inquiets de Reno et de Rude qui, envoyés pour remplacer les hommes toujours en faction dans le couloir, n'osaient esquisser un geste.

Vincent, lui, le visage défait, surveillait la machine qui contrôlait les fonctions vitales de l'incarné.

— Je n'y arrive pas ! se désespérait Merill en essayant d'introduire une tubulure de plastique rigide dans la gorge de Yazoo. Les convulsions ont contracté le larynx. La trachée est totalement fermée !

Shalua jeta un oeil à l'écran de contrôle.

— Une minute et dix secondes... annonça-t-elle.

— Shalua, ça ne passe pas ! Il est en train de s'étouffer !

Vincent repoussa le jeune assistant affolé et s'accroupit derrière le lit du jeune patient, dont il tira la tête en arrière jusqu'à faire ressortir la pomme d'Adam comme une grosse écharde.

— Allez, ouvre-moi ce larynx, Yazoo... siffla-t-il entre ses dents en essayant de faire passer le support du tube de force. Ce n'est pas le moment de faire l'idiot, bon sang, ouvre !

Peine perdue.

— Merill, va me chercher un kit de trachéo ! ordonna Shalua en maudissant son bras amputé.

— Mais...

— Maintenant !

— Non ! intervint Vincent. Attends encore ! Je vais y arriver... Je vais y arriver...

— Une minute trente-deux, Vincent ! Je ne peux pas attendre ! Merill !

Le turk repositionna la tête, ouvrit grand la mâchoire et essaya d'introduire le tube à nouveau. Sans succès.

— Malédiction !

— Une minute cinquante-trois ! Shalua ! supplia Merill en tendant un scalpel à la jeune femme.

— Vincent, tiens-lui la tête, ordonna-t-elle.

— Non ! J'y suis presque !

— Merde, tu vas pas lui ouvrir la gorge comme ça ! se récria Reno en s'avançant. C'est pas un goret !

— Reno... intervint Rude en le repoussant.

— Putain, l'en a pas déjà assez bavé comme ça, tu trouves ?

— Elle sait ce qu'elle fait, Reno !

— Vincent ! supplia la jeune femme.

— Deux minutes cinq sans respirer, Shalua ! avertit son assistant. Le coeur va lâcher !

— Vincent, je dois y aller !

— Non !

Elle inspira un grand coup, affermit sa prise et posa la pointe la lame à la base de la gorge de Yazoo.

Le fil entama la peau, une goutte de sang perla et...

— Ça y est ! s'écria Vincent. C'est passé !

Shalua leva le scalpel aussitôt et son assistant de hâta d'introduire le tube du respirateur dans le support rigide jusqu'à la moitié de la trachée.

Très vite, la poitrine se souleva et s'abaissa à plusieurs reprises à un rythme régulier.

— C'est bon, on le tient... murmura Merill, le regard fixé sur l'écran de contrôle.

Vincent, Reno et Rude laissèrent échapper un profond soupir et la jeune scientifique se pencha sur son patient pour lui caresser maternellement le front et les cheveux.

— Ne me refais plus jamais un coup comme ça, Yazoo baby... Plus jamais, tu m'entends ?

Reno ricana.

— «Yazoo baby»... railla-t-il. Je croyais qu'un scientifique devait rester détaché pour faire correctement son taf ?

Shalua lui rétorqua par un sourire en coin et rabattit le drap de l'incarné pour palper sa paroi abdominale.

— Si tu doutes tellement de mes compétences, poussin, débrouille-toi pour ne jamais tomber malade entre mes mains.

— Quoi ? Ça te dirait pas de tâter du «bébé Reno» ? T'sais pas ce que tu perds ! affirma-t-il en tirant à demi la langue avec une grimace gourmande.

Il se pencha sur Yazoo et remarqua que la peau blanche était couverte d'une multitude de cicatrices en tout genre. Elles étaient si pâles qu'elles se voyaient à peine sur le tendre épiderme mais, une fois qu'on les avait remarquées, leur nombre donnait le vertige.

— Merde... J'avais pas fait gaffe, dans la grotte, quand je l'ai attaché à la civière, murmura-t-il. Bizarre que tout le mako qu'on lui a envoyé dans le corps ne les ait pas fait disparaître.

— Le mako peut faire des merveilles, Reno, mais pas de miracles, soupira Shalua en posant le stéthoscope. Il est déjà fantastique qu'elles se soient à ce point estompées.

Elle recouvrit le corps pâle jusqu'au cou et le turk fit la moue.

— Estompées ? J'crois pas qu'il soit de cet avis, tu vois.

— Ouais, soupira Rude. Pauvre môme...

Shalua échangea un regard entendu avec Vincent et ce dernier se permit un franc sourire.

— Et moi qui croyais que les turks devaient rester détachés pour bien faire «leur taf», ironisa-t-elle.

Le rouquin allait répliquer par une pique spirituelle mais Merill ne lui en laissa pas le temps.

— Shalua, on va avoir un problème... fit-il, les pupilles vissées aux données de l'écran de contrôle. Ça recommence.

La jeune femme sauta sur ses pieds, lut par-dessus son épaule et jura.

— Remonte, chaton, remonte... supplia-t-elle en posant sa main valide sur le front de Yazoo. Ne me refais pas ça, mon ange, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment...

— Qu'est-ce qui va recommencer ? s'enquit Rude, dont le niveau de stress venait de remonter en flèche.

— Il a le rythme cardiaque qui disjoncte par moments, pour ce que j'ai compris, lui répondit son comparse.

— S'il convulse à nouveau, il est bon pour la cuve, prévint Merill.

— Trop risqué, son organisme est déjà saturé de mako jusqu'à la limite acceptable.

— Les courbes s'inversent, Shalua... Le coeur s'emballe.

Celle-ci lissa les cheveux de mercure et s'assit sur le bord du lit.

— Il se rend malade à force d'essayer de reprendre ses esprits, soupira-t-elle. À vouloir le garder inconscient, nous sommes en train de le tuer.

— Ça replonge... Merde ! C'est pas vrai !

La jeune femme secoua la tête, résignée.

— Il faut le réveiller. Prépare une injection, Merill. 20 millilitres devraient suffire. Vincent, débranche l'électrode bleue, tu veux bien ? Là-haut, sur la machine. Inutile que l'alarme se mette à hurler.

Rude et Reno échangèrent un regard circonspect.

— Euh... Attends une minute, ma belle, intervint ce dernier. Tu fais quoi, là ?

— Dehors, tous les deux, répondit la jeune femme. Hop ! Hop !

Les deux Turks hoquetèrent.

— Comment ça «dehors» ?

— Il doit se réveiller le plus sereinement possible et je ne veux pas que vos jolies «trognes» de bagarreurs soient la première chose qu'il voit en ouvrant les yeux.

Rude afficha la même expression que si on venait de lui asséner un coup de poing au foie.

— Tu sais que ça peut vexer, ça ?

— Un peu, ouais ! acquiesça Reno. Euh... Non.

— Comment «non» ? s'offusqua son compère.

— Non ! Je veux dire, oui mais non, c'est pas le problème ! Le patron a donné ordre de les garder comme ça jusqu'à...

— Jusqu'à ce qu'il meure ? le coupa Shalua. Ce qui vient de se passer ne te suffit pas ?

Reno ouvrit la bouche, parut sur le point de dire quelque chose, la referma, la rouvrit et ainsi de suite durant de longues secondes avant de lâcher un bredouillant :

— Mieux vaut en parler au patron d'abord !

— C'est ça. Allez-y donc.

Sur ce, elle injecta dans la perfusion de l'argenté le contenu de la seringue que venait de lui tendre son assistant et les deux Turks se précipitèrent hors du laboratoire.

— S'il y a du grabuge ou que vous entendez des bruits bizarres, appelez au secours ! lança Rude aux deux hommes toujours en faction dans le couloir avant d'être tiré sur les marches par son acolyte.

— Je croyais que vous veniez nous remplacer ! protesta le plus grand des deux.

— Fort ! ajouta Rude depuis le haut de l'escalier.

oxoxoxo

— «En sécurité», n'est pas une réponse valable, désolé ! hurlait Cid aux oreilles de Rufus. Pour la dernière fois : où sont les restes de Jenova ?

— C'est moi qui les détiens ! lança une voix grave et posée depuis le seuil.

Cid et Rufus tressaillirent l'un comme l'autre et toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers l'homme qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle de conférences.

 **...à suivre**

 _C'est vachard, hein ?_

 _Oui, je sais..._

 _Les paris sont ouverts : qui est le mystérieux inconnu ?_

 _Réponse et réveil de Yazoo dans deux mois..._

 _Naaaannn ! Je plaisante !)_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez mes romans sur www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	15. XV - Faux semblants

_Voici le chapitre XV !  
_

 _Certains ont trouvé qui était le mystérieux inconnu !_

 _D'autres, en revanche, aïe aïe aïe... Pourtant, vous aviez un petit indice au chapitre VIII ^_-_

 _Prêts à soulever le voile ? Allez !_

 _Je rappelle que cette fanfic existe aussi sur WATTPAD et, **en version intégralement illustrée, sur le site "shivarajahfanfics"** \- www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com - bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. Merci 1000 fois à Shiva de se donner autant de mal !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XV : Faux semblants  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _«Notre méfiance justifie la tromperie d'autrui.»_

 **La Rochefoucauld**

— C'est moi qui les détiens !

Rufus laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement en reconnaissant le nouveau venu et Cid croisa les bras, interloqué.

— Reeve ? T'es bien la dernière personne que je m'attendais à voir cautionner des saloperies pareilles !

Le chef du WRO, suivi de l'une de ses sempiternelles peluches robotisées (qui grimpa sur les genoux de Rufus avec un singulier sans-gêne), s'avança vers celui qui était devenu son chef de la flotte aérienne depuis plus de deux ans.

— Je ne cautionne rien du tout, Cid, mais, en tant que responsable de la sécurité civile, il est de mon devoir de tenir ces cellules à l'abri d'un accident, ou des convoitises, plaida-t-il en insistant sur les derniers mots.

— Pourquoi n'ont-elles pas été détruites ?

Reeve ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le chat robotisé sauta sur la table, renversant un verre d'eau sur les genoux de Shelke.

— Eh ! Attention ! s'écria-t-elle en mettant son clavier à l'abri.

— Ce que vous pouvez parfois être obtus, amiral Highwind ! s'emporta l'animal sans faire attention à elle. Pourquoi garde-t-on aussi des souches de virus dans des laboratoires de recherche, à votre avis ?

Cid se pencha sur le robot, aussi railleur que menaçant.

— Oh... Parce que t'as sans doute l'intention de faire un vaccin anti-Jenova, tas de circuits ?

La peluche parlante posa ses petits poings sur ses hanches et toisa le pilote.

— Bah ! Peut-être bien !

— Et mal élevé, en plus ! Reeve, tu nous l'as fini avec des pièces détachées de vieux moteur, ou quoi ?

L'interpellé rattrapa sa création de justesse, avant qu'elle ne saute au visage de Cid, toutes griffes dehors.

— Suffit C9 !

— Tu sais ce qu'elle te dit, la pièce détachée, tas de viande ? piailla la petite créature.

Son maître ouvrit un petit panneau dans son dos, fit une manipulation rapide et le robot s'affala entre ses bras comme une poupée de chiffons.

— Fichus réglages ! Désolé. J'ai voulu améliorer ses qualités combatives, essaya-t-il de s'excuser, mais je n'arrive qu'à le rendre agressif. D'où est-ce que ça peut bien venir, bon sang ?

Dans la salle, nombreux furent ceux qui retinrent un sourire blasé.

Au fil des années, le chef du WRO et sa marotte des robots étaient devenus aussi célèbres que ses prestigieuses milices civiles, dont faisaient d'ailleurs désormais partie les troupes du Soldat.

— En parlant de réglages, intervint Rufus. As-tu pu faire ce dont nous étions convenus avec Vincent, Reeve ?

— Sephiroth ? Oui, il est à côté. Plus vrai que nature. Une gageure au vu des délais !

— Tu as fait un robot de Sephiroth ? s'enquit Yuffie, curieuse. Pour quoi faire ?

— J'ai mis au point un stratagème pour faire fui...

Cid s'interposa et étendit les bras.

— Woh ! Woh ! Woh ! Stop ! On arrête les conneries. Reeve, réponds à ma question ! Pourquoi les cellules n'ont-elles pas été détruites ?

— Mais parce qu'elles sont tout simplement impossibles à détruire ! Tout ce que nous pouvons faire, c'est les mettre à l'abri, ou les faire absorber par un organisme acceptant de les accueillir. Tu te portes volontaire ? (Cid grimaça avec dégoût) C'est bien ce que je pensais.

— PATRON ! ELLE VA LE RÉVEILLER ! brailla Reno en faisant bruyamment irruption dans la salle de conférence, semant un vent de panique. Euh... Je veux dire... Le docteur Rui va réveiller J9, ajouta-t-il plus calmement en voyant plusieurs paires d'yeux écarquillés se tourner vers lui.

Cloud réagit au quart de tour.

— Shalua va faire quoi ? s'écria-t-il.

Rude déboula à son tour, blême comme un suaire.

— Eh ! C'est normal que Sephiroth soit sorti de sa cuve et en train de grelotter à poil sur le tapis du couloir ?

Rufus écarquilla les yeux et se tourna vers Reeve.

— Où as-tu laissé le... ?

Un cri de femme strident retentit et Reno risqua un oeil dans le corridor.

— Patron... Je crois que la gouvernante est dans les pommes, fit-il avec une moue.

Elena pouffa et Tseng lui lança un regard courroucé.

— Pardon, c'est nerveux... s'excusa-t-elle, le rouge aux joues.

Cid, excédé, se frotta le visage et échangea un regard découragé avec Barret.

oxo

Loin de la confusion qui régnait dans la salle de conférences, Merill et Vincent, prêts à intervenir en cas de nécessité, assistaient au réveil de Yazoo, dissimulés derrière le miroir sans tain du bureau qui donnait sur le laboratoire et l'infirmerie.

Shalua avait préféré rester seule aux côtés son "patient" pour ne pas l'affoler - et risquer de provoquer une réaction violente.

Peur l'heure, elle était assise sur le bord du lit et caressait le front moite avec la douceur qui lui était si familière.

— Allez, Yazoo baby, c'est fini... Ouvre les yeux... Fais un effort...

Les longs cils frémissaient mais les paupières diaphanes paraissaient bien lourdes.

— Allez, chaton, ouvre-moi ces beaux yeux... Allez.

Les bras et les jambes athlétiques furent agités de quelques soubresauts et un faible gémissement s'échappa de la gorge à demi obstruée par le tube du respirateur.

— Chut... Du calme...

Les grands yeux félins s'ouvrirent enfin et Yazoo cligna des paupières à plusieurs reprises, essayant de s'éclaircir la vue.

Il toussa et voulut porter la main à sa gorge mais Shalua l'en empêcha.

— Non, non, non, je sais que c'est très désagréable, bébé, mais c'est pour t'aider à respirer. On l'enlèvera bientôt, je te le promets. Du calme...

Mais l'argenté, la vue voilée, affolé et gêné par le respirateur n'avait nullement l'intention de se détendre.

Il poussa une plainte déchirante et voulut se redresser.

Shalua dut s'allonger sur son torse pour l'en empêcher et, heureusement pour elle, Yazoo était encore trop faible pour résister.

Merill n'en était pas moins sorti du bureau pour lui prêter main forte en cas de besoin mais la jeune femme lui fit signe de disparaître.

— Ne t'affole pas, Yazoo baby, tu es sécurité. Je te le promets. Tu reconnais ma voix, n'est-ce pas ? Reconnais-tu ma voix, chaton ?

L'argenté haletait et, sous la poitrine de Shalua, son coeur battait comme celui d'un oisillon prit dans un filet.

Elle lui caressa le visage en lui murmurant des mots rassurants.

Vincent, attentif au moindre signe avant-coureur de danger, constata que Yazoo se calmait petit à petit.

— Comment ça se passe ? murmura Rufus, qui entra un peu plus tard dans le bureau en compagnie de Reeve, Cid, Tseng et Barret.

— Il a peur. Il ne sait pas où il est, ni comment il a atterri là, mais semble faire confiance à Shalua. Tu as fait vite, Reeve, salua-t-il le commandeur des milices civiles.

— Aussi vite que j'ai pu, répondit ce dernier avec un regard dégoulinant de sous-entendus.

— Et le résultat ?

— En si peu de temps, je ne pouvais pas faire mieux mais je ne suis pas mécontent du résultat, loin de là.

— Sephiroth est plus vrai que nature, confirma Tseng, qui n'avait rien surpris de l'échange muet entre les deux amis.

Le jeune président de la Shinra appuya sur le bouton du boîtier qui commandait le haut-parleur, afin de pouvoir entendre ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire.

— ...oche le lit ? Oui ? disait Shalua.

Elle se leva et passa derrière le lit de Loz pour le rapprocher à quelques centimètres de celui de son jumeau.

— Qu'est-ce qu'elle fabrique ? s'étonna Barret.

— Voilà, fit-elle en sortant le bras musclé du jeune colosse de sous son drap. Tu vois, chaton ? Loz va très bien. Il reprend doucement des forces.

— "Chaton" ? grimaça Cid, faisant sourire Rufus et Vincent.

La jeune scientifique passa les doigts dans les courts cheveux argentés, fit une petite moue et pressa sa paume sur le front moite.

— Qu'est-ce tu as, mon grand ? murmura-t-elle en prenant une lingette stérile sur un chariot métallique. Encore un cauchemar ?

Elle passa doucement le linge humide sur son visage, son cou et son torse et, dans le bureau, Cid se raidit.

D'une main hésitante agitée de tremblements, Yazoo saisit celle de son frère et la serra aussi fort qu'il le put sous le regard attendri de Shalua.

— C'est bon, là, ronchonna le pilote en la voyant rafraîchir la large poitrine de Loz. Elle va pas lui rouler une pelle, non plus !

Barret et Vincent se tournèrent vers lui, interloqués par le ton à la fois froissé et profondément irrité de leur compagnon.

— Quoi ? persifla ce dernier. Ça vous choque pas, vous, peut-être, cette façon de leur parler et de... tout ça, là ? Non ?

Ses amis levèrent un sourcil amusé, se regardèrent et se détournèrent avec un sourire entendu.

— Tu ne risques absolument rien, ici, poursuivait Shalua en s'asseyant à nouveau sur le bord du lit de Yazoo. (Elle lissa la longue chevelure de platine et sourit) Je sais que tu as des tas de questions à poser et je t'assure que tu pourras le faire très bientôt. Lorsqu'on aura retiré cette horrible chose, précisa-t-elle en posant le bout du doigt sur le tube qui sortait de la petite bouche endolorie.

Yazoo émit une petite plainte à peine audible et porta une main tremblante à sa gorge.

— Ça te fait mal ? C'est ça, que tu essayes de me dire ?

Il hocha tout doucement la tête et Shalua lui caressa la joue.

— Je suis désolée mais c'est très important. Dans quelques heures, ce sera fini. As-tu mal autre part ? (Nouvel hochement de tête) Montre-moi, mon ange.

Yazoo posa sa main libre à plat sur son sternum et la jeune femme rabattit le drap pour tâter doucement sa paroi abdominale, le faisant tressaillir et lui arrachant une nouvelle plainte.

— Est-ce que ça t'empêche de respirer correctement ? Oui, hein ? As-tu aussi mal dans les jambes et le dos ? Oui ?

Elle se leva pour consulter les données de l'ordinateur à laquelle Yazoo était relié et revint s'asseoir.

— Tes muscles sont saturés d'acide lactique. Je sais que ça fait très mal mais ce n'est pas grave du tout, rassure-toi. Ce ne sont que de grosses courbatures.

Reeve se tourna vers Vincent.

— Que s'est-il passé, avec lui ? demanda-t-il.

— Il est agité de spasmes musculaires depuis qu'on l'a amené et il a convulsé à plusieurs reprises.

— Mhh... Le mako et les sédatifs ne font pas bon ménage, chez quelqu'un d'un peu fragile. L'un essaye de booster l'organisme tandis que les autres tentent au contraire de l'endormir. Symptômes cardiaques, aussi, j'imagine ? Classique.

— Pourquoi ressent-il de tels effets secondaires, alors que ses frères n'ont rien ? s'étonna Rufus.

Le chef du WRO haussa les épaules.

— Il peut y avoir des dizaines de raisons : fatigue, angoisse, constitution délicate, organisme surmené ou déjà fragilisé par des traitements divers... Allez savoir !

— Je crois que, dans son cas, c'est un peu de tout ça à la fois ! soupira Barret en repoussant les terribles images qui les avaient tous fait frémir en salle de conférence.

Cid acquiesça avec une moue, se frotta le visage et regarda sa montre.

Deux heures du matin... Il n'avait presque pas dormi, la nuit précédente, guère plus celle d'avant et avait rejoint ses amis, à Nibelheim, après des tests épuisants de nouveaux prototypes pour la flotte aérienne de la WRO le matin même.

Il s'appuya sur le rebord de la glace sans tain et cligna plusieurs fois des paupières en essayant de se concentrer sur ce qu'il voyait.

— Bizarre qu'il ne réagisse pas plus que ça, nota-t-il. À sa place, je flipperais comme un dingue. Me réveiller avec un tube dans la bouche pour voir Sephiroth à poil, flottant dans une cuve pleine de mako, et mes frangins inconscients dans un labo flambant neuf... Ça pose l'ambiance !

Merill sourit et secoua la tête.

— Il est à moitié sonné, amiral Highwind. En fait, je crois qu'il ne réalise pas vraiment ce qui se passe.

— Les effets du sédatif ? demanda Vincent.

— Non, monsieur Valentine, pas directement. L'épuisement, tout simplement. Comme l'a si bien dit le commandeur Tuesti, son organisme lutte depuis plus de quinze heures contre deux principes actifs aux effets diamétralement opposés. Si vous me permettez d'avancer un diagnostique, il ne devrait d'ailleurs pas tarder à s'endormir.

— Et il ne sera pas le seul, fit remarquer Reeve en tapotant l'épaule de Cid. Tu devrais aller t'allonger un peu, vieux frère.

Le pilote agita la main.

— Le « vieux » peut encore tenir le coup, t'en fais pas pour lui. Cela étant dit, mon « vieux » cerveau n'a toujours pas compris ce que tu comptais faire avec ton putain de Sephiroth trembleur qui fiche les jetons à toute la domesticité.

Rufus ricana.

— Un stratagème pour éloigner les journalistes qui font le pied de grue devant le manoir.

— Et comment comptes-tu t'y prendre ?

Vincent se tourna vers lui.

— Nous allons programmer une conférence de presse un peu particulière pour demain matin. Et je suis d'accord avec Reeve : tu devrais aller dormir un peu.

— Ça va, je vous dis...

— Huit heures ? le coupa Vincent. Neuf ?

— Hein ?

— Le nombre d'heures que tu as dormi en tout, ces trois derniers jours, Cid.

Le jeune assistant de Shalua baissa l'intensité des néons jusqu'à plonger le laboratoire dans une douce pénombre et sourit.

— Le marchand de sable est passé, messieurs.

À travers la vitre, ils virent Shalua jeter une couverture légère sur le corps immobile de Yazoo, dont la main serrait toujours celle de son jumeau.

— Il s'est endormi, annonça-t-elle en entrant dans le bureau. Quel comité d'accueil ! ajouta-t-elle avec humour en voyant la brochette "d'huiles" qui l'attendait.

Huiles dont son tout nouvel amant faisait d'ailleurs partie, réalisa-t-elle en répondant au sourire charmeur de Cid.

— Il faut que nous prenions des décisions concernant le devenir de ces garçons, et la meilleure façon de gérer la situation, laissa tomber Tseng, pratique.

Rufus acquiesça et se tourna vers Vincent et Shalua

— Le mieux serait d'en discuter calmement demain matin, une fois que nous aurons fait fuir les vautours qui tournent autour du manoir. Docteur Rui, pensez-vous pouvoir garder J8 et J10 en l'état jusqu'à, disons, demain en début d'après-midi ?

Reeve ouvrit la bouche pour protester mais la jeune femme le devança.

— Bien sûr, monsieur Shinra. Sans aucun problème. Je me charge aussi de garder J9 au calme.

Barret se raidit.

— Ces garçons sont sous sédatif depuis plus de quinze heures ! ne put-il s'empêcher d'intervenir. Même pour quelqu'un de leur constitution, c'est extrêmement dang...

— Le docteur Rui a certainement utilisé du HD12, le coupa Reeve. Aucun risque.

— Oui, confirma Shalua en adressant au chef de la WRO un regard reconnaissant. Rassurez-vous, Barret. Prolonger leur état n'aura aucune répercussion, je peux vous l'assurer.

Barret leva un sourcil et sourit.

— Vous connaissez tous ces trucs mieux que moi, j'imagine. Bien ! Je propose que nous allions tous prendre un peu de repos. Demain promet d'être une rude journée.

Cid agita la main, les yeux toujours fixés sur les trois argentés.

— Je vais rester, on ne sait jamais.

Reeve lui posa la main sur le bras.

— Non, amiral, ironisa-t-il. Vous allez vous reposer. Et c'est un ordre, ajouta-t-il en voyant le pilote ouvrir la bouche pour protester. Tu dois dormir un peu, Cid... insista-t-il, plus sérieux. Fais-moi plaisir. Allez.

Ce dernier obéit à regret et quitta le bureau à la suite de Tseng et de Barret mais son sans un furtif clin d'oeil à Shalua.

— Je vous laisse Reno et Rude, annonça le président de la Shinra, sur le seuil.

Vincent s'avança.

— Inutile. Je vais rester là.

— Merci, Vincent, mais on ne sait jamais, tu pourrais avoir besoin d'aide. Et tu en as déjà beaucoup fait.

La jeune scientifique lança à Reeve un regard aussi discret que suppliant.

— Rufus, plaida celui-ci avec un toussotement, moins il y aura de monde autour de ces garçons, plus ils resteront calmes. Le produit qui les garde endormis est très léger et ils sont parfaitement conscients de leur environnement, alors moins il y aura d'agitation, mieux cela vaudra pour nous tous.

Rufus parut hésiter et se mordilla la lèvre.

— Vincent est tout à fait capable de se débrouiller en cas de souci, martela le responsable du WRO.

— Ils ne mettront pas le pied dans le labo, c'est d'accord. Mais je préfère quand même les laisser dans le couloir, on ne sait jamais. Il y a beaucoup de monde dans les murs comme à l'extérieur du manoir et je ne veux prendre aucun risque. En cas de besoin, je serais dans ma suite, vous pouvez me faire appeler à n'importe quelle heure.

Il salua Shalua, Vincent et Merill et quitta le bureau.

Reeve haussa les épaules.

— Désolé, il faudra vous arranger avec ces deux-là, murmura-t-il lorsque Rufus se fut suffisamment éloigné de la porte. Je me charge d'envoyer tout le monde au dodo, là-haut.

— Reeve... Je ne sais pas comment te remercier.

— De rien. Mais j'espère sincèrement que vous savez ce que vous faites, tous les trois... ajouta le chef de la WRO en lui tendant une petite carte mémoire à Shalua. J'ai suivi les instructions de Shelke à la lettre. Un peu primaire mais fonctionnel. J'espère que ça ira.

— J'en suis sûre. Allez, file avant que Rufus ne se doute de quelque chose.

Reeve disparut et Merill verrouilla la porte.

— Du HD12 ! pouffa-t-il.

— Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Vincent.

— Un acide très rare utilisé dans la robotique de précision. Heureusement que personne n'a tiqué !

La jeune scientifique décrocha son téléphone.

— Shelke ? Ils sont partis, ça y est. Où ça en est, là-haut ? Parfait... Combien de temps te faudra-t-il pour créer une toile virtuelle autour de nos trois amis ? Ca marche... Très bien, comme tu voudras.

Vincent lui fit signe de la main en désignant la porte du couloir.

— Oh ! Shelke ? Nous avons juste un petit détail à régler avant. Enfin, deux, plus exactement... Rien de bien important. Laisse-nous juste dix minutes, d'accord ? Oui. Veux-tu que Merill fasse les injections tout de suite ou préfères-tu at... Très bien, à tout de suite. Oui, ils seront réveillés dans moins d'une heure, tu as ma parole.

Elle raccrocha et inspira profondément, soudain horriblement anxieuse.

— Tout va bien se passer, la rassura Vincent. Tu verras.

La jeune femme se tourna vers les trois argentés qui dormaient paisiblement derrière la vitre et déglutit avec difficulté.

— Et s'ils ne te croient pas ?

— Ils me croiront.

— Et si les autres paniquent ? S'ils s'en prennent à eux, lorsqu'ils verront qu'on les a réveillés ?

Vincent la prit par les épaules et approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien pour plonger sont regard purpurin dans les yeux gris de la jeune femme.

— Après ce qu'ils ont vu cette nuit ? Non, Shalua. Je pense leur avoir fait clairement comprendre qui ils étaient et pourquoi ils avaient agi comme ils l'avaient fait. Tu étais dans la salle. Tu as vu leurs réactions. Ils ne leur feront pas de mal, j'en suis convaincu.

Merill tendit à Vincent deux petites seringues en plastique à l'aiguille courte et fine comme un cheveu.

— Une pour chacun, monsieur Valentine, murmura-t-il en désignant la porte du couloir. Idéalement ici, à la base du cou, ou sur la nuque. La poitrine ou le dos feront aussi l'affaire mais ce sera un peu plus long.

L'ancien turk se saisit des seringues, les dissimula sous un pli de sa cape et sortit dans le couloir.

Reno était adossé au mur avec une mine de profond ennui.

— Eh ! Vincent ! lança le rouquin. Je me voyais déjà condamné à passer le reste de la nuit à compter les pierres du mur.

— Rude n'est pas avec toi ?

— Il est parti nous chercher un casse-dalle. On a rien avalé depuis ce matin et j'ai vomi mes tripes toute la soirée grâce à toi !

L'interpellé sourit.

— Désolé.

— Bah ! J'ai connu pire. Alors ? Comment ça se passe, là-dedans ?

— Bien. Tout est calme. Dis-moi, aurais-tu une cigarette pour moi ?

Le turk écarquilla les yeux.

— Tu fumes, toi ?

— Ça m'arrive, oui. Quand je suis un peu nerveux.

Reno s'approcha en tendant son paquet de cigarettes blondes et Vincent raffermit sa prise sur l'une des deux petites seringues.

 **...à suivre**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	16. XVI - Revue de presse

_Voici le chapitre XVI !  
_

 _Je rappelle que cette fanfic existe aussi **en version intégralement illustrée, sur le site "shivarajahfanfics"** \- www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com - bien que sa mise en ligne souffre toujours quelques chapitres de retard par rapport à la version simple car trouver les dizaines d'illustrations et les mettre en page est très long. Merci 1000 fois à Shiva de se donner autant de mal !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XVI : Revue de presse  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _L'information exposée dans les circonstances les plus choquantes_

 _est celle dont le peuple se souviendra le plus longtemps._

 **Aristote**

Il était neuf heures du matin.

Une grande tente de réception avait été dressée à l'aube, dans le parc du manoir Shinra, et, derrière les grilles, les journalistes non accrédités regardaient leurs collègues plus chanceux prendre place sur les chaises et attendre la conférence de presse, qui ne devrait plus tarder.

Le service de sécurité était impressionnant, tous les officiers étaient sur les dents et un hélicoptère survolait le site en permanence.

Un peu à l'écart, entouré d'une cohorte de gardes du corps, Rufus s'entretenait avec Reeve et Tseng en essayant de ne pas frissonner malgré le froid.

— La voilà ! annonça ce dernier en voyant venir Shalua.

Le chef de la WRO la fixa avec inquiétude, soucieux de sa mine étrangement pâle, mais la jeune femme lui adressa un clin d'oeil et un sourire discrets, signe que tout s'était très bien passé.

Reeve se permit un petit soupir et se détendit un peu.

— Pardonnez-moi, s'excusa la jeune femme. Je donnais les dernières consignes à mon assistant.

— Comment vont vos patients, docteur Rui ? s'enquit Rufus.

— Ils dorment tranquillement, monsieur, mentit-elle avec un talent consommé, au grand amusement du chef de la WRO. Vincent, Reno et Rude sont avec Merill.

— Parfait. Et notre Sephiroth mourant ?

— Nous l'avons installé à l'aube avec de faux médecins au rez-de-chaussée, monsieur, l'informa Elena. Dans une pièce réaménagée en infirmerie.

— Parfait. Nous pouvons donc y aller. Tout le monde est prêt ? Bien. C'est donc parti pour la grande représentation !

Reeve lui fit signe de passer devant avec un sourire.

— À vous l'honneur du lever de rideau !

Rufus s'avança, entouré de ses gardes du corps, de Tseng et d'Elena. Le chef de la WRO resta un peu en retrait pour se pencher discrètement à l'oreille de Shalua.

— Alors ? chuchota-t-il.

— Ça marché.

— Comment ont-ils réagi ?

La jeune femme se rembrunit.

— Pire que je croyais. Ils sont totalement déboussolés.

— On le serait à moins ! Se sont-ils montrés violents ?

— Au contraire. Lorsque je suis remontée, ils étaient pour ainsi dire en état de choc. Vincent fait ce qu'il peut mais je suis inquiète, Reeve. Ils font vraiment pitié à voir. Il va leur falloir un moment pour encaisser ce qu'ils viennent d'apprendre.

— Ça va aller, j'en suis certain. Ce sont de solides gaillards, qui en ont vu d'autres - et de bien pires.

— Oh ! Tu n'as pas idée... As-tu vu les vidéos ? Toutes les vidéos ?

Il hocha la tête et grimaça.

— Hélas, oui. Ce sont mes hommes, qui ont trouvé l'intégralité des archives des projets Jenova II et III dans les labos du Deepground, l'an dernier. Vincent ne te l'a pas dit ?

— Non, je l'ignorais.

— Au fait, où sont passés Reno et Rude ?

Shalua sourit.

— Dans les choux ! Ils vont avoir une sacrée migraine au révei...

Reeve lui pinça discrètement le bras et elle se tut.

Une équipe de télévision venait vers eux, guidés par Tseng, qui leur montrait où installer leur matériel.

— Oui, nous allons faire le nécessaire, ne vous en faites pas, docteur Rui, fit le chef de la WRO d'une voix claire. Mon Dieu, quelle tragédie ! Pourvu qu'il tienne le coup.

— Je suis très inquiète, Commandeur. Il faut le transférer à Edge le plus vite possible.

— Oui, je comprends. Vos confrères le tiennent-ils prêt ?

— Bien entendu.

Sous des dehors décontractés, feignant ne s'intéresser qu'aux réglages de leurs caméras et de leurs micros, les journalistes, comme l'escomptaient Reeve et Shalua, ne perdaient pas une miette de leur conversation...

oxo

Dans le grand salon, où les domestiques avaient servi un copieux déjeuner, les membres d'AVALANCHE avaient les yeux fixés sur un grand écran de télévision.

La conférence de presse de Rufus et de Reeve était retransmise en direct par plus de quinze chaînes.

Avec le plus grand sérieux, le jeune président de la Shinra expliquait que, lors d'une inspection de routine, des hommes du Soldat étaient tombés sur un petit laboratoire secret désaffecté, installé dans les locaux de l'ancien réacteur.

— Mais combien ils sont, là-dehors ? s'écria Yuffie en regardant discrètement par la fenêtre. C'est dingue !

— C'est le moment des questions/réponses ! prévint Cloud.

— L'heure de vérité, commenta Barret. Espérons que les vautours mordront à l'hameçon et dégageront le plancher !

— Reeve a fait courir le bruit depuis l'aube, le rassura Tifa. Ce serait bien le diable qu'il n'y en ait pas un qui relève !

— Monsieur Shinra, demanda un journaliste, est-il vrai que l'on a retrouvé des corps humains, dans ce laboratoire ? Ces hommes ayant subi des expériences de clonage ?

Cid fit claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre, moqueur.

— Ils ont mordu !

Rufus feignit le plus grand embarras.

— J'ignore qui vous a fourni ces informations mais... bien que nous n'ayons pas encore eu le temps d'examiner tous les détails, il semblerait que ce soit bien le cas, oui.

Des exclamations aussi surprises que ravies agitèrent les rangs des journalistes.

— Quels chacals ! cracha Barret, méprisant.

— Monsieur Shinra, le héla une jeune femme brune en tailleur trop cintré. Est-il vrai que plusieurs d'entre eux étaient encore conservés dans le mako et... vivants ?

Rufus feignit l'étonnement et, comme si une information capitale avait été divulguée sans son accord, il se tourna brutalement vers Reeve et Tseng, qui haussèrent épaules avec des mines anéanties.

— Il ne... Il n'y en a qu'un, en fait, admit le jeune président comme à regret. De vivant, s'entend.

Quelques journalistes s'entreregardèrent et l'excitation flamba dans leurs prunelles. La rumeur était donc fondée !

Un quinquagénaire se leva à son tour et, avec toute l'assurance que donnent des années de métier, apostropha à son tour Rufus.

— Monsieur Shinra, salua-t-il aimablement d'une voix moelleuse, comme s'il se délectait par avance de chaque mot qu'il allait prononcer. Peter Bloom, de Planet News Channel. Est-il exact que ce survivant ne serait autre que... le général Sephiroth en personne ?

Des cris de surprise retentirent dans les rangs de ses confrères et il se pourlécha les babines en voyant Rufus reculer d'un pas, comme si on l'avait frappé.

— Il mériterait un prix de comédie ! commenta Tifa, en se resservant du café.

— Est-il vrai, monsieur Shinra, reprenait le journaliste, accusateur, qu'il était séquestré dans ce laboratoire depuis près de neuf années ? Qu'a l'insu de tous, poursuivit-il en élevant la voix au milieu des cris surpris et des exclamations, un savant de la Shinra — de votre compagnie, monsieur le président – a pratiqué sur l'un des plus grands héros de notre planète les pires atrocités dans le but de le cloner ? Est-il exact, monsieur le Président, insista-t-il, dramatique, en montant encore d'un ton, que c'est l'un de ces clones ratés, créées par un savant fou de votre père, qui a failli réduire notre planète à l'état de poussière en en faisant la cible d'un météore, il y a ce cela un peu plus de quatre ans ?

Rufus feignit l'abattement le plus total et le journaliste se rengorgea au milieu d'une pagaille sans nom de journalistes qui s'étaient levés et parlaient tous en même temps.

Tseng s'avança et les services de sécurité resserrèrent les rangs autour de la tente.

— Du calme, mesdames et messieurs les journalistes ! fit-il d'une voix forte. S'il vous plaît ! Asseyez-vous ou nous serons contraint d'interrompre cette conférence de presse !

Il fallut quelques minutes pour qu'un semblant de calme règne à nouveau sous le chapiteau de toile.

— Nous avons pour devoir d'informer les habitants de cette planète, monsieur Shinra ! pérora à nouveau le reporter quinquagénaire. Et, au nom de ce droit à l'information, je vous prie de répondre à mes questions !

Rufus prit une profonde inspiration et hocha la tête en reprenant place devant le micro.

Un silence total se fit dans les rangs des journalistes, suspendus à ses lèvres.

— Soit, monsieur Bloom, murmura Rufus. J'ai cru pouvoir gagner du temps mais j'avais tort. Je sais m'incliner devant un adversaire de valeur. Je ne sais d'où vous tenez ces informations mais... elles sont on ne peut plus vraies.

Un enthousiasme presque hystérique éclata parmi les journalistes et le reporter quinquagénaire se gonfla à tel point de fierté que Reeve le crut que le point d'éclater.

— Si vous me le permettez, monsieur le Président, je vous dirais modestement que c'est moins le talent que l'expérience, qui permet à de vieux briscards comme moi de dénicher une source fiable. Aussi sais-je également, précisa-t-il, magnanime, que vous n'êtes personnellement impliqué en rien dans cette sordide affaire de clonage.

— Non mais quel gros naze ! explosa Yuffie devant l'écran de télévision. Pour qui il se prend, ce gros crétin bouffi ?

Cid ricana.

— Crétin ou pas, il n'a pas marché, il a couru ! Et, pour l'instant, c'est tout ce qui compte. Vivement que ces requins fichent le camp !

Barret ne put s'empêcher de grimacer.

— Gonflé, quand même, cette histoire de clonage ! Le grand héros réhabilité... Quel cirque !

— Tu préfères que la foule déchaînée mette à sac le manoir, et les installations publiques, pour pouvoir lyncher monsieur "ex-cauchemar" dresseur de météores ? railla le pilote. Et s'ils ont vent de l'existence des trois autres, j't'en parle même pas ! Bonjour l'émeute ! Plus tôt ils s'en iront, mieux ça vaudra, crois-moi !

Le chef d'AVALANCHE acquiesça malgré lui. Cid avait raison et il le savait parfaitement.

— Et, à bien y réfléchir, ce n'est pas tout à fait faux, cette histoire de clonage, lui rappela Tifa.

Yuffie la dévisagea, les poings sur les hanches.

— Pour Aerith, O.K., fit-elle, mais ton père, la mère de Cloud et Zack ? C'était pas des clones. Si ? Ou alors j'ai rien compris ?

Son amie se raidit, pâle comme la mort.

— Yuffie, bon sang de bois ! la tança Cid. Dans le genre délicat, tu te poses là, toi !

Tifa lui posa la main sur l'épaule, rassurante.

— Ça va, Cid, t'en fais pas.

— Zack, ce n'était pas Sephiroth, Yuffie, mais les miliciens de la Shinra, répondit Cloud. Quand à nos parents, à Tifa et à moi...

Il s'interrompit, la gorge serrée, bien conscient au fond de lui que Jenova était la seule à blâmer. Cependant, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'en vouloir à Sephiroth, de s'être laissé dévorer par elle.

— Sephiroth n'était plus lui-même, Yuffie, le secourut son amie d'enfance. Vincent nous l'a expliqué en long, en large et en travers. Tu as déjà tout oublié ?

— Eh ! Regardez ! prévint Barret. L'acte deux commence ! Entrée en scène du robot trembleur !

Les yeux fixés sur l'écran, il regardait Reeve se pencher à l'oreille de Rufus et lui désigner un homme en blouse blanche qui avait accouru jusqu'à la tribune.

— Mesdames et messieurs les journalistes ! annonça Rufus d'un air dramatique après avoir feint de s'entretenir avec le faux médecin et Shalua. Je sais que ce n'est pas l'endroit pour ce genre de choses mais... S'il y a parmi vous un donneur de sang O négatif, nous... nous lui serions reconnaissants de se faire connaître.

Le jeune journaliste du début se leva.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que ce sang est pour le général Sephiroth, monsieur Shinra ?

Rufus acquiesça.

— En effet. Nous devons le transférer d'urgence en soins intensifs à Edge et...

— Moi ! fit une jeune femme blonde au fond de la tente. Je suis O négatif !

— Le ciel soit loué ! s'écria Shalua avec un talent de comédienne digne d'éloges. Venez avec moi, mademoiselle !

— Puis-je prendre ma caméra ? demanda-t-elle.

Tifa faillit s'étouffer d'indignation devant l'écran et Cid jura.

— Mais quels rats, ces gens ! J'y crois pas !

Shalua se tourna vers Tseng et celui-ci hocha la tête en signe d'accord.

— Venez, mademoiselle ! Vite !

La journaliste, n'osant croire à sa bonne fortune, se saisit de sa petite caméra portable et se précipita derrière la jeune scientifique en direction du manoir.

oxo

 _Pourquoi ne leur as-tu pas parlé, mère ?_

 _Elle m'en a empêché mais Aerith l'a fait pour moi._

 _Je suis désolé._

 _Mes fils... J'aurais tant aimé pouvoir vous réconforter un peu..._

 _Mère ? Mère ! Mère, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je te sens faiblir._

 _Rien, amour... Je suis juste un peu... lasse._

 _Ils sont si désemparés... Sens-tu leur désarroi, mère ?_

 _Jusqu'au fond de mes entrailles... Jusqu'aux tréfonds de mon âme..._

 _Cette confrontation t'a épuisée, n'est-ce pas, mère ? Est-elle donc encore si puissante ?_

 _Oui mais comment cela est-il possible ? D'où tire-t-elle sa puissance ? Je ne comprends pas..._

 _Elle rôde autour d'eux, mère... Je la sens. Elle va se nourrir de leurs doutes et de leur désespoir pour tenter de les reprendre, n'est-ce pas ?_

 _Jamais, maudite soit-elle ! Jamais je ne la laisserai faire ! Et Vincent et Aerith non plus ! Je te le jure, mon fils !_

 _Si seulement je n'étais pas aussi faible... Pardonne-moi, mère..._

 _Tu n'y es pour rien, amour. Pour rien du tout._

 _Et dire qu'ils sont si près... La moindre de mes cellules frémit à la proximité de leurs corps tendres... Quelques pas à peine et je pourrais les toucher. Les prendre dans mes bras... Oh ! Mère... Pourquoi ne l'ai-je pas fait, lorsque j'en ai eu l'occasion et que je le pouvais encore ? J'aurais pu les serrer dans mes bras, les rassurer, et je ne l'ai pas fait !_

 _Ne te torture pas, mon fils._

 _Pardon, mes frères, mes fils, mes autres moi-même... Je ne peux pas vous protéger... Je n'en ai pas la force... Pas encore... Pardon... Pardon..._

oxo

Sur toutes les télévisions de la planète, les mêmes images étaient diffusées et des attroupements monstrueux se créaient devant les vitrines des magasins de vidéo et d'électroménager.

Devant les écrans, tous écarquillaient les yeux, n'osant croire aux informations que ceux-ci leur renvoyaient. Pourtant, l'évidence était là, sur une simple civière, étendue sous un drap blanc, une aiguille de transfusion dans le bras et une nuée de médecins s'agitant tout autour.

— Oui, Jim, ce sont bien les premières images du général Sephiroth, que j'ai prises moi-même i peine cinq minutes ! disait la jeune reporter qui, malgré le froid, gardait la manche relevée pour que chacun puisse voir le pansement qu'elle portait au bras.

— Avez-vous pu lui parler, Khali ?

— Hélas non, Jim, car, comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images, il n'est vraiment pas en état de parler. J'ai néanmoins pu lui tenir la main durant tout le temps qu'à duré la transfusion qui aidera peut-être à lui sauver la vie, du moins je l'espère de tout coeur ! ajouta-t-elle avec une intensité dramatique digne des plus sordides tabloïdes.

— Reeve devrait lancer une gamme de poupées Sephiroth grandeur nature ! proposa Cid, toujours assis devant l'écran de télévision du manoir Shinra. Je suis sûr qu'il ferait un carton !

— Cid ! grimaça Tifa. Tu es dégoûtant !

— Je sais qu'il doit être très pénible pour vous de revivre ces instants, Khali, mais je me dois, au nom de la vérité, vous poser la question : qu'avez-vous ressenti, alors que vous étiez près de lui, Khali, et que vous serriez sa main dans la votre ?

La journaliste refoula une larme imaginaire et prit une profonde inspiration.

— De la révolte, Jim ! Une terrible révolte. Rendez-vous compte de ce que cet homme, ce grand héros du Soldat, a pu subir durant ces années ! Si vous l'aviez vu comme moi je l'ai vu, Jim, si vous aviez pu tenir sa main glacée, c'était vraiment... bouleversant !

Cloud fit vibrer ses lèvres, effondré.

— Mais quelle bande de clowns !

— Chut ! le tança Yuffie. C'est trop drôle !

— Nous vous comprenons, Khali. Pensez-vous qu'il ait senti votre présence ? Est-il au moins conscient de ce qui se passe autour de lui ?

— Je pense que oui, Jim, car, pendant que je lui tenais la main, il l'a serrée à plusieurs reprises, comme pour chercher un soutien, ou un réconfort, afin de faire face à ses horribles souffrances. J'espère avoir pu lui transmettre, à travers ce simple geste amical, un peu de l'affection et de la reconnaissance que tous les habitants de cette planète ont pour ce Soldat extraordinaire !

Les membres d'AVALANCHE ne purent retenir un éclat de rire.

— Tu vois ? Un carton, que ça ferait, je te dis ! martela Cid avec un clin d'oeil à Tifa, qui lui rétorqua par une moue rebutée.

— Attendez ! Pardonnez-moi de vous interrompre, Jim, mais ça y est ! Comme vous pouvez le voir sur ces images, les médecins sont enfin en train de faire monter le général Sephiroth dans l'hélicoptère sanitaire !

— Il doit être transféré à Edge, c'est bien ça ?

— Oui, Jim. Comme nous l'avons déjà dit, il a besoin de soins intensifs urgents et le charmant village de Nibelheim n'est pas équipé de ce genre de structure. Moi et mon équipe allons d'ailleurs vous laisser pour prendre nous-mêmes immédiatement la route de Edge, afin de vous tenir informés en temps réel de l'état de santé du général. C'était Khali Vasetti, en direct du manoir Shinra de Nibelheim pour Channel 7.

oxo

Au sous-sol du manoir, Reeve, qui s'était discrètement éclipsé, frappa à la porte du laboratoire avec, à la main, un sac de sport que l'un de ses hommes venait de lui apporter en urgence.

— Vincent ? chuchota-t-il. C'est moi, Reeve. Le colis est arrivé.

La porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser apparaître la tête de Merill. Derrière lui, on pouvait entendre des pleurs déchirants et des voix réconfortantes.

— Tout va bien ? murmura le chef de la WRO.

L'assistant de Shalua sourit et haussa les épaules.

— Autant que faire ce peut. Le plus jeune craque complètement. Vous l'entendez ?

— C'est Kadaj, ça ? J'aurais pourtant cru que c'était lui, le plus solide.

— C'est aussi ce que pensait Vincent mais non. Il est complètement perdu.

Reeve lui tendit le sac de sport.

— Tiens, ça vient d'arriver.

— Déjà ? Votre personnel a fait vite.

— Je ne garantis pas l'exactitude au centimètre près mais ils auront au moins l'impression de quelque chose de familier. Cela les rassurera un peu.

— Merci.

— Je dois remonter. On ne sait jamais. Ce n'est pas le moment que quelqu'un débarque ici. Ça va aller ?

— Oui, Vincent contrôle parfaitement la situation.

— Tant mieux. À tout à l'heure, dans ce cas. Je vais réunir tout notre petit monde dans la salle de conférences et je vous fais signe dès que tout est prêt.

— Parfait, j'attends le signal.

Reeve disparut dans l'escalier et Merill retourna dans le laboratoire en sortant vêtements et bottes de cuir noir du sac de toile.

 _...à suivre_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	17. XVII - Réapprendre à vivre

_Voici le chapitre XVII !  
_

 _Je rappelle que cette fanfic existe aussi **en version intégralement illustrée, sur le site "shivarajahfanfics"** \- www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XVII : Réapprendre à vivre**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Dès l'instant où vous aurez foi en vous-mêmes,_

 _vous saurez comment vivre._

 **J.W von Goethe**

En fin de matinée, les hordes de journalistes avaient quitté le manoir et les alentours.

Rufus réunit à nouveau ses hôtes dans la salle de conférences.

— Il est plus que temps de parler du devenir de Sephiroth et de ses frères, disait-il lorsque Vincent entra discrètement dans la pièce.

Pour tous, la nuit avait été peuplée de cauchemars. Le malaise provoqué par les vidéos et les explications de la veille, ainsi que le manque de sommeil, se lisait sur tous les visages.

Par les hautes fenêtres, le soleil hivernal, voilé par d'épais nuages noirs, avait peine à éclairer la salle et la lumière faiblarde ne faisait qu'ajouter à l'ambiance lugubre.

— Quelles sont les options ? demanda Barret.

Reeve haussa les épaules.

— Étant donné que, comme nous l'a expliqué le docteur Rui hier, un long moment dans une cuve mako les empoisonnerait, on pourrait soit les plonger dans un coma artificiel jusqu'à ce que les choses se décantent et qu'on y voit plus clair, soit les...

— C'est injuste ! se récria Yuffie. Ils ne sont responsables ni de qu'on a fait d'eux, ni de ce qui est arrivé il y a deux ans, ni de leur récent réveil !

— La petite n'a pas tort, renchérit Cid. Plonger ces garçons dans le coma reviendrait à punir les victimes au lieu des criminels. C'est immoral. Je suis contre. Il faut les réveiller.

Les autres membres d'AVALANCHE hochèrent vigoureusement la tête, marquant ainsi leur accord avec Cid.

— Permettez-moi de me faire l'avocat du diable, amiral Highwind, intervint Tseng. Qui nous dit qu'ils ne vont pas se laisser à nouveau dominer par Jenova, si nous les réveillons ?

Cloud se tourna vers lui et fronça les sourcils.

— Je crois que personne ne déteste Sephiroth, ou ne se méfie de lui et de ses frères, autant que moi, Tseng. Malgré moi, crois-le, car je sais aujourd'hui que cette haine est injuste. Mais, bien qu'il soit tout à fait légitime de partager tes craintes, et en dépit de mon ressentiment, je pense que Cid a raison. Après ce que j'ai vu hier, nous n'avons pas le droit de leur faire une chose pareille. Ils sont les victimes de Jenova et d'Hojo ; il est de notre devoir à tous, et de celui de la Shinra, de les aider à se reconstruire, à comprendre ce qui leur est arrivé et pourquoi. Et s'ils peuvent, après cela, comme le pensent Aerith et Lucrecia, nous aider à combattre ce qui plane au-dessus de nos têtes, et dont nous ignorons la nature pour l'instant, nous serons tous gagnants au final.

Vincent se permit un petit sourire aussi satisfait que discret et échangea un regard complice avec Shalua et Reeve, qui se trouvaient aux côtés de Rufus.

Barret se leva, interrogea ses camarades du regard une dernière fois et s'adressa à Rufus.

— Au nom d'AVALANCHE, je vote pour le réveil. Mais c'est à vous, et à la Shinra, qu'appartient le dernier mot. Ils sont sous votre responsabilité, après tout. Ce sont les spécimens d'Hojo.

Tifa et Yuffie sursautèrent, choquées par les derniers mots du chef d'AVALANCHE. Ce dernier s'en aperçut et s'excusa aussitôt.

Rufus consulta Reeve et Shalua du regard puis avança d'un pas.

— Je ne considère pas qu'ils soient sous ma responsabilité mais plutôt sous ma protection, fit-il d'une voix claire. Ce qu'on leur a fait subir est inhumain, dans tous les sens du terme, et je suis on ne peut plus d'accord avec l'amiral Highwind et Cloud : nous devons les réveiller et les aider à se reconstruire car je ne pourrais jamais, hélas, effacer ce que la Shinra leur a fait endurer. (Il se tourna vers Shalua) Shalua, vous et Vincent avez carte blanche pour mettre en place le protocole de réanimation et de réintégration de J8, J9 et J10. Quant à J1, je m'en remets entièrement à vous pour les soins et le traitement jusqu'à son réveil.

La scientifique pivota en direction de Vincent, qui rejeta sa cape rouge derrière ses épaules.

— Ces protocoles ne seront pas nécessaires, Rufus, dit-il. Et, pour commencer, si vous considérez vraiment ces garçons comme des êtres humains, appelez-les par leur nom, plutôt que par des numéros de série. Ils se nomment Sephiroth, Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz Hojo.

Fut-ce un autre homme qui se serait adressé à lui de la sorte, Rufus lui aurait fait ravaler ses paroles sur le champ mais Vincent était... Vincent.

Le jeune président reçut donc la remontrance comme une gifle mais la digéra. Il l'avait méritée.

— Simple habitude, Vincent. Désolé.

Ce dernier accepta les excuses avec un sourire amène, ouvrit la porte monumentale donnant sur le couloir et fit signe à Merill, qui attendait là.

L'assistant de Shalua invita gentiment ses trois étranges compagnons, de cuir noir vêtus, à entrer dans la salle de conférences, provoquant des exclamations tonitruantes, de la part de toutes les personnes présentes, et de violents mouvements de recul ou de protection instinctive.

Cid ne put retenir un juron, Rufus porta la main à son holster par réflexe, Cloud sentit son sang geler dans ses veines et Elena se blottit avec un petit cri affolé contre un Tseng, qui avait soudain blêmi et refermait déjà la main sur le pistolet qu'il portait au côté.

Tifa, elle, était comme paralysée dans une gangue de glace et crut que son coeur allait s'arrêter de battre.

— Vincent ! s'écria Rufus. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

Ils étaient là, tous les trois, comme sortis d'un cauchemar, identiques à ce qu'ils étaient la dernière fois que chacun avait pu les voir : la peau si blanche qu'elle en paraissait bleutée, les cheveux comme du mercure, les grands yeux félins brillants de mako et les corps vigoureux gainés de cuir, puissants et dangereux comme des lames d'acier trempé dans leurs fourreaux.

 _Identiques ? Non, pas tout à fait_... Nota Tifa.

Leurs sourires suffisants, ou sarcastiques, s'étaient effacés de leurs lèvres sensuelles, leurs grands yeux félins fixaient le sol avec anxiété et leurs poitrines se soulevaient comme celles d'animaux pris au piège.

 _Ils sont terrifiés..._

Et le plus surprenant des trois était sans doute le violent et imprévisible Kadaj. Il n'avait plus rien du garçon qu'elle avait entrevu sur les toits en ruine, à Midgar, combattant Cloud avec acharnement.

Une fois annihilée l'emprise de Jenova sur lui, le garçon paraissait être redevenu le benjamin de la fratrie et se pressait, en quasi état de choc, contre Yazoo. Il était si crispé que la jeune femme pouvait presque l'entendre haleter.

Loz, en revanche, semblait avoir repris le rôle qui avait toujours été le sien, avant la fuite du laboratoire, et qu'elle l'avait vu tenir dans les vidéos : celui de l'aîné chargé de protéger ses cadets. Malgré son anxiété, il fit d'ailleurs un pas en avant et se plaça devant ceux-ci, bien droit, poings serrés, les jambes souples légèrement écartées, prêt à faire un rempart de son corps athlétique entre ses frères et les personnes présentes dans la salle de conférence. On devinait les muscles de ses bras et de sa large poitrine — en partie découverte par l'échancrure de son blouson — tendus à craquer sous le cuir encore neuf.

Il balaya l'assistance du regard, à l'affût du moindre signe d'animosité, et finit fatalement par croiser celui de Tifa, qu'il reconnut aussitôt.

Il tiqua, fronça les sourcils et un pli vertical lui barra le front.

La jeune femme, elle, détourna les yeux, rouge de confusion et le coeur battant, incapable de le regarder en face.

Pourquoi s'était-elle donc laissée aller à caresser ces bras satinés et ce torse, qu'elle venait d'apercevoir à nouveau par l'échancrure du blouson ? Qu'est-ce qui lui avait pris, bon sang ! Pourquoi diable fallait-il qu'elle connaisse à présent la douceur et le parfum de sa peau ? Cette fragrance sucrée exhalée par son corps tout entier... Oh ! Par le ciel... Ce parfum ! Elle en ressentait encore les effets, comme s'ils devaient persister durant des jours en l'absence de tout contact.

Et s'il n'était pas totalement inconscient ? S'il s'était aperçu de quelque chose ?

La tendre peau son sein ne s'était-elle pas hérissée, son petit téton rose n'avait-il pas durci lorsqu'elle l'avait par inadvertance caressé de son souffle et de ses cheveux ? Son ventre souple ne s'était-il pas contracté lorsqu'elle avait glissé ses doigts écartés dans les profonds sillons creusés par les carrés de ses muscles abdominaux ?

Sa rougeur monta d'un cran dans les pourpres et ce fut un discret pincement de Yuffie qui tira de ses pensées.

— Ça va ? demanda son amie.

Tifa sursauta.

— Oui. Oui, oui, bien sûr.

Elle prit son courage à deux mains pour relever la tête, priant silencieusement pour trouver le courage d'affronter le regard transperçant vert mako mais Loz et son jumeau s'entretenaient à voix basse avec Vincent, Rufus, Barret et Reeve.

Shalua avait aussi rejoint les trois frères et se tenait aux côtés de son cher Yazoo baby et de Kadaj, protectrice.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? demanda Tifa à Yuffie.

Celle-ci écarquillé les yeux.

— Bah ! T'as pas entendu ?

— Je... bredouilla-t-elle, plus cramoisie que jamais. Non, je... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées.

— Vincent, Shalua et Reeve les ont réveillés cette nuit, apparemment, craignant que certains préfèrent les plonger dans le coma, voire le mako ! Oh ! Là... Il a pas l'air d'aller bien, lui...

— Hein ?

Tifa entendit Shalua et Yazoo pousser un cri et se tourna à temps pour voir Kadaj tomber dans les bras de Loz, ce qui provoqua un petit mouvement de panique.

La jeune scientifique se pencha sur lui et l'ausculta rapidement.

— Ce n'est rien, ce n'est rien... rassura-t-elle tout le monde. Il est juste évanoui. Ils sont encore éprouvés par leur réveil, l'entendit-elle dire à Rufus. Et cette nuit a été vraiment très difficile, pour eux.

— Dans ce cas, nous reprendrons cette conversation plus tard.

Vincent se pencha discrètement à l'oreille du jeune président de la Shinra, pour que les argentés n'entendent pas.

— Ne les obligez pas à retourner en bas, chuchota-t-il. Ils ne sont plus des rats de que l'on enferme à double tour dans un laboratoire, en sous-sol.

Rufus hocha la tête avant de faire signe à Reeve et à un domestique.

Derrière eux, les membres d'AVALANCHE ainsi que Tseng et Elena, contrôlaient difficilement leur impatience en essayant de saisir quelques bribes de ce qui se disait à une dizaine de mètres d'eux.

Cid et Cloud se dévisagèrent, sceptiques.

— Tu comprends ce qui se magouille, toi ? demanda le pilote. Tu me rassures...

— L'un de vous aurait-il vu Reno ou Rude, depuis hier soir ? s'enquit inopinément Tseng en venant vers eux, son téléphone portable à la main.

Cloud secoua la tête.

— Ils ne devaient pas surveiller le labo, en bas ?

— Si, justement. Mais leur téléphone est sur messagerie.

— Ils se carapatent ! s'écria Yuffie en voyant Shalua, Vincent, Rufus et Reeve disparaître en compagnie des trois incarnés et de la gouvernante du manoir.

Barret se tourna vers eux et fit signe de baisser d'un ton.

— Je vais tout vous expliquer, du calme !

oxo

Dans l'infirmerie, fermement soutenu par Rude, Reno n'en finissait pas de rendre tripes et boyaux.

— Bordel de merde... gémit-il. Mais qu'est-ce qu'il y avait, dans cette fichue seringue ?

Merill, de plus en plus inquiet, lui tendit une boîte de serviettes en papier et une lingette humide.

— Rien qui puisse avoir cet effet, je vous assure. Regardez votre collègue. Je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'effets secondaires de ce genre sur qui que ce soit.

— Ah, non ? Ouah ! Super... railla le turk. T'entends ça, Rudo ? Je suis l'exception qui confirme la règle, quel pied !

Un nouveau haut-le-cœur lui contracta l'estomac et il vomit un jet de bile.

— Reno, intervint Rude, tu avais déjà commencé à te vider hier soir. Je ne crois définitivement pas que soient les vidéos, ou ce fichu sédatif, qui te mettent dans cet état.

— Si vous le permettez, je vais faire quelques analyses, proposa Merill. Votre ami a raison, ce n'est vraiment pas normal.

Il préleva un peu de bile sur un coton-tige et prépara de quoi faire une analyse sanguine.

— Ah ! Non ! se récria Reno. Je veux bien pisser dans un gobelet ou cracher sur autant de bâtonnets d'ouate que tu voudras, p'tit gars, mais les prises de sang, t'oublies tout de suite !

L'assistant de Shalua leva les yeux au plafond.

— Ne faites pas l'enfant et relevez votre manche !

— Hors de ques...

Un nouveau spasme particulièrement violent le saisit et le laissa pantelant, appuyé contre son compère.

— Un prélèvement sanguin ne sera peut-être pas nécessaire, en fin de compte... murmura Merill, soudain très pâle.

— Merde, Reno, tu nous fais quoi là ? demanda Rude, aussi blême que le jeune homme.

Reno releva péniblement la tête, un désagréable goût métallique dans la bouche, et s'aperçut que l'évier sur lequel il était penché était maculé d'écarlate.

 _...à suivre :_ "Les démons du passé"

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	18. XVIII - Les démons du passé

_Voici le chapitre XVIII !  
_

 _Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que mon dernier roman "PIRATE", vient de sortir ! Vous pouvez en lire le début sur Amazon ou_ _ _dans la rubrique "l'univers Claude Neix"_ sur le site : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XVIII : Les démons du passé**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Les amis sont là comme un rempart solide_

 _et infaillible contre les démons de la vie.»_

 **Sydney Smith**

Tifa raccompagna le jeune couple jusqu'à la porte de sa petite maison en s'excusant encore et allait la refermer lorsqu'elle vit Shalua, enveloppée dans un long manteau noir, traverser la route et venir dans sa direction.

— En voilà une surprise ! Tu es venue à pied depuis le manoir ?

— Y aurait-il un thé chaud et quelques biscuits, pour une pauvre scientifique frigorifiée ?

Tifa éclata de rire.

— Bien sûr ! Entre, voyons, tu dois être morte de froid ! Pourquoi n'as-tu pas demandé à un domestique de t'amener en voiture ?

— J'avais envie de m'aérer un peu pour me réveiller ! J'avoue que j'ai du mal à tenir le choc, après ma nuit blanche au labo. Brrr… Dis donc, la température est tombée d'un coup !

— Oui, c'est souvent comme ça, en fin d'après-midi, ici, en hiver. Le soleil commence à décliner et un froid de canard nous tombe dessus. Viens dans la cuisine, j'ai allumé le chauffage.

La jeune scientifique regarda autour d'elle, charmée.

— Mais dis donc, elle est ravissante, cette maison !

— Elle t'intéresse ? la taquina son amie en préparant du thé.

Shalua balaya les lieux du regard en retirant son manteau : la cuisine typique d'un petit village coquet, toute de faïence blanche, rouge et bleue, avec ses torchons brodés suspendus aux crochets et ses meubles en bois massif ciselés de motifs ruraux. Un petit office fonctionnel avec le petit cachet rustique qui plaisait tant aux citadins qui visitaient Nibelheim.

— Toujours pas d'acheteurs valables en vue ? Étonnant ! J'aurais cru que les gens se battraient, pour ce genre de petite merveille.

Tifa posa un pot de biscuits faits maison sur la table, brancha la bouilloire et haussa les épaules.

— Pas tant que ça, en fait.

Son amie piocha dans les biscuits et croqua dedans avec gourmandise.

— Mhh… Excellents !

— Merci.

— Pas d'acheteurs, alors ?

— Non, malheureusement.

— Tifa… insista Shalua avec un sourire sarcastique en engouffrant un second biscuit.

— Oui ?

— Tu ne te ficherais pas de moi, par hasard ?

Tifa haussa les épaules avec une grimace penaude et la scientifique éclata de rire en frottant l'extrémité de son pouce contre son index.

— Combien ?

— Combien, quoi ?

— Combien t'en ont-ils proposé, les deux tourtereaux que j'ai vu sortir ? (Tifa prit une feuille sur le calepin du réfrigérateur, y écrivit un chiffre et la lui tendit) Oh ! Mon Dieu ! Et tu as dit non ? Mais tu es folle, ma fille !

Tifa plaça deux sachets de thé au fond de deux grosses tasses, les posa sur la table et s'assit en face de son amie avec une expression découragée.

— Oui. Je suis dingue. Enfin, je commence sérieusement à le croire.

Shalua prit un troisième biscuit.

— Tifa… qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

— Je crois que je n'arrive pas à me décider à vendre cett…

— Stop ! On arrête tout de suite. Je ne parlais pas de la maison.

— Je ne te suis pas.

— Tu t'es littéralement enfuie du manoir avant le déjeuner en prenant prétexte d'une vente sur le point de se conclure et je viens de voir un jeune couple désespéré sortir d'ici parce que tu as refusé de leur vendre la maison de leurs rêves.

Tifa se raidit.

— Où veux-tu en vernir ?

— Au fait que tu t'es servie de ce charmant petit couple pour filer en douce après avoir vu nos trois incarnés réveillés et que je veux en connaître la raison. À moins, bien sûr, que tu ne me fasses plus confiance et que tu préfères ne plus te confier à moi… ajouta-t-elle avec une moue comique, faussement cassante.

L'égérie d'AVALANCHE pouffa.

— Je peux même t'en donner deux, Shalua. Des raisons, s'entend.

— Ah ! fit la scientifique avec gourmandise. Des potins, vite, vite ! Que j'aille tout répéter au manoir !

— La première est ce jeune couple, quoi que tu en penses. Si, si, Shalua, j'avais réellement rendez-vous avec eux aujourd'hui, en début d'après-midi. Demande à Reno, il était au courant !

Shalua fit vibrer ses lèvres.

— Passe encore. Et la seconde ?

La bouilloire siffla et Tifa versa l'eau chaude dans les tasses.

— C'est « eux ».

— Qui, « eux » ? Mes petits bouts ?

— Oui. Tes chers « babies » aux cheveux argentés !

La scientifique leva les yeux au plafond.

— Le pauvre Sephiroth flotte toujours dans sa cuve ! Quant aux autres, ils se reposent dans leurs chambres et sont si tourneboulés par ce qui leur arrive qu'ils n'en sortiront probablement pas avant demain ! Les pauvres… Je n'en reviens pas que tu puisses avoir peur d'eux après tout ce que tu as vu et entendu à leur sujet !

Tifa tressaillit.

— Mais enfin, je n'ai pas peur, quelle idée !

— Alors c'est quoi, le problème ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules et rougit brusquement.

— En fait, c'est Loz, le problème… avoua-t-elle.

— Loz ?

oxo

Yazoo sursauta dans son lit et se redressa, en sueur, le coeur battant et le souffle court.

Perdu, il ne se rappelait plus où il était, ni comment il s'était retrouvé là. Affolé, il tourna la tête en tout sens mais, en voyant Loz endormi dans le second lit que comptait la luxueuse chambre à coucher, la mémoire lui revint.

 _Sephiroth et la grotte glaciale…_

 _Le manoir Shinra…_

 _Aerith…_

 _Vincent et Shalua…_

 _Les vidéos…_

 _Jenova…_

Alors ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar. C'était bel bien réel.

Il cligna des paupières pour chasser la sueur qui coulait de son front, toussa douloureusement et porta la main à sa gorge, encore irritée par le tube du respirateur. Il avisa un verre à demi rempli d'eau, sur la table de chevet, dont il réussit à avaler quelques gorgées en tremblant de tous ses membres.

Il mourait de froid.

Ses draps étaient humides de sueur, de même que son T-shirt et le pantalon de pyjama léger, donnés par Shalua.

Il s'en débarrassa en frissonnant, sortit de son lit et se glissa dans celui de son frère.

Aussitôt la chaleur de Loz l'enveloppa et il se pressa contre son dos nu en claquant des dents.

— Yazoo ? grommela celui-ci d'une voix ensommeillée en sentant les bras glacés se refermer autour de sa taille. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Ça va pas ?

— J'ai froid…

Comme Yazoo s'y attendait, son jumeau se retourna pour le serrer dans ses bras et il se blottit contre lui, nichant le visage entre ses larges pectoraux.

— Tu as fait un cauchemar ? chuchota le jeune colosse en lissant ses longs cheveux humides. Tu es trempé.

— Ce n'était pas un cauchemar… susurra son cadet d'une voix étranglée en resserrant son étreinte autour de la large poitrine. Ce n'était pas un cauchemar, malheureusement… Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire, à présent ? Oh ! Loz… Qu'est-ce qu'on va devenir ?

Loz, la gorge soudain serrée, lui frotta le dos, apaisant.

— Pleure pas, Yazoo… Pleure pas…

oxo

La bouche de Shalua s'arrondit en un O parfait et elle éclata de rire.

— Tu l'as tripoté pendant qu'il était inconscient ? s'écria-t-elle. Quand ?

— Tu étais là. Tu m'as même surprise, rappelle-toi.

— Mon Dieu ! s'exclama la scientifique, faussement choquée. Tu lui as effleuré la poitrine ? Repends-toi vite et fais pénitence, fille dépravée, où tu brûleras en enfer !

— Shalua…

— Oh, Tifa ! Je fais bien pire lorsque je toilette mes patients ! Ne me dis pas que tu es partie en courant juste pour ça.

— J'ai peur de le regarder en face et de voir qu'il s'est peut-être aperçu de quelque chose.

Le rire de la scientifique redoubla.

— J'y crois pas…

— Shalua !

— Je t'en prie, tu es ridicule !

Tifa baissa la tête, piteuse.

— Je sais… Mais il… Il me déconcerte, ce type !

Shalua se raidit sur sa chaise, un sourire mutin sur les lèvres.

— Il te plaît ?

— Non ! Bien sûr que non. Enfin… pas vraiment.

Son amie se pencha en avant, plus intéressée que jamais.

— Oui ou non ?

— Non, il ne me plaît pas ! Il est brutal, commun, grossier… Tout l'opposé de mon type d'homme. Mais je ne sais pas, il… M'attire ? Non, ce n'est pas le mot. C'est bizarre.

Shalua reprit un autre biscuit et le grignota du bout de dents.

— Sois honnête : il a un visage d'ange et un physique de rêve. Aucune femme ne peut rester insensible à un homme pareil.

— Je ne le nie pas, Shalua, mais non, c'est autre chose !

Son amie hocha la tête.

— Peut-être t'inspire-t-il de la sympathie, tout simplement. Ce qu'il a vécu t'a sans doute touchée, émue, te l'a montré d'une façon que tu n'imaginais pas.

— Tu crois ?

— Rappelle-toi, comme tu as été malade, lors de la conférence.

Tifa prit un biscuit à son tour et le trempa délicatement dans son thé.

— Peut-être. Oui, c'est certainement ça, tu as raison. Enfin… Assez parlé de mes lubies. Parlons de toi, plutôt !

— De moi ?

Le sourire de la jeune femme se mua en un rictus déluré.

— Mais oui… Si tu me parlais un peu de ton « Cid baby », mhh ?

Elle eut le plaisir de voir les joues de la scientifique se teinter de rose.

— Il n'y a rien de particulier à en dire.

— Shalua…

Celle-ci poussa un gémissement douloureux et laissa tomber son front sur la table avec un « toc » comique.

— Je suis en train de perdre pied, Tifa… Je perds complètement la boule, avec lui !

— Comment ça ?

Shalua leva la tête et lui adressa un regard piteux.

— Cid me fait complètement craquer.

Tifa s'assombrit.

— Shalua… Il est marié.

— Je sais… gémit à nouveau la scientifique. Mais il me fait vraiment craquer. Je ne… (Son téléphone portable sonna et elle s'excusa avant de décrocher) Merill ? Tu as les résultats, ça y est ? Et alors, ça donne quoi ?

Son amie la vit pâlir et l'interrogea du regard mais Shalua lui fit signe de ne pas s'inquiéter.

— Et l'imagerie ? reprit-elle. Elle confirme les examens sanguins ? Oh, merde… Ne le laisse pas ficher le camp du manoir, surtout. Alors, convainc-le ! Demande à Rude de le clouer à son lit et de l'assommer, si besoin est, mais je dois absolument l'informer de… Non, tu ne dis rien, Merill. Et surtout pas à Tseng ou à Rufus, d'accord ? Oui, j'arrive. À tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et soupira.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Tifa.

Shalua se mordilla l'intérieur de la joue.

— C'est Reno, il… Il a un petit souci de santé. (Tifa laissa échapper un petit cri.) Rien de grave, je t'assure, mentit-elle pour la rassurer. Mais je préférerai faire le nécessaire rapidement. Bon, tu reviens avec moi ou tu restes ici à culpabiliser et à essayer de ne pas vendre ta jolie maison ? railla-t-elle.

Tifa lava rapidement leurs deux tasses avant de les mettre à égoutter sur l'évier, éteignit le chauffage et donna à son amie un coup d'épaule amical.

— Viens, on prend ma voiture, ça ira plus vite.

oxo

Yazoo se glissa hors du lit avec mille précautions, sans réveiller son jumeau, enfila ses vêtements et sortit silencieusement dans le couloir.

Ses cauchemars le réveillaient sans cesse et il faisait violemment sursauter Loz, à chaque fois. Mieux valait qu'il se lève et qu'il aille rejoindre Vincent dans la chambre de Kadaj, attenante à la leur. Au moins, là-bas, il ne gênerait personne.

Il refermait la porte tout doucement, retenant la poignée pour éviter que le passant ne claque trop brutalement, lorsque lui parvint le bruit écœurant de quelqu'un en train de vomir. Cela paraissait venir de la chambre d'en face.

La porte était entrouverte et Yazoo entendit distinctement un juron étouffé, suivi d'une plainte et d'un nouveau gargouillis glaireux.

 _Quelqu'un est sacrément malade, là-dedans !_

Il traversa prudemment le couloir et poussa le battant de bois tout doucement mais sans oser l'ouvrir totalement.

— Ça va ? demanda-t-il de sa voix douce et ténue. Oh, oh ?

La seule réponse qui lui parvint fut un gémissement suivi d'un autre borborygme et il passa la tête par l'ouverture.

Une odeur âcre et métallique agressa son odorat ultra-sensible et il grimaça.

De la bile et du sang ?

— Eh ? appela-t-il un peu plus fort en avisant la porte entrouverte du cabinet de toilette. Vous allez bien ?

Toujours pas de réponse.

Il entra dans la chambre et se dirigea vers la petite salle de bains.

Son pied butta sur quelque chose et, du coin de l'oeil, il vit une bouteille en verre vide rouler sous le lit.

— Est-ce que ça va aller ? demanda Yazoo en frappant doucement à la porte du cabinet de toilette.

Le bruit sourd d'un corps qui chute se fit entendre et l'argenté n'hésita pas davantage. Il poussa la porte et entra pour voir Reno sur sol, à demi-inconscient.

L'argenté reconnut aussitôt le garçon rouquin qu'il avait combattu à Edge, deux ans plus tôt. Il s'agenouilla sur le carrelage et souleva la tête du turk pour la poser doucement sur ses genoux, comme il l'avait toujours fait avec Loz ou Kadaj, lorsque les hommes en blouse blanche les ramenaient évanouis, après les injections de mako ou les traitements divers.

L'évier de marbre vert était éclaboussé de sang et de bile malodorante et Yazoo tendit le bras pour faire couler l'eau. Il laissa sa main un petit moment sous le jet d'eau glacé pour la refroidir et la posa doucement le front piqué de taches rousseur, si pales qu'elles ne se remarquaient que lorsqu'on se penchait sur le visage poupin.

Il suivit du doigt les curieux tatouages rouges en forme de virgule. Il ne les avait pas vus, lorsqu'ils s'étaient affrontés – ou peut-être ne s'en souvenait-il simplement pas. Ses préoccupations étaient autres, alors…

Les paupières fines frémirent et deux grands yeux bleu-vert s'ouvrirent avec difficulté.

— Ça va mieux ? demanda Yazoo en se penchant un peu pour que Reno puisse le voir.

La réaction de celui-ci fut immédiate : il poussa un cri inarticulé, se dégagea en se cognant contre le pied du lavabo et rampa jusqu'à la porte pour s'y aplatir, le coeur battant.

— Que… Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, toi ? s'écria-t-il en cherchant des yeux un objet qui pourrait lui tenir lieu d'arme.

Hélas pour lui, la seule chose à portée de main était… la balayette des toilettes. Guère intimidant, comme matraque !

L'argenté se remit debout et lissa sa longue veste de cuir.

— N'aie pas peur, je t'ai juste entendu vomir et j'ai pensé que…

— Reste où tu es ! Ne fais pas un pas de plus ou de te casse en deux !

Yazoo considéra le rouquin recroquevillé sur le sol avec un certain amusement et se tint immobile au centre de la petite salle de bains, les bras croisés.

Reno le détailla de bas en haut un petit moment.

— T'attends quoi, là ?

— Que tu veuilles bien te pousser, que je puisse sortir, railla l'incarné.

Le rouquin grimaça en réalisant qu'il était affalé contre la porte et se releva avec difficulté – mais sans quitter son étrange visiteur des yeux.

À peine debout, une sueur froide soudaine perla sur tout son corps, faisant adhérer désagréablement sa chemise à son dos. Il se mit à trembler comme une feuille.

— Ça va aller ? s'enquit Yazoo.

— Ouais ! cracha Reno, frissonnant de plus belle en s'essuyant le front d'un revers de manche.

— Je n'en ai pas l'impression.

Comme pour le confirmer, le turk se plia en deux sous l'assaut d'une crampe abdominale et l'argenté dut le soutenir tandis qu'il se penchait à nouveau au-dessus de l'évier.

Reno eut des renvois pendant un long moment puis la température de son corps monta si soudainement que Yazoo pouvait presque sentir sa peau brûler à travers ses vêtements.

L'état pitoyable du rouquin lui rappela d'autres lieux, d'autres temps…

Il revit le grand corps de Loz, étendu sur le sol, près de l'évier qu'il n'avait pas eu le temps d'atteindre, secoué de spasmes, blême, rongé par la fièvre et le manque de mako.

— Vincent est dans la chambre d'à côté, avec mon frère, murmura Yazoo. Si tu veux, je peux aller le cherch…

— Non ! s'écria le turk en le repoussant brutalement. Je vais bien, putain ! Je dois te le dire comment ? J'ai mangé un truc qui passe pas, merde, c'est tout ! Ça t'es jamais arrivé, bordel ? On vous filait que de la bouffe aseptisée, dans votre foutu labo, c'est ça ? Bah ! Bienvenu dans les joies de la vraie vie !

Il vomit un jet de bile rougeâtre et l'argenté fronça les sourcils.

— Tu m'as l'air d'avoir un problème bien plus grave qu'une simple indig…

— J'ai pas de problème ! cria Reno, les jambes flageolantes. Et je… Je t'ai rien demandé, putain de merde ! Fous-moi la paix et dégage de ma chambre !

Yazoo parut hésiter un instant mais quitta la salle de bains en refermant doucement la porte et soupira.

 _Ce n'est pas mon problème, après tout !_

Un reflet argenté accrocha la lumière de la lampe et attira son regard, sous le lit. Il se pencha pour ramasser la bouteille vide, sur laquelle il avait buté en entrant dans la chambre, et se dirigea vers la poubelle, au pied du petit bureau qui occupait le fond de la chambre du turk.

oxo

Reno ouvrit les yeux pour découvrir qu'il était à nouveau étendu sur le carrelage de la salle de bains mais, cette fois, plus de type aux cheveux argentés dans les parages.

 _J'ai pas été très sympa, sur ce coup là…_ réalisa-t-il avec une petite moue.

Pas grave, il s'excuserait plus tard.

Il porta la main à son ventre en grimaçant, attendant la douleur, ou la nouvelle nausée, qui ne saurait tarder mais rien ne vint.

Soulagé, il s'étala sur le dos de tout son long et respira profondément. La crise était passée.

Bon sang, quel soulagement ! Après tant d'émotions, un petit remontant serait le bienvenu.

Il porta la main à la poche intérieure de sa veste par réflexe mais il ne portait que sa chemise. Où diable avait-il laissé sa veste ?

Ah ! Oui, sur le lit.

Il se leva avec difficulté, courbaturé comme s'il avait couru pendant des heures, et passa dans la chambre à coucher, où il se pétrifia en voyant la petite mise en scène qu'on avait préparée à son intention.

La dizaine de bouteilles et de mignonnettes d'alcool vides qui se trouvaient dans la corbeille avaient été alignées sur le lit et, sur une page de carnet arraché au bloc du bureau, on pouvait lire quelques mots au tracé ferme et élégant :

 _AUCUN PROBLÈME, HEIN ?_

 _...à suivre_

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	19. XIX - Un pied dans la tombe

_Voici le chapitre XIX !  
_

 _Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que mon dernier roman "PIRATE", vient de sortir ! Vous pouvez en lire le début sur Amazon ou_ _ _dans la rubrique "l'univers Claude Neix"_ sur le site : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XIX : Un pied dans la tombe  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Il paraît qu'on n'apprend pas à mourir_  
 _en tuant les autres_

 **Chateaubriand**

— Quel âge as-tu, Reno ? demanda Shalua en se laissant aller contre le dossier du confortable fauteuil de son bureau.

Le turk leva le sourcil, ironique, et désigna le dossier médical ouvert devant elle.

— C'est pas écrit, là ?

— Je lis 31. Mais si je m'en tiens à ça, fit-elle en poussant vers lui une photo d'échographie et une série de graphiques, je dirais dans les 60 ou 65 ans.

Reno écarquilla les yeux et pouffa.

— Quelqu'un a mélangé les dossiers ? Sérieux ?

La jeune femme se leva et alla fermer la porte de son bureau donnant sur le laboratoire, où attendait patiemment Rude, en compagnie de Merill.

— Non, Reno… reprit-elle à mi-voix en s'asseyant sur le secrétaire, tout près du turk. Ce sont bien les résultats de tes examens, faits par Merill : tu as le foie et l'estomac d'un homme de 60 ans.

Il encaissa le choc et haussa les épaules.

— O.K. Je suis un peu… bizarre. Et après ?

— Non, Reno. Tu n'es pas bizarre, corrigea-t-elle en brandissant des résultats d'analyses sous son nez. Tu es alcoolique. Et depuis des années.

Le turk eut un mouvement de recul et agita les mains.

— Woh ! Woh ! Woh ! Minute ! On arrête les délires ! Ça ne m'amuse plus, là. Il m'arrive de faire quelques excès, d'accord, mais je ne…

— Non, le coupa-t-elle sèchement. Non, non ! Pas d'excuses vaseuses de toxico, Reno, je n'ai pas de temps à perdre.

Il blêmit et sourit en même temps, ne sachant s'il s'agissait d'une farce ou si la jeune scientifique était sérieuse.

— Qu… Quoi ? Attends, tu me fais quoi, là, Shalua ?

— Tu es fichu, Reno. Ton foie est rongé par la cirrhose et Merill a repéré trois ulcères sur ta paroi stomacale. Et ça, uniquement par imagerie médicale, précisa-t-elle. Je n'ose imaginer ce que donneraient une biopsie et des prises de vue de nano-caméra… Veux-tu aussi des détails sur ton cerveau, ton coeur et tes artères ou tu préfères crever sans connaître l'étendue des dégâts ?

— Hein ? bredouilla-t-il. Comment ça, « crever » ?

Shalua riva son oeil valide aux siens.

— Tu es en train de mourir, Reno, je suis désolée. La fête est finie, bébé.

Elle n'ajouta rien et il se leva pour faire les cent pas dans la pièce, totalement affolé. Il haletait et se frottait le visage en essayant de digérer ce que la scientifique venait de lui dire.

Mourir…

Non… Non, non, non, non ! Impossible ! Il ne pouvait pas mourir ! Personne ne mourait en faisant la fête une fois de temps en temps. Ça ne se pouvait pas ! Elle se trompait.

 _Elle se trompe forcément !_

Pourtant… Pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi malade. Une cuite de temps à autres, au pire mais pas…

— C'est impossible… gémit-il, la poitrine si oppressée qu'il avait du mal à respirer. Ça se peut pas… Je mérite pas ça, merde !

Shalua laissa échapper un profond soupir.

— Désolée mais « ça », tu te l'es infligé tout seul, chaton.

— C'est impossible, bordel ! Je ne picole pas plus que n'importe qui.

— Ah, non ? Ce n'est pas ce que disent tes résultats et eux, ils ne mentent pas.

— Il doit y avoir une erreur !

— Il n'y en a pas ! Tu as ingurgité des hectolitres d'alcool, au cours de ta courte vie et, maintenant, il faut payer l'addition. C'est terminé, Reno. TER-MI-NÉ. La nature t'avait donné un corps de rêve en parfaite santé et tu as tout gâché pour quelques instants d'ivresse vite envolés. À ce jeu là, il n'y a pas de seconde chance, mon grand.

Reno passa par un éventail d'émotions, de la colère au désespoir le plus noir, et finit tomber à genoux, au milieu du bureau.

— Combien de temps ? demanda-t-il en réalisant qu'il était sur le point de fondre en larmes. Combien de temps… il me reste ?

La jeune femme haussa les épaules.

— Un mois, fit-elle, provoquant un sanglot incontrôlable. Peut-être deux. Et, je dirais… Une bonne cinquantaine d'années, si tu arrêtes tes conneries !

Reno se figea, à genoux sur le sol, et tourna lentement la tête vers elle.

— Quoi ? murmura-t-il, n'osant croire à ce qu'il venait d'entendre.

— Tu as très bien compris, Reno ! Alors ? Tu as eu peur ?

Il bondit sur ses pieds, à la fois défaillant de soulagement et fou de rage.

— Bien sûr que j'ai eu peur ! Espèce de… de… Pourquoi t'as fait ça ? Tu voulais me faire crever pour de bon d'une attaque, c'est ça ? Merde ! On a pas idée de foutre les jetons comme ça aux gens, pour des conneries !

— Des conneries ? Mais je ne plaisantais pas, Reno. Et je n'ai pas dit non plus que j'acceptais de te soigner.

Il secoua la tête et fit quelques pas à reculons en se tordant les mains.

Shalua soufflait le chaud et le froid et il ne savait plus à quel saint se vouer.

— Attends, temps mort ! Je pige plus rien. Je vrais crever ou pas ? s'emporta-t-il, le visage défait.

— Si nous ne faisons rien, oui, et très vite.

— Alors, faisons ! Où est le problème ?

Elle se leva et s'approcha de lui pour lui parler bien en face.

— Le… « problème », Reno, c'est que pour te remettre à neuf, il faut que je te plonge dans une cuve de mako et que je ne vois pas pourquoi je le ferais si c'est pour que tu recommences à boire aussitôt sorti de là. De plus, je ne pense pas que l'alcoolisme fasse partie des « maladies » prises en charge par les services de soin des employés de la Shinra. Je crois même me souvenir que c'est plutôt, au contraire, une raison de renvoi immédiat, sans solde ni pension, ajouta-t-elle, venimeuse.

Sous l'assaut de l'angoisse, Reno sentit son coeur s'emballer, ses jambes se dérober sous lui et il dut se traîner jusqu'à la chaise, qui flanquait le bureau de Shalua, pour ne pas tomber.

— Me fait pas ça, Shalua… sanglota-t-il, le visage dans les mains, les dernières miettes de fierté enfuies. Je croyais qu'on était amis, bordel ! Être turk, c'est ma raison de vivre, mon rêve de gosse. C'est tout ce que j'ai. M'enlève pas ça, Shalua, merde… M'enlève pas ça…

La jeune femme se permit un petit sourire satisfait dans son dos mais reprit vite son air tragique pour lui faire face.

— Regarde-moi, Reno. J'ai dit : regarde-moi !

Le turk essuya son visage, releva la tête et Shalua dut se faire violence pour ne pas le serrer contre elle avec des mots réconfortants, tant il était touchant en cet instant.

Ses immenses yeux bleu-vert étaient le siège d'un désespoir indescriptible, son petit nez retroussé avait un peu rougi à force de pleurer, ses lèvres tendres tremblaient et son petit visage couvert de taches de rousseur à peine visibles se contractait sous l'assaut des larmes, qu'il n'arrivait pas à empêcher de couler.

Reno avait toujours eu une bouille craquante mais là, c'était presque au-delà de ce que la jeune scientifique pouvait supporter sans avoir envie de croquer dans les joues pleines.

— Depuis combien de temps es-tu accro à l'alcool ? réussit-elle à demander sans se laisser déborder par l'émotion.

— J'en sais rien. Je bois depuis toujours.

— Je vais poser ma question autrement : depuis quand bois-tu régulièrement ?

— Depuis que j'ai 16 ou 17 ans, à peu près.

Elle s'accroupit devant lui et posa son bras valide sur ses genoux.

— Écoute-moi bien, Reno : si j'accepte de te faire subir un traitement au mako, tu ne devras plus toucher à une seule goutte d'alcool. Pas une, c'est compris ?

— Mais… et pour la Shinra ? S'ils savent, ils… Enfin tu vois.

Elle hocha la tête.

— Je leur dirai que tu as une petite tumeur. Non ! Ne te réjouis pas trop vite ! Laisse-moi finir. Si je te revois avec un verre d'alcool à la main, ou si j'entends parler d'un seul écart, Reno… Je transmets les vrais résultats de tes analyses à Tseng et à Rufus dans la minute, et je te garantis que tu finiras dans le caniveau d'une ruelle sordide d'Edge avant même de comprendre ce qui t'arrive. C'est clair, dans ta petite tête de colibri ?

Reno acquiesça avec gravité.

— Plus une goutte, Shalua. Je t'en donne ma parole !

Elle lui prit le menton et sourit.

— Ton organisme est encore trop saturé de ton poison favori pour que je te plonge dans la cuve. Alors, à compter de cet instant, Reno, plus une goutte d'alcool pendant 48 heures, pas même un sirop pour la toux. Au bout de ces deux jours, je veux te voir ici, prêt à faire un gros « plouf ! » à côté de Sephiroth. Tu as bien compris ?

Il hocha vigoureusement la tête.

— À côté du général ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter. Woah ! La classe !

Shalua se pencha par-dessus son bureau pour ouvrir son tiroir et prit un petit flacon transparent rempli de cachets roses, qu'il lui tendit.

— Un antispasmodique. Tu vas en avoir besoin dans les heures qui viennent, crois-moi. Un toutes les 4 heures maxi. O.K. ?

— Une façon élégante de me dire que je vais encore être malade comme un chien, c'est ça ?

— Tu es accro, Reno. Et tu vas réagir au manque comme tous les accros, ne te fais pas d'illusions. Si j'étais toi, je monterai tout de suite dans ma chambre et je m'allongerai avec une grosse bassine au pied de mon lit, en prévision de la nuit de cauchemar qui m'attend.

Il grimaça mais sourit.

— Ça marche, doc.

Il fit une mimique adorable et Shalua, cette fois, se laissa attendrir.

Elle le serra contre elle et il lui rendit son étreinte avec chaleur.

— Ne flanche pas pas, Reno. Avec qui Tifa et moi allons-nous échanger les potins croustillants, si tu n'es plus là, hein ? plaisanta-t-elle. Nous refusons de te perdre aussi bêtement, chaton ! Nous tenons tous beaucoup trop à toi pour ça.

— Moi non plus, Shalua… Moi non plus, j'veux pas vous perdre. Vous et vos gros coeurs d'enfoirés, c'est tout ce que j'ai…

Bien plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait pensé, il resserra encore ses bras autour d'elle et eut beau faire, il ne put retenir ses larmes.

oxo

Cid tourna un peu plus le robinet d'eau chaude de la douche et laissa le jet brûlant lui masser le dos.

Shalua ne devrait plus tarder, maintenant.

Shalua… toujours prête à s'enflammer sous ses caresses avides…

Par la Déesse, comme il aimait faire l'amour avec elle !

Il pressa le front contre le carrelage de la douche, incapable de chasser l'image de la jeune femme, et jura comme un corps de garde.

Que tous les démons l'emportent s'il n'était pas en train de tomber amoureux…

oxo

La journée de Kadaj commença par une pétarade de moteurs. Il s'était immédiatement levé et penché à la fenêtre de la chambre luxueuse qu'on lui avait attribuée pour voir de quoi il retournait.

Trois superbes motos, d'un noir laqué somptueux, venaient d'être livrées dans la cour du manoir et Vincent lui faisait signe de descendre.

Lorsque, quelques minutes plus tard, il rejoignit l'ancien turk en compagnie de ses frères, un petit groupe d'admirateurs, composé de Cid, Cloud, Reno et Barret, s'était déjà rassemblé autour des puissantes machines.

Rufus, également présent, leur tendit des puces de démarrage, ainsi que trois petites sacoches contenant un téléphone, une tablette, des papiers d'identité, une carte de crédit et des cartes d'accès diverses.

— Vous en aurez besoin, à présent, dit-il simplement.

Les incarnés de Sephirot acceptèrent le tout avec méfiance mais remontèrent dans leur chambre aussi sec, sans un mot.

Barret siffla, déçu.

— Bah, dites donc ! Je me serais attendu à un peu plus d'enthousiasme, avec des beautés pareilles ! fit-il remarquer en caressant amoureusement le métal laqué des motos. Bon sang ! Non mais regardez-moi ces carénages !

Vincent lui tapa sur l'épaule.

— Ils se méfient encore trop de nous, pour l'instant.

Cid hocha la tête.

— Ouais… Je crois qu'il va nous falloir un petit bout de temps, pour apprivoiser nos trois petits fauves !

Un peu plus tard, les occupants du manoir étaient installés à la grande table du salon pour le petit déjeuner lorsque les trois frères traversèrent la pièce en silence, sortirent dans la cour, enfourchèrent leurs motos et partirent au nez et à la barbe de tous, sans un mot ni une explication.

— Ils nous font quoi, là ? s'étonna Barret.

Rufus se raidit sur sa chaise et lança un regard inquiet à Vincent mais celui-ci se contenta de sourire et lui fit signe de ne pas s'en faire.

De leur côté, les incarnés prirent la première route qui se présentait en se demandant comment leurs « hôtes » comptaient réagir à leur départ silencieux. Allaient-ils envoyer des hommes armés motorisés, ou des hélicoptères, pour leur donner la chasse ?

La réponse arriva mais pas comme ils le pensaient.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de kilomètres de route parcourue au hasard, le téléphone de Loz sonna et un message s'afficha.

 _Joint à ce message, une carte de la région. Soyez prudents, dans les montagnes et hors du périmètre bleu. Risque d'attaques de créatures de type 3 et 3Y. Déjeuner servi à 13h00. Vincent._

Les frères crurent tout d'abord à une farce mais Vincent Valentine ne paraissait pas du genre à se laisser aller à ce genre de niches.

— Bon… D'accord, nous ne sommes apparemment pas prisonniers, nota Kadaj.

— Mais qu'en est-il du reste, à votre avis ? demanda Yazoo en brandissant les cartes remises par Rufus à chacun d'entre eux. Vraies ou simples ruses destinées à nous amadouer, en nous faisant croire que nous sommes des gens comme eux, avec une existence légale et le droit d'en user ?

Pour le vérifier, ils optèrent pour un tour en ville, où les gens les dévisagèrent avec une curiosité mêlée de crainte.

Yazoo s'arrêta devant le seul magasin informatique de Nibelheim et y entra, laissant ses frères à l'extérieur.

Sa présence dans la petite boutique jeta un froid glacial, dû à son étrange apparence aussi bien qu'à son attitude un peu raide.

La présence des deux autres, à l'extérieur, n'était pas faite non plus pour rassurer le propriétaire des lieux, un homme affable d'une soixantaine d'années, aux lunettes en demi-lune et aux épais cheveux blancs.

Le pauvre commerçant et son épouse se tenaient prêts à appuyer sur le bouton d'alarme, dissimulé derrière le comptoir, au moindre geste suspect de ces trois voyous.

Lorsque Yazoo demanda à voir un modèle d'ordinateur portable particulièrement onéreux – en fait le plus cher du magasin – la méfiance de l'homme monta d'un cran.

— Je le prends, fit l'argenté sans même le regarder en détail en tendant la carte de crédit et la pièce d'identité donnée par Rufus.

L'homme les prit en tremblant légèrement, cherchant déjà une excuse quelconque du genre « Désolé, le terminal est en panne ! » ou « Pardon, la connexion est coupée ! »» lorsque le fatal _ALERTE ! CARTE VOLÉE !_ apparaîtrait sur son écran mais le terminal bipa joyeusement et les informations qui s'affichèrent détendirent le brave homme d'un seul coup, à la grande surprise de son épouse… et de Yazoo, qui s'attendait à tout sauf à ce que les cartes soient authentiques !

— La garantie est de 3 ans, fit aimablement le commerçant avec un sourire à présent rayonnant. Souhaitez-vous une prolongation de celle-ci ?

— Hein ? Euh… Non. Non, ça ira.

— Je vous imprime le reçu tout de suite.

L'homme changea d'ordinateur pour remplir sa fiche et Yazoo risqua un coup d'oeil à l'écran du terminal, dans lequel étaient insérées ses puces de crédit et d'identité.

Sa photo y était affichée, ainsi que ses empreintes digitales, son groupe sanguin, un extrait de sa séquence ADN et une adresse au siège de la Shinra, à Edge.

 _Nom : YAZOO HOJO_

 _Tiré : SHINRA Corp._

 _Affectation : SIEGE DU WRO – (Département du SOLDAT — Edge)_

 _Grade : OFFICIER classe I_

 _Niveau de crédit : GOLD+_

— Hojo ? s'écria la femme du commerçant en lisant par-dessus l'épaule de celui-ci, faisant bondir Yazoo. Hojo, de la famille du général Sephiroth ? Celui que l'on vient de retrouver dans le laboratoire ?

Yazoo toussota et réfléchit à toute vitesse.

Vincent leur avait parlé de l'entourloupe médiatique, le jour de leur réveil, à l'infirmerie.

— Oui, c'est… C'est notre frère, dit-il en désignant du menton son jumeau et Kadaj, à l'extérieur.

La femme fit claquer ses paumes l'une contre l'autre.

— Je savais que vos yeux et vos cheveux me disaient quelque chose ! Oh, mon Dieu ! Soyez assurés de notre sympathie, monsieur Hojo. Ciel, quelle histoire incroyable. Mais quel soulagement pour vous, aussi, de le retrouver vivant, j'imagine !

— Comment va-t-il ? s'enquit un autre client entre deux âges, qui avait dévisagé l'incarné avec méfiance jusque là. Ils disent, à la télévision, que les médecins restent prudents.

Yazoo acquiesça avec une mine de circonstance.

— Son état est stationnaire, pour l'instant. C'est… C'est pour ça que nous sommes à Nibelheim, mentit-il, subitement inspiré. Pour… Pour étudier les dossiers trouvés dans le laboratoire des scientifiques qui… Enfin vous voyez.

Le commerçant sortit de derrière son comptoir.

— L'ordinateur VForce-PL3, c'était pour ça ? Étudier des données scientifiques ?

— Euh… Oui. Enfin… Entre autres, broda Yazoo, pris au dépourvu par la tournure des évènements.

Et lui qui n'avait choisi le matériel le plus cher que pour vérifier si la carte de crédit et les papiers d'identité donnés par Rufus étaient vrais…

— Oh ! Mais ce n'est pas du tout ce qu'il vous faut. Non, non, non. Attendez, je vais vous montrer un autre modèle, bien plus adapté à ce genre de travail et de calculs. Junny ! cria-t-il en direction de la réserve. Sors-moi un VDU-347, chérie ! La dernière version !

Au final, Yazoo resta près d'une heure dans le magasin, au grand étonnement de ses frères, qui le voyaient sourire et discuter avec les clients qui entraient et sortaient, la nouvelle que les frères de Sephiroth étaient à Nibelheim se répandant comme une traînée de poudre.

 _Le grand général Sephiroth, rendez-vous compte ! Si, si, je vous assure, monsieur le maire, il a des frères, officiers du Soldat, comme lui. Ils sont en ce moment même chez nous, à Nibelheim, dans la boutique de ce brave Stan !_

Kadaj et Loz, à l'extérieur de la boutique, durent eux-mêmes donner des nouvelles de leur « grand frère » à un nombre incalculable d'inconnus, habitants de la bourgade ou simples vacanciers et « Quelle tragédie, mon Dieu ! Courage, nous sommes de tout coeur avec vous, gardez espoir. Il s'en sortira, vous verrez. »

De retour au manoir, les garçons avaient la tête qui tournait comme s'ils venaient de passer des heures dans une bétonnière !

Eux, qui ne parlaient pour ainsi dire jamai, avaient sans doute échangé plus de banalités en une matinée qu'ils ne l'avaient fait durant toute leur vie, au laboratoire du cratère nord !

Vincent et Rufus – qui riaient sous cape après l'appel du maire de Nibelheim voulant « témoigner personnellement sa sympathie aux frères du Grand Général » qu'il avait « aperçus de loin en ville » — les virent monter précipitamment dans leur chambre, un paquet sous le bras et le visage défait.

— Gretta ! appela le jeune président de la Shinra depuis le salon en riant encore.

La gouvernante du manoir, une femme avenante au sourire doux d'une soixantaine d'années et vêtue à l'ancienne mode, se présenta presque aussitôt.

— Monsieur ?

— Gretta, soyez gentille de faire monter un plateau à nos trois amis motards, quelque chose me dit qu'ils vont avoir besoin de reprendre des forces !

La brave femme sourit.

— Tout de suite, monsieur. J'avais fait garder leur déjeuner au chaud.

— Merci, Gretta. Vous êtes un ange.

La gouvernante rosit sous le compliment comme une jeune fille et disparut.

Vincent se leva.

— Je ferais mieux de monter les voir. Ils ont peut-être envie de parler de leur « escapade ». J'en profiterai pour voir Reno.

— Rude et les enfants sont avec lui, ne t'en fais pas. Shalua dit qu'elle pourra traiter sa tumeur dans deux jours, dès que les médicaments qu'elle lui a donnés pour nettoyer la « tuyauterie » auront agi. Saloperie… Je n'aurais jamais cru que quelque chose comme ça pouvait lui tomber dessus. Pauvre Reno.

— Au fait… Tseng et Elena ?

— Partis il y a une heure, comme tu me l'as demandé. Bien que je ne comprenne toujours pas pourquoi tu y tenais tant. Ils étaient prêts à affronter le regard de leurs bourreaux sans broncher et sans haine aucune, tu sais. Ils me l'ont fait clairement comprendre.

— C'est bien là, le problème, Rufus. Leur bourreau, c'est Jenova, pas les garçons. Et je ne veux surtout pas que Tseng et Elena puissent leur laisser croire le contraire, pas même par inadvertance. Nous ne devons laisser aucune prise à cette saloperie tombée du ciel. Pas le moindre petit interstice, dans l'esprit de ces garçons, où elle risquerait de se glisser.

Rufus hocha la tête.

— Je comprends. Mais tu ne pourras pas les protéger éternellement, Vincent.

— Telle n'est pas mon intention. Je veux juste les préserver jusqu'à qu'ils soient en mesure de faire face à cette ordure sans risquer de flancher. Et pour cela, ils doivent se sentir en sécurité et acceptés parmi nous.

— Je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir, tu le sais.

Vincent, tel un père avec son fils aîné, lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

— Je le sais.

Il quitta le salon et, comme toujours, le jeune président admira la façon dont la lumière dansait dans sa longue chevelure brune avec un soupir déchirant.

Son portable sonna, annonçant un texto.

Il s'agissait de Tseng :

 _Ça bouge au cratère nord. Me rappeler d'urgence._

Rufus blêmit et monta dans sa suite pour rappeler le chef des turks en toute discrétion.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	20. XX - À chacun sa peur

_Voici le chapitre XX !  
_

 _Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que mon dernier roman "PIRATE", vient de sortir ! Vous pouvez en lire le début sur Amazon ou_ _ _dans la rubrique "l'univers Claude Neix"_ sur le site : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XX : À chacun sa peur**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Plains ceux qui ont peur_  
 _car ils créent leurs propres terreurs..._

 **S. King**

À l'extérieur du manoir, Barret rangeait ses affaires et son matériel dans son camion.

— Tout va bien se passer, assura Cid. Nous veillerons sur elle, ne t'en fais pas.

Le chef d'AVALANCHE ne paraissait pas tout à fait rassuré.

— T'en as de bonnes ! Tu laisserais ta gosse dans la même maison qu'eux sans te poser de questions, toi ? Réponds franchement.

Le pilote le regarda droit dans les yeux.

— Oui.

— T'as pas de gosses, aussi ! Comment tu peux savoir ?

— Oh, merde, Barret ! Tu deviens carrément parano. Regarde-les...

Il désigna discrètement la fille adoptive du géant du menton.

Marlène était accroupie un peu plus loin, aux côtés de Yazoo, qui opérait quelques réglages sur sa moto. Elle posait mille questions, auxquelles le jeune homme répondait patiemment avec la douceur qui paraissait lui être habituelle.

— Marlène semble fascinée par nos trois amis, nota le pilote avec humour.

Barret sourit en voyant la petite fille minauder près du frère de Sephiroth.

— Moi, à son âge, j'étais amoureux de ma prof de maths ! Une "vraie femme mûre" de 23 ans !

Cid grimaça.

— La mienne en avait cinquante, du poil sous les bras et de la moustache...

Son ami lui asséna une claque dans le dos et partit d'un rire tonitruant.

— Je te confie ma fille. Veille sur elle ou t'auras affaire à moi !

— Allez, arrête de t'en faire et deale-nous ce putain de terrain du mieux que tu peux. Un nouveau champ d'éoliennes au sud du continent serait vraiment une bénédiction pour tout le monde.

— Je vais faire du mieux que je peux mais je crois qu'on ne nous a pas tout dit sur les nappes phréatiques présentes dans le coin. Je préfère faire des sondages supplémentaires.

— Tu l'as dit à Rufus ? Il en pense quoi ?

— Comme moi : que deux précautions valent mieux qu'une. Bien, je crois que c'est bon ! dit-il en bouclant la porte arrière du camion. Marlène ! appela-t-il en agitant la main. Je m'en vais !

La fillette, vêtue d'un blouson rembourré et d'un pantalon épais glissé dans des bottes fourrées, bondit sur ses pieds et vint en courant vers lui.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il devait se séparer d'elle, Barret sentit un terrible pincement au coeur.

Il se baissa pour lui tendre les bras et la petite s'y précipita.

— Fais-moi un gros câlin, princesse.

— Tu reviens vite, dis ?

— Promis, ma puce ! Trois ou quatre jours, tout au plus.

Cid observait discrètement Yazoo, qui suivait la scène avec une expression à la fois fascinée et curieuse, devant très certainement se demander ce qu'on ressentait dans les bras d'un père, ou d'une mère.

— Je t'appellerai ce soir, après le dîner, O.K., princesse ? Et sois bien sage durant mon absence, d'accord ?

Le moteur de la moto se fit entendre et l'incarné de Sephiroth passa à quelques pas du trio, en direction de la grille du manoir.

— Attends ! lui cria la petite. Tu m'emmènes avec toi faire un tour ?

Yazoo freina et, ne sachant comment il devait réagir, lança un regard embarrassé aux deux hommes.

— Dis donc, demi-portion ! le secourut Cid en ébouriffant les cheveux de la petite. Tu pourrais au moins lui demander son avis !

Marlène, nullement décontenancée, se tourna vers l'incarné et demanda avec un aplomb déconcertant :

— Ça te dérange, de m'emmener avec toi faire un tour ?

Yazoo secoua aimablement la tête et Barret éclata de rire.

— L'art et là manière de s'imposer dans une négociation ! Ah ! Ah ! Bravo, ma fille, tu as bien retenu les leçons de ton vieux père !

Sans laisser le temps à Barret d'esquisser ne serait-ce qu'un début de protestation, Cid la souleva pour l'asseoir sur la moto, derrière le jeune homme.

— Allez hop ! En selle !

— Accroche-toi bien à lui, ma puce, ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir Barret, mi-figue, mi-raisin, en lançant au pilote un regard assassin que Yazoo ne vit pas.

Cid y répondit par un clin d'oeil espiègle.

— Mais... protesta la fillette. Loz, il me fait asseoir devant !

— Quand es-tu montée à moto avec Loz ? s'étonna son père.

Marlène haussa les épaules.

— Y'a deux ans, quand il est venu me chercher à l'église et qu'il s'est battu avec Tifa. Lui, il m'a fait monter devant ! Et même que j'ai passé une vitesse, ajouta-t-elle pour faire bonne mesure - en évitant toutefois de préciser que ça s'était produit lorsque sa main avait dérapé sur le guidon.

Yazoo blêmit, plus embarrassé que jamais, mais la petite avait dit ça avec un tel naturel, comme si elle parlait du temps qu'il faisait, et une telle fierté que Cid partit d'un terrible fou-rire.

— Le prochain pédopsychiatre qui me culpabilise et me conseille de changer de job en me bassinant avec des risques de "séquelles de traumatismes enfantins", je lui fais avaler ses diplômes... ronchonna le chef d'AVALANCHE, faisant redoubler l'hilarité du pilote.

Rassuré par leur réaction, Yazoo se tourna vers Marlène et tordit le nez en une moue qui amusait beaucoup Kadaj, lorsqu'il était enfant.

— Tu sais, fit-il, malicieux, j'ai peur de ne pas tenir longtemps en équilibre sur le guidon, les bras tendus. Je n'ai pas les gros muscles de Loz, moi. Mais si tu tiens absolument à finir comme une galette entre moi et le carénage...

La fillette grimaça et éclata de rire.

— Nan !

— C'est bien ce que je pensais. Alors accroche-toi.

Lorsqu'il sentit les petits bras se refermer fermement autour de sa taille, il remit le contact et démarra.

— Soyez prudents ! cria Barret. Ne roulez pas trop vite !

Cid lui tapa sur l'épaule et ricana, facétieux.

— Tu vois quand tu veux !

oxo

Dans le laboratoire, Kadaj avait plaqué les mains sur la paroi de verre de la cuve où flottait Sephiroth et le fixait comme s'il espérait que cela fasse ouvrir les yeux à son frère.

— Pourquoi ne guérit-il pas ? demanda-t-il à Shalua.

— Oh, mais il guérit, chaton. Il faut lui laisser le temps, voilà tout.

L'incarné sourit.

Jamais personne ne l'avait affublé de ce genre de sobriquet mais, chez la jeune femme, c'était apparemment une manie incurable. Il avait aussi tâté du "poussin", à l'occasion, "baby" et "mon grand" étant plutôt réservés à Yazoo et à Loz.

— Pourquoi un programmeur XG1 est-il branché sur son contrôleur mako avec seulement quatre flux transitoires ? s'étonna encore Kadaj en décodant les données qui s'affichaient à l'écran à une vitesse affolante.

Shelke leva le nez de son ordinateur.

— Tu comprends ce genre de protocole ? demanda-t-elle, éberluée.

La jeune fille ne connaissait qu'une poignée d'ingénieurs capables de se dépatouiller – et encore à peu près – avec les calculs ultra-complexes de ce type de protocole de combinaisons chimiques. Elle-même s'y perdait mais c'est vrai que ce n'était pas du tout son champ de travail habituel.

L'incarné acquiesça.

— XG, YG, MG, BG et T3. Je les ai appris à... Enfin, là-bas, termina-t-il avec un serrement douloureux à l'estomac.

Shalua se leva, aussi surprise que sa soeur, pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule.

Elle ne pouvait certes pas lui faire oublier ses horribles souvenirs mais peut-être tenait-elle la solution pour qu'il n'ait plus à en rougir, tout en accélérant la guérison de Sephiroth !

— Tu te sentirais capable de mettre à contribution ce que tu as appris là-bas pour nous aider à reprogrammer ce fichu contrôleur ?

Le visage de Kadaj parut s'illuminer et il hocha vigoureusement la tête, trop heureux de pouvoir influer positivement sur l'état de son aîné et, accessoirement, de s'occuper les mains et l'esprit.

— Bien sûr. Mais, pour ça, j'aurais besoin des codes sécurisés et d'un accès aux bases la Shinra, ajouta-t-il, tout enthousiasme soudain envolé, sachant très bien qu'on ne lui accorderait jamais ce genre d'autorisation.

Shalua échangea un regard avec sa soeur, qui hocha la tête, et décocha aussitôt son téléphone pour composer un numéro préprogrammé.

— Monsieur Shinra ? Ici, Shalua. Pouvez-vous descendre au laboratoire, une minute ? Non, rien de grave mais nous allons avoir besoin d'un passe de niveau 7. Non, monsieur, le mien n'est que de niveau 6. Pour le programmeur XG1. Kadaj, monsieur. Oui, monsieur, absolument. À tout de suite.

Elle raccrocha et afficha un sourire rayonnant.

— Il descend.

Kadaj écarquilla les yeux, n'osant y croire et, le coeur battant, plaqua à nouveau les mains sur la cuve de Sephiroth.

— Tu sortiras bientôt de là, grand frère, je te le promets...

oxo

Tifa sortit de la chambre de Denzel, laissant le garçonnet finir la sieste, et descendit dans parc du manoir pour s'aérer un peu.

Entre le pauvre Reno et le petit qui avait pris froid, elle n'avait pas encore mis le pied dehors de la journée, jouant les infirmières en compagnie de Rude et de Yuffie depuis le petit déjeuner.

L'astre solaire perçait timidement à travers les nuages bas de la fin d'après-midi et elle présenta le visage à ses rayons en souriant de plaisir.

La température était un peu remontée par rapport à la veille et, si on restait au soleil, on pouvait se passer d'un lourd manteau, ce qu'elle fit, trop heureuse de sentir l'air pur sur son visage et ses bras, sur lesquels elle avait relevé les manches de son pull.

Le parc du manoir était un ravissement pour les yeux et l'odorat et elle flâna un long moment dans les allées, sentant une fleur d'hiver ou cueillant une branche de gui.

Elle emprunta une allée de graviers roses qui menait à la chapelle gothique de la propriété et remarqua que la porte était entrouverte.

La jeune femme poussa doucement la porte ornée d'arabesques.

Si l'extérieur de la petite église était ravissant, l'intérieur était un enchantement !

L'endroit respirait la sérénité et la paix, tout en dorures légères et dentelle de pierre percée de vitraux multicolores.

Quelques bouquets de gui artistiquement assemblés et noués de rubans avaient été déposés au pied de certaines statues et leur douce odeur sucrée à peine perceptible, mêlée à celle de la cire et de l'encens, chatouillait l'odorat de Tifa comme une caresse.

 _Minute... Sucrée ? Depuis quand le gui a-t-il une odeur sucrée ?_ Réalisa-t-elle comme si on venait de lui asséner un coup en pleine la poitrine.

Le coeur battant, elle retint sa respiration, pivota très lentement en direction de l'autel et... le vit.

Assis sur le premier banc, lui tournant le dos, un pied sur l'assise et le menton dans le poing posé sur son genou replié, Loz, paraissait fixer la statue de la déesse, qui tenait son enfant dans ses bras.

La première réaction de Tifa fut de s'enfuir sans demander son reste, certaine qu'il n'avait pas dû l'entendre et encore moins la voir, mais elle se ravisa, maudissant son comportement puéril.

Prenant son courage à deux mains, elle remonta l'allée centrale jusqu'au premier rang des bancs, le coeur cognant si fort contre ses côtes qu'elle se demandait comment faisait Loz pour ne pas l'entendre.

Elle s'arrêta à son niveau – sans oser toutefois prendre place à ses côtés – et lui adressa un petit salut de la main depuis l'allée.

— Bonsoir ! fit-elle timidement d'une voix étranglée.

Loz tourna les yeux vers elle l'espace d'un dixième de seconde à peine mais ce fut largement suffisant pour qu'elle voit qu'il avait pleuré.

— Salut... murmura-t-il d'une voix blanche, sans même bouger un cil.

Elle le dévisagea, déconcertée, et s'approcha d'un pas.

Imaginer un grand gaillard comme lui la larme à l'oeil lui aurait paru impossible quelques secondes plus tôt.

— Est-ce que... Est-ce que ça va ? demanda-t-elle.

Il fit un curieux petit bruit avec le bout de sa langue sur ses incisives — _Tss_ — et sourit avec amertume.

— Mieux que lui, en tous cas, fit-il en désignant du menton le pied de l'autel.

Tifa baissa les yeux et vit une petite masse visqueuse, grouillante, grise et velue. Un rat mort.

— Quelle horreur... grimaça la jeune femme en pinçant le nez de dégoût.

Loz laissa échapper un petit ricanement désagréable.

— Ouais... C'est aussi ce que je me suis dit en voyant la vidéo.

La jeune femme sentit un coup au coeur en comprenant qu'il comparait le dégoûtant spectacle qu'offraient les larves se tordant dans de rat à demi décomposé à sa propre naissance.

— Non, Loz, fit-elle d'une voix douce en s'asseyant sur le bord du banc. Toi et tes frères n'avez rien d'insectes répugnants. Loin de là.

C'était la première fois que Tifa l'appelait par son nom et elle en ressentit une étrange gêne.

Surpris par le compliment, il se tourna à demi vers elle et fronça les sourcils, ironique.

Elle esquiva son regard, incapable de soutenir l'intensité de ses yeux félins.

— On est destinés à ce croiser dans ce genre d'endroit, on dirait, fit-il remarquer en embrassant la chapelle d'un geste ample.

Celle-ci sourit malgré elle.

— Il faut croire, oui, répondit-elle sur le même ton léger. J'avais rarement rencontré un adversaire aussi fort avant ce jour-là.

— Toi aussi, tu sais te battre, dit-il, approbateur. La Shinra ?

— Non, mon père. C'était un maître de combat très réputé.

— Était ?

— Il est mort. Il y a plusieurs années, déjà, ajouta-t-elle pour couper court.

Ce n'était ni le moment ni l'endroit pour amener Sephiroth sur le tapis.

— Oh...

Il fit craquer ses phalanges, visiblement mal à l'aise.

Loz n'avait pas l'habitude de parler avec des gens et cela se voyait dans son attitude et chacun de ses gestes. Il avait avant tout été dressé pour se battre, et se réaliser dans l'action.

— Tu sais... commença Tifa, son sang battant le tambour contre ses tempes. Il y a une question que j'ai envie de te poser depuis que Vincent nous a montré les vidéos du labo. (Le jeune homme parut se contracter un peu sur le banc et une très légère teinte rosée colora ses joues.) Oh ! Il n'y avait rien de choquant ou de trop... intime, pas du tout ! le rassura-t-elle, imaginant parfaitement les raisons de son malaise. On ne nous a montré que des extraits retraçant les grandes lignes de la... enfin, de vos... du projet.

Loz parut s'amuser de sa gaucherie et elle toussota.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ? demanda-t-il.

Tifa prit son courage à deux mains pour se tourner carrément vers lui mais sa question mourut sur ses lèvres...

Il fixait toujours l'autel, le regard perdu dans un monde intérieur auquel elle n'avait pas accès.

En arrière-plan, le soleil se couchait derrière le grand vitrail dans une débauche d'ors et de pourpres et le profil de médaille de l'incarné se découpait dans la douce lumière irisée.

Et le parfum de sa peau, qui l'enveloppait comme une aura... Mon Dieu, ce parfum !

— Alors ? s'enquit-il en tournant soudain la tête vers elle.

— Hein ? bredouilla-t-elle, décontenancée.

— Qu'est-ce que tu voulais savoir ?

— Oui, pardon. Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas tuée, là-bas, à Midgar ? laissa-t-elle échapper nerveusement sans autre cérémonie, encore troublée par la vision ensorceleuse.

Loz écarquilla les yeux, un sourire narquois sur les lèvres

— C'est un reproche ? Je peux y remédier, si tu veux.

Elle rougit en réalisant le double sens de la tournure employée.

— Non, c'était juste une question ! fit-elle en souriant malgré elle. Je t'ai vu, dans les vidéos. Ta puissance est incroyable. Tu aurais pu me casser en deux d'une chiquenaude, si tu l'avais voulu, mais tu ne l'as pas fait. Pourquoi ?

Il reprit son sérieux et hocha la tête.

— Je te l'ai dit : tu sais te battre.

— Oh... Tu m'as donc épargnée par respect ? C'est très... élégant, merci.

— Non, la détrompa-t-il avec une candeur invraisemblable. C'est rare, de trouver un adversaire valable à qui me mesurer et je voulais en profiter. Et je ne tue pas les femmes, de toute façon. Elles sont plus faibles. C'est lâche.

Tifa se raidit, ne sachant si elle devait se sentir insultée ou s'il plaisantait mais un regard dans ses grands yeux mako la convainquit qu'il disait tout simplement la vérité nue, telle qu'il la ressentait, sans malice ni mépris.

Elle éclata de rire, ce qui parut le décontenancer un peu.

— Oh, Loz ! Tu es d'une honnêteté désarmante... Droit au but et délicat comme un coup de poing ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Il plissa le front, un rien boudeur, et détourna à nouveau le regard vers l'autel.

— Je ne sais pas faire de grandes phrases sophistiquées, comme Kadaj, murmura-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. On ne m'a pas appris. C'était pas utile, pour ce qu'on me demandait...

Tifa sentit un petit pincement lui contracter la poitrine et se mordit la lèvre.

— Eh ? fit-elle en le poussant doucement du bout de l'index. C'était pas un reproche.

Il tordit le nez.

— Pas grave. J'ai l'habitude.

Son regard retomba sur le rat mort.

Tifa vit sa pomme d'Adam monter et descendre et l'éclat de ses yeux mako s'intensifia, menaçant de déborder à nouveau.

— Tu... commença-t-elle, ne sachant comment elle devrait réagir s'il se mettait à pleurer devant elle. Ça n'a pas dû être facile de... D'entendre tout ce que Vincent et Aerith avaient à vous dire. Enfin, j'imagine. (Elle l'entendit déglutir avec difficulté mais il ne dit rien) Tu as envie d'en parler ?

Il secoua la tête et s'essuya les yeux avant qu'ils ne coulent.

— Je ne sais pas parler comme vous autres, je te l'ai dit.

Sa tension et sa détresse étaient si évidentes que Tifa en avait la gorge serrée.

Elle sentait une foule de sentiments tournoyer en lui mais il était incapable de les exprimer et cela le faisait souffrir horriblement.

Au laboratoire, il pouvait encore évacuer ses angoisses et ses appréhensions par l'action, en s'entraînant, en se défoulant jusqu'à l'épuisement mais ici, au manoir ?

À moins que...

Une idée folle lui traversa l'esprit et elle se lança sans réfléchir, avant de manquer de courage.

— Alors comme ça, d'après toi, les femmes sont faibles ? demanda-t-elle, soudain taquine.

Surpris par changement brutal de ton et de sujet, Loz tourna la tête vers elle.

— Hein ?

— Tu as dit que les femmes étaient faibles.

— Physiquement, oui. Plus que moi, en tout cas.

Tifa prit ses gants en cuir dans la poche arrière de son pantalon et commença à les enfiler.

— Alors, fit-elle en se levant, tu ne craindras sûrement pas de te prendre une dérouillée si une "faible femme" te demande une revanche dans les règles, mhh ?

L'expression de Loz changea du tout au tout et sa bouche sensuelle s'étira en un sourire plein d'assurance.

— Tu veux te battre ? Contre moi ? Maintenant ?

La jeune femme recula de quelques pas pour le laisser sortir dans l'allée et se mit en garde.

— À la loyale, décréta-t-elle. Pas d'arme ou de pseudo-téléportation, cette fois ! Juste toi et moi, nos pieds et nos poings.

— J'ai pas besoin de ma griffe, pour te faire mordre la poussière, ma toute belle.

— Je te trouve bien sûr de toi, "mon tout beau" !

Il assura ses appuis et se mit en garde à son tour.

Bon sang ! Elle ne se souvenait plus qu'il était aussi grand, une fois debout près d'elle...

— Tu peux encore changer d'avis, la brocarda-t-il en remarquant sa pâleur soudaine.

— T'en fais pas pour moi ! se récria-t-elle, vexée. Prépare-toi plutôt à ravaler ce petit sourire suffisant.

Il rit de plus belle.

— Tu veux que je m'attache un bras dans le dos ? Ça te laisserait peut-être une chance...

Piquée au vif, la colère la gagna et elle lui fit signe d'approcher avec un rictus agressif.

— Arrête de te vanter et viens plutôt me montrer ce que tu as dans le pantalon. À supposer, bien sûr, qu'il contienne quelque chose... ajouta-t-elle, venimeuse, avec un clin d'oeil insolent.

Le sourire de Loz s'effaça aussitôt et son visage se contracta en un masque menaçant.

Lorsque son poing jaillit et qu'elle l'évita de justesse, Tifa sut qu'elle était allée trop loin dans la provocation. Son adversaire était fou de rage...

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	21. XXI - Entre rage et désespoir

_Voici le chapitre XXI !  
_

 _Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que le tome II de "PIRATE", vient de sortir ! Vous pouvez en lire le début sur Amazon ou_ _ _dans la rubrique "l'univers Claude Neix"_ sur le site : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXI : Entre rage et désespoir**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _L'espérance serait la plus grande des forces humaines  
si le désespoir n'existait pas…_

 **V. Hugo**

Shalua remonta dans sa suite — qu'elle occupait depuis qu'elle travaillait au manoir — pour prendre une douche et se changer en prévision du dîner.

Elle avait abandonné en bas Kadaj et Shelke, qui travaillaient d'arrache-pied et refusaient de lâcher leurs claviers. C'était la première fois qu'elle voyait sa sœur aussi enthousiaste à la tâche mais avoir quelqu'un comme Kadaj sous la main, qui comprenait parfaitement le langage et les allusions à demi-mot de la jeune fille, l'était aussi et ceci expliquait très certainement cela.

Une fois dans la chambre, elle retira sa blouse, son chemisier et ôta la prothèse de son bras gauche, qu'elle jeta sur le couvre lit moelleux avec une grimace en frottant son moignon.

— Besoin d'un câlin ? chuchota une voix basse et mâle à son oreille, la faisant sursauter violemment.

Deux mains robustes se posèrent sur ses épaules nues pour les masser avec sensualité.

— Cid… gémit-elle sous l'agréable traitement. Tu m'as fait peur, idiot !

Il sourit contre son cou et darda la langue pour lui chatouiller le lobe de l'oreille, qu'il aspira entre ses lèvres, provoquant d'irrépressibles frissons.

Shalua pivota pour lui faire face et noua son bras valide autour de son cou.

Il la serra contre lui et mordilla ses lèvres, joueur.

— Tu t'es rasé ? nota la jeune femme en caressant son visage lisse. En quel honneur ?

— Tous les cinq jours, fit-il. C'est la règle que je me suis imposée. Tu veux étrenner ? demanda-t-il en tendant sa joue.

Elle ne se fit pas prier et piqua son visage de petits baisers mouillés avec un plaisir non dissimulé. Sa peau avait un agréable, et terriblement viril, petit arrière-goût de mousse à raser et d'after-shave.

— Pourquoi n'optes-tu pas pour une épilation définitive, comme la plupart des hommes ? Tu l'as bien fait pour tout le reste… nota-t-elle, malicieuse, en posant la main sur son sexe, qui commençait déjà à durcir sous la toile du pantalon ample.

Il soupira sous la caresse.

— Et je laisse juste deux pattes intactes, comme Loz ? plaisanta-t-il.

— Mhh… tu as passé l'âge de ce genre de fantaisies.

Cid gronda contre son oreille.

— Comment je dois le prendre, ça ?

— Comme la preuve que je préfère les hommes plus raisonnables.

— Ma barbe te gêne ?

Elle sourit et lui mordilla le menton.

— Au contraire, je l'adore… susurra-t-elle.

— Ah, tu vois…

Il laissa une traînée de baisers enfiévrés le long de la gorge offerte de Shalua et fit doucement remonter ses mains le long de ses cuisses, sous la jupe.

— Cid…

— Mhh ?

— Je dois prendre une douche…

— Chouette, je vais pouvoir te savonner partout…

Il la souleva dans ses bras pour se diriger vers la luxueuse salle de bains et elle se laissa aller contre son large torse en riant.

Dieux, qu'elle se sentait bien, avec lui ! Qu'elle était heureuse dans ses bras…

Pourquoi fallait-il qu'il soit marié, bon sang ?

Pourquoi ?

XoX

Rude enfila son manteau, posa le téléphone de Reno à portée de main, sur la table de nuit, et remonta les draps sur sa poitrine.

— Sois prudent, mec, fit ce dernier d'une voix cassée à force de vomissements. Le cratère nord, ça a toujours été un nid à emmerdes.

— Te tracasse pas pour ça, ce n'est qu'une petite anomalie détectée par les caméras à ondes Beta. Si ça se trouve, c'est juste une famille d'ours qui a emménagé dans l'ancien labo !

Reno sourit malgré lui.

— Ce serait marrant… Je me demande qui serait le plus flippé par la tête de l'autre : toi ou papa ours.

— Je t'emmerde !

— J'osais pas te le dire mais vu que tu abordes le sujet…

Rude lui asséna une petite tape sur la tête.

— P'tit con ! T'es sûr que tu ne veux pas que j'aille chercher Tifa ou Shalua ? demanda-t-il en reprenant son sérieux. Ça ne me rassure pas, de te laisser seul.

Son comparse secoua la tête.

— Nan, je fais assez chier tout le monde depuis hier ! Je vais piquer un somme, t'en fais pas.

— O.K. Comme tu voudras. Mais si ça va pas, le téléphone est juste là.

— File, Rudo, l'hélico t'attend et le pilote doit commencer à criser.

— Prends bien soin de toi, Reno.

Celui-ci agita la main et sourit.

— C'est bon, je te dis ! Allez, dégage ! plaisanta-t-il, j' veux plus voir ta tête d'œuf, ça me rend malade.

Rude quitta la chambre à regret et descendit dans le hall, où il croisa une Marlène survoltée, qui riait comme une petite folle en sautillant autour de Yazoo.

— Eh ! Là ! Tu m'as l'air bien joyeuse ! fit-il remarquer.

— On a fait une ballade à moto ! C'était génial ! On est montés presque jusqu'aux grottes à matéria !

Rude siffla.

— Dis donc ! Et t'as pas eu le vertige ?

— Même pas ! Demande à Yazoo, si tu me crois pas ! Tu t'en vas ?

— Ouais, ma grande. Boulot.

— Tu reviens quand ?

— Demain ou après-demain, je pense. Dis, Marlène, ajouta-t-il en s'accroupissant devant la fillette. Je peux te demander un service ? Veille sur Reno pendant mon absence, pour qu'il fasse bien tout ce que Shalua lui dira, O.K. ? Et s'il t'envoie sur les roses… Mords-le !

Il tendit sa main, paume vers le haut, et Marlène y fit claquer la sienne.

— Ça marche ! Je monte le voir tout se suite !

Elle fila et Rude se tourna vers Yazoo, qui se tenait un peu à l'écart.

— Elle ne t'a pas trop cassé les pieds ? demanda-t-il aimablement, ne sachant trop comment aborder le jeune homme. Marlène est une boule d'énergie et c'est parfois un peu fatigant.

L'incarné secoua la tête et sourit.

— Non, pas du tout, répondit-il de sa voix douce. Elle me rappelle un peu Kadaj, lorsqu'il était petit.

Rude revit les scène poignantes d'un adolescent au corps couvert de plaies, serrant son petit frère dans ses bras maigres, et sentit la révolte lui ronger les tripes.

— Je l'ai vu sur les vidéos surveillance, fit-il la gorge serrée. C'était… C'était un beau petit garçon.

Le visage de Yazoo s'éclaira au souvenir de son cadet.

— Oui, il pouvait être très mignon quand il le voulait !

— Enfin, tout ça pour dire que tu n'es pas obligé de jouer les nounous, avec Marlène, si tu n'en as pas envie.

— Ça ne me gêne pas. Et j'avoue que je ne sais pas trop ce que je suis supposé faire d'autre ici, de toute façon, ajouta-t-il, embarrassé.

Rude retira ses lunettes fumées pour le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Ce n'est pas à toi de te demander ce que tu dois faire. C'est à nous de chercher de quelle façon vous aider au mieux, toi et tes frères.

Yazoo rougit légèrement.

— Je… j'ai du mal à comprendre pourquoi.

— Appelons ça officiellement « des dommages et intérêts de la Shinra pour préjudices subis ». Et officieusement, une bande de joyeux optimistes, un rien naïfs, qui croient que l'amitié et l'entraide peuvent nous aider à sauver la planète et construire un monde meilleur.

L'incarné de Sephiroth laissa échapper un rire cristallin.

— Je prends la version officieuse, dans ce cas. Elle est plus poétique. Et bien plus sympathique.

Rude lui fit un clin d'œil et chaussa ses lunettes.

— Vendu !

Son portable sonna, affichant un message impatient du pilote de l'hélicoptère qui l'attendait sur la pelouse du grand parc.

— Je dois fil…

— Rude ! cria Marlène depuis le grand escalier. T'es encore là ? Reno, il veut pas boire d'eau ! Il dit que ça sert à rien, que ça reste pas !

Rude grimaça, découragé, mais Yazoo fit signe à de partir et le turk ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

— Je suis parti ! cria-t-il à Marlène en se dirigeant précipitamment vers la porte.

— Mais Shalua a dit qu'il devait boire, sinon, il allait se déshydrater !

— Je ne suis plus là ! Si Reno devient trop chiant, chuchota Rude à l'intention de Yazoo avant de disparaître, vous avez tous autorisation de l'assommer.

— Rude !

— Rude est parti, Marlène ! fit Yazoo en retenant un rire.

— Alors viens m'aider, s'il te plaît ! Il veut rien savoir et il n'arrête pas de dire des gros mots !

Yazoo leva les yeux au ciel et s'engagea dans le couloir en direction du grand escalier.

XoX

Cid refit surface après ce qui lui parut une éternité, une langueur délicieuse dans tout le corps.

Il se pressa contre Shalua, étendue nue sur le lit, à ses côtés. Il l'attira à lui pour sentir les battements de son coeur contre le sien et s'enivra de son parfum si féminin.

La jeune femme l'enlaça de son bras valide et, du bout de la langue, suivit le tracé de sa lèvre inférieure puis le délicat renflement de la lèvre supérieure.

Cid soupira sous la sensuelle caresse et Shalua fixa les éblouissants yeux bleus qui la regardaient.

Il y avait tant d'amour, en eux, mais tant de détresse aussi…

Le pilote déglutit péniblement, la gorge serrée, et, avec un sourire triste, attira Shalua à lui dans une étreinte de mort.

Il haletait, contractant convulsivement ses bras autour d'elle et il fallut un petit moment à la jeune femme pour réaliser qu'il pleurait, le visage enfoui dans ses longs cheveux châtains.

XoX

— Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? s'affolait Marlène en regardant un Reno tremblant et fiévreux, soutenu par Yazoo, cracher un filet de sans le lavabo. Je dois aller chercher Shalua, ou Merill ?

L'argenté secoua la tête.

— Non, Marlène, ça va aller. File, va voir ton ami Denzel, je vais m'occuper de lui. Ce n'est pas un spectacle pour une petite fille.

— T'es sûr ?

— Mais oui, j'ai l'habitude, ne t'en fais pas.

— D'accord.

Elle obéit, trop heureuse d'échapper à l'écœurant spectacle et Reno jura comme un charretier.

— Tumeur de merde… haleta-t-il.

Yazoo émit un petit rire narquois.

— Fais-moi grâce de ce couplet ; il n'y a que toi et moi, ici.

Le turk se raidit dans ses bras.

— Non mais de quoi je me mêle ?

— Tu es en état de manque, c'est ce qui te rend malade, et si tu ne bois pas un peu d'eau pour t'hydrater, tu…

Reno le repoussa brutalement et dut s'appuyer au lavabo pour ne pas tomber.

— Fous le camp ! J'ai pas besoin de toi ni de tes leçons…

L'incarné laissa échapper un profond soupir et prit sur lui pour ne pas sortir de ses gonds.

— Écoute, je sais très bien ce que tu ressens et…

— Non ! s'écria Reno, excédé à la fois par les nausées, la fièvre, la peur que le traitement échoue et ce maudit incarné qui lui mettait les points sur les « I ». Tu sais rien du tout ! Que dalle ! Tu me connais pas, résidu de labo de merde !

À peine avait-il prononcé les derniers mots, qu'il sut qu'il avait commis une faute de stratégie impardonnable.

Lorsque Yazoo, blême de rage, referma les mains sur sa veste de pyjama pour le plaquer durement contre le mur carrelé, il avait déjà fermé les yeux, se préparant au pire.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	22. XXII - Mon meilleur ennemi

_Voici le chapitre XXII !  
_

 _Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que le tome II de "PIRATE", vient de sortir ! Vous pouvez en lire le début sur Amazon ou_ _ _dans la rubrique "l'univers Claude Neix"_ sur le site : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXII : Mon meilleur ennemi  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Entre tous les ennemis le plus dangereux  
est celui dont on est l'ami.  
_

 **A. Karr**

Reno referma ses mains sur les avant-bras de Yazoo, pour le faire lâcher prise, mais il était bien trop faible pour ne serait-ce que lui faire desserrer un peu la pression sur sa poitrine et ses clavicules.

— Tu sais pourquoi on injecte le mako avec des seringues en verre ? gronda l'incarné contre son oreille. Est-ce que tu le sais ? insista-t-il en lui cognant durement le dos contre le carrelage.

Le turk voulut répondre par l'affirmative, pour essayer de le calmer et de désamorcer sa colère, mais le seul son qui sortit de sa gorge malmenée fut un gémissement étouffé.

— Parce que le mako fait fondre le plastique comme un acide ! poursuivit Yazoo, tout contre sa joue. Tu imagines ce que ça peut faire, dans des tissus mous comme tes biceps, tes cuisses ou ton ventre ? Est-ce que tu l'imagines, Reno ? C'est comme si on t'injectait un mélange de vitriol et d'huile de vidange ! Tu sens tes muscles fondre comme du lard dans une poêle ; tu les vois s'affaisser sous ta peau, qui se met elle-aussi à brûler de l'intérieur, puis à fondre à son tour. Huit heures, Reno ! Il faut huit heures pour que la douleur commence à refluer. Huit heures durant lesquelles tu ne peux que hurler à t'en arracher la gorge et à t'en faire crever les tympans. Arrives-tu à concevoir une souffrance pareille, Reno ? Y arrives-tu ?

Reno revit les images horribles des vidéos de surveillance et se rappela ce visage, à présent à quelques millimètres du sien, tordu de douleur. Il entendit à nouveau le hurlement inhumain, qui s'échappait de cette bouche délicate, et sentit un haut-le-coeur lui contracter l'estomac.

Il cracha un filet de sang mais Yazoo ne lâcha pas prise pour autant et le liquide écarlate coula du menton du turk sur les mains si pâles.

— Imagine à présent ces mêmes injections dans la moelle épinière, deux fois par jour, pendant des jours ! Des journées interminables qui ne sont qu'une suite de douleurs insoutenables et de hurlements !

— J'ai... j'ai vu... les... vidéos... haleta Reno en essayant d'amener un peu d'air à ses poumons.

Yazoo lui ricana au visage.

— Tu as vu les vidéos ? Durant combien de temps ? Deux minutes ? Trois ? Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Cinq semaines, Reno... J'ai entendu hurler mon frère Loz pendant cinq longues semaines ! Je l'ai vu se tordre par terre, en me suppliant de le tuer ! Je me suis brisé les os des deux mains, en l'empêchant de se cogner la tête contre les murs, dans l'espoir de sombrer dans l'inconscience. Je me disais que rien de ce qu'on pourrait encore nous infliger ne pouvait être pire que ça mais tu sais quoi, Reno ? Je me trompais ! Le pire est venu après, avec la dépendance au mako, avec laquelle personne n'avait compté, qu'aucun de ces savants de mes deux n'avait été capable de prévoir ! Est-ce que tu l'as vu, ça aussi, sur tes fichues vidéos ? Hein ? Est-ce que tu l'as vu ? Non ! Bien sûr que non ! J'ai vu mon frère se tordre de douleur, pleurer, hurler et vomir sur mes genoux en suppliant qu'on lui injecte une nouvelle dose de ce poison ! Parce que le manque était pire encore que le supplice qu'il avait vécu durant plus d'un mois !

Il lâcha le turk aussi brutalement qu'il l'avait saisi par le col de sa veste de pyjama.

Reno se laissa glisser le long du mur carrelé jusqu'au sol, tremblant de fièvre, profondément choqué par ce qu'il venait d'entendre et le ton poignant avec lequel Yazoo s'était exprimé.

— Alors, ne viens plus jamais me dire que je ne sais pas de quoi je parle, Reno ! s'emporta l'incarné de Sephiroth. Tu entends ? JAMAIS !

Yazoo haletait, à présent, les deux mains sur le visage, ne sachant s'il devait se laisser tomber au sol, pour éclater en sanglots, ou passer ses nerfs sur les ornementations d'albâtre de la baignoire et le miroir de la salle de bains.

Il opta finalement pour la fuite et effectua un demi-tour rapide mais une main, fermement accrochée à son long manteau de cuir, l'en empêcha.

— Lâche-moi... murmura-t-il sans se retourner.

— Non...

— Lâche-moi ou je vais te faire mal, Reno, prévint-il.

— Je suis désolé... Pardon... Je... Je suis vraiment, vraiment désolé...

Yazoo soupira et serra les poings pour trouver le courage de faire face au turk avec un air neutre et détaché mais il en était incapable.

Trop de choses excessivement intimes avaient jailli de ses lèvres, ces dernières vingt-quatre heures et il n'avait pas pour habitude de se laisser aller de la sorte. Se dévoiler et exposer ses sentiments était une faiblesse, on le lui avait assez répété au laboratoire, mais, d'un autre côté, pouvait-il faire confiance à ce qu'on lui avait appris là-bas ? Toute sa vie et celle de ces frères n'avait-elle pas été qu'un mensonge, jusque là ?

— Yazoo, répéta Reno. Je suis sincère... Le coup du rat... je ne le pensais pas une minute, je suis... Je suis claqué et il fallait que je passe mes nerfs sur quelqu'un. Je... (Il ravala un sanglot et lâcha le manteau de l'incarné pour entourer ses jambes de ses bras repliées et nicher le visage entre ses genoux) Non, c'est pas vrai... reprit-il d'une voix à peine audible. Je ne suis pas que fatigué... La vérité, c'est que j'ai la trouille, Yazoo... Pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai vraiment la trouille... Et merde... sanglota-t-il pour de bon, incapable de retenir ses larmes plus longtemps.

Yazoo, touché par un désespoir qui lui rappelait tant celui de son jumeau, quelques années plus tôt, s'accroupit à ses côtés et lui lissa les cheveux, apaisant.

— Il ne va rien se passer de particulier, Reno, assura-t-il de sa voix douce. Demain soir, ton organisme sera fin prêt pour le traitement. Shalua te plongera durant quelques heures dans une cuve et tu en ressortiras comme neuf.

— J'y arriverai pas... gémit Reno. Ça ne fait que quelques heures, que j'ai arrêté de boire et regarde-moi... Je suis une loque ! Et je n'arrête pas d'y penser. Je n'ai qu'une envie : engloutir la moitié d'une bouteille de scotch, même si je sais que ça va me rendre malade comme un chien !

L'argenté rit avec douceur.

— Je te l'ai dit, Reno : Loz réclamait une nouvelle piqûre à cor et à cris et, pourtant, les effets d'une telle injection sont autrement plus douloureux qu'une gueule de bois carabinée, crois-moi. C'est normal, de réagir comme ça, lorsque tu es dépendant à quelque chose mais ça ne dure pas. Il faut seulement s'armer de courage, au début. Juste un peu, Reno. Après, ça devient plus facile, tu verras.

Le turk releva la tête et s'essuya les yeux d'un revers de manche.

— T'as été accro au mako, toi aussi ?

Yazoo secoua la tête.

— Non. Ni moi, ni Kadaj. Nos doses à nous étaient bien plus diluées que celles de Loz.

— Diluées ? bredouilla Reno sans pouvoir réprimer un frisson.

Si le spectacle atroce duquel il avait été témoin dans la salle de conférences n'était que la conséquence d'une dose « diluée » alors il n'osait imaginer ce que devait donner une dose « normale ».

— Allez, debout, c'est assez de cris et de larmes pour ce soir ! ordonna Yazoo en l'aidant à se remettre sur ses pieds pour l'asseoir sur le petit tabouret, qui trônait à côté de la petite baignoire ovale.

Baignoire qu'il entreprit de remplir d'eau brûlante.

Reno haussa le sourcil et frissonna, gagné par un nouvel accès de fièvre.

— Je pue tant que ça ?

L'incarné sourit.

— Un bain chaud te fera du bien, il n'y a pas mieux pour détendre les muscles et atténuer un peu les spasmes. Et, accessoirement, oui, tu empestes.

Le turk tordit le nez.

— Merci... (Il renifla son aisselle, se raidit avec une grimace caricaturale et fit mine de se sentir mal) Oh ! La vache...

Yazoo roula des yeux, amusé malgré lui par ses clowneries.

— Allez, plonge là-dedans.

Reno se dévêtit, abandonna son pyjama tâché de sang sur le sol et obéit.

L'eau était brûlante et il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour s'immerger mais, une fois dans le bain, il arrêta de frissonner et ses membres se détendirent.

— Oh ! Bon sang, ça fait du bien... soupira-t-il en fermant les yeux et appuyant sa nuque sur le luxueux appui-tête matelassé.

Mais il n'était pas au bout de ses surprises car il sentit bientôt des mains douces sur son visage, des doigts habiles qui lui massaient le front et les tempes avec des gestes aussi précis que délicieux.

— Bon sang... répéta-t-il en soupirant de plus belle.

Il ouvrit un oeil pour voir le petit visage de Yazoo, au-dessus de lui, et hocha la tête.

— Si, c'est bien toi, pourtant, dit-il.

L'incarné fronça son petit nez retroussé.

— Quoi ?

— Non, rien, je vérifiais juste que t'étais bien le type qui avait essayé de me briser les os en me précipitant du toit d'un immeuble, y'a deux ans...

 _C'est bien moi ! Celui que tu as essayé de faire sauter à la dynamite, et que tu as enterré vivant, avec son jumeau, sous les débris d'un tunnel en flammes..._ Pensa Yazoo avec un trait d'humour noir mais préféra se taire, doutant que Reno soit, pour l'instant, en état de saisir le second degré de la boutade.

— Mhh... C'est les singes en blanc, qui t'ont appris à faire ça ? demanda le turk, qui se laissait à présent totalement aller sous le délassant massage.

— C'était l'une des rares choses qui calmait un peu Kadaj, quand il était particulièrement excité. Ça et les histoires que je lui racontais, quand il devenait vraiment pénible.

Reno sourit.

— Un vrai petit diable, si je comprends bien !

L'argenté poussa un soupir déchirant.

— Dernier couché, premier levé et intenable entre les deux ! Mais plus affectueux qu'un chiot, quand il rentrait les griffes. Rien que pour ces moments là, Loz et moi lui pardonnions volontiers tout le reste !

— C'est dingue...

— Quoi donc ?

— Que tu sois arrivé à te forger des souvenirs agréables dans l'enfer que vous avez vécu.

— Reno... Nous ignorions que c'était un enfer. Nous n'avions rien connu d'autre. En fait, nous avons parfois beaucoup de mal à vous saisir, toi et tes amis, et à savoir comment réagir avec les uns et les autres.

— Change rien, surtout ! Surtout ton truc avec les pouces, là... Mhh... Ouais, ce truc là... Si tu continues encore un peu, je suis même prêt à écouter une histoire.

Yazoo laissa échapper un son doux rire clair et se fit la curieuse réflexion qu'il n'avait sans doute jamais autant ri que depuis les dernières vingt-quatre heures. C'était pourtant bien agréable, de rire comme ça, pour presque rien.

— Je serais bien incapable de m'en remémorer une seule, tu sais. Ça fait longtemps, Kadaj était tout petit. Mais Loz, lui, doit se rappeler. Il s'en souvenait toujours, même des années après. Il a une mémoire prodigieuse.

— Ah, ouais ? s'étonna le turk.

L'argenté lui pinça douloureusement les joues, le faisant couiner.

— C'est pas gentil !

— Ah ! Ça, par contre, c'est un truc qu'il aurait pu dire... Aïe ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

xox

Tifa avait l'impression que les tendons de sa cheville allaient céder sous le tiraillement. Tout ce qu'elle pouvait faire, c'était se protéger le visage des bras tandis que Loz, qui la tenait par la jambe droite, la faisait tournoyer autour de lui comme si elle n'avait été guère plus qu'un poids à lancer lors d'une épreuve sportive.

Sa tête passait à quelques centimètres à peine au-dessus des bancs et, de par la puissance des rotations de l'incarné et sa vitesse, le sang affluait à sa tête avec une telle force qu'elle crut son crâne sur le point d'exploser sous la pression.

Malédiction ! Mais comment avait-elle pu encore se laisser avoir comme la première fois ?

Comme la première fois ? Non, pas vraiment... C'était plus violent. Bien plus violent et plus difficile que là-bas, dans l'église de Midgar. Tifa ne se souvenait pas avoir vu tournoyer les murs et le plafond avec une telle rapidité.

Si Loz la lâchait maintenant, la jeune femme savait son élan tel qu'elle ne pourrait pas se rétablir, ni même se retourner pour amortir le choc de ses mains, ou de ses pieds. S'il desserrait ne serait-ce qu'un peu sa prise, l'impulsion donnée par les tournoiements, de plus en plus véloces, l'enverrait s'aplatir contre le premier obstacle rencontré, tel un moucheron sur un pare-brise !

Et malheureusement pour elle... c'est bien ce qu'il fit.

oxo

Vincent allait allumer l'une des lampes de la bibliothèque pour consulter le rapport relié de cuir brun qu'il venait de prendre sur l'étagère lorsqu'il remarqua la silhouette qui se découpait en contre-jour, dans le soleil couchant, assise sur le rebord de l'une des hautes fenêtres.

Nul besoin de lumière pour reconnaître la carrure peu commune et le profil anguleux, au nez un peu busqué.

— Cid ? murmura l'ancien turk. Que fais-tu ici, dans l'obscurité ?

Il dévisagea son ami à la lueur crépusculaire de la fin de l'après-midi.

Le pilote avait perdu son expression enjouée et continuellement facétieuse. Son surprenant regard bleu paraissait s'être voilé de gris, ses paupières étaient gonflées et ses traits plus creusés que d'habitude.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? s'enquit Vincent, inquiet.

— J'ai déconné, Vincent, soupira Cid en se frottant le visage. Vraiment déconné. Je ne sais plus où j'en suis. Ou plutôt si, je le sais trop bien, c'est tout le problème...

Vincent se pencha en avant et plongea son regard purpurin dans les yeux azurés, à présent voilés de brume.

— Une femme ?

Le pilote ricana.

— Bah, merde ! C'est écrit sur mon front, c'est ça ? essaya-t-il de plaisanter.

L'ancien turk sourit tristement et secoua la tête.

— Non mais j'ai peine à imaginer ce qui pourrait faire pleurer un homme comme toi, hormis une femme dont il serait éperdument amoureux.

Cid se frotta les yeux, comme s'il pouvait effacer les traces de son chagrin d'un simple effleurement.

— Ah, parce que ça aussi, ça se voit ?

— C'est Shalua, n'est-ce pas ?

Le pilote acquiesça.

— Un putain de coup de foudre. Tu le crois, ça ? Je l'aime, Vincent. Je l'aime à m'en arracher les tripes...

— C'est quelque chose que je peux comprendre.

Le pilote jura.

— Putain, pourquoi est-ce qu'il fallait que ça m'arrive maintenant ? Je n'ai plus vingt ans, bordel ! Comme ai-je pu me laisser piéger comme ça ? Pourquoi n'ai-je rien vu venir ?

Vincent sourit.

— Qu'en pense Shalua ? Partage-t-elle tes sentiments ?

— J'ai bien peur que oui...

— Alors excuse-moi mais je ne vois pas où est le problème.

— Le problème, c'est que je suis marié, bordel !

L'ancien turk se mordilla la joue.

— Je n'ai jamais compris pourquoi tu avais épousé Shera, Cid. Tu ne l'aimes pas, je le sais. Tu ne l'as jamais aimée. Alors pourquoi ? C'est juste... physique ?

Cid éclata de rire.

— Physique ? Tu rigoles ! On a dû baiser trois ou quatre fois, cette année. Quand elle se glisse dans le lit, j'arrive même pas à bander !

— Alors je répète ma question : pourquoi l'avoir épousée ? (Le pilote détourna le regard) Elle t'a eu à l'usure, mhh ?

— Elle rêvait de ce mariage, bon sang ! Je lui devais bien ça, non ? Je l'ai injustement accusée durant des années, Vincent. Shera a gâché sa jeunesse pour moi. Elle a toujours été là, pour tenir la maison et me donner un coup de main, au besoin.

— Précisément, Cid : _elle_ a décidé. _Toute seule_. Toi, tu ne lui as jamais rien demandé. Tu ne lui devais, et tu ne lui dois toujours, _rien_. Rien du tout !

Cid lui lança un regard en coin.

— Tu ne l'as jamais aimée, hein ? C'est pour ça, que tu as refusé d'être témoin à mon mariage ?

— J'ai toujours pensé que tu faisais une sottise ; j'en ai la preuve sous les yeux. Et toi aussi, tu le penses.

— Le grand Valentine a parlé ! Et qu'est-ce que je devrais faire, d'après toi ?

— Divorcer.

Le pilote secoua la tête.

— Autant lui enfoncer moi-même un couteau dans la poitrine ! Je ne peux pas lui faire ça, Vincent. J'ai fais mes choix et je dois les assumer jusqu'au bout.

— Pourquoi ? Parce que tu te sens coupable ou redevable ? Par le ciel, Cid ! Ne la gâche pas ta vie parce qu'une femme a fait, seule, le choix de jouer les esclaves attentionnées !

Cid se prit le visage dans les mains.

— Je suis paumé, Vincent...

— Parle-en à Shalua. Demande-lui ce qu'elle en pense. Réellement. Et si elle partage tes sentiments, alors n'hésite pas une seule seconde ! Envoie promener ce ridicule mariage et saute dans les bras de la femme que tu aimes vraiment ! Si tu savais ce que je donnerais pour revenir quelques années en arrière et ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, Cid...

Sa voix se brisa et le pilote tendit le bras pour lui presser amicalement l'épaule.

— Je sais, Vincent. Je sais...

— Alors ne fais pas la même erreur que moi ! Tu le regretterais jusqu'à ton dernier jour, Cid...

Ce dernier prit une profonde inspiration et réfléchit un long moment.

— Je parlerai à Shalua, décida-t-il. Tu as raison. Nous verrons ce qui en ressortira.

Vincent acquiesça et sourit.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	23. XXIII - Raconte-moi une histoire

_Voici le chapitre XXIII !  
_

 _Je profite de l'occasion pour vous annoncer que le tome II de "PIRATE", vient de sortir ! Vous pouvez en lire le début sur Amazon ou_ _ _dans la rubrique "l'univers Claude Neix"_ sur le site : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net  
_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXIII : Raconte-moi une histoire**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Ce n'est pas fait pour être vrai, les histoires,  
mais pour être raconté...  
_

 **J. Savoie**

Lorsque Tifa vit s'approcher le mur de pierre, elle sut qu'elle n'aurait pas même le temps de crier. Pas avant que les os de son crâne n'éclatent en dizaines de petits morceaux, contre les moellons massifs.

Elle ferma les yeux par réflexe, dans l'attente du choc, et crut apercevoir un éclair bleu du coin de l'œil.

Sentirait-elle la douleur au moment fatal ?

La collision eut finalement lieu et... c'était doux. Doux et chaud.

Bizarre...

Son cerveau avait-il déconnecté ses capteurs sensoriels pour lui épargner le calvaire de sentir sa tête éclater comme une noix contre le mur de pierre ?

Tiens, le mur sentait bon, aussi... Délicieusement bon, oui.

Elle s'attendit à glisser le long de la paroi jusqu'au sol mais non. Quelle chose paraissait la retenir fermement. Elle en sentait la pression tout autour de son buste. Comme des bras.

Des bras ?

La jeune femme ouvrit un œil, puis l'autre, et comprit qu'elle avait le nez niché entre deux muscles pectoraux saillants laissés généreusement à découvert par l'échancrure d'un blouson de cuir noir. Du même cuir qui galbait les bras puissants qui la serraient contre le torse dur et la maintenaient à vingt bons centimètres du sol.

Elle leva lentement la tête et ses yeux coururent le long de la peau délicate de la poitrine puis de la gorge satinée, jusqu'aux yeux vert mako aux pupilles dilatées par la pénombre du bas-côté, sur le mur duquel Tifa avait cru finir son vol plané.

Loz lui adressa un sourire satisfait et la posa doucement sur le sol.

— J'ai encore gagné !

La jeune femme était si estomaquée et avait eu si peur qu'elle faillit se mettre à hurler comme une démente hystérique pour se défouler.

Le peu de santé mentale qui lui restait lui permit cependant de se contrôler.

Enfin... presque.

— Abruti ! cria-t-elle en lui martelant la poitrine des poings. Dégénéré ! Espèce de malade !

L'argenté la laissa faire sans se défendre, interdit, jusqu'à ce qu'elle se calme enfin un peu et retourne s'asseoir devant l'autel, lui tournant le dos.

Tifa se mordit la langue pour ne pas pleurer, inspira un bon coup et se redressa pour se frotter vigoureusement les bras, frissonnante dans l'air frais de la chapelle.

Bon sang ce qu'elle avait eu peur ! Jamais elle n'aurait cru voir un jour la mort d'aussi près...

 _Mais quel idiot !_

Non... quelle idiote, plutôt... C'est elle qui l'avait méchamment asticoté. Insulté, même. Sans compter que...

Elle sursauta en sentant quelque chose de chaud et de lourd peser sur ses épaules et un doux parfum sucré l'enveloppa comme une caresse.

Elle leva la tête pour voir Loz au-dessus d'elle et réalisa que c'était son blouson, qu'elle avait sur le dos.

La chaleur et le parfum de son corps s'étaient communiqués au cuir épais et la jeune femme eut l'impression d'être encore entre ses bras, pressée contre sa large poitrine.

Il s'assit à côté d'elle et détourna le regard, mal à l'aise.

— D'accord, j'ai un peu triché, s'excusa-t-il d'une voix tout juste audible. Mais c'était juste pour te taquiner. Je ne pensais pas te faire aussi peur...

L'incarné de Sephiroth se pencha en avant pour appuyer ses avant-bras sur ses genoux. Il ne portait qu'un débardeur noir, largement échancré, mais ne paraissait pas souffrir du froid, contrairement à elle. Cela étant dit, la terreur qu'elle avait ressentie n'était sans doute pas étrangère à sa fébrilité !

— Tu vas attraper la mort, remarqua-t-elle en posant la main sur son épaule nue, toute colère enfuie.

Sa peau était douce et tiède, comme dans ses souvenirs, et elle rougit en repensant à cette nuit-là, dans l'infirmerie.

— Non, ça va. Le froid ne me gêne pas plus que ça.

Tifa laissa son regard courir sur l'impressionnante musculature de son dos en V et remarqua ce qui semblait être une profonde brûlure à l'acide sur l'épine dorsale, à quelques centimètres sous la nuque, à la limite de l'échancrure du col.

La cicatrice des injections de mako ?

— Loz, est-ce que... commença-t-elle, la gorge serrée. Est-ce que c'est ce que je crois ?

— Hein ? Quoi donc ?

Elle posa le bout du doigt sur la brûlure et Loz tressaillit comme si un scorpion venait de le piquer.

— Pardon ! s'excusa Tifa, en pleine déconfiture. Je suis désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire mal, je...

— Non, ça ne fait pas vraiment mal, la rassura-t-il avec un sourire hésitant. C'est cicatrisé depuis longtemps.

— C'est les injections, n'est-ce pas ? C'est le mako qui a fait ça ? (Il acquiesça et se tourna un peu en tirant sur le dos de son débardeur pour découvrir le haut de sa colonne vertébrale jusqu'aux omoplates) Oh ! Mon Dieu...

La chair tendre et la peau si douce paraissaient avoir fondu sur une quinzaine de centimètres de haut et une dizaine de large et la jeune femme sentit une révolte irrépressible lui dévorer les entrailles.

Il se redressa et se tourna vers elle.

— Je ne t'aurais pas laissé t'éclater contre le mur, tu sais... murmura-t-il avec sa franchise coutumière. Je ne tuerai jamais une femme, t'as oublié ?

Tifa rit malgré elle et resserra le blouson sur ses épaules. Une bouffée de la troublante odeur du jeune colosse lui remonta au visage à travers le col.

— En fait, Loz, je crois que je suis plus en colère contre moi que contre toi.

— Pourquoi ?

— Parce que je me suis fait avoir exactement comme la première fois. C'est... rageant ! Tu as peut-être raison, finalement, soupira-t-elle en s'avachissant sur le banc. Tu es bien plus fort que je ne le serais jamais !

Loz secoua la tête.

— Non, c'est juste parce que tu te retournes en reprenant appui sur ton adversaire, après avoir frappé. Yazoo avait le même problème, avant.

La jeune femme releva la tête, déroutée.

— Comment ça ?

— Il avait le même défaut que toi, répéta l'incarné. Tu ne dois jamais tourner le dos à ton ennemi, parce que tu n'iras jamais assez vite pour l'empêcher de tendre le bras. Pour le garder à l'oeil, tu dois reprendre ton élan sans vriller et sauter en arrière, pas en avant.

Tifa se redressa et leva un sourcil.

— Mais je n'aurais jamais assez de muscles pour ça ! Aucune femme n'a une telle force.

— Bien sûr que si ! C'est juste un coup à prendre. Ce qui t'arrête, c'est pas les muscles, c'est que t'as pas d'yeux dans le dos.

— Quoi ?

— Façon de parler. Une peur instinctive de ce qui est derrière toi, et que tu risques de percuter parce que tu ne peux pas le voir. C'est une réaction innée de défense, une mauvaise habitude à perdre. Je te dis que Yazoo avait le même problème.

La jeune femme réfléchit un petit moment, très intéressée par ce nouvel angle des choses.

— Et maintenant ?

— Maintenant ? Il saute aussi haut et aussi vite en arrière qu'en avant ! Il suffit d'un peu d'entraînement. C'est pas compliqué, une fois que t'as pris le coup, je te montrerai. Enfin... si tu veux, ajouta-t-il plus bas en se souvenant que la jeune femme n'avait pas du tout apprécié leur récent « échange ».

Tifa s'aperçut de son embarras et acquiesça vigoureusement.

— Bien sûr que je veux ! Mais dans un endroit un peu plus approprié qu'ici... Il y a une salle d'entraînement dans l'aile Sud du manoir, où on ne risque pas de casser des bancs !

Il suivit son regard jusqu'aux deux bancs qu'ils avaient réduits en charpie et sourit.

— Ça marche...

Il se tut, ne sachant quoi ajouter, et détourna à nouveau le regard vers l'autel en faisant craquer ses phalanges. Un tic nerveux à chaque fois qu'il se sentait mal à l'aise, apparemment.

— Loz... Si tu n'as plus mal, pourquoi as-tu sursauté si violemment, lorsque j'ai touché ta cicatrice ?

Il grimaça.

— Ça ne me fait plus mal ici, dit-il en tapotant sa nuque, mais... Tsss ! J'sais pas expliquer.

Il fit un geste rageur et la jeune femme lui adressa un sourire doux.

— Ça ne fait rien, je comprends. Ça réveille de vieilles terreurs, n'est-ce pas ? La douleur est toujours là mais plutôt... ici, dit-elle en tapotant doucement sa tempe.

Loz la dévisagea un long moment, les yeux brillants et la gorge serrée.

— Oui... finit-il par répondre.

— Ça doit être horrible de ne pas pouvoir exprimer ce qu'on ressent.

— J'en ai jamais eu l'occasion, dit-il avec un petit mouvement d'épaules.

— Mais... les médecins qui s'occupaient de vous ?

— Ils s'en fichaient.

— Et les chercheurs qui vous étudiaient ?

— Ils m'interdisaient de parler, la plupart du temps.

— Tes frères ?

— Inutile. Ils savent ce que je sens sans avoir besoin de leur dire.

La jeune femme secoua la tête, consternée.

— Tu n'as vraiment jamais pu parler en toute liberté avec personne ?

L'argenté sourit tristement.

— Non. Je te l'ai dit : parler, c'est pas ce qu'on me demandait.

— Mais enfin... On a parfois besoin d'extérioriser ce qu'on a en soi d'une façon ou d'une autre, sinon on dépérit ! On devient cinglé !

— C'est pour ça que je pleure tout le temps, avoua-t-il en s'essuyant les yeux. Yazoo dit que c'est parce qu'il faut que ce que j'ai à l'intérieur sorte d'une façon ou d'une autre, sinon, je risquerais d'exploser...

Tifa éclata de rire.

— C'est mignon ! Mais c'est vrai que ça fait du bien de pleurer, parfois... Çà soulage.

Le regard de Loz se perdit dans le vague, rêveur, et la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher d'admirer ses traits délicats et pourtant si virils.

— Oui, ça soulage, parfois... Mais je préférerai pourvoir faire comprendre aux gens que je ne vais pas bien sans avoir besoin de le montrer comme ça. J'aimerais pouvoir choisir les bons mots, comme Kadaj, et trouver ceux qui pourront... J'sais pas expliquer ça... (Il soupira) En fait, j'aimerais être comme le poète de l'histoire, sur le pont de Nibelheim !

Tifa leva un sourcil, intriguée.

— Quelle histoire de poète ?

L'incarné laissa échapper un petit rire gêné.

— Le poète sur le pont de Nibelheim. Une histoire que Yazoo racontait à Kadaj, lorsqu'il nous cassait les pieds, la nuit. Mon frère devait souvent lui raconter des histoires, ou lui parler, pour qu'il s'endorme, ajouta-t-il en remarquant le regard interrogateur de la jeune femme.

— Je comprends. Denzel est un peu comme ça, aussi. Mais pour en revenir à ton histoire, je suis pourtant originaire d'ici et je n'ai jamais entendu parler d'un poète sur un pont !

Loz haussa les épaules.

— Peut-être parce que Yazoo a tout inventé. Il le faisait, parfois.

— Et... elle parle de quoi, ton histoire ?

L'incarné secoua la tête et rougit, ce qui amusa beaucoup Tifa.

— Je ne suis pas plus doué pour raconter des histoires que pour parler de moi, tu sais.

— Essaye quand même, tu as piqué ma curiosité. (Elle s'emmitoufla confortablement dans le blouson de cuir et appuya sa joue contre son bras avec des grands yeux de chiot suppliant) Allez... S'il te plaît !

Il rit de sa grimace et elle lui adressa un sourire désarmant.

— Tu me dois bien ça, après la peur que tu m'as faite, non ? reprit-elle plus sérieusement. Je ne rirai pas et ne dirai pas un mot, je te le promets.

Il lui rendit son sourire et hocha la tête.

— D'accord...

Il s'assit plus confortablement sur le banc et son regard se fit lointain, comme s'il fouillait au plus profond de sa mémoire.

Le soleil se couchait, nimbant l'intérieur de l'église d'une myriade de pourpres orangés filtrant à travers les vitraux, et une brise d'hiver odorante s'insinua entre les lourds battants de la porte entrouverte pour soulever les cheveux de Tifa, qui frissonna.

La poussière tournoya un instant dans un ultime rayon de soleil rougeoyant qui ne tarda pas à disparaître, plongeant la chapelle dans une semi-obscurité feutrée, habitée de souvenirs anciens et de présences d'un autre âge.

La jeune femme ferma à demi les yeux et tendit l'oreille à la voix douce et profonde de Loz.

— Je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le printemps, ici, à Nibelheim, commença-t-il. En fait, je ne sais pas à quoi ressemble le printemps tout court parce que j'en ai jamais vu. J'imagine que c'est comme dans les films, au labo, avec des fleurs qui poussent partout, des gens qui se promènent, des enfants qui jouent, des oiseaux dans le ciel et de l'herbe. Plein d'herbe.

Tifa sourit et hocha la tête.

— Oui, c'est à peu près ça, murmura-t-elle.

— Bah, cette histoire, elle se passe une veille de printemps, ici, à Nibelheim...

La jeune femme ferma les yeux et se revit adolescente, des années en arrière.

Une veille de printemps...

Elle se souvenait du parfum des pommiers en fleur, qui donneraient bientôt des fruits délicieux, et des premières corolles des lilas, sur la place du village, où voletaient les premières hirondelles.

— C'était le début des beaux jours, poursuivit Loz de sa voix mâle et profonde, et tout le monde était sorti pour profiter du soleil. Les enfants jouaient sur la place du village et les couples se promenaient ça et là, bras dessus, bras dessous.

Et, les yeux clos, Tifa vit les enfants, entendit leurs rires, et surprit le chuchotement des amoureux sous les pommiers en fleur...

— Là, sur le pont enjambant la petite rivière qui traversait le bourg, se trouvait un mendiant. Un vieil homme tendant sa main vide aux passants indifférents. À son cou, retenu par une ficelle, pendait un rectangle de carton sur lequel était écrit : « AVEUGLE ». Cet aveugle, tout le monde le connaissait, bien sûr. Il faisait partie du décor, si on peut dire, et personne ne lui prêtait plus attention depuis longtemps. À plus forte raison pendant une si belle journée. Enfin, personne... sauf un poète. Un poète qui vint à passer ce jour-là, sur le pont, et qui l'observa un long moment avec quelque chose d'indéfinissable dans le regard. L'infirme, qui l'avait senti, tendit vers lui sa main maigre et fripée. _S'il vous plaît... Pour un pauvre aveugle,_ mendia-t-il. Mais, pour toute aumône, le poète retourna le vieux carton, sortit un feutre du revers de sa veste, écrivit quelque chose et s'en fut sans dire un mot. Le vieil aveugle en resta pétrifié. Il maudit sa cécité, qui l'empêchait de donner une bonne leçon à celui qu'il pensait être un méchant farceur, mais voilà que, soudain, une pièce tomba dans sa main. Puis une autre. Et encore une autre. Les unes après les autres, les pièces se mirent à pleuvoir comme une manne qui ne semblait pas vouloir s'arrêter et le vieil homme était sidéré. Sentant une nouvelle main frôler la sienne, il la saisit et reconnut le poignet délicat d'une femme. _Je vous en prie Madame, aidez-moi !_ supplia-t-il. _Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe. J'étais là, comme d'habitude, sur le pont, à attendre des aumônes qui ne venaient pas, et un homme est passé. Il a écrit quelque chose sur ma pancarte et alors... Oh ! C'est merveilleux, madame !_ _Tout le monde a commencé à me donner de l'argent. Je vous en prie... Je vous en prie, Madame, dites-moi ce qu'il a écrit !_ Alors la jeune femme lut à voix haute le vieux carton, où le poète avait simplement écrit ça : « DEMAIN, C'EST LE PRINTEMPS... ET JE LE NE VERRAI PAS. »

Tifa sentit une émotion terrible la prendre à la gorge et eut toutes les peines du monde à déglutir.

— J'aimerais être comme ce poète... murmura Loz, les yeux rêveurs toujours perdus dans un monde intérieur inaccessible. Pouvoir trouver les bons mots, ceux qui nous font ressentir les choses avec une émotion particulière. Oui, j'aimerais avoir ce don là...

Il sourit tristement, tourna la tête vers la jeune femme, dont la tête reposait sur son épaule, et ne put dissimuler sa stupéfaction en voyant qu'elle pleurait.

Tifa leva doucement la main et posa le bout des doigts sur son menton. Un effleurement fut à peine nécessaire pour que le visage sculptural s'incline lentement vers le sien et que les lèvres si douces viennent caresser les siennes.

Le parfum si particulier de Loz l'enveloppa tout entière et elle ferma les yeux, au comble d'un ravissement presque mystique.

— Vous vous êtes battus ? cria soudain la voix suraiguë de Yuffie, les faisant tressaillir. Ici ? Regardez-moi ce gâchis ! J'ose même pas imaginer combien coûtent ces bancs sculptés ! Non mais vous n'avez pas honte ?

Tifa se retourna, le coeur battant, et vit la jeune Utaïenne remonter l'allée en se frottant les bras en raison de la température, qui avait chuté avec la tombée de la nuit.

— Yuffie ! gronda-t-elle en la rejoignant. Tu m'as fait peur !

— On vous cherche partout depuis une bonne demi-heure ! Tout le monde vous attend pour dîner ! Hein, Cloud ? Cloud ? Bah... Où il est passé ?

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	24. XXIV - Les bons samaritains

_Voici le chapitre XXIV !  
_

 _Merci à tous pour vos messages et commentaires ! Je suis très touchée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXIV : Les bons samaritains  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Certaines personnes ont tendance à vouloir aider les autres,  
uniquement pour se sentir meilleures qu'elles ne le sont en réalité..._

 **Paulo Coelho**

Lorsque Yuffie, Tifa et Loz arrivèrent dans le grand salon, où les serviteurs avaient dressé la table pour quatorze personnes, tous les regards se tournèrent vers eux.

— Où diable étiez-vous passés, tous les deux ? s'enquit Shalua avec une moue entendue. Nous n'attendions plus que vous et Reeve.

— Ils se battaient ! s'emporta Yuffie. Et j'vous dis pas où ! Dans l'église ! Non mais vous vous rendez compte ?

Marlène laissa échapper une exclamation aiguë.

— Encore ?

Les deux belligérants échangèrent un regard gêné mais Rufus rit de bon coeur.

— Et qui a gagné ? s'enquit-il.

Loz et Tifa répondirent en même temps.

— Elle !

— Lui !

Le jeune président leva un sourcil, narquois, et Vincent sourit.

— Ah... railla Cid. On va avoir du mal à distribuer les médailles !

— Vous vous êtes battus comme des chiens enragés et ne savez pas qui a gagné ? martela Yuffie. Alors là, c'est la meilleure !

— Loz, répéta Tifa en prenant place à côté de Marlène. Il m'a envoyé dans le décor.

— Euh... En fait, j'ai triché, protesta Loz, en s'asseyant en face d'elle, à la droite de Vincent. Ça ne compte pas.

Kadaj, installé à la gauche de son frère, le dévisagea comme si des bois de cerf venaient de lui pousser au milieu le front.

— Et depuis quand tu refuses une victoire parce que tu as rusé, toi ?

Loz et Tifa rougirent jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, au grand amusement des convives, qui comprirent immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

Un hôte, cependant, ne goûtait guère la bonne humeur générale...

Cloud serrait les mâchoires et transperçait son amie d'enfance d'un regard glacial. Regard qu'elle soutint sans broncher, jusqu'à ce qu'il détourne les yeux.

— Où est Yazoo ? s'enquit Loz.

— Avec Reno ! lança Marlène. Gretta lui a monté un plateau. On a fait une ballade à moto, cet après-midi, ajouta-t-elle avec fierté.

— Et notre demoiselle a vivement regretté que son conducteur de la fasse pas monter devant, « comme Loz », intervint Cid pour asticoter la petite.

Sur le coup, l'argenté ne vit pas du tout à quoi le pilote faisant allusion puis il se souvint de l'enlèvement de la petite, à l'église, ce qui le mit un peu mal à l'aise.

Gêne qui s'envola lorsque Marlène, vexée, apostropha Cid :

— M'en fiche parce que, du coup, on est allés super plus vite qu'avec Loz ! Bien plus que toi avec tes tas de ferraille volants, en tous cas !

— Marlène ! la rabroua Tifa.

Mais Cid, qui adorait faire bisquer la fillette, s'amusait de la colère enfantine et en rajoutait.

— Je suis sûre qu'il t'a fait asseoir devant par peur que le vent t'emporte comme un moucheron !

— Même pas vrai !

— Marlène, ne crie pas ! gronda encore Tifa.

— Hein, que c'est pas vrai ? demanda la petite à Loz sans faire attention à elle. (Ce dernier secoua la tête) Tu vois !

— En fait, j'avais une caisse de matérias à arrière, précisa l'argenté, à la grande humiliation de Marlène, faisant redoubler l'hilarité Cid.

— _Mes_ matérias, intervint Yuffie avec une moue – mais si bas que personne hormis Cloud, attablé à ses côtés, ne l'entendit.

Le dernier convive arriva à ce moment précis en tenant sa peluche robotisée par la main – ou plutôt par la patte.

— Messeigneurs et mesdames, je vous salue bien bas ! couina le chat en agitant sa patte libre. Et vous souhaite un tranquille et délicieux repas !

Cid grimaça.

— Eh, beh... Ca ne s'arrange pas ! ironisa-t-il.

— Pardon d'être aussi direct, Reeve, fit remarquer Vincent, non sans humour, mais ton nouveau programme d'apprentissage me paraît définitivement être une... catastrophe !

Reeve contempla son jouet, qui le considérait avec de grands yeux innocents, et soupira.

— Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe. Je crois que je vais revenir à l'ancienne version et essayer juste de l'améliorer un peu.

— C'est un robot ? s'étonna Kadaj, qui avait quitté la table pour s'accroupir sur le sol, fasciné par le chat robotisé mais restant à bonne distance, de peur de l'effrayer.

Les bêtes avaient peur de lui depuis toujours. Lorsqu'il lui arrivait de passer près des animaux du laboratoire, au cratère nord, les singes devenaient comme fous, les chiens hurlaient à la mort et les rats se jetaient contre les parois de verre.

Comprenant les craintes du garçon pour avoir étudié les vidéos de surveillance du laboratoire d'Hojo pendant les mois, le chef du WRO lâcha la patte de sa créature et l'encouragea à aller vers le jeune homme.

— Va dire bonjour. Allez !

La peluche robotisée ne se le fit pas dire deux fois.

Chaussé de ses gros godillots et coiffé de son drôle de petit couvre chef, il sautilla vers Kadaj pour aller frotter son museau rose contre sa main.

— Une gratouille sur la tête me transporte de joie, chantonna la petite créature. Mais si c'est un baiser, je ronronne d'émoi !

Il tendit sa petite truffe moustachue et, pour son plus grand plaisir, l'argenté obtempéra.

— C9 ! tempêta son créateur, faisant rire toute la tablée. En voilà, des manières !

— Tu devrais lui couper le jus et le mettre dans un carton jusqu'à ton départ, préconisa Cid. À mon avis, cette bestiole a définitivement pété une durite !

Reeve, découragé, comptait bien suivre le conseil du pilote mais, au moment où il voulut saisir le chat, celui-ci sauta dans les bras de Kadaj.

— Pourquoi le débrancher ? demanda ce dernier en caressant le doux poil du félin. Il est si drôle...

— L'ennui, intervint le pilote, c'est qu'il n'a pas été créé pour amuser la galerie.

L'argenté hocha la tête et, non sans regrets, dénoua les petites pattes qui s'accrochaient à son cou.

— Désolé, tu dois retourner avec ton maître.

Il posa doucement le chat sur le tapis et celui-ci se détourna tristement pour marcher lentement vers Reeve, épaules basses et oreilles en berne, comme s'il s'apprêtait à monter sur l'échafaud pour être pendu haut et court.

Le chef de la WRO éclata de rire.

— Non mais regardez-moi ce comédien ! (Il souleva le chat à bout de bras) Tu veux rester avec lui, c'est ça ? (Le robot redressa aussitôt la tête et sourit) Pourquoi pas, après tout...

Il reposa le chat sur sol, qui se précipita à nouveau vers Kadaj pour se pendre à son cou avec un petit ronronnement enthousiaste.

— Trouve-lui un nom, brosse-le tous les jours et ne lui donne surtout rien à manger, même s'il pleurniche, conseilla Reeve à Kadaj. Il n'a nullement besoin de se nourrir, c'est une machine – ce qu'il a tendance à oublier.

— Tu me le confies ? s'étonna l'argenté.

Reeve éclata de rire et s'installa à table.

— Non, mon garçon, je te le donne !

Le jeune homme en resta pétrifié, ce qui fit sourire Vincent.

Jamais personne ne lui avait fait un tel présent, et jamais non plus il n'aurait cru pouvoir prendre un animal dans ses bras autrement que mort, même s'il ne s'agissait que d'un robot.

— Je... Je ne sais pas quoi dire.

— Il n'y a rien à dire. Il est plutôt grand temps de manger. Je meurs de faim ! Qu'est-ce que Gretta nous a préparé de bon ?

Vincent se penchant en avant.

— Il ne te reste plus qu'à lui trouver un nom, Kadaj.

Celui-ci s'assit avec le chat sur ses genoux.

— Comment voudrais-tu qu'on t'appelle ? lui demanda-t-il.

La peluche croisa ses petites pattes sur son ventre soyeux.

— Puisqu'au nombre de neuf furent mes prédécesseurs... Cait 9 sera le nom de votre serviteur.

— Cait 9 ? Très bien, ça me va.

— Et il va parler tout le temps comme ça ? demanda Cid, exaspéré d'avance. En faisant des rimes pourries à chaque fois qu'il ouvrira la bouche ?

Le chef du WRO haussa les épaules et plissa le front.

— Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû le laisser seul dans la bibliothèque...

Shalua pouffa et le pilote leva les yeux au ciel.

oxo

Tseng s'assit à son bureau et pressa l'un des boutons de son téléphone.

— C'est bon, passez-le-moi. Rude ? Alors ? Qu'est-ce que ça donne ?

« Que dalle. Le labo, ou du moins ce qu'il en reste, est on ne peut plus mort. Rien n'a bougé, depuis que nous sommes passés faire le grand ménage et installer les systèmes de sécurité, l'an dernier. »

— Tu en es sûr ?

« Certain ! Tout est _clean_. »

— Mais qu'est-ce qui a pu déclencher les alarmes, dans ce cas ?

« C'est là que ça se corse. Je pense que la source des remous se trouve plus profond dans le cratère et on n'a pas le matos sur place, pour descendre plus bas. »

— Il faudra donc y retourner.

« C'est ce que je pense. »

— As-tu au moins une idée de ce qui est à l'origine des déplacements saisis par les caméras thermiques ?

« Non, c'est trop flou et trop rapide. »

— Que préconises-tu dans l'immédiat ?

« Faire une dernière fois le tour des premiers niveaux, par acquit de conscience, et rentrer pour préparer une nouvelle exploration plus poussée. »

— Tiens-moi au courant s'il y a du nouveau.

« Ça marche, patron. »

Le chef des turks raccrocha et se laissa aller dans son fauteuil en mordillant l'ongle de son pouce.

 _La source des remous se trouve plus profond..._

Guère rassurant lorsqu'on savait que « plus profond », sous le volcan désormais éteint, c'était la rivière de la vie, qui coulait...

Après un court moment de réflexion, il composa le numéro du portable de Rufus.

oxo

Shalua, impatiente, poussa Tifa dans sa luxueuse suite et verrouilla la porte.

— Alors ? pressa-t-elle son amie. Raconte ! Que s'est-il passé, dans cette chapelle ?

La jeune femme prit place sur le divan crème du petit salon.

— Que veux-tu qu'il se soit passé, Shalua ? demanda-t-elle avec une innocence feinte.

La scientifique agita l'index.

— Oh ! Non... Non, non, non, pas de ça avec moi ! Les regards que vous échangez dégoulinent de complicité comme les cheveux de Cloud de gel capillaire, alors ne me prends pas pour une imbécile, ma fille !

Tifa soupira.

— Yuffie est arrivée au moment critique.

Shalua mordit son poing valide en un geste comique de frustration.

— Merde !

— Et Cloud était avec elle, poursuivit la jeune femme avec une grimace.

— Ça, on s'en fiche, vous ne couchez même plus ensem... Oh, mais attends ! C'est donc pour ça, qu'il a fait sa tête de hérisson constipé durant tout le dîner ?

— J'en ai bien peur.

La soeur de Shelke lui adressa un sourire de requin.

— Pourquoi ai-je soudain envie de m'écrier : « bien fait ! » ?

— Peut-être parce que tu n'as jamais vraiment aimé Cloud ? railla Tifa.

— Détrompe-toi, je n'ai rien contre lui. Tant qu'il reste ton ami, s'entend. Parce que, comme « petit » ami, il repassera ! C'est un gosse souffrant de dépression chronique qui a besoin d'une psychothérapie plus que d'une femme, crois-moi.

— Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Oh, bon sang, Shalua ! Mais qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait, ce pauvre Cloud ?

— Il t'a fait souffrir pendant des mois, pour ne pas dire des années, et cela seul suffit à me le rendre un tantinet antipathique. Mais revenons-en à toi, et à monsieur corps de rêve...

Son amie s'allongea à demi sur le divan, rêveuse.

— Loz m'attire, c'est définitif.

— Ah ! Je le savais.

— Il a une bouille tellement craquante...

Shalua s'assit à ses côtés.

— Attends un peu de voir le reste... Et là, c'est le médecin qui parle. (Elle se pencha à son oreille avec un sourire suggestif) C'est ce qui s'appelle de l'artillerie lourde, ma fille !

— Shalua ! s'écria Tifa en faisant claquer sa main sur la cuisse de la scientifique.

Elles piquèrent l'un de ces fous rires complices dont seules les femmes ont le secret, si bien qu'elles faillirent ne pas entendre les coups discrets frappés à la porte de la suite.

Shalua se leva pour aller ouvrir.

— Cid ?

Le pilote sourit.

— Il faut que je te parle, Shalua, c'est très important.

— Oui, bien sûr mais... je suis avec Tifa et...

— J'allais partir ! fit cette dernière depuis le divan.

Cid agita la main.

— Ce n'est pas à la minute, non plus.

— Attends-moi dans ta chambre, lui murmura la scientifique. J'arrive dès que je peux.

Le pilote acquiesça et se retira.

Shalua referma le battant et y appuya son dos, le souffle court.

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'inquiéta son amie en la voyant soudain nerveuse.

Le masque de facétieuse espiègle s'était brisé et la scientifique avait repris tout son sérieux.

— Tifa, Cid et moi avons fait une énorme sottise...

La jeune femme leva les mains au ciel.

— Oui, bon, vous avez couché ensemble et il est marié. Ce n'est pas la fin du monde, non plus ! Personne ne va aller le dire à Shera.

— Non, je ne parle pas de ça.

Tifa se leva et vint vers son amie pour lui poser la main sur l'épaule, de plus en plus inquiète par son attitude et sa pâleur.

— Shalua, qu'y a-t-il ?

Une larme perla au coin de l'oeil valide de cette dernière.

— Je crois bien que nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre, Tifa, murmura-t-elle, la voix brisée. Vraiment amoureux.

La jeune femme blêmit à son tour.

— Oh, merde...

— Je suis sûre que c'est de ça, dont il veut me parler. Et si... S'il me demande de tout arrêter maintenant, je... Je ne sais pas si je tiendrais le coup.

Elle éclata en sanglots, lasse de jouer la comédie de la jeune femme insouciante et farceuse, et Tifa la prit dans ses bras.

— Oh, bon sang, Shalua...

oxo

Lorsque Tifa quitta Shalua devant la chambre de Cid et qu'elle regagna la sienne pour prendre une douche et se coucher, un visiteur l'y attendait mais ce n'était pas celui qu'elle aurait espéré y voir.

— Cloud ? En voilà une surprise ! dit-elle en se déshabillant sans gêne aucune pour enfiler un peignoir. Que fais-tu là ?

— Pourquoi ? Tu attendais quelqu'un d'autre ? demanda-t-il d'une voix glaciale.

— Même si c'était le cas, je ne vois pas en quoi ça te regarde.

Il se raidit, estomaqué, et se planta devant elle, les poings sur les hanches.

— Tu ne vois pas en quoi ça me regarde ? répéta-t-il, incrédule. J'espère que tu plaisantes !

— Pas du tout. Et maintenant, si tu le permets, j'aimerais prendre une douche et me coucher.

Elle voulut passer à côté de lui pour se diriger vers la salle de bains mais il lui bloqua le passage du bras.

— Je n'ai pas fini, Tifa !

— Oh ! Que si !

Il la prit par les épaules et plongea son regard bleu dans le sien.

— J'ai vu ce que vous faisiez, dans la chapelle, Tifa...

Elle rougit légèrement mais se reprit vite et soutint son regard sans faiblir.

— Oui, j'embrassais Loz. Et après ?

— J'ai peut-être mon mot à dire, tu ne crois pas ? s'écria-t-il.

— Et en quel honneur, je te prie ?

Il la lâcha et recula d'un pas en secouant la tête, profondément choqué.

— Tifa, qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais de nous ?

— Nous ? Et depuis quand y a-t-il un « nous », Cloud ?

— Je suis là, non ?

— Oui, tu es là, Cloud. Mais tu aurais aussi pu venir hier, ou avant-hier, et tu ne l'as pas fait. En fait, tu aurais pu passer la nuit avec moi des dizaines de fois mais tu ne l'as jamais fait. Tu n'es donc pas ici pour moi.

— Par tous les démons de planète, je suis un Soldat, Tifa ! Je ne fais pas ce que je veux de mon temps !

— Tu n'es ici que parce que tu m'as vu embrasser un autre homme et que tu es jaloux ! poursuivit la jeune femme sans se démonter. Tu es comme ces petits garçons qui s'ennuient dans leur chambre pleine de jouets dont il se fichent royalement jusqu'au jour ou un autre enfant veut prendre leur _mog_ en peluche ! Il n'y a jamais eu de « nous » parce que tu ne m'as jamais aimée comme un homme aime une femme, Cloud ! Je ne suis que la bonne amie avec laquelle tu as essayé un moment de compenser la disparition de celle que tu aimais vraiment. Mais je ne suis pas Aerith, Cloud... Je ne suis pas Aerith et je ne le serai jamais ! Moi, je suis vivante, Cloud, faite de chair et de sang ! J'ai besoin d'un homme qui m'aime réellement, et qui soit là pour me prendre dans ses bras lorsque j'ai envie de lui ! Un homme avec lequel je peux espérer construire quelque chose et non ressasser des souvenirs ! Un homme qui m'aime et me désire vraiment !

Cloud recula jusqu'à la porte, pantois et l'estomac noué. Jamais Tifa n'avait osé lui dire les choses aussi crûment et pourtant, chacun savait qu'elle n'avait pas la langue dans sa poche.

Il serrait les poings – d'autant plus fou de rage qu'elle avait raison – cherchant ce qu'il pourrait bien dire pour la remettre à sa place.

Comme un enfant qui, faute d'arguments pour riposter, cherche à blesser, il frappa à l'endroit où il savait que ça ferait le plus mal...

— Je comprends que Loz puisse t'exciter, Tifa, je l'ai vu à poil dans la grotte. Mais si tout ce que tu voulais, c'était des muscles et une grosse queue, tu aurais pu choisir Cid ou Rude. Eux, au moins, ils ont un cerveau !

Bien sûr, il regretta ces mots orduriers à peine eurent-ils franchi le seuil de ses lèvres mais il était trop tard pour les arrêter.

Tifa, indignée, laissa échapper un petit cri et réagit au quart de tour, couvrant la distance qui la séparait de Cloud pour le gifler à toute volée.

— Dehors ! ordonna-t-elle d'une voix brisée, les larmes aux yeux.

Son physique avantageux et ses formes plantureuses lui avaient toujours valu une réputation de cruche et de « chaudasse » érotomane auprès des garçons, puis des hommes, qu'elle côtoyait – et principalement auprès de ceux qui savaient n'avoir aucune chance avec elle, au demeurant. Toute sa vie, elle avait dû se battre avec acharnement contre cette image erronée de dévergondée décérébrée – non sans mal – et Cloud le savait parfaitement.

— Fiche le camp ! cria-t-elle entre ses larmes, qu'elle essayait désespérément d'empêcher de couler.

— Tifa, je...

— Dehors !

Cloud obéit en maudissant sa propre bêtise et Tifa claqua brutalement la porte derrière lui.

Il resta un instant sur le seuil, l'oreille collée à la porte et les pleurs déchirants qu'il entendit lui brisèrent le coeur.

— Quel con... gémit-il. Mais quel con !

Il allait entrer à nouveau pour s'excuser à genoux, la supplier de lui pardonner, lui assurer qu'il ne pensait pas un mot de ce qu'il avait dit et...

Non, ça ne servirait à rien. Il avait été vraiment trop odieux pour qu'elle accepte ne serait-ce que de l'écouter dans l'immédiat.

Bon sang ! Mais comment avait-il pu être aussi méchant et aussi stupide ? Ça ne lui ressemblait pas, pourtant !

Il s'adossa au mur du couloir et se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol, où il s'affala, le visage dans les mains.

 _Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ?_

C'est vrai, Tifa avait raison : il était jaloux. Horriblement jaloux. Lorsqu'il les avait vus, là, dans la chapelle, il les aurait volontiers transpercés tous deux de son épée d'un même élan. Mais elle se trompait sur un point : il l'aimait. Il l'aimait vraiment. Peut-être pas comme un homme aime une femme, c'est vrai, mais elle était son amie d'enfance et rien ne pourrait jamais effacer l'affection qu'il lui portait, ni les bons souvenirs qu'ils avaient en commun.

C'est vrai, les quelques nuits passées ensemble avaient été ternes et ennuyeuses. Oui, il était un conjoint exécrable et un amant timoré. Oui, il aimait toujours Aerith. Oui, il adorait être un Soldat et avait postulé davantage pour son propre agrément que pour la protéger. Tout cela était vrai et plus encore, certainement. Mais il était aussi vrai que jamais il ne se remettrait de la perte de sa meilleure amie, et surtout pas s'il la perdait de cette façon.

Mais comment rattraper son comportement inqualifiable ? Commet se faire pardonner ?

Cloud n'avait jamais été très doué, pour se sortir de ce genre de situations, il lui fallait le conseil et l'aide d'un homme d'expérience.

Il pensa immédiatement à Vincent avant de se rappeler qu'il était descendu au labo avec Kadaj et son nouveau jouet, à la fin du dîner.

Barret ? Parti.

Reeve ? Non, il n'était pas assez intime avec lui.

— Cid !

Mais oui, bien sûr, c'était Cid qu'il lui fallait ! Sous des dehors un peu brutaux et des manières frustes, le pilote était un homme de coeur d'une gentillesse et d'une patience à toute épreuve.

Cloud bondit aussitôt sur ses pieds. Il se dirigea vers la chambre de son ami et leva la main pour frapper à la porte lorsqu'il réalisa qu'il était minuit passé.

Ne voulant pas réveiller le pilote, le jeune homme tourna doucement la poignée, poussa le battant et passa la tête par l'entrebâillement pour vérifier si le pilote ami était encore debout.

Ce qu'il vit le surprit tellement qu'il ne put contenir un juron qui fit tressaillir Cid et Shalua, l'un allongé nu sur le lit et l'autre encore en sous-vêtements à califourchon sur lui.

— Personne ne t'a donc appris à frapper aux portes, sale morveux ? s'écria le pilote en se redressant pour cacher la semi-nudité de sa compagne au jeune homme.

Cloud, sidéré, le dévisagea avec dégoût.

— Cid... bredouilla-t-il. Comment peux-tu pu faire ça à Shera ?

— De quoi je me mêle ? hurla l'amiral de la WRO en enfilant son pantalon, qui traînait sur le sol.

Cloud, mortifié, quitta la chambre mais Cid le rattrapa dans le couloir et le saisit fermement par le bras.

— Dis-donc, petit merdeux ! gronda-t-il, faisant grincer ses dents éclatantes. Un : tu vas t'excuser tout de suite pour ta petite entrée en scène. Et deux : tu vas te mêler de tes affaires, ou je vais me charger personnellement de refaire ton éducation !

— Tu es mal placé pour me donner des leçons de morale !

— Je te demande pardon ?

— Tu es marié, Cid !

Celui-ci ricana.

— Précisément, petit : je suis marié, pas mort ! Et, au risque de me répéter, ce qui se passe dans mon pieu ne te regarde pas.

Cloud se dégagea et toisa le pilote.

— Arrête de me parler comme si j'étais un gosse !

Cid se pencha sur lui.

— Alors grandis ! Il serait peut-être temps ! lui cria-t-il au visage avant de tourner les talons d'un pas assuré.

Cloud rejoignit sa chambre et se laissa tomber sur son lit, ne sachant plus du tout comment il devait réagir à tout ce qui venait de se passer.

 _Réfléchir. Réfléchir calmement, surtout._

— Oui... Réfléchir et reprendre les choses en main.

Que Tifa se laisse séduire par une brute sans cervelle, soit. Une fois que le désir inspiré par la plastique parfaite de l'argenté serait un peu retombé, elle finirait bien par s'apercevoir qu'il n'était qu'un demeuré. Mais que faire lorsque l'un de ses meilleurs amis est sur le point de ficher sa vie en l'air et de briser son mariage pour une coucherie ?

Cloud repensa à Shera, si douce, si amoureuse de son Cid adoré, qui lui avait pourtant juré une éternelle fidélité devant témoins. Shera, qui avait même été prête à sacrifier sa vie pour permettre à l'homme qu'elle aimait comme une folle de réaliser son rêve le plus cher. Jamais le pilote ne trouverait une femme plus dévouée, ni plus aimante.

Il ne pouvait pas laisser Cid prendre le risque de perdre Shera. Non, il ne le pouvait pas ! Il était son ami, avait été son témoin de mariage et était donc en devoir de sauvegarder ce lien sacré !

Cid n'était tombé dans les bras de Shalua que parce qu'il se sentait seul, Cloud en était persuadé. Il était resté loin de chez lui trop longtemps.

Malheureusement, la situation étant ce qu'elle était, avec le retour des argentés, Reeve n'autoriserait pas l'amiral de sa flotte aérienne à rentrer de sitôt.

Une idée traversa alors l'esprit du jeune homme : puisque Cid ne pouvait aller à Shera, qu'à cela ne tienne, c'est Shera qui viendrait à lui !

Sa décision prise, il décrocha son téléphone portable de sa ceinture et composa le numéro de Rude.

— Rudo ? C'est Cloud, excuse-moi je sais qu'il est tard et... C'est sympa. Oui, il va bien. Yazoo, Tifa et Marlène jouent les infirmières dévouées avec lui. Dis-moi, es-tu toujours au cratère Nord ? Quand ? Dans ce cas, j'aurais un petit service à te demander. Est-ce que tu pourrais faire un crochet avec l'hélico, en revenant ? Rocket Town. Une surprise pour Cid.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	25. XXV - Nos désirs sont désordre

_Voici le chapitre XXV !  
_

 _Un peu en retard mais j'ai eu beaucoup, beaucoup de boulot car j'ai dû préparer deux sorties de romans (deux rééditions) pour cet été et, bien entendu, comme à chaque fois qu'on relit un ancien texte, on a envie d'y apporter des corrections... ;)  
_

 _J'en profite pour vous rappeler que toutes mes fics se trouvent aussi sur WATTPAD et en version illustrée sur le site www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXV : Nos désirs sont "désordre"  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Un partenaire qui tient à nous_ _et qui nous aime devient notre miroir,_  
 _il est la mesure de notre importance_ _et de notre mérite._  
 **Milan Kundera**

Loz quitta de la douche en se séchant énergiquement les cheveux et enfila un léger pantalon de coton noir.

Il sortit dans le couloir et se dirigeait déjà vers la chambre de Reno pour apporter un pyjama et une brosse à dents à son jumeau, comme il le lui avait demandé peu avant par SMS, lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un pleurer.

Il écouta attentivement et réalisa que ça venait de la chambre d'à côté. Celle de Tifa.

L'argenté se raidit, dos au mur, et attendit un peu, indécis et l'oreille aux aguets, mais les pleurs ne semblaient pas vouloir cesser.

Était-ce à cause de lui, qu'elle pleurait ? S'il l'avait à nouveau heurtée par son comportement, ou quelque chose qu'il avait peut-être dit durant le dîner sans y prêter attention ?

Anxieux de savoir ce qu'il en était réellement, il alla reposer les affaires pour son frère dans leur chambre et ressortit.

oxo

La jeune femme ouvrit les yeux.

Un bras puissant l'étreignait et sur ses jambes, un peu repliées, reposait une cuisse longue et musculeuse.

Unis dans un même état d'épuisement, Shalua et Cid, immobiles et apaisés, partageaient le confort du traversin moelleux. Près d'elle, le pilote endormi révélait son visage au repos, sans retenue ni artifice. Sa barbe naissante le rajeunissait et, comme pour prolonger la ligne de ses paupières closes, ses cils blonds semblaient exceptionnellement longs. Les lèvres entrouvertes, la ligne de sa bouche perdait de sa dureté et se libérait de cette éternelle expression sarcastique qui la caractérisait.

Shalua se pelotonna un peu plus contre le pilote et frôla son menton de ses lèvres. De si près, elle sentait la tiédeur de son souffle et le parfum de sa peau hâlée par le grand air.

Quelle sensibilité, sur ce visage serein... Quelle douceur dans ces grands yeux azurés pour l'instant clos.

 _Cid..._

Même ses amis ignoraient à quel point il était facile de le blesser et de lui faire de la peine. À quel point aussi il pouvait se montrer voluptueux et passionné.

Lorsqu'il se laissait aller, vaincu par le désir, sa voix profonde avait l'âpre suavité du miel noir, sa force et sa souplesse. Ses baisers enflammés portaient des promesses d'avenir, de grands espaces, de liberté retrouvée et son corps vigoureux se laissait volontiers prendre dans les filets sensuels de la jeune femme, s'abandonnant sans retenue aucune à ses caresses assassines, ardentes ou impudiques.

Oui, l'homme qui l'enveloppait de son corps et de ses membres constituait l'objet le plus désirable et le plus admirable qu'elle pouvait espérer. Le fascinant pilote avait en lui tout un monde de mystères, semblable à une forêt magique et obscure parfois traversée de lueurs fugitives et mouvantes, comme les rayons de lune perçant la voûte ombragée de ses frondaisons. Il brûlait aussi d'un feu intérieur prêt à tout embraser. Pas seulement cette chaleur, capiteuse et tentatrice, du corps contre lequel se pressait celui de Shalua, non, mais également une chaleur spirituelle, intime, qui se manifestait au moment où l'on s'y attendait le moins par des propos apaisants et délicats et par sa clairvoyance attentive et attentionnée.

Les paupières dorées frémirent et deux grandes prunelles d'un azur flamboyant à la lumière de la petite lampe de chevet, morceaux de ciel tombés par mégarde de la main d'un Dieu géant, se posèrent sur elle.

— Tu ne dors pas ? murmura-t-il avec un sourire tendre.

— Je te regardais dormir, répondit-elle avec quelque chose qui n'était pas loin de ressembler à de l'adoration.

Il darda la pointe de la langue pour caresser ses lèvres et elle l'aspira dans sa bouche en un baiser aussi violent que passionné qui les laissa tous deux haletants.

— Je pourrais passer des jours dans ce lit, à te faire l'amour... susurra-t-il à son oreille, la faisant agréablement frissonner.

— Bientôt, Cid... promit-elle.

Il se redressa sur un coude et lui caressa les cheveux.

— L'avocat de Rufus m'a dit n'avoir besoin que d'un jour ou deux jours, pour rédiger le compromis amiable. Je l'appellerai dès demain.

— Tu t'es déjà renseigné pour le divorce ? s'étonna la jeune femme.

Il acquiesça.

— Vincent et moi avons passé quelques coups de fil, avant le dîner.

Elle rougit un peu et se retourna sur le ventre, confuse et quelque peu apitoyée par la future déconvenue de Shera. Situation dont elle se sentait plus que jamais coupable.

Cid se pencha pour couvrir sa nuque et ses épaules de baisers.

— C'est moi qui ai fait l'erreur d'accepter de l'épouser alors que je ne l'aimais pas, Shalua. Tu n'es en rien responsable de cette séparation. Ma décision était prise et j'aurais quitté Shera même si tu avais décidé de m'envoyer sur les roses, cette nuit.

La jeune femme lui sourit avec toute l'affection dont elle était capable.

— T'envoyer sur les roses ? Je crois que je préférerai perdre mon second bras.

Il la serra dans les siens à l'étouffer.

— Ne dis pas des choses pareilles.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, comme pour conjurer tout risque d'être séparés, simplement heureux de sentir battre le coeur de l'autre.

— Pourvu que Shera accepte de signer ces fichus papiers sans faire d'histoires, parce que je ne suis pas prêt à supporter sa sordide comédie de la ménagère amoureuse et soumise une minute de plus ! soupira Cid.

— Quelle femme serait assez sotte, et masochiste, pour vouloir rester mariée à un homme qui avoue ne pas l'aimer ?

— Des femmes comme elle, justement.

Il s'allongea sur le dos et croisa ses bras derrière sa nuque, Shalua confortablement installée sur son large torse.

— Oh, Cid... Je suis persuadée que tu la décris comme plus déraisonnable qu'elle ne l'est en réalité. Divorcer au plus tôt, c'est lui laisser une chance, à elle aussi, de trouver quelqu'un qui l'aimera vraiment.

— Je crois que tu surestimes de beaucoup ses capacités de raisonnement !

— Quand comptes-tu lui faire part de ta décision ?

— Dès que les choses se seront un peu stabilisées, ici, et que je pourrais m'esquiver quelques jours à Rocket Town. Je ne veux pas qu'elle se sente dupée ou aculée, au contraire. J'aimerais prendre le temps de m'expliquer clairement, et calmement, pour qu'elle ne puisse douter ni de mes intentions, ni de ma détermination.

La jeune femme se blottit contre lui et ferma les yeux, confiante, sans voir que le sourire de Cid s'était teinté d'anxiété.

Il avait un mauvais un pressentiment mais aurait été bien incapable de dire pourquoi...

oxo

Tifa, dos à la porte, entendit celle-ci s'ouvrir et se refermer très doucement.

Cloud revenait-il pour lui présenter des excuses ?

 _Qu'il aille se faire pendre !_

Mais, bien vite, un léger parfum sucré lui chatouilla les narines, lui révélant l'identité de celui qui venait d'entrer dans la pièce.

Le coeur battant, elle se frotta les yeux en reniflant.

 _Dieux, je dois avoir une tête à faire peur !_

— Ces larmes... c'est à cause de moi ? demanda Loz de sa voix mâle et profonde. Ai-je fait ou dit quelque chose de mal ?

Tifa se pétrifia et se tourna vers lui.

— Quoi ? Non ! assura-elle en lui posant la main sur le bras. Bien sûr que non, voyons !

Il la dévisagea un long moment et elle détourna le visage.

— Ne me regarde pas. Je dois être horrible à voir !

Loz sourit, s'assit à ses côtés, sur le lit, et lui prit doucement le menton pour l'obliger à lui faire face.

— Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu pleures ?

Elle haussa les épaules et essaya de sourire.

— Je... Cloud et moi, nous... nous avons eu des mots. C'est mon ami d'enfance, crut-elle bon de préciser. Nous avons tous deux des caractères de cochon et il nous arrive souvent d'avoir des échanges un peu animés. Ce n'est rien, vraiment.

L'argenté ne paraissait pas tout à fait convaincu mais eut la délicatesse de ne pas insister, ce dont elle lui fut reconnaissante.

Il porta une main légère et caressante au visage de la jeune femme pour essuyer délicatement toute trace de chagrin de ses joues rondes.

— Tu veux que je reste un peu avec toi ? murmura-t-il, conscient qu'elle avait bien plus besoin de réconfort qu'elle ne voulait le laisser paraître.

Elle pressa sa joue contre la large paume et acquiesça, touchée par sa gentillesse et sa douceur.

Loz lui ouvrit les bras et elle se blottit contre sa poitrine nue, réalisant alors qu'il ne portait qu'un bas de pyjama.

Le contact de sa peau si douce et son parfum suave fit s'emballer son coeur et se hérisser sa peau.

— Tu m'as entendue pleurer depuis ta chambre ? demanda-t-elle dans le vain espoir que des considérations un plus peu terre-à-terre calmeraient ses sens soudain affolés.

— Non, la tranquillisa-t-il en lui lissant les cheveux, comme il le faisait toujours avec son jumeau lorsqu'il le consolait ou le rassurait. J'ai entendu quelqu'un sangloter, dans le couloir, alors que j'allais dire bonsoir à Yazoo et à Reno.

— Yazoo est toujours avec lui ? C'est gentil...

— Il s'occupait toujours de Kadaj et de moi, lorsque nous étions malades, après les traitements. Il sait s'y prendre, il a l'habitude.

Tifa revit les scènes horribles, dans le laboratoire, et resserra son étreinte autour du torse de Loz en signe de soutien et d'affection.

Ce dernier, cependant, se méprit sur son geste, croyant que c'était, au contraire, la répulsion qui la faisait se raidir.

— Pardon, s'excusa-t-il. Je ne parlerai plus de ça.

Tifa redressa la tête et lui sourit.

— Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Au contraire, je veux que tu me parles de tout. Je veux tout savoir de toi. Tout ce que tu voudras bien me dire, du moins.

— J'ai rien à... cacher.

Il déglutit avec difficulté.

Un irrésistible attrait paraissait vouloir les jeter en permanence dans les bras l'un de l'autre et la bouche de la jeune femme était si près de la sienne... Oui, si près... Bien trop pour y résister.

oxo

Yazoo prit son pyjama et les quelques affaires de toilette abandonnés par son jumeau en tas sur son lit.

Soit Loz avait mal compris le message, ce dont il doutait, soit il avait dû filer – peut-être appelé par Kadaj ou l'un ses enfants. Il ne l'avait pas revu depuis le début de l'après-midi et jamais il n'était resté séparé de son frère plus de quelques heures.

Marlène lui avait raconté le dîner un peu tôt, lorsqu'elle était venue embrasser Reno, avant d'aller se coucher, mais avait surtout parlé du chat que Reeve avait donné à Kadaj et de Cid, qui l'avait "mise en pétard".

L'argenté soupira et, prenant une feuille, sur le bloc du bureau, écrivit un mot rapide, qu'il laissa sur le lit. Il quitta ensuite la chambre pour retourner dans celle de Reno.

— J'aurais pu t'en prêter un, tu sais, fit ce dernier en voyant Yazoo déplier le pyjama noir pour se rendre dans la salle de bains.

L'argenté haussa les épaules avec un sourire et s'enferma à double tour dans le cabinet de toilette, au grand amusement du turk.

Ils avaient parlé de longues heures, depuis le départ de Rude, abordant des sujets de plus en plus personnels. Bien que leurs confidences aient été entrecoupées – hélas ! – de spasmes nauséeux ou de montées soudaines de fièvre, Reno avait trouvé ces instants particulièrement plaisants.

 _C'est dingue comme on peut parfois se confier facilement à un inconnu alors qu'il est si difficile de le faire avec ses amis ou ses proches collaborateurs !_

Peut-être aussi que Yazoo était particulièrement réceptif et complaisant... Il n'élevait pas inutilement la voix, comme la plupart des hommes, ne jugeait jamais et semblait saisir les choses avec une sensibilité rare.

Avant de voir les heures défiler, Reno n'aurait jamais cru avoir tant de choses à raconter à quelqu'un, tant de doutes à partager, ni de souvenirs à évoquer !

Vers une heure du matin, l'incarné avait commencé à montrer des signes de fatigue et eut beau lutter, il ne put s'empêcher de piquer du nez sur l'épaule du turk.

Reno l'aurait volontiers laissé dormir ainsi, s'il n'avait craint de le voir se réveiller au matin douloureusement courbaturé et suant comme un fruit trop mûr dans son lourd manteau de cuir, zippé jusqu'au menton.

Il l'avait donc invité à retirer ses vêtements et à partager son lit sans autre forme de procès, comme il l'aurait fait avec Rude, si ce dernier avait été à sa place, mais la seule idée de découvrir un centimètre carré de peau devant un étranger paraissait beaucoup gêner Yazoo. Et à voir son expression et la manière dont il s'était mis à bafouiller, ce n'était même plus de la pudeur mais de la panique ! Jamais Reno n'aurait cru que l'incarné de Sephiroth pouvait avoir si honte des pâles cicatrices qui couvraient sa peau délicate...

Yazoo sortit enfin de la salle de bains, après avoir brossé ses dents et ses cheveux, si l'on en croyait leur brillance et la façon dont les mèches d'électrum ondoyaient sur les épaules graciles.

Il plia soigneusement pantalon et manteau sur une chaise avant de retourner s'allonger près de Reno – mais sans toutefois oser se glisser sous les couvertures.

Avec la chaleur qui régnait dans la chambre, cela ne prêterait cependant pas à conséquence, estima le turk. Il ne risquait pas de prendre froid.

— Tu crois pouvoir arriver à te rendormir ? demanda Reno, la main sur l'interrupteur de la lampe de chevet.

Yazoo hocha la tête et sourit.

— Je tiens à peine debout. Mais, si tu ne te sens pas bien, réveille-moi, surtout.

Reno éclata de rire.

— T'en fais pas, va ! Si je suis malade, j'ai bien peur que toi et ce lit en soyez les premiers avertis ! plaisanta le turk avec une grimace en éteignant la lampe.

— Ne pense pas à ça, sinon tu vas l'être pour de bon, le rabroua gentiment l'incarné. Bonne nuit.

— Bonne nuit...

Les yeux mako brillaient un peu dans l'obscurité et, lorsque Yazoo les ferma, Reno eut l'impression qu'il éteignait son être tout entier, comme s'il mettait son esprit en veille.

Cette idée saugrenue le fit sourire.

 _Décidément, c'est bien agréable, de l'avoir auprès de moi, même endormi !_

Sa douceur et son calme étaient si communicatifs ! Si relaxants... Et il sentait bon ! Oui, Reno ne voyait pas comment dire ça autrement : Yazoo sentait bon. Pas comme Tseng ou Rude, qui choisissaient leur eau de toilette et leur after-shave avec un soin quasi monomaniaque, non, Yazoo, sentait _vraiment_ bon. Sa peau, ses cheveux, son souffle, tout. Un curieux parfum sucré presque imperceptible, comme du caramel ou... Non, pas du caramel. Où avait-il déjà senti cette odeur, bon sang ?

 _La bonbonnière !_

Mais, oui ! La petite bonbonnière, sur le bureau d'Elena, où tous piochaient une ou deux dragées, dès qu'ils en avaient l'occasion. Régulièrement pillée, la jeune femme devait la remplir plusieurs fois par semaine et, lorsqu'elle était vide, elle avait exactement cette odeur là. Celle des délicieuses dragées qu'elle avait contenues et qui, une fois envolées, n'avaient laissé dans l'écrin de porcelaine que le souvenir presque imperceptible de leur douceur sucrée.

Oui... Yazoo sentait exactement comme ça.

Reno bougea un peu la tête pour plonger le visage dans la chevelure de platine, qui s'étalait sur le traversin, en prenant bien garde de ne pas réveiller son « infirmier » et ferma les yeux pour mieux s'enivrer du parfum suave et lénifiant.

Avant même de s'en rendre compte, il s'était endormi.

oxo

Lorsqu'il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celles de Tifa, Loz ne rencontra aucune résistance. Bien au contraire, un soupir, qu'il respira avec avidité, s'échappa de la bouche tentatrice.

Le corps délicat s'abandonnait contre le sien avec une confiance totale et il prolongea le baiser un long moment, prenant tout son temps pour effleurer, agacer, explorer, lécher et goûter à tour de rôle avec une habileté qui électrisaient la jeune femme.

Ses lèvres scellées aux siennes, Tifa se lovait contre lui, caressait ses flancs, son dos, ses bras, ses épaules et enfonçait ses doigts dans ses courts cheveux argentins, les y noyant comme si elle ne devait jamais s'en dessaisir. Son souffle n'était plus qu'une sorte de râle continu, et ce gémissement extrêmement sensuel qu'elle ne contrôlait pas était plus éloquent encore que les attouchements fébriles qu'elle multipliait.

Sous cet assaut, le corps de Loz s'enflamma jusque dans ses profondeurs les plus intimes et un tourbillon de sensations emporta Tifa, les enivrant si bien tous deux qu'ils faillirent ne pas entendre le discret tapotement à la porte de la chambre de la jeune femme.

— Tifa ? demanda doucement la voix de la Marlène, brisant le cocon de plaisir que le jeune couple avait tissé de leurs corps enlacés. Tifa ?

Ils se pétrifièrent et Loz roula sur le dos, l'avant-bras sur le visage, haletant et le coeur battant la chamade.

— Qu... Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda la jeune femme d'une voix encore enrouée par le désir.

— Denzel n'arrête pas de pleurer et il me laisse pas dormir ! Il dit qu'il a le nez bouché et qu'il peut pas respirer ! Je peux entrer ?

Tifa bondit sur ses pieds et ramassa son peignoir, qu'elle enfila rapidement, avant d'aller entrebâiller la porte.

Marlène se tenait dans le couloir, vêtue de son pyjama bleu ciel et de ses gros chaussons jaunes et velus, imitant des têtes de _chocobos_.

— Retourne avec lui, ma chérie, dit-elle en prenant bien garde que la petite ne voit rien de ce qui se passait dans la chambre. Fais-le asseoir dans la salle de bains, la porte bien fermée, et fais couler de l'eau très très chaude dans la baignoire.

— Et je le mets dedans ?

— Grands Dieux, non ! Tu veux l'ébouillanter ? Fais juste ce que je te dis. Je m'habille et j'arrive tout de suite.

— D'accord.

La petite fila et la jeune femme referma la porte avant de s'y appuyer avec un soupir accablé.

Debout près du lit, Loz la considérait avec un sourire dépité.

— D'accord, fit-elle avec un humour désespéré, je le reconnais : mes amis sont parfois de vraies plaies !

Il haussa les épaules en signe d'impuissance et lui ouvrit les bras.

Elle s'y précipita pour lui voler un dernier baiser avec un gémissement déchirant aussi comique que flatteur.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	26. XXVI - Dans l'oeil du cyclone

_Voici le chapitre XXVI !  
_

 _J'en profite pour vous rappeler que toutes mes fics se trouvent aussi sur WATTPAD et en version illustrée sur le site www (point) shivarajahfanfics (point) com !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXVI :** **Dans l'oeil du cyclone**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Le calme, c'est la tenaille du bourreau..._

 **Victor Hugo**

 _— Mère, elle est tout près... Je la sens rôder autour de Kadaj._

 _— Je le sais, je l'ai sentie aussi._

 _— Comment ? Comment a-t-elle réussi à recouvrer ses capacités aussi vite ? Qui l'a aidée ?_

 _— C'est ce que nous essayons de comprendre, amour._

 _— Elle veut reprendre Kadaj et les jumeaux coûte que coûte. Elle va les reprendre, mère ! Il faut l'en empêcher !_

 _— Ils ne sont pas seuls, mon fils. Et ils sont forts._

 _— Pas assez pour lui tenir tête, alors qu'elle ne cesse de gagner en puissance !_

 _— Il le faudra pourtant. J'ai confiance en eux et en Vincent._

 _— Ça ne suffit pas, mère ! Ils seront bientôt comme des pâtes molles entre les doigts de Jenova. Elle n'attend qu'une occasion, un seul moment d'incertitude ou de d'anxiété, pour reprendre le contrôle et, cette chance, elle l'aura tôt ou tard. Ils sont si fragiles, encore ! Ils ont si peur de l'avenir..._

 _— C'est toi qui es en danger, pour l'instant, mon fils, et je ne peux te laisser à sa merci. Te perdre toi, c'est les perdre tous._

 _— Fais quelque chose ! Jamais elle n'a été aussi proche d'eux depuis leur réveil et ils ne s'en rendent absolument pas compte !_

 _— Du calme, amour... Concentre-toi sur ta guérison. Le reste, nous nous en chargeons._

 _— Non ! Ils sont ma chair ! Ils sont mon sang ! Ils ont besoin de moi ! Je ne peux faire comme si aucun danger de les guettait, ou que le temps ne comptait pas. Chaque minute que je passe loin d'eux renforce Jenova._

 _— Tu te trompes, mon fils. Chaque minute passée seuls les rend plus forts, leur apprend à vivre, à se dominer et à se protéger._

 _— Ils peuvent succomber à tout moment, mère ! Ils ne se rendent pas compte du danger qu'ils courent._

 _— Tous les oisillons risquent de s'écraser au sol, en prenant leur premier envol. C'est pourtant nécessaire à leur survie. Il en est de même pour eux._

 _— Ce sont tes fils ! Tu dis les aimer, vouloir les protéger et tu les condamnes à une mort quasi certaine !_

 _— Au contraire, je leur apprends à voler de leurs propres ailes. C'est en eux, qu'ils doivent trouver les raisons de combattre Jenova et de la détruire. Au coeur même de leurs cellules._

 _— Juste une preuve de notre affection, mère ! Qu'ils comprennent seulement que nous sommes toujours là, à leurs côtés, est-ce trop demander ?_

 _— Sephiroth, je..._

 _— Dois-je aller jusqu'à te supplier jour et nuit, mère ?_

 _— Très bien... D'accord mais calme-toi. T'agiter ainsi n'aide personne, et surtout pas eux. Tu affoles Kadaj, amour. Reprends le contrôle. Reprends-toi, mon fils._

 _— Je ne voulais pas t'effrayer, petit frère... Pardonne-moi..._

— Ça y est, les courbes sont à nouveau normales, assura Merill en vérifiant les données du moniteur de contrôle, branché sur les fonctions vitales de Sephiroth.

Kadaj poussa un profond soupir de soulagement et se laissa tomber sur son fauteuil.

— Que s'est-il passé, à ton avis ? Pourquoi cette crise de panique ? J'ai peut-être mal calculé certains ratios de contrôle...

L'assistant de Shalua haussa les épaules.

— Non, ça n'a rien à voir, je suis formel là-dessus. Il s'agit d'une activité cérébrale cognitive intense et soudaine. Un rêve, peut-être. Ou alors...

— Ou alors ?

— Peut-être commence-t-il tout simplement à reprendre partiellement conscience par moments et nous a-t-il sentis près de lui. Enfin, surtout toi.

— C'est possible ?

— Ce n'est qu'une supposition mais oui, c'est plausible. Ses courbes cérébrales montrent des pics d'activité de plus en plus fréquents. Pas encore de quoi le sortir de là, bien sûr, mais c'est très prometteur. Tu as fait de l'excellent travail, Kadaj, sincèrement.

Le jeune homme accepta le compliment avec un sourire un peu gêné.

Il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le félicite pour ses performances. En fait, il n'était pas habitué à ce qu'on le félicite tout court.

— Merill...

— Mhh ?

— Crois-tu que... Qu'il sait que sommes là, près de lui ?

Le jeune homme reposa les documents qu'il était en train de compulser et plongea son doux regard noisette dans celui de l'incarné.

— Je serais bien incapable de prouver ce que je vais dire mais oui, j'en suis intimement convaincu.

— Un petit déjeuner et une belle journée, voilà bien le meilleur que l'on puisse souhaiter ! chantonna Cait 9 en pénétrant dans le laboratoire avec un plateau débordant plus grand que lui.

Merill le lui prit des pattes pour le poser sur une table roulante,avant que le robot de fasse des catastrophes.

Ce dernier sauta au cou de Kadaj, qui l'assit à cheval sur sa hanche, l'avant-bras sous les fesses, comme il l'aurait fait avec un enfant.

— Sur le tableau du hall, des anges croisent le fer, piailla la petite créature en détaillant Sephiroth à travers la vitre de la cuve, devant laquelle se tenait l'argenté. Ils sont bien moins jolis que ne l'est ton grand frère !

Kadaj et l'assistant de Shalua éclatèrent de rire et Cait se frotta les moustaches, ravi de son effet.

— Je vois qu'on s'amuse bien ! remarqua Tifa en pénétrant dans le laboratoire avec un sourire rayonnant. Comment va-t-il ? demanda-t-elle aimablement en les rejoignant devant la cuve.

Elle ne put s'empêcher d'admirer le corps nu sculptural qui flottait dans la solution verdâtre. Un corps puissant à la peau pâle et lisse qui n'était sans lui rappeler un autre corps et une autre peau...

Au souvenir ce qui s'était passé la nuit précédente, un long frisson lui remonta le long du dos et un sourire involontaire lui incurva les lèvres.

— Il montre des signes épisodiques de conscience, lui apprit Kadaj. C'est très encourageant.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, fit-elle en gratouillant l'oreille de Cait, toujours dans les bras du garçon. Et toi, boule de poils ? Content de ton nouveau maître ?

— Mon plaisir est immense et ma joie l'est autant, ronronna le chat. Puisse toujours durer un bonheur aussi grand !

La jeune femme rit de bon coeur.

— Voilà qui est adorable, mais ce n'est pas un peu agaçant, à force, cette façon de parler ?

Kadaj haussa les épaules.

— On s'y habitue vite.

— Il lui arrive d'être très drôle, miss Lockheart, assura Merill.

— Avant d'être amusant, je suis un combattant ! se récria le robot, un peu vexé. Et de nombreuses traces témoignent de mon audace !

— Tiens donc ! railla la jeune femme.

Cait sauta sur le sol et s'inclina devant Tifa pour lui montrer une petite touffe de poils manquante, sur son postérieur.

— Un gros démon, laid à faire peur, mordit Cait, votre serviteur ! Et qu'arriva-t-il, miss Tifa ? Ce fut le démon, qui creva !

Tous trois pouffèrent et Kadaj reprit le chat dans ses bras.

— Je ne sais pas si tu devrais t'en vanter, tu sais... fit-il en retenant à grand peine son hilarité pour ne pas le froisser.

— Shalua n'est pas encore là ? s'enquit Tifa. J'avais quelques questions à lui poser.

— Dans le bureau, miss Lockheart.

— Merci, Merill. Bonne continuation à tous les trois !

Elle frappa discrètement à la porte et la voix de son amie, aux accents particulièrement enjoués, l'invita à entrer.

— Bonjour ! Inutile de te demander si ça va, j'entends à ta voix que tout va parf...

— Ferme la porte, ferme la porte ! la pressa Shalua en trépignant d'impatience dans son fauteuil. J'étais sûre que tu viendrais aux nouvelles !

Tifa verrouilla la porte et s'assit sur un coin du bureau de son amie.

— Alors ? À voir ta tête, je suppose que Cid n'a pas mis fin à votre relation, comme tu le pensais. Raconte !

— Il va divorcer ! lâcha la jeune scientifique tout à trac, faisant blêmir son amie.

— Quoi ?

oxo

Assis sur son lit et les cheveux encore humides de la douche qu'il venait de prendre, Reno, le regard fixé sur l'écran de son téléphone, relisait le message de Shalua pour la trentième fois :

 _Résultats des examens de ce matin excellents ! Pouvons commencer le traitement en fin de matinée, vers 10h30. Ne mange ni ne bois rien. Je t'attends en bas._

 _Shalua._

— Ne fais pas cette tête, c'est une excellente nouvelle, Reno ! lui répéta Yuffie pour la énième fois.

Yazoo s'était éclipsé peu après son réveil, à l'arrivée de la jeune utaïenne venue le remplacer comme "garde-malade".

Le turk aurait préféré voir rester l'incarné mais ce que Yazoo avait fait pour lui était déjà plus qu'il n'aurait dû, Reno en était parfaitement conscient. Pourtant...

— Où a filé Yazoo, au fait ? demanda-t-il sur un ton qu'il espérait détaché.

Yuffie haussa les épaules.

— J'en sais rien. Sûrement avec ses frères. Tu veux que je le rappelle ?

— Non ! Non, quelle idée ! Je demandais ça comme ça, c'est tout. Il m'a semblé qu'il était parti comme s'il avait quelque chose d'urgent à faire, non ?

— Euh... Non, pas vraiment. Il est resté plus d'une heure avec nous, après que Merill soit venu faire ta prise de sang.

— Ah... Tant que ça ? J'avais pas l'impression.

L'Utaïenne se tapa la tempe du doigt.

— T'as vraiment un problème, toi, hein ! Ça va vraiment pas fort. Vivement que Shalua se remettre d'aplomb ! D'ailleurs, en parlant de ça, il est 10h00. Il faudrait peut-être commencer à t'affoler.

Reno sentit l'angoisse lui serrer l'estomac.

En fait, il était terrifié, à l'idée de plonger dans une cuve de mako mais ça, il n'aurait osé l'avouer qu'à Yazoo.

— Oui, je... Je m'habille et de descends.

— Je t'accompagne, si tu veux, proposa gentiment Yuffie.

— Non. Non, ça va aller, je t'assure. J'ai besoin de... de rester au calme un petit moment pour... pour me détendre.

— T'es sûr ?

— Oui. Oui, c'est vraiment très gentil, Yuffie. Merci pour tout.

La jeune fille agita la main, horriblement embarrassée.

— Oh là ! Arrête, c'est rien ! N'importe qui aurait fait la même chose. Bon bah... Je file alors. J'irai te voir, en bas ! ajouta-t-elle depuis la porte. Quand tu seras dans la cuve. Promis !

Il la remercia d'un geste et la porte se referma, le laissant seul avec ses terreurs enfantines.

 _Dans la cuve..._

Il se vit déjà, nu comme un ver dans le tube géant, se débattant dans le liquide verdâtre.

Tous les petits garçons tremblent devant quelque chose : le noir, les serpents, les fantômes, le feu... ou le monstre du placard !

Reno, lui, avait toujours eu peur de l'eau et de la noyade. Depuis ce jour maudit où, enfant, il était tombé dans ce satané égout, à Midgar, et avait failli périr dans les eaux tourbillonnantes et glacées.

Et, se noyer, c'est bien ce qu'il allait faire dans quelques minutes, quand la solution au mako pénétrerait à travers ses pores et remplirait ses poumons.

oxo

— Mais pourquoi l'a-t-il épousée, cet imbécile ? répéta Tifa après le récit détaillé de Shalua. Ah ! Les hommes !

— Ce n'est donc plus qu'une question de temps mais il faut faire les choses calmement et sans précipitation.

— Oui, je comprends. Quelle histoire ! Pauvre Cid...

La jeune scientifique leur servit deux tasses de café du thermos que les domestiques lui préparaient le matin.

— Et toi ? demanda-t-elle. J'ai croisé Loz, ce matin, dans l'aile est. Il se dirigeait vers le gymnase en compagnie de Yazoo et de Vincent. Il avait l'air... en forme.

— Non, non, efface-moi cette expression suspicieuse, j'ai passé la nuit avec les enfants, Denzel a été malade. Enfin... une partie de la nuit, ajouta-t-elle, taquine.

Shalua gronda comme un chien à qui on essaye de voler un os à ronger.

— Raconte ou je te t'injecte un sérum de vérité dans la minute !

— C'est justement de ça, dont je voulais te parler.

— Du sérum de vérité ?

Tifa éclata de rire.

— Non ! De ce qui s'était passé avec Loz. Enfin, ce qui aurait pu se passer, plutôt, si nous n'avions pas été interrompus.

— Encore ? s'écria son amie. Mais vous le faites exprès !

La jeune femme chassa la réflexion d'un revers de la main.

— En tous les cas, j'ai eu le temps d'en voir assez pour me poser des questions. Questions auxquelles toi, tu as peut-être une réponse.

Shalua lui adressa un sourire suggestif.

— Ah, je t'avais prévenue, ma fille : ton Loz fait dans l'artillerie lourde. Mais rien dont une femme un tant soit peu motivée ne peut venir à bout, rassure-t...

— Shalua ! Je ne parle pas de ça ! Enfin, pas exactement.

— Explique-toi parce que là, j'avoue que je ne vois pas trop où tu veux en venir.

Tifa sur pencha en avant et baissa d'un ton.

— Ce n'est pas que j'aie une expérience sans limite dans le domaine du sexe mais je sais reconnaître un puceau quand j'en ai un sous la main. Et je peux te dire qu'un type qui arrive à te faire grimper aux rideaux en un tournemain et trois coups de langue est très loin d'en être un !

— Et ?

— Shalua ! Loz a passé sa vie comme objet d'expérimentation dans un labo ! Comment a-t-il appris à... ? Enfin, tu vois ce que je veux dire. Et ne me mens pas ! Je sais que tu as eu accès à toutes les vidéos.

— Aïe !

— Shalua...

Cette dernière se frotta le visage, indécise.

— Tifa, ce que tu me demandes est très embarrassant. C'est à lui, de t'en parler. Imagine qu'il puisse interroger l'un de tes amis sur tes ébats filmés avec Cloud... Ça te plairait, franchement ?

— Je ne te demande pas de voir quoi ce que soit, Shalua. Je veux juste savoir ce qu... Attends, tu es donc en train de me dire qu'il y a bien eu des trucs bizarres au labo, c'est ça ?

— Non, pas bizarres ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas imaginer ? Lui et Kadaj ont eu des... "rapports physiques", disons, avec quelques membres du staff. Des femmes tout à fait normales, rassure-toi.

Tifa croisa les bras et leva un sourcil.

Qu'elle soit pendue si elle ne commençait à sentir une pointe de jalousie lui titiller l'estomac.

— Des scientifiques ?

— Pour la plupart.

— La plupart ? s'écria la jeune femme. Tu dis ça comme s'il y en avait eu des dizaines ! (Shalua grimaça) D'accord... Je vois ! Et dire que j'ai cru à son cinéma du pauvre garçon privé de compagnie et d'affection alors qu'il avait des liaisons avec la moitié du staff d'Hojo ! Merde !

— Oh, oh, oh, ma grande, on se calme ! J'ai pas dit ça ! J'ai parlé de rapports physiques, pas de liaisons.

— C'est la même chose !

— Oh, que non, ma belle ! Je te parle de femmes qui se servaient d'eux comme d'autres de godemichés. Des femmes mariées, ou trop prises par leur travail, pour s'encombrer d'un partenaire sexuel. Oublie des mots comme "liaison" ou "aventure", tu n'y es pas du tout.

— Tu essayes de me dire qu'elles leur forçaient la main ?

— Cesse de jouer les idiotes ! Je ne connais aucun homme qui refuserait une partie de jambes en l'air, si la partenaire est un tant soit peu acceptable. Mais de là à t'imaginer des idylles, il y a un gouffre.

Tifa accusa le choc et vida sa tasse de café.

— C'est mon côté pudibond qui s'exprime, fit-elle, ou c'est vraiment répugnant, pour des femmes de science sensées aider leurs semblables, de profiter de l'enfermement et de la solitude de ces garçons pour s'en servir comme des... des...

— Putes, tu peux lâcher le mot, je ne t'en voudrais pas. Et non, ce n'est pas de la pudibonderie, c'est vraiment répugnant. Surtout lorsque tu sais que ces petits jeux ont commencé lorsque Loz n'avait que 10 ans... Kadaj en avait 12, lui, lorsqu'elles lui on mis le grappin dessus. Peut-être commençaient-elles à apprécier les hommes plus mûrs, persifla-t-elle, écoeurée. Sans doute se trouvaient-elles des excuses en se disant que les garçons faisaient plus vieux que leur âge.

Son amie sentit le café faire des tourbillons dans son estomac.

— Oh, Dieux...

— Donc, comme je le disais, oublie toute idée d'aventure amoureuse. Loz ne t'a pas menti. Ses frères étaient bien les seuls à lui prodiguer un peu d'affection désintéressée.

— Attends, tu as parlé de Kadaj et de Loz mais... et Yazoo ?

Shalua se resservit du café et secoua la tête avec un sourire triste.

— Pauvre Yazoo baby ! Qui aurait voulu de lui, avec ses affections de peau dues aux essais cliniques et ses plaies purulentes ? Personne n'osait le toucher sans gants, en dehors de ses frères, Tifa. Alors avoir des rapports intimes avec lui !

— Mais nous l'avons vu sur les images, pourtant, il...

— Tifa ! Contrairement à ce que vous semblez tous penser, nous ne vous avons montré que les images les plus regardables des vidéos de surveillance. Tu n'as pas idée des horreurs que contiennent ces bandes ! Et j'espère sincèrement que tu n'auras jamais à le savoir, ajouta-t-elle avec une moue.

— Pauvre Yazoo... Il semble si bon fond, loin de l'influence de Jenova.

— Yazoo baby a un monde de tendresse à offrir, crois-moi. Mais, avant cela, il doit oublier toutes ces années, où il n'était qu'un objet de dégoût pour des gens comme toi et moi. Hélas, les cicatrices dont son corps est couvert ne lui facilitent pas le travail ! Sans doute s'imagine-t-il qu'elles agissent comme de véritables répulsifs sur les autres, leur rappelant qu'il n'a été qu'un cobaye au corps infesté de substances douteuses et de micro-organismes répugnants, dont il conserve peut-être encore des traces risquant d'être transmises par le moindre contact trop intime.

— Ne sois pas ridicule, Shalua ! se récria Tifa, choquée. Tu es une scientifique ! Tu sais très bien que Yazoo est parfaitement sain !

Shalua sourit.

— Ce n'est pas moi qui pense ça, bête que tu es ! C'est lui !

Tifa soupira et remplit à nouveau sa tasse de café.

Dans le couloir, le dos collé au mur, tout près de la porte du bureau de Shalua, Reno fumait une dernière cigarette et tendait une oreille à la conversation des deux jeunes femmes.

Ce qu'il venait d'entendre lui avait retourné les tripes et serré la gorge.

 _Pauvre Yazoo..._

Et dire qu'il avait ri de sa pudeur encore ce matin ! Quel imbécile il avait été !

 _J'aurais pourtant dû comprendre, après avoir vu les extraits vidéo. Crétin, Réno ! Tu n'es qu'un crétin !_

"Un cobaye au corps infesté..."

 _Ridicule !_

Il aspira la dernière bouffée de sa cigarette en regrettant de ne pas avoir insisté pour que l'argenté se glisse sous les couvertures avec lui, la nuit précédente. Ainsi, il aurait au moins pu lui presser l'épaule, le serrer dans ses bras, lui tapoter amicalement le dos, n'importe quoi pour lui montrer que son contact ne le répugnait pas le moins du monde !

 _Cela l'aurait tellement surpris... Lui aurait sans doute fait tellement plaisir..._

— Quel con j'ai été... Mais quel con !

— Reno ?

Il tressaillit en voyant l'objet de ses pensées courir dans sa direction dans le couloir.

— Yazoo ? Eh ! Du calme, essaya-t-il de plaisanter, je ne suis pas encore mort !

— Et ce n'est pas près de t'arriver, Yuffie m'a dit que l'heure du traitement avait été avancé. Comment te sens-tu ?

Le turk écrasa sa cigarette dans l'un des cendriers sur pied prévus à cet effet et se tourna vers l'argenté avec un pâle sourire.

— Je fumais la cigarette du condamné.

— La... quoi ?

— Je suis pété de trouille, Yazoo !

Ce dernier fronça les sourcils et plongea ses grands yeux couleur de topaze verte dans les siens.

— Pourquoi ? Il n'y a pas de raison.

— J'ai la phobie de la noyade depuis que je suis petit, avoua Reno, en un murmure à peine audible. Je te jure que, tel que tu me vois, je suis prêt à me pisser dessus tellement j'ai peur...

Yazoo se mordilla la lèvre.

— Je suis désolé, je l'ignorais, mais tu ne vas te noyer, Reno, c'est... c'est très particulier, le mako. Ca n'a pas du tout les mêmes propriétés que l'eau.

— Ouais, je sais tout ça ! J'arrête pas de me le répéter depuis hier, comme un putain de leitmotiv, mais y'a rien à faire, je suis prêt à partir en courant.

— Alors j'ai bien fait de venir, ne serait-ce que pour t'empêcher de t'enfuir ! plaisanta l'argenté dans l'espoir de le détendre un peu.

Reno regarda sa montre : 10h22.

L'heure de faire une bonne action ?

Et pourquoi pas !

— Yazoo... Tu trouverais ça vraiment débile si...

Il se tut, craignant que le jeune homme ne le voit arriver de loin avec ses gros sabots.

— Si quoi, Reno ?

— Si je te demandais de... de me serrer contre toi une dernière fois avant que je ne rentre là-dedans ? termina-t-il dans un murmure sans oser le regarder en face. Je sais que ça peut sembler débile mais je...

Yazoo ne le laissa pas finir et couvrit le peu de distance qui les séparait pour serrer le turk contre lui aussi fort qu'il le put.

Ce dernier plongea son visage dans ses cheveux si doux et nicha son visage contre son cou... qu'il venait discrètement de dénuder en partie d'un rapide mouvement du pouce digne d'un pick-pocket !

Yazoo se raidit en sentant des lèvres et un visage étrangers toucher sa peau à un endroit aussi sensible. Un endroit où, de plus, se trouvait précisément la cicatrice d'une ancienne plaie infectée qu'il prenait habituellement grand soin de dissimuler sous le col zippé de son manteau...

 _Zut ! La fermeture éclair a dû s'entrouvrir par accident, lorsque je me suis entraîné avec Loz !_

— Tu sens bon... fit le turk en frottant sa joue contre le long cou délicat.

— Désolé... Il paraît que moi et les frères avons une odeur bizarre, pour certaines personnes. Ce n'est juste dû qu'au mako, ne t'inquiète pas.

Reno resserra la pression de ses bras autour de l'argenté et sourit contre sa peau.

— Je ne m'inquiète pas du tout, Yazoo, qu'est-ce que tu vas chercher ! Je dis juste que c'est très agréable, au contraire, et très apaisant.

— Oh ! Je... Merci.

Le turk ne pouvait pas voir le visage de l'incarné mais il aurait mis sa main à couper qu'il l'avait fait rougir de confusion.

"Bien joué, Reno, t'es le meilleur !" se félicita-t-il en silence.

— Je veux pas y aller ! dit-il d'une voix geignarde à la façon d'un sale gosse qui refuse d'aller à l'école.

Yazoo rit de bon coeur et lui frictionna le dos à travers sa veste.

— Si tu arrives à plaisanter, c'est que ton cas n'est pas aussi désespéré que tu sembles le croire !

La porte du bureau s'ouvrit et Shalua regarda sa montre.

— Je savais bien que j'avais entendu quelqu'un ! Prêt à faire plouf, Reno ?

— Non ! gémit ce dernier, toujours accroché à Yazoo, le visage dans ses cheveux.

— Je vois... Yazoo baby, pousse cette loque par ici, tu veux ? Allez, allez, Reno, c'est par là que ça se passe, mon coeur !

Yazoo obéit en riant et Reno, fidèle à sa réputation de clown, poussa des cris d'orfraie pour conjurer la terreur qui ne l'avait pas quitté.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	27. XXVII - Compte sur moi

_Voici le chapitre XXVII !  
_

 _Mon nouveau livre, "Comment j'ai pas eu le Goncourt - ou tout ce qu'il ne faut pas faire si vous voulez devenir écrivain !", est sorti !  
_

 _Dispo sur Amazon !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXVII :** **Compte sur moi**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Ce n'est pas tant l'aide de nos amis qui nous aide  
que notre confiance dans cette aide._

 **Epicure**

Lorsque Kadaj pénétra dans la salle d'entraînement de l'aile sud du manoir, l'ambiance était au rendez-vous : sur le tapis, dans le cercle de lutte, Loz et Cid rivalisaient de fougue sous les encouragements nourris de Tifa, Vincent, Reeve et Yuffie.

Pieds et torse nu, les deux hommes essayaient de se renverser l'un l'autre par des prises aussi énergiques que complexes.

Se dégageant avec difficulté de l'étreinte de mort de l'argenté, qui le serrait contre sa poitrine en lui faisant plier l'échine en arrière, Cid réussit à le ceinturer en lui immobilisant les bras et essaya de glisser une jambe entre ses cuisses pour le faire choir.

— Autant vouloir déraciner un chêne ! nota Reeve, admiratif. Bon sang, regarde-moi cette poigne.

Vincent acquiesça.

— Je ne prendrai pas le risque de parier sur qui que ce soit.

Les muscles bandés, impressionnants de puissance, les veines saillantes et le visage grimaçant sous l'effort, les deux adversaires ressemblaient à deux titans menant un combat à mort dans une arène barbare.

Yuffie, qui encourageait tantôt l'un, tantôt l'autre, selon la difficulté des mouvements et les ruses employées, était particulièrement impressionnée par Cid.

Jamais elle ne l'avait vu se battre au corps à corps avec un adversaire aussi fort que lui. Si l'on ajoutait à cela la plastique parfaite des deux hommes et le fait qu'ils soient tous deux à demi nus, le spectacle avait quelque chose de presque... sensuel.

Les musculatures herculéennes, ces peaux brillant sous l'effort, les deux larges torses qui se heurtaient brutalement avec un bruit mat, lorsqu'ils assuraient leur prise, les chairs qui se touchaient, les membres qui s'enchevêtraient avec véhémence, tout cela était, aux yeux de la jeune femme, délicieusement équivoque.

Le pied de l'argenté glissa par accident sur une partie du tapis humide de sueur et Cid profita immédiatement de l'aubaine : d'un vif mouvement du bassin, il poussa la hanche contre les reins de Loz tout en ceinturant sa poitrine pour le tirer en arrière.

La prise fut si rapide que les pieds du jeune colosse se décolèrent du tapis et qu'il retomba sur le dos, les épaules en dehors du cercle de combat.

Le pilote leva les bras au ciel avec un cri de victoire et chacun y alla de ses applaudissements et de ses commentaires enthousiastes.

— Bravo ! s'écria Reeve, impressionné. Je n'avais pas assisté à un tel combat de lutte depuis longtemps !

Vincent fit chorus et posa les deux pistolets qu'il tenait pour applaudir à son tour.

Lui et le chef de la WRO s'apprêtaient à faire quelques exercices de tir dans la salle prévue à cet effet, au sous-sol du gymnase, lorsque les deux combattants étaient entrés dans le cercle de lutte. Impressionnés par la puissance et la maîtrise des deux hommes, ils avaient été littéralement happés par le spectacle.

— 17 minutes ! s'écria Tifa en regardant sa montre. Incroyable !

Cid aida Loz à se relever et ils se donnèrent une accolade amicale en riant, haletant sous l'effort qu'ils venaient de fournir.

— Tu es rouillé, mon frère ! railla Kadaj, que personne n'avait entendu entrer.

Cait, à cheval sur sa hanche, applaudit.

— Il suffit d'une glissade, à l'homme plein de sang-froid, pour que d'une ruade, l'ennemi le foudroie ! plaida-t-il. Qui plus est, il est simple, pour quiconque est bien frais, de jeter sur le sol l'ennemi éreinté...

Tous éclatèrent de rire et le pilote fit claquer sa paume sur dos nu de Loz.

— Tu t'es trouvé un sacré avocat, mon ami ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

Kadaj tapota les fesses du chat avec un sourire amusé.

— J'avoue que mon adversaire n'était plus très "frais" après avoir subi les assauts de cette demoiselle, admit Cid en désignant Tifa du pouce, mais, étant de presque dix ans son aîné, je considère que les handicaps s'équilibrent !

Tifa rosit un peu en l'entendant volontairement insister le mot "assauts", qui pouvait sous-entendre aussi bien le combat amical qui l'avait opposée à Loz juste avant leur démonstration de lutte que ce qui s'était passé durant la nuit – ou, du moins, ce que le pilote semblait penser qu'il s'était passé.

Yuffie sautilla sur place en faisant tournoyer la lourde lance de Cid dans ses mains adroites.

— Lequel de vous osera se mesurer à moi en combat à mains nues, à présent ?

Cid secoua la tête en s'essuyant le visage avec une serviette que lui avait tendu Reeve avant de filer au sous-sol en compagnie de Vincent.

— Désolé, gamine, c'est assez pour aujourd'hui en ce qui me concerne !

Loz, assis sur le tapis, secoua la tête à son tour lorsque le regard de la jeune utaïenne se posa sur lui.

— Pas tout de suite, haleta-t-il en prenant la bouteille d'eau minérale que lui tendait Tifa. Pourquoi ne pas te mesurer à mon frère, en attendant ? Il est aussi adroit avec une lame que sans.

— Oui, tiens ! martela le pilote en se servant un verre de thé glacé du thermos amené un peu plus tôt par les domestiques. Je serai curieux de voir ça.

Kadaj haussa les épaules et posa Cait sur le sol.

— Pourquoi pas. J'étais venu me défouler un peu sur Loz mais puisque vous me l'avez essoré... plaisanta-t-il.

Il retira ses bottes, commença à dézipper son long manteau de cuir et Yuffie profita de devoir retirer ses chaussures à son tour pour se détourner et cacher sa déconvenue.

Elle voulait affronter un _vrai_ homme, elle, à plus forte raison après le spectacle qui lui avait un peu échauffé les sens. Pas un adolescent mal dégrossi ! Pas un poupon blanc douillet avec des cheveux soyeux de petite fille et des joues rondes et roses comme des fesses de bébé ! Loz ou Cid, c'était cool. Mais Kadaj...

Elle compara l'argenté délicat avec la force virile de Cid, la puissance de Loz ou le charme ténébreux de Vincent. Elle imagina le ventre blanc et rebondi, les bras replets, les jambes grêles et la poitrine étroite sous le cuir épais de son manteau...

 _Beurk !_ pensa-t-elle en réprimant une grimace,

Elle ravala cependant sa déception en se souvenant des recommandations de l'ancien turk :

"Ils doivent se sentir acceptés parmi nous. C'est notre amitié et notre confiance qui fera échouer Jenova dans ses tentatives de séduction et manipulation."

Elle força donc un sourire enjoué à étirer ses lèvres et prit une profonde inspiration.

Fin prête pour donner le change, elle se tourna pour faire face à son adversaire, sur le tapis de lutte, et le regarder droit dans les yeux.

— Prépare-toi à souffrir ! Je vais te...

Ses paroles moururent sur ses lèvres en réalisant que ce n'était pas des yeux félins couleur mako surplombant des pommettes joufflues, qu'elle avait devant le nez, mais deux impressionnants muscles pectoraux.

 _Tiens... Loz a changé d'avis ?_

Yuffie leva la tête vers l'homme qui la dépassait d'une tête et réalisa que c'était bien le visage de Kadaj, qui lui souriait de là-haut, planté sur un cou robuste et des épaules deux fois plus larges que les siennes.

Elle n'aurait jamais cru qu'il était aussi grand que Cloud... Ni aussi costaud !

En fait, réalisa-t-elle soudain, elle ne s'était jamais retrouvée aussi près de lui...

— Je n'attends plus que toi, jeune fille ! railla-t-il gentiment.

Déconcertée, elle recula d'un pas.

Debout devant elle, pieds et torse nu, les biceps gonflés et les jambes athlétiques légèrement écartées moulées par un pantalon de cuir souple, Kadaj était prêt au combat...

oxo

Dans la cuve, Reno se tenait la poitrine à deux mains, terrassé par la douleur du liquide pénétrant dans son nez, sa gorge et ses poumons. La brûlure était telle qu'il crut son cerveau sur le point d'exploser.

Il voulut crier mais le seul bruit qui franchit ses lèvres fut le "flop-flop" des dernières bulles d'oxygène, présentes dans ses alvéoles, qui s'échappaient de sa gorge.

— Reno ! lui cria Shalua, en tapotant de la main sur le verre de la cuve. Calme-toi !

Le son de sa voix lui parvenait étouffée mais il n'en comprit pas moins le sens des paroles de la jeune femme.

Seulement voilà : comprendre était une chose ; se plier aux recommandations était beaucoup moins facile.

— Son rythme cardiaque est trop élevé, fit Merill, le regard fixé sur l'écran de contrôle. S'il ne se calme pas, il est bien capable de nous faire une syncope !

Yazoo rejoignit Shalua et plaqua ses mains sur le verre transparent de la cuve.

— Ne panique pas, Reno, ce n'est que du mako. Essaye de te détendre. La douleur va passer.

Mais Reno étouffait.

— C'est pas vrai ! gémit Shalua.

— Reno, reprit Yazoo. Reno, écoute-moi : tu n'as pas besoin de respirer ! Tu m'entends ? Le mako contenu dans tes poumons et entrant par tes pores est suffisant pour t'alimenter en oxygène. Reno, tu m'écoutes ? Arrête de respirer !

Peine perdue.

Le turk entendait bien ce que lui disait l'argenté mais il ne contrôlait absolument pas son corps et bon sang ce que ça faisait mal !

Il se noyait pour de bon ! Il fallait qu'il sorte de là. Qu'il sorte de là au plus vite !

— Rien à faire, soupira Merill. Il panique complètement. Qu'est-ce que je fais, Shalua ?

— Il lui faut ce traitement, Merill ! Il est malade !

— Et il le sera plus encore s'il nous fait une attaque et qu'on ne le sort pas de là à temps.

— Ne peut-on l'endormir et recommencer ? s'enquit Yazoo.

La jeune femme secoua tristement la tête.

— Non, poussin. Les narcotiques et le mako ne font pas bon ménage, tu l'as constaté toi-même. Ils ont deux effets diamétralement opposés.

Yazoo, le ventre noué d'inquiétude, regardait Reno se débattre dans le liquide verdâtre, souffrant le martyre.

— Merill, fit-il soudain en dézippant son manteau, déverrouille le sas de la cuve.

Shalua le prit par les épaules.

— Eh, là ! Une minute ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

L'argenté se dégagea, retira son manteau, ses bottes, et déboutonna son pantalon.

— Je vais avec lui. J'arriverai à le calmer.

— Hors de question ! se récria la jeune femme. Ton organisme est déjà saturé de mako bien au-delà de la limite acceptable !

— Je sortirai dès qu'il aura commencé à se calmer. Je ne risque rien.

— Bien sûr que si, Yazoo baby ! Un empoisonnement au mako peut se jouer à quelques minutes !

— Je sais ce que je fais, Shalua. Je sortirai à temps, je te le promets.

— Je refuse de te laisser faire ça, je regrette !

Yazoo plongea son regard de topaze verte dans le sien.

— Tu préfères le sortir de là et le regarder mourir en quelques semaines ? murmura-t-il. Tu tiens vraiment à assister à ses funérailles avec tous tes amis ?

— Inutile d'insister, je te le répète : je ne te laisserai pas plonger là-dedans. Cela ne servirait à rien !

— Shalua... Vincent a dit que nous devions réapprendre à vivre. Apprendre de nouvelles choses, découvrir en vivant avec vous tous ce que peuvent signifier des mots comme "amitié", "entraide" ou "avenir". Ne plongerais-tu pas là-dedans, si tu savais que tu pouvais le calmer ?

— Mais tu ne le peux pas, Yazoo !

— Si, je le peux ! Je le sais ! J'ignore pourquoi mais il me fait confiance et se détend immédiatement en ma présence.

— Yazoo baby, je...

— Prouve-moi que je peux réellement faire partie de votre clan, Shalua : confie-moi la vie de l'un de tes amis ! Laisse-moi aider Reno !

Shalua lança un regard désespéré à Merill, puis à Reno, qui hurlait en silence dans le liquide verdâtre...

oxo

Yuffie mordit la poussière (ou plutôt le tapis) une fois encore et s'assit en tailleur avant de déclarer forfait en agitant les bras.

— Ça suffit ! Je n'y arriverai jamais... soupira-t-elle, découragée.

Cid lui tapota le dos.

— Allons, courage ! Tu étais presque.

— Cid a raison, Yuffie, la rassura Tifa. Moi aussi j'ai des progrès à faire, avec cette fichue prise !

La jeune utaïenne secoua la tête, découragée.

— C'est gentil d'essayer de me réconforter mais je sais bien que je suis nulle, en combat à mains nues. Et tu es bien meilleure que moi pour les sauts. Je n'ai vraiment aucun sens de l'équilibre, c'est désespérant...

Kadaj s'agenouilla devant elle et lui releva le menton.

— Eh... murmura-t-il d'une voix douce. Rien n'est jamais acquis, dans ce domaine. Ni les talents, ni les défauts. Tout est une question d'entraînement.

— Facile à dire pour toi ! Tu es aussi bon avec une arme qu'avec tes poings ou tes pieds ! rétorqua Yuffie sans oser lui retourner son regard. Cette satanée prise a pourtant l'air si simple !

— Elle l'est, assura l'argenté. Et nous nous entraînerons jusqu'à ce que tu y arrives. Regarde-moi.

L'Utaïenne obéit et il lui adressa un sourire engageant.

Quelle différence entre ce garçon au visage si doux et le combattant opiniâtre qui l'avait envoyée au tapis plusieurs fois de suite !

Pourtant, tous deux, l'enfant et le guerrier, cohabitaient dans ce corps d'homme athlétique au visage poupin qui paraissait, lui, vouloir s'éterniser dans l'enfance.

— Moi et Loz, on ne vous lâchera pas, ni toi ni Tifa, jusqu'à ce que vous arriviez à dompter cette prise, promit Kadaj.

Yuffie tendit la main, paume vers le haut.

— Chiche !

Kadaj fit claquer sa main dans la sienne et Cid rit de bon coeur.

— Promesse faite devant témoin ! dit-il.

Un bruit de pas précipités retentit dans l'escalier qui menait à la salle de tir et Vincent, suivi de près par Reeve, surgit de là comme un diable de sa boîte, le téléphone collé à l'oreille et l'inquiétude inscrite sur ses traits aussi clairement que sur du parchemin.

— Nous avons un problème avec Reno, au labo ! leur lança-t-il en courant vers la porte.

— Un problème ? s'inquiéta le pilote.

— Yuffie nous a dit que l'heure de son traitement avait été avancée, intervint Tifa. Ça se passe mal ?

— Plutôt, oui ! répondit le chef du WRO avant de disparaître derrière l'ancien turk. Yazoo a plongé avec lui dans la cuve !

Kadaj blêmit d'un seul coup.

— Yazoo a fait quoi ? hurla-t-il.

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	28. XXVIII - Une vieille connaissance

_Voici le chapitre XXVIII !  
_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXVIII :** **Une vieille connaissance**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Écraser l'innocent qui résiste,  
c'est un moyen que les tyrans emploient  
pour se faire une place en mainte circonstance.  
_

 **Goethe**

Les violentes secousses qui agitèrent le liquide verdâtre apprirent à Reno que quelque chose de particulièrement volumineux venait d'être plongé dans la cuve.

Une échelle ? Allait-on enfin le sortir de là ?

Les mains toujours crispées sur la poitrine, il ouvrit les yeux, releva la tête et eut la surprise de voir un autre corps nu tout près du sien. C'est à ses longs cheveux, flottant autour de lui comme de fines algues d'argent, qu'il reconnut Yazoo.

Ce dernier le serra aussitôt contre lui en expulsant l'air que contenaient ses poumons pour prendre une profonde inspiration.

C'était violent et particulièrement douloureux mais le temps pressait.

Le mako envahit sa bouche et ses bronches. Il convulsa, mais ne relâcha pas sa prise sur Reno un seul instant.

Celui-ci, réalisant ce que l'incarné était en train de faire, le repoussa et prit son visage entre ses mains pour le regarder droit dans les yeux. Yeux qui, pour l'heure, étaient fermés sous l'assaut de la douleur.

Le turk secoua la tête, ne comprenant absolument pas à quoi rimait sa présence dans la cuve. Il était si surpris qu'il en oublia presque sa propre souffrance, et sa propre panique, durant quelques secondes.

Ne pouvant pas parler, il leva doucement le menton de Yazoo, quêtant un signe à défaut d'explication.

L'incarné ouvrit enfin les yeux… et sourit.

«Yazoo ?» articula silencieusement Reno dans le liquide.

Pour toute réponse, celui-ci le serra à nouveau contre lui et lui frotta doucement la nuque et le dos, comme il l'avait fait la nuit précédente, pour l'apaiser, lorsque Reno avait rendu tripes et boyaux à plusieurs reprises dans l'évier.

Hélas, toujours sous l'emprise de la panique, le turk ne pouvait rester immobile dans les bras réconfortants.

Il voulut se dégager mais l'incarné referma sa main droite sur sa bouche et son nez et resserra son étreinte, le pressant si fort contre lui qu'il était impossible à Reno de gonfler sa cage toxique.

«Ne respire pas, Reno» articula-t-il exagérément dans le liquide pour être sûr d'être compris.

Reno essaya à nouveau de se libérer mais Yazoo avait une poigne de fer et il était lui-même épuisé par les longues heures passées à vomir et à subir les assauts de la fièvre et du sevrage.

Ils bataillèrent durant un moment et, lorsque le turk comprit qu'il ne pourrait pas sortir de cette maudite cuve et qu'il allait probablement mourir là, il abandonna la lutte, épuisé et las de se battre pour survivre depuis presque deux jours.

Reno en avait assez. Il n'en pouvait plus de la douleur, de la fièvre, de la peur, de tout…

Que le mako le noie, après tout ! Il s'en fichait. Il ne voulait plus ferrailler avec des moulins à vent. Il voulait la paix. Juste la paix. Ne plus avoir mal, ne plus penser, ne plus paniquer, ne plus trembler…

Yazoo le sentit soudain s'affaisser et il desserra l'étau de ses bras.

La tête du turk retomba sur son épaule et il l'étreignit plus gentiment, presque tendrement, en lui massant doucement le dos, de la nuque aux reins, dans un va-et-vient lent et reposant.

Reno avait conscience de la main légère et apaisante, sur son échine. Les courants que ses mouvements provoquaient dans le liquide verdâtre se répercutaient sur tout son corps en un délassant et caressant massage aquatique. Leurs cheveux flottaient autour d'eux, se mêlaient en un impossible entrelacs de feu et de glace, et leur chatouillaient les joues et les épaules.

Le turk nicha son visage dans le cou délicat. Il aspira le mako comme il l'aurait fait d'une goulée d'air frais, remplissant ses bronches de liquide, et cessa d'essayer de respirer.

Finalement, la première douleur passée, c'était plutôt agréable de mourir…

oxo

Usant de son incroyable rapidité, Loz devança ses compagnons de plusieurs minutes.

Il fit irruption dans le laboratoire et se précipita vers la cuve, où flottaient Yazoo et Reno, pour plaquer ses mains sur la paroi du cylindre, face à son jumeau.

— YAZOO ! QU'EST-CE QUE TU FAIS ? YAZOO !

Ce dernier, qui serrait toujours Reno contre lui, lui sourit et colla sa paume contre celle de Loz, de l'autre côté du verre.

«Je vais bien, Loz.» Articula-t-il en silence dans le mako «Calme-toi.».

— Sors de là ! hurla le colosse en tapant violemment contre la cuve. Sors de là, tu entends !

Shalua, craignant qu'il ne brise le cylindre pour libérer son jumeau, s'interposa et lui saisit doucement les poignets de sa main valide et de sa prothèse articulée.

— On va le tirer de là, mon grand, calme-toi !

— Comment as-tu pu le laisser entrer là-dedans ? Tu savais ce qu'il risquait !

— Il m'avait promis de n'y rester que trois ou quatre minutes, Loz ! Et en remontant à l'air libre pour respirer. Sinon, je ne l'aurais jamais laissé faire, tu penses bien.

— S'il ne sort pas, il va mourir ! s'écria l'incarné, les larmes aux yeux.

— Il sortira de gré ou de force, ça, je te le jure. C'est pour ça que j'ai prévenu Vincent mais, puisque tu es ici, grimpe là-haut ! Tu feras aussi bien l'affaire que lui pour le tirer de force de là, si ce n'est mieux.

Elle lui désigna l'escabeau en titane qui menait au sas ouvert, au sommet de la cuve, et dont on se servait pour accéder au patient sans avoir besoin de vider cette dernière.

Loz grimpa les marches en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

— Yazoo ! appela Merill en tapotant sur la vitre pour lui désigner l'écran de contrôle de la cuve d'un mouvement du pouce. C'est bon, il est calmé. Ton frère va t'aider à sortir de là.

Yazoo leva les yeux et vit la main de son jumeau plonger dans le mako au-dessus de lui mais secoua la tête.

Reno l'agrippait et il savait que s'il le lâchait, il se remettrait à paniquer.

«Encore quelques minutes…»

— Non, Yazoo baby ! intervint Shalua. Maintenant !

— Yazoo ! cria Kadaj, qui venait de pénétrer dans le laboratoire, accompagné de Tifa, Vincent, Reeve, Yuffie et Cid.

— Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là-dedans ? demanda ce dernier. J'croyais qu'il pouvait pas supporter un plongeon dans ce truc ?

— Il ne le peut pas, Cid, acquiesça la jeune scientifique. C'est bien le problème !

Kadaj et Vincent essayèrent de convaincre Yazoo à leur tour, à grand renfort de gestes et de cris, mais celui-ci ferma les yeux et resserra son étreinte sur Reno, qui releva quand même la tête, alerté par l'agitation qui régnait autour de la cuve.

Qu'est-ce qui se passait ? Pourquoi tout ce boucan alors qu'il était soudain si bien ? Soutenu par Yazoo, il se laissait porter par la poussée du liquide et sentait le mako pénétrer, réparer et envelopper chacune de ses cellules d'une chaleur bienfaisante…

— Yazoo ! criait Kadaj. Ne fais pas l'idiot !

Bon sang ! Mais pourquoi s'agitaient-ils tous de la sorte ?

Reno se força à se concentrer sur ce qui se passait dans le laboratoire, de l'autre côté de la paroi de verre du cylindre.

Tout le monde paraissait affolé de voir l'incarné dans la cuve avec lui.

Pourtant, il était si bien… Il avait réussi à le calmer et…

Mais c'est vrai, ça, au fait ! Qu'est-ce que Yazoo fichait dans avec lui ?

Reprenant un peu ses esprits, il repoussa doucement l'incarné pour plonger à nouveau dans ses yeux, une interrogation muette dans le regard.

Une fois de plus, Yazoo se contenta de lui sourire et il réalisa… Par tous les démons de la planète ! Oui, il réalisa ce que Yazoo venait de faire pour lui. Il en comprit toute la générosité mais aussi toute l'horreur en se souvenant des vidéos et des raisons qui avaient poussé Shalua à le sortir de son sommeil artificiel plus tôt que prévu.

«Oh, putain…»

— Yazoo ! criait Vincent. Sors immédiatement ou je te jure que je laisse Loz te tirer de là par les cheveux !

De l'autre côté de la vitre, Tifa vit Reno prendre le visage de l'incarné dans ses mains en coupe et lui adresser un regard aussi suppliant que débordant de reconnaissance avant de lui faire signe de remonter.

«Sors. Ça va aller» articula-t-il. «Je vais bien, maintenant».

Yazoo, circonspect, inclina la tête de côté.

«Je t'en prie.» Il pressa son front contre le sien et ajouta en un léger mouvement des lèvres que seul l'incarné pouvait voir : «Je t'en supplie… Yazoo baby.»

— Yazoo ! cria encore Loz en plongeant à nouveau le bras dans le liquide verdâtre, prêt à se saisir de sa longue chevelure de platine.

Mais ce ne fut pas nécessaire car, cette fois, son jumeau accepta sa main.

oxo

Rufus imprima les documents qu'Elena venait de lui envoyer, à la demande de Vincent, et tiqua. De vieux rapports d'incidents techniques concernant le projet avorté d'exploration spatiale dirigé par Cid ? Que diable voulait faire l'ancien turk avec ça ?

L'amiral de la WRO avait-il besoin d'informations ? C'était peu probable, car s'il y avait bien un sujet qu'il détestait aborder, c'était celui-là !

 _Et quand bien même, il aurait réclamé les rapports en personne._

Non, si Vincent agissait de la sorte, c'est qu'Highwind n'était pas au courant.

 _Mais pourquoi ?_

Piqué par la curiosité, il décrocha son téléphone et appela Tseng pour demander des précisions.

«Je l'ignore, Monsieur.» Répondit de dernier. «Mais j'ai cru comprendre que Cid a pris contact avec l'un des avocats de la société, maître Jun, spécialisé en droit civil. Cela étant dit, comme c'était personnel, je n'ai pas cherché à savoir pourquoi sans avoir reçu d'instructions en ce sens. Dois-je me renseigner ?»

— Non. Non, je poserai la question à Cid moi-même.

«Demandez plutôt à Vincent, Monsieur, il est courant. C'est lui qui lui a conseillé d'appeler maître Jun, d'après ce que m'a dit Elena. Highwind ne verrait probablement pas d'un très bon œil que vous vous mêliez de sa vie privée.»

— Si sa vie privée risque d'influer sur son travail, ça me regarde.

«Pas officiellement, Monsieur.» Lui rappela le chef des turks. «Légalement, son supérieur hiérarchique, c'est Reeve. Même si c'est la Shinra qui fait les chèques…»

— Oui, tu as raison… Je demanderai à Vincent. Sinon, du nouveau au cratère nord ?

«Rien pour l'instant, Monsieur. Nos équipes sur place quittent les lieux à l'heure où je vous parle. Nous préparons une exploration plus poussée avec une escouade spécialisée du Soldat et deux scientifiques de la WRO. Rude devrait être de retour au manoir dans la soirée.»

— Bien. Et la presse ?

«Elle reçoit les faux bulletins de santé de Sephiroth avec une précision d'horloger, Monsieur. Rien n'a filtré, c'est parfait. En revanche, la rumeur commence à courir que le général aurait des frères et qu'ils seraient actuellement à Nibelheim.»

— Ils se sont très bien débrouillés jusqu'à maintenant. Ils ont admirablement joué le jeu et semblent bien s'intégrer.

«Mhh… Bien.»

— Tseng… Je sais ce que toi et Elena avez subi au cratère nord était tr…

«Je n'éprouve aucune haine envers eux, Monsieur, je vous l'ai dit. J'ai parfaitement conscience de l'influence que Jenova avait sur eux.»

— Sentiment partagé par Elena ?

«Elena, c'est… Elena.»

— Je vois. Vincent avait donc raison… Une fois de plus.

«Monsieur, je…»

— Oui, Tseng ?

«Je reste à votre disposition.»

— Ce n'est pas ce que tu allais dire, Tseng.

« … »

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

«J'aimerais vous parler d'Elena, lorsque… lorsque vous le jugerez opportun.»

Rufus laissa échapper un juron.

— Réponds juste à une question, Tseng : risque-t-elle de poser problème dans l'affaire en cours ? Sois bref et franc.

Un court silence, puis :

«Oui, Monsieur. Je crois que oui.»

— À cause de ce qui s'est passé avec eux ?

«Pas seulement, non. Je fais partie de l'équation, Monsieur, j'en ai peur.»

Rufus soupira. Et lui qui pensait que cette histoire d'amourette était réglée depuis longtemps…

— Cette lubie de jeune fille prend des proportions grotesques et ça commence à me taper sérieusement sur les nerfs, Tseng !

«Pas autant que sur les miens, monsieur, si vous me permettez cette franchise.»

Le jeune président faillit laisser échapper un sifflement surpris.

Pour que Tseng en arrive à perdre son self-control et lui réponde de cette façon c'est qu'Elena l'avait vraiment poussé dans ses derniers retranchements !

— Passe-la-moi. Et tiens-moi au courant pour le reste.

«Bien. Merci, Monsieur.»

Tseng transféra l'appel et Rufus alluma une cigarette.

Il glissa les documents imprimés dans une chemise cartonnée sur laquelle il écrivit au marqueur noir : pour Vince.

«Elena, à l'appareil.»

— Elena, c'est moi. Tu es seule dans ton bureau ?

«Non, Monsieur.»

— Fais en sorte que ce soit le cas, je dois te parler seul à seule.

«Ah, je… B… Bien.» Bredouilla-t-elle, une appréhension soudaine perçant dans la voix. «Je vous demande un instant, monsieur.»

xox

Dans le couloir du sous-sol, Loz était appuyé face au mur, le visage enfoui entre ses bras croisés. Il n'émettait pas un son et ne faisait pas un geste mais haletait, comme à bout de souffle. Il ne portait qu'un maillot noir, qu'il avait rapidement enfilé avant de quitter la salle d'entraînement, mais la fraîcheur régnant dans le corridor n'était sans doute pas responsable de ses frissons.

Abandonnant Yazoo, qui s'était enfin endormi, aux bons soins de Shalua et de Kadaj, Tifa sortit à son tour de l'infirmerie, et le rejoignit.

Elle s'approcha de lui par-derrière et passa les bras autour de sa taille pour se serrer contre lui, le front contre son dos.

Le cœur de l'incarné battait à tout rompre contre ses seins, affolé, et sa poitrine se soulevait par saccades incontrôlables.

La jeune femme réalisa alors qu'il pleurait en silence.

— Ça va aller, Loz, ne t'en fais pas, murmura-t-elle. Nous avons évité le pire.

— Je sais… fit-il d'une voix à peine audible.

— Dans ce cas, pourquoi te lamenter ?

Il ne répondit pas mais elle le connaissait à présent suffisamment pour deviner la raison de ses larmes : c'était sa façon à lui d'évacuer le surplus de stress, l'angoisse et le choc violent qu'il avait éprouvés en pensant perdre son jumeau.

— Laisse-toi aller un bon coup, chuchota-t-elle, plus émue qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Personne ne te voit, ici. Ils sont tous remontés là-haut.

Il permet à un sanglot étouffé de s'échapper, suivi d'un autre, et elle resserra son étreinte autour de sa taille.

Petit à petit, au fur et à mesure que les larmes coulaient, Tifa sentit les muscles de son ventre et de son dos commencer à se détendre.

xox

Kadaj lissa les cheveux de Yazoo, encore humides de la douche brûlante qu'on l'avait contraint à prendre pour éliminer toute trace de mako, et soupira.

— Si tu nous refais une peur pareille, mon frère, murmura-t-il en enveloppant son aîné endormi d'une couverture légère, je t'arrache les boyaux.

Shalua sourit et baissa l'intensité de la lumière de l'infirmerie de plusieurs degrés.

Dans sa cuve, Reno ne les quittait pas des yeux, mortellement inquiet pour Yazoo.

La jeune scientifique vint vers lui et hocha la tête.

— Tout va bien, Reno, fit-elle. Les seules séquelles seront quelques étourdissements et une grosse fatigue. Il s'est endormi comme un bébé ne te tourmente pas.

Elle vit les épaules du turk s'affaisser de soulagement.

— Reno ? reprit-elle, lui faisant lever le nez. Kadaj va programmer le contrôleur de ta cuve, ce qui va considérablement diminuer le temps que tu devras rester là-dedans. Tu arrives à distinguer la pendule du fond du labo à travers le mako ? (Reno plissa les yeux et acquiesça) Si tout se passe bien et que tu supportes une concentration de principes actifs suffisants, tu seras sorti de là vers 19 h. Juste à temps pour prendre une douche et t'habiller pour le dîner, plaisanta-t-elle, le faisant sourire. Kadaj va faire les tests dans un instant, tu es prêt ? Parfait. Écoute bien ce qu'il va dire et réponds à ses questions aussi franchement que tu pourras.

Kadaj, installé devant le moniteur de surveillance de la cuve, prit la main sur le contrôleur automatique de flux, qui gérait les pourcentages de principes actifs contenus dans la solution où baignait Reno et les courants électriques qui les traversaient.

Merill, lui, face à l'ordinateur régulant l'arrivée de mako brut dans les mélangeurs, attendait ses instructions.

— Tu m'entends, Reno, ou tu préfères que je branche le micro relié à ta cuve ? demanda Kadaj. Tu es sûr ? Bien. (Il tapa toute une série de codes complexes sur son clavier) Dis-moi si tu éprouves une gêne, comme des picotements sur la peau.

Le turk se concentra quelques secondes et fit signe que non.

— Et maintenant ? s'enquit à nouveau Kadaj en montant progressivement les niveaux.

Reno sentit se hérisser tous les poils de son corps, comme s'il était traversé d'électricité statique et hocha la tête.

— D'accord. On va rester sur ce palier un instant. Merill, balance-moi 20 cl de réserve.

— Je peux même pousser jusqu'à 30, si tu veux, j'ai de la marge dans le mélangeur.

— Alors, vas-y. Reno ? reprit l'incarné. Si les picotements augmentent, lève la main, d'accord ? (Le turk acquiesça) En attendant, laisse-toi porter, ferme les yeux et détends-toi autant que tu peux.

Reno obéit et Kadaj commença à programmer le palier suivant.

— Tu veux essayer à 2 pour 100 ? demanda Merill.

— Non, pas encore. Le taux de pénétration est trop bas. Je booste la puissance électrique. À combien en est la dilatation de ses pores, Shalua ?

— Plus un huitième, répondit celle-ci en consultant son portable.

— Ce n'est pas assez. J'augmente la température de la cuve de 2 degrés.

— Diminution du taux d'oxygène prévue : 22%, lut la jeune scientifique sur son écran.

— Merill, compense-moi la perte de gaz.

— Tout de suite.

— Dilatation à 1 quart, annonça Shalua quelques minutes plus tard. Le coefficient de pénétration a… triplé ?

Kadaj sourit de son ébahissement.

— Parfait… On y est presque. Reno ? Tu sens toujours des picotements ? Non ? Bien. Merill, on passe au palier 1,75 dans 3 minutes. À combien est la réserve ?

— 17 cl.

— Plus 35 ? C'est possible.

— Je ne peux pas aller au-delà de 28 pour l'instant, à cause de l'enrichissement en oxygène. Le mélange est instable, il faut que tu compenses avec les flux électriques.

— O.K., disons 25 cl, alors. Je ferai avec.

Yazoo poussa un gémissement dans son sommeil et Shalua sourit, attendrie.

— Yazoo baby est en train de rêver, on dirait.

Kadaj se tourna vers le lit où reposait son frère, regarda le joli visage ovale, si pâle, ses lèvres entrouvertes bleuies et eut un pincement au cœur.

«Il aurait pu mourir…», chuchota une petite voix dans sa tête. «Il aurait pu mourir à cause de cet homme et toi, tu essayes de le sauver !»

Il pivota vers Reno, flottant calmement dans sa cuve, confiant, le visage paisible, et une rage incontrôlable lui noua soudain les tripes.

«Que fera Yazoo pour lui, la prochaine fois, Kadaj ?» poursuivit la petite voix (Sa conscience ? Son inconscient ?) «Prendre une balle à sa place ?»

— Kadaj ? interrogea Merill.

L'incarné sursauta.

— Hein ? Oui, oui, on passe à 1,75.

Il tapota sur son clavier une série de commandes mais au moment de rentrer le pourcentage de mako, ses doigts restèrent suspendus au-dessus des touches.

«Et si tu oubliais le 1, Kadaj ?» susurra la petite voix, tentatrice. «Un accident est si vite arrivé… L'index peut déraper par mégarde… et qui survivrait à une concentration de 75 pour cent de mako ?»

Qui, en effet ?

Dans un état second, Kadaj tapa «75» à titre d'essai, comme pour voir ce que ça faisait, et sentit une sueur froide couler le long de son dos. Lorsque son index effleura la touche de validation, sa main se mit à trembler.

Non, il ne pouvait pas faire une chose pareille.

«Pense à Yazoo, Kadaj. Fais-le pour lui. Le débarrasser de cet homme est le plus beau cadeau que tu puisses lui faire… Il l'a séduit, Kadaj ! Il lui a tourné la tête au point de le faire sacrifier sa vie pour lui ! Tue-le, Kadaj… Tue-le… Pour Yazoo… Pour Loz… Pour toi… Fais-le… Appuie, Kadaj. Appuie sur ce bouton ! Sauve Yazoo !»

Avec une lenteur irréelle, il posa l'index sur la touche «valid» et les alarmes des contrôleurs de Sephiroth se mirent soudain à hurler dans tout le laboratoire, le faisant tressaillir si fort qu'il faillit choir de sa chaise.

— Merde ! jura Merill en se précipitant vers Sephiroth.

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'enquit Shalua en faisant signe à Reno de rester calme. C'est Sephiroth, Reno ! Ça n'a rien à voir avec toi.

— Kadaj, il nous refait une crise de panique, comme ce matin ! s'écria l'assistant de la jeune femme.

L'incarné essuya la sueur glacée qui coulait de son front.

— Tout est normal, pourtant, poursuivit Merill. Ses fonctions vitales sont bonnes. Je ne comprends pas ! Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier.

Kadaj rejoignit le garçon devant le moniteur pour réguler quelques flux électriques.

Presque immédiatement, les courbes reprirent un aspect neutre et Shalua poussa un profond soupir.

— Ça y est… confirma Kadaj. C'était juste… Juste une agitation passagère.

— Je ne vois pas ce qui a pu provoquer un pic d'activité cérébrale pareil… murmura la jeune scientifique en compulsant les données crachées par les machines. Nous n'avons pas fait de mouvement brusque ni élevé la voix, pourtant.

Kadaj blêmit, revint à son poste de contrôle et la main encore tremblante, effaça les chiffres qu'il avait tapés, le cœur au bord des lèvres à la seule pensée de ce qu'il avait failli faire.

— Ça va ? s'inquiéta Merill en dévisageant. Tu es pâle comme la mort.

L'incarné se força à sourire.

— Oui. Oui, bien sûr je… Les alarmes m'ont fait sursauter, c'est tout. Reno ? demanda-t-il, la gorge serrée. Reno, ça va ?

Le turk acquiesça.

— Que s'est-il passé ? murmura une voix douce au-dessus de lui. J'ai entendu les alertes sonner.

Il se tourna pour voir Yazoo, les yeux gonflés de fatigue et vêtu d'un ensemble médical de coton bleu semblable à celui que portait Merill — un confortable pantalon et une tunique à manches courtes.

Kadaj se leva et le serra dans ses bras à l'étouffer.

— Ce n'est rien, Sephiroth a dû faire un cauchemar. Retourne dormir, Yazoo. Nous nous occupons de Reno.

— Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es tout blanc.

— Je vais bien, Yazoo. Je vais très bien, je te le promets… Cesse de t'inquiéter pour nous et prends un peu soin de toi. Va te reposer.

Il se mordit la langue en priant pour que son frère ne se rende pas compte de la terreur qui s'était soudain emparée de lui.

Les mots que Vincent avait employés la nuit de leur réveil, dans ce même laboratoire, tourbillonnaient dans son cerveau comme un vol de corbeaux :

«C'est le _modus operandi_ de Jenova : couper ses victimes de tout ce qui risque de freiner sa domination sur elles ou de l'amoindrir. L'affection d'amis, d'enfants, de parents, d'amants ou de conjoints est pour elle le pire des dangers. Elle ne souffre pas la concurrence et cherchera toujours à isoler pour mieux asservir. Elle essayera d'exploiter la moindre faille pour prendre le contrôle, la moindre colère, le moindre doute, la moindre peur… Elle se présentera comme la solution à tous les problèmes avec des promesses d'avenir qui ne sont que mensonge. C'est son pouvoir. Concentré jusqu'au cœur même de ses cellules…»

Il regarda Shalua et Merill allonger Yazoo et poser par sécurité deux électrodes de surveillance sur sa poitrine mais ne put s'empêcher de remarquer l'œillade que lança Reno à son frère, à la fois affectueux et plein de gratitude.

«…Pour elle, l'affection d'amis est le pire des dangers…»

Oui…

Et il avait bien failli tuer celui qui, désormais, devait la vie à son frère et serait sans doute prêt à risquer volontiers la sienne à son tour en cas de besoin. Si les alarmes de Sephiroth ne s'étaient pas déclenchées par hasard à ce moment-là, Kadaj aurait privé Yazoo de l'un de ses plus efficaces boucliers contre Jenova.

Mais cela avait-il vraiment été un hasard ?

Kadaj posa la main sur la cuve de Sephiroth, où celui-ci flottait, magnifique dans sa nudité, et sourit, la douce voix d'Aerith tintant encore à ses oreilles.

«Tant qu'il nous restera une cellule de conscience, Lucrecia, Sephiroth et moi serons toujours près de vous. Toujours… Ne l'oubliez jamais. Quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'on vous dise.»

Kadaj pivota vers la vitre sans tain du bureau de Shalua. Il fit signe à Cait 9, qui assistait sagement aux opérations de là depuis qu'ils s'étaient tous mis au travail sur Reno.

La porte s'ouvrit aussitôt et le chat vint en trottinant vers lui.

— Va dire discrètement à Vincent que je dois lui parler de toute urgence dès que j'aurais fini de programmer ce contrôleur. Surtout, que personne ne t'entende. Fais vite !

Le robot acquiesça gravement et fila.

Dans le couloir, il vit Loz et Tifa, dans les bras l'un de l'autre, et se serait bien permis un petit alexandrin romantique si son maître ne lui avait demandé de se dépêcher.

Il grimpa donc les marches quatre à quatre sans prêter attention au regard trouble de l'incarné qui scintillait d'une inquiétante lueur mako par-dessus l'épaule de la jeune femme.

«Elle se sert de toi, Loz, comme toutes les autres, là-bas, au laboratoire…», persiflait une petite voix dans sa tête. «Ce que tu éprouves pour elle n'est que du désir. Rien de plus. Colle-la contre le mur, écarte-lui les cuisses et prends-là. De force, si c'est nécessaire ! Une fois que tu l'auras possédée, elle cessera de hanter chacune de tes pensées… Tu seras à nouveau en paix, Loz. En paix… As-tu oublié qu'elle a essayé de te tuer, il y a deux ans, Loz ? Crois-tu qu'elle aurait hésité un instant à te rompre le cou, si elle l'avait pu ? Prends ce que tu veux et débarrasse-toi d'elle ! Fais-le, Loz !»

— Loz ? murmura Tifa. Loz, ça va ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Je sens bien que tu es à nouveau anxieux.

Elle leva le visage vers lui et frémit en voyant la grimace agressive qui étirait ses lèvres…

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Ce texte vous a plu ?**

 **Découvrez les romans de Claude Neix : www (point) cristina-rodriguez (point) net/category/l-univers-claude-neix/**

 **Ou retrouvez-la sur sa page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	29. XXIX : Mien et seulement mien !

_Voici le chapitre XXIX !  
_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXIX :** **Mien et seulement mien !**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Qu'est-ce que la possession  
qu'un lent désir n'a pas précédée ?  
 **J. Lamarche**  
_

— Loz ? insista Tifa en posant la main sur sa joue. Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Tu me fais peur...

Avec un grognement sauvage, il l'écarta de l'épaule et asséna un coup de poing si violent dans le mur qu'un morceau de maçonnerie tomba à ses pieds.

— Loz ! s'affola la jeune femme. Qu'est-ce qui te prend ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

Pour toute réponse, l'incarné pressa ses deux mains sur ses tempes et, dos au mur qu'il venait de frapper, se laissa glisser jusqu'au sol avec un gémissement horrible, le visage déformé par quelque chose qui n'était pas loin de ressembler à de la douleur.

— Oh, mon Dieu ! Loz !

Elle voulut le serrer contre elle et l'aider à se relever, mais il la repoussa brutalement, les yeux voilés de larmes.

— Ne m'approche pas !

— Qu... Quoi ?

— Je vais te faire du mal, Tifa, recule !

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Loz...

— Qu'est-ce qui se passe, ici ? s'écria Shalua, qui venait de sortir du laboratoire, alerté par le bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il a ? demanda-t-elle en voyant l'incarné sur le sol.

— Je l'ignore ! hoqueta son amie, complètement affolée. Il a... il a changé d'attitude soudainement et... Je ne sais pas, Shalua. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a !

Kadaj sortit à son tour du laboratoire et, évaluant la situation en un instant, se précipita aussitôt vers son frère.

oxo

Dans la bibliothèque, Vincent referma d'un geste rageur les rapports remis par Rufus.

Il avait lu et relu les différents passages concernant le compte-rendu de l'incident qui avait fait annuler le décollage de la fusée de Cid, il y a plusieurs années, mettant par là même une fin définitive à son rêve d'aller dans l'espace et au projet spatial de la Shinra. Il avait décortiqué le texte jusque dans les moindres détails, cherchant la faille, mais n'avait rien trouvé.

Rien du tout...

Mais qu'espérait-il y trouver, en réalité ? Ce n'était pas la première fois que son intuition le trompait, après tout.

Que les rapports matériels aient confirmé l'anomalie détectée par Shera concernant les réserves d'oxygène de fusée, ce n'était cependant pas ce qui allait le faire changer d'avis sur elle, loin de là !

Si ces fichues réserves d'oxygène avaient explosé en vol, tout l'équipage de la fusée aurait été réduit en cendres et ça, Shera s'était toujours chargée de le rappeler à Cid et de le dire à qui voulait bien l'entendre. Oh, bien sûr, jamais de façon à avoir l'air de s'en vanter, bien au contraire. Plutôt en se présentant comme celle qui « avait gâché le rêve de l'homme pour qui elle aurait volontiers donné sa vie ! » La jeune femme avait peaufiné son rôle de « Sainte Shera Martyr » jusqu'à la dernière larme !

Vincent froissa une feuille de notes et la jeta rageusement sur le sol.

Pourquoi personne ne voyait-il clair dans le jeu de cette folle en dehors de lui ?

« Shera ? Mais enfin, Vincent, tu es fou ! Elle est la douceur même. »

« Avec Shera, Cid ne pouvait pas mieux tomber ! Mais la patience de cette femme sera mise à rude épreuve durant ce mariage, tu peux me croire ! »

« Comment Cid peut-il traiter une femme si gentille avec autant de mépris ? Il a beau être mon ami, j'avoue que je lui dirais volontiers ses quatre vérités à ce sujet ! »

Étaient-ils donc tous aveugles ?

Il poussa un profond soupir de dépit.

Il aurait tant aimé trouver dans ces rapports une raison inexcusable de rupture à ajouter au dossier de divorce – une erreur, un mensonge, un sabotage, n'importe quoi !

Non, en fait. Pas n'importe quoi. La confirmation de ce qu'il pensait depuis toujours : que c'était Shera qui avait saboté la fusée pour l'empêcher de décoller !

Si Cid avait été le premier homme à aller dans l'espace, il serait devenu un héros, une vedette... inaccessible pour elle, qui avait pourtant accepté de jouer les esclaves soumises durant des années pour pouvoir être seulement près de lui.

De l'amour ? C'est ce qu'elle croyait, mais, à ce niveau, ça tenait plus de l'obsession psychotique que de l'idylle.

Cid avait beau essayer de le cacher, il savait très bien qu'elle n'accepterait jamais de divorcer. Pas sans qu'on lui force la main, du moins.

— Mon maître vous réclame et semble tourmenté, annonça Cait 9 en entrant dans la bibliothèque. Si vous me permettez la familiarité.

— Kadaj ? Qu'a-t-il ?

— Je l'ignore, mais il m'a demandé d'accourir et, sans perdre de temps, de venir vous quérir.

Vincent rangea les rapports dans leur pochette cartonnée et les coinça sous son bras.

— Allons-y donc, fit-il en tendant sa main gantée au chat robotisé.

Cait la saisit et ils quittèrent la bibliothèque en direction du sous-sol.

oxo

— Loz ! Loz, regarde-moi. Regarde-moi !

Kadaj lui prit le visage dans les mains et le força à lever la tête.

— Elle est là, Kadaj ! haleta Loz, faisant blêmir Tifa et Shalua. Elle est revenue ! Je l'entends ! Elle essaye de s'imposer à chacune de mes pensées !

Son frère le serra contre lui.

— Je le sais...

— Jenova... murmura la jeune scientifique en se détournant avec un frémissement horrifié dans la voix.

Elle eut un geste aussi rageur qu'impuissant et Tifa, au bord de la nausée, s'appuya contre le mur du couloir.

— Oh, non... Elle ne va pas les reprendre ? Shalua, dis-moi qu'elle ne peut pas les reprendre !

À ce moment précis, Vincent descendit les dernières marches qui menaient au sous-sol en tenant Cait 9 par la main.

Devant le spectacle désolant qui s'offrit à lui, il comprit immédiatement de quoi il retournait.

— Elle n'a pas perdu de temps... soupira-t-il en s'accroupissant à côté de Loz et de Kadaj. Lui aussi ? demanda-t-il à ce dernier.

Kadaj acquiesça.

— Aussi ? s'étonna Shalua. Pourquoi ? Qui est l'autre ? Yazoo ?

Le benjamin de la fratrie leva vers elle un regard coupable et elle posa une main compatissante sur son épaule.

— Oh, poussin...

Cait, sentant la détresse de son jeune maître et que quelque chose de grave se passait, se glissa entre lui et son frère pour enlacer son cou de ses petites pattes velues.

— On ne la laissera pas faire, Kadaj, promit Vincent en grattouillant la tête du chat.

— Loz est le plus fort d'entre nous, Vincent. Si même lui n'arrive pas à lutter, comment le pourrons-nous ?

Son aîné redressa le menton, le regard farouche et volontaire.

— J'ai lutté, assura-t-il. Si ce n'avait pas été le cas, Tifa serait morte, à l'heure qu'il est, ajouta-t-il, faisant hoqueter la jeune femme.

Profondément choquée par ces paroles, Tifa dut s'appuyer contre Shalua et l'ancien turk se tourna vers elle.

— Reprends-toi, Tifa, ce n'est pas le moment de flancher.

— Il a raison, ma grande, chuchota la jeune scientifique en serrant affectueusement les épaules de son amie de son bras valide. C'est maintenant qu'ils vont avoir besoin de nous.

Loz adressa à Tifa un regard à la fois accablé et coupable qui la bouleversa et, prenant son courage à deux mains, elle s'agenouilla à ses côtés pour enfouir son visage contre son cou.

— Je te ferai jamais de mal, Tifa, assura-t-il. Pas tant qu'il me restera une once de conscience qu'elle n'aura pas dévorée.

— Elle ne dévorera rien du tout ! promit Vincent. Nous l'en empêcherons. Jenova n'est pas invincible, tant s'en faut, et cette première bataille contre elle, tu l'as bel et bien gagnée, Loz.

Kadaj serra fortement Cait 9 contre lui, comme si l'affectueuse peluche était une amulette pouvant le protéger de Jenova.

Et elle l'était, en quelque sorte, puisqu'elle était la marque de l'amitié de Reeve et qu'elle lui rappelait à chaque instant, par son attendrissante présence, que lui et ses frères n'étaient plus seuls, désormais.

Mais cela suffirait-il ? Jenova était si forte...

— Et les prochaines batailles ? murmura-t-il avec un tremblement dans la voix. Qui les gagnera, Loz ? Elle ou nous ?

— Nous ! répondit Tifa à sa place. Nous tous. Et peu importe que nous ne sachions pour l'instant comment...

Vincent se leva.

— Dès que Reno sera sorti de la cuve, après le dîner, nous réunirons tout le monde en salle de conférence. Les hostilités sont ouvertes et nous devons serrer les rangs...

Tifa se blottit contre Loz et Cait leva un regard inquiet vers Kadaj et Shalua, quémandant une grattouille réconfortante.

oxo

Yuffie regarda sa montre et repoussa sa deuxième part de dessert, repue.

— Je descends voir Reno ! lança-t-elle à la cantonade en quittant la table du déjeuner. Je lui ai promis !

Cid avala rapidement son café et se leva.

— Je vais avec toi.

Ils descendirent dans le sous-sol et frappèrent doucement à la porte du laboratoire.

Ce fut Cait 9 qui leur ouvrit.

— Mademoiselle. Cher Amiral, salua-t-il avec une petite révérence. Votre souci est médical ?

Cid roula des yeux.

— Ah non, mais c'est carrément insupportable, cette façon de parler...

— On est pas malades, Cait, chuchota l'Utaïenne sans prêter attention à la réflexion du pilote. On vient voir Reno. C'est possible ?

Le chat acquiesça et s'effaça pour les laisser passer en mettant un doigt de sa petite patte devant sa bouche.

— Passez, passez et parlez bas, recommanda-t-il. Yazoo repose juste là.

oxo

Nu-pieds, vêtu d'un t-shirt noir et de son pantalon de cuir après une douche brûlante, Loz essayait de se détendre, allongé sur son lit.

Sans succès.

Il avait quitté la table du déjeuner sans attendre le dessert – aspirant à quelques moments d'intimité avec Tifa –, mais cette dernière était restée en bas et ne paraissait pas pressée de le rejoindre dans sa chambre, comme il l'avait espéré.

Pire : depuis presque une demi-heure que durait son attente, la voix dans son cerveau ne le laissait pas en paix, menaçant de le rendre fou.

« Elle ne viendra pas, Loz. » railla-t-elle « Cette peste ne sera satisfaite que lorsqu'elle t'aura brisé le cœur et enterré sous six pieds de gravats ! »

Il ferma les yeux et essaya de l'ignorer.

« Comme ce turk pour lequel ton jumeau a risqué sa vie ! Te souviens-tu de l'explosion, dans le tunnel, Loz ? Tu te souviens des flammes ? De l'odeur de ta propre chair en train de se consumer ? Du bruit des os de Yazoo écrasés sous les blocs de ciment ? De la douleur ? Te souviens-tu de vos cris, Loz ? Ceux qui ont fait ça sont les mêmes que ceux qui voudraient te faire croire aujourd'hui qu'ils sont tes amis ! »

Il posa un oreiller sur son visage pour étouffer un gémissement.

— Mais tu vas te taire, à la fin !

« Je suis ta mère et mon devoir est de veiller à ce que tu ne... »

— Tu n'es pas ma mère ! Ma mère s'appelait Lucrecia !

« Mensonge ! Qui était là, lorsque vous aviez besoin d'aide : cette garce ou moi ? Qui a fait de vous des hommes puissants et redoutés alors que vous n'étiez que des expériences ratées ? Veux-tu redevenir une expérience ratée, Loz ? C'est ça que tu veux ? Parce que, pour eux, tu n'es et ne seras jamais rien d'autre ! »

— Je ne veux plus t'entendre !

« Il le faudra bien, pourtant, parce que je ne laisserai pas mon fils bien-aimé être berné par une putain et une bande de fripouilles parvenues ! Tôt ou tard, j'arriverai à te faire entendre raison ! »

On frappa et Loz sursauta.

— C'est ouvert !

La porte s'entrouvrit et Tifa passa la tête par l'entrebâillement.

— Je peux ?

Il sourit, le cœur battant.

— Bien sûr, entre.

Il s'assit sur le lit et elle referma le battant pour s'y appuyer.

— Comment te sens-tu ?

Il haussa les épaules et grimaça.

— Elle se réveille de temps à autre. C'est à devenir complètement cinglé.

— Si seulement je pouvais faire quelque chose pour te soulager.

Loz prit sur lui pour faire bonne figure.

— Un câlin ne serait pas de refus, badina-t-il avec une petite moue espiègle.

Elle éclata de rire.

— Ça devrait pouvoir s'arranger ! Tu es parti comme une flèche, après le déjeuner.

— Je... En fait, je m'attendais à ce que tu me suives, quand je suis monté, avoua-t-il en détournant le regard, la gorge soudain sèche.

Jenova avait raison sur un point : il désirait Tifa à en être malade, comme il n'avait jamais désiré une femme. La souffrance provoquée par ce désir, c'est ce qui avait nourri l'entité. C'est en profitant de cette faiblesse que sa pseudo-mère avait failli le pousser à commettre le pire, un peu plus tôt.

— J'avais envie de prendre une douche et me changer, avant, murmura Tifa en verrouillant la porte pour que, cette fois, personne ne vienne plus les déranger. Je portais encore les vêtements d'entraînement de ce matin.

Les iris couleur de mako se plantèrent dans les siens et le monde qui l'entourait cessa d'exister...

oxo

Cid tapota doucement sur le cylindre en verre de la cuve de mako et Reno ouvrit les yeux.

— Salut, poil de carotte ! La baille est bonne ?

Le turk sourit et leva le pouce.

— Salut ! fit à son tour Yuffie en sortant de derrière le dos de Cid pour s'approcher de la cuve. Comment t... Oups !

Elle rougit brutalement avant de reculer de plusieurs pas et Kadaj pouffa derrière son écran.

Un : elle ne s'était pas attendue à voir Reno nu.

Deux : celle-ci étant surélevée d'une cinquantaine de centimètres et Yuffie surbaissée de vingt par rapport à la moyenne des femmes, elle était, pour ainsi dire, le nez sur...

— Ce n'est qu'un pénis, du calme ! la brocarda le pilote, la faisant rougir plus encore. Dis-donc, Reno, t'es un vrai roux ? J'aurais jamais cru !

Le turk roula des yeux et son sourire s'élargit.

— Ne le fais pas rire, Cid, intervint Shalua en lui pinçant les fesses, ce qui fit hausser le sourcil à Reno.

Tiens, tiens... Se passait-il quelque chose entre ces deux-là ? Intéressant. Il faudrait qu'il examine le sujet de plus près une fois sorti de là.

— Bon, bah, contente de voir que tu vas bien, Reno ! Je te vois tout à l'heure pour dîner, hein ! fit précipitamment Yuffie avant de s'éclipser – ou de s'enfuir ? – les joues presque aussi rouges que les cheveux du turk.

Ce dernier agita la main et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne l'aurais pas crue si pudique, notre petite ninja... nota Shalua, follement amusée par la réaction épidermique de la jeune fille.

Kadaj, lui, trouva son comportement plutôt émouvant et un sourire énigmatique étira ses lèvres pâles tandis qu'il se concentrait sur son clavier.

oxo

Tifa alla s'agenouilla à côté de Loz, sur le lit, pour suivre de l'index les formes un rien agressives des pattes argentées qui accentuaient les angles élégants de ses joues.

L'odeur sucrée du jeune homme l'enveloppa et elle caressa du bout des doigts ce visage à la beauté virile, farouche, et cette peau lisse et parfumée d'une pâleur onctueuse.

Loz sourit en fermant à demi les yeux.

Les reflets bleutés du froid soleil d'hiver qui pénétrait par l'entrebâillement des lourds rideaux faisaient chatoyer ses cheveux de mercure et le transformant en statue d'électrum.

Le sourire de Tifa se fit caresse pour se poser sur sa pommette haute et elle se sentit soudain saisie d'une confusion qui n'était due qu'à l'émotion du moment.

— Je t'ai vue moins timide, murmura-t-il à son oreille.

« Oui, lorsqu'elle a essayé de te tuer, là-bas, à Midgar, elle était tout sauf timide... », persifla la voix dans son crâne. « T'en souviens-tu, Loz ? Te souviens-tu de la haine, dans ses yeux ? »

« Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ! » répliqua-t-il en silence.

Tifa hocha la tête.

— C'est à mon tour de ne pas trouver les bons mots pour te faire comprendre à quel point tu m'attires et combien j'aimerais te le dire.

— Alors, montre-le-moi…

Les mains de Loz se posèrent sur sa ceinture de cuir. Souriant, il défit la boucle ainsi que le bouton de son pantalon et Tifa sentit une vague de chaleur remonter le long de son ventre. Puis il retira son t-shirt noir, dénudant son torse. Sans la quitter des yeux, il fit descendre ses doigts de sa poitrine à son aine, où ils dézippèrent la fermeture éclair. Puis ils se faufilèrent dans son pantalon pour le faire glisser sur ses cuisses et s'en débarrasser d'une torsion de reins.

Il ne portait aucun sous-vêtement.

Magnifique dans sa nudité, il se pencha sur Tifa et ses mains défirent un à un les petits boutons de son corsage. Sa bouche suivit bientôt ses doigts, se posant délicatement sur chaque pouce de peau dévoilée.

« Ne fais pas autant de manières, Loz ! Ça ne te ressemble pas ! Et ce n'est pas ce qu'elle attend de toi, pauvre idiot ! »

« Je t'ai dit de la fermer ! »

Après s'être débarrassé de la jupe longue et des bottes. Il dégrafa le soutien-gorge, qu'il envoya valser au pied du lit, et fit glisser la petite culotte de dentelle le long des jambes fuselées.

Lorsqu'il s'allongea sur elle et que Tifa sentit la chaleur de sa peau contre la sienne, entièrement libérée de la barrière des vêtements, ce fut une intense brûlure qu'elle ressentit jusqu'aux tréfonds.

Le visage enfoui contre son cou, il mordilla tendrement le lobe de son oreille et un long frisson traversa le corps de la jeune femme. Le poids de Loz, qui la pressait contre le matelas, l'enchanta, lui rappelant les sensations enivrantes et malheureusement interrompues de la nuit précédente.

« N'attends pas ! » hurla la petite voix dans la tête de Loz. « Possède cette chienne en chaleur et débarrasse-toi d'elle ! »

« Non... »

Il se pencha vers elle pour prendre son visage entre ses mains et déposer un baiser passionné sur ses lèvres.

« Plus bas, Loz. » Insista la petite voix. « Serre cette gorge comme elle aurait tant voulu le faire avec toi, il y a deux ans ! »

« Jamais... Je ne lui ferai jamais de mal. »

« Bien sûr que si ! Parce qu'elle le mérite et parce que c'est dans ta nature, que tu le veuilles ou non ! »

« Tais-toi donc ! »

« Prends-là, allez, qu'attends-tu ? Glisse-toi entre ses jambes, soulage-toi et serre tes mains sur sa gorge ! »

« Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! Tais-toi ! »

Il poussa un gémissement douloureux dans la bouche de Tifa et celle-ci couvrit son visage de baisers.

La jeune femme lui prit la main droite et la fit courir sur son corps jusqu'à ses seins et sa gorge avec un soupir expressif tandis que de l'autre, elle lui pinça cruellement les tétons, le faisant brutalement tressaillir.

— Tifa... haleta-t-il en lui saisissant le poignet de sa main libre.

Elle lui adressa une petite moue désolée, ne l'ayant pas cru si sensible à cet endroit...

« Regarde comme elle te traite ! Tu n'es qu'un jouet, pour elle ! Comme pour les autres ! »

Il sentait battre la jugulaire de la jeune femme sous sa paume droite et il lova les doigts sur la gorge délicate.

« Montre-lui qui est le maître ! »

Il serra un peu et elle le laissa faire, préférant continuer de taquiner ses tétons si sensibles plus gentiment.

« Serre ! Mais serre donc ! Tu n'auras jamais de plus belle occasion ! C'est la femme qui a essayé de te tuer, Loz ! Ne l'oublie pas ! »

— Loz... susurra Tifa, si bas qu'il faillit ne pas l'entendre. Doucement. Tu... Tu m'étrangles.

Il ouvrit brutalement les yeux et voyant sa main puissante contractée sur le cou gracile, fut pris de panique. Par tous les démons de la planète ! Qu'était-il donc en train de faire ?

Il la lâcha et recula.

— Pardon, je...

Il parut hésiter un instant, le souffle court, puis se pencha par-dessus le bord du lit pour se saisir de son pantalon, qu'il avait jeté sur le sol.

La jeune femme se raidit, soudain blême, croyant qu'il allait se rhabiller et partir.

— Loz ? bredouilla-t-elle. Attends, que...

Il retira la ceinture de cuir des passants du vêtement et la lui tendit.

— Attache-moi, chuchota-t-il.

« Que fais-tu, Loz ? Es-tu fou ? »

Tifa écarquilla les yeux.

— Quoi ?

« Arrête ! Arrête ce jeu stupide immédiatement, Loz ! Au fond de toi, tu sais que j'ai raison ! »

Il s'allongea lentement sur le dos, sans la quitter des yeux, et saisit les barreaux du lit, au-dessus de sa tête.

— Attache-moi les mains, répéta-t-il, la poitrine haletante.

« Pauvre imbécile... »

Tifa n'en croyait ni ses yeux ni ses oreilles, mais la simple perspective de soumettre ainsi cette force brute, de dompter cette créature si puissante était... terriblement excitant.

Jamais elle n'aurait imaginé qu'un homme tel que Loz, si viril, si dominateur, se prêterait à ce genre de jeu...

Mais était-ce un jeu ?

Elle plongea son regard dans les yeux mako et y lut du désir, bien sûr, mais aussi ce qu'elle interpréta comme de l'appréhension.

— De quoi as-tu peur, Loz ? demanda-t-elle en se penchant pour caresser son ventre de ses lèvres, le faisant frissonner de plus belle. De moi ?

— Non... répondit-il.

— De toi, alors ?

— Peut-être...

— D'elle ?

— Surtout.

Avec un pincement au cœur, elle déposa une pluie de baisers sur son abdomen.

— Jamais je ne la laisserai te reprendre, Loz... assura-t-elle d'une voix enrouée en caressant son corps magnifiquement découplé. Dis-moi ce que je dois faire. Dis-moi ce que tu veux...

Elle le vit déglutir avec difficulté, sa pomme d'Adam montant et descendant dans sa gorge serrée par le désir.

— Attache-moi et...

— Et quoi, Loz ?

Il ferma les yeux un instant, le cœur battant, et elle l'encouragea d'un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres.

— Fais-moi l'amour…

Ces quelques mots, si insolites dans la bouche d'un homme, le ton suppliant, ses caresses, son odeur et son physique affolant allumèrent un incendie de concupiscence au creux du ventre de la jeune femme.

— Oh, Loz...

Tifa crut que son cœur allait éclater. Comme éclatèrent, au même instant, à des centaines de kilomètres de là, les vitres les détecteurs de la Shinra sous le cratère nord tant fut forte l'explosion de courroux de Jenova.

Le hurlement de rage de la calamité tombée du ciel agita la rivière de la vie jusqu'aux tréfonds.

Les remous provoqués par sa formidable colère vinrent baigner avec la douceur d'une vague d'été les pieds de Lucrecia, qui lui répondit par un rire clair débordant de joie.

Jenova venait de perdre son premier « fils ».

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Si ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à découvrir mes romans, disponibles, entre autres librairies, sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-  
**

 **Et retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	30. XXX : Une part pour deux

_Voici le chapitre XXX !  
_

 _ **Si cette fic vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à découvrir mes romans, disponibles, en librairie ou sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-**_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

* * *

 **XXX :** **Une part pour deux**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Rien n'est plus difficile à partager qu'un homme  
 **Anonyme**  
_

« — Elle est folle de rage, mère.

— Grand bien lui fasse.

— Sa revanche sera d'autant plus terrible que sa défaite a été cuisante...

— C'est à craindre, oui. Mais nous ne la laisserons pas faire.

— Kadaj est le plus fragile sur le plan affectif. Il l'a toujours été. Il est jeune. Une proie facile et malléable, pour elle. Elle l'a déjà utilisé une fois et n'hésitera pas à recommencer.

— Aerith doit parler à Yuffie à ce sujet. Notre petite Utaïenne a l'âge de Kadaj et le cœur sur la main. Elle est la plus à même de recevoir sa confiance.

— Et Yazoo ?

— Yazoo... Tendre Yazoo... Loz veille sur lui comme sur un autre lui-même. Non, c'est pour Kadaj que je m'inquiète le plus.

— Mère ? Mère, tu sens ? La rivière...

— Oui. Ça recommence...

— Que signifient ces soudaines turbulences dans la rivière de la vie ?

— Je l'ignore. Mais ça se rapproche.

— Je n'aime pas ça...

— Moi non plus, amour. Moi non plus... »

xox

Allongée sur le dos de Loz, Tifa jouait avec l'une des pattes argentées de sa barbe.

— Tu veux que je les enlève ? demanda-t-il.

— Non ! se récria-t-elle. Non, ça te va bien...

Ils avaient refait l'amour et étaient tous deux exténués, mais ravis de la sensuelle langueur qui leur engourdissait le corps.

La jeune femme éparpilla une pluie de petits baisers sur ses épaules et suivit du doigt les contours du tatouage défraîchi sur le haut de son bras : J8.

— Projet Jenova — essai numéro 8, dit-il avec un humour plein d'amertume.

Tifa sentit soudain une détresse poignante dans son sourire esquissé et nicha son menton au creux de son épaule pour frotter doucement sa joue contre la sienne.

— Je crois qu'aucun de nous ne se remettra jamais des images que nous a montrées Vincent... murmura-t-elle, la gorge serrée. (Il leva un sourcil, ne voyant pas de quoi elle parlait) Les vidéos de surveillance.

Loz sourit et enroula une longue mèche brune autour de son doigt.

— C'est du passé, Tifa.

— Je n'arrête pas de revoir le bébé que tu étais sur cette horrible table, les bras brûlés à force de vouloir saisir ce maudit biberon. Et Yazoo... Couvert de plaies et...

— Tifa, la coupa-t-il en se retournant sous elle pour la serrer contre lui. Il ne faut plus penser à ça. C'est fini. Ça fait partie des vieux souvenirs oubliés.

Elle croisa les bras sur les pectoraux saillants et y posa le menton, le regard cloué au sien.

— Je sais bien que non. Je l'entends au ton de ta voix. Notre passé nous poursuit toujours. On aimerait croire qu'on oublie, mais c'est faux. On n'oublie jamais, Loz. On accumule. On ne fait qu'accumuler... Et seul, la charge est dure à porter, parfois.

Il secoua la tête.

— Je ne...

— Tu as du mal à parler de ces choses, je m'en rends bien compte. Mais je suis incorrigiblement patiente et je peux être très obstinée, tu sais. Je ne laisserai pas des non-dits, des souvenirs douloureux et des souffrances muettes te torturer sans rien faire. Te voilà prévenu !

Loz sourit et pressa le bout de l'index sur son nez, taquin.

— C'est une menace ?

On tapa discrètement à la porte de la chambre et ils échangèrent un regard à la fois contrarié et interrogateur.

Tifa bondit sur ses pieds et ramassa ses vêtements pour aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.

Loz, lui, enfila rapidement son pantalon, alla ouvrir et vit son jumeau sur le seuil de la chambre.

— Désolé de vous déranger, fit ce dernier de sa voix douce, je veux juste me laver et me changer pour le dîner.

— Yazoo ? Tu ne devrais pas être en train de te reposer à l'infirmerie ? demanda le jeune colosse, un peu inquiet de sa mauvaise mine.

— Je vais bien, ne t'en fais pas. Les effets du mako sont totalement dissipés.

— On ne le dirait pas, à voir ta tête. (Yazoo haussa les épaules et referma la porte) Tu as des vertiges ? Des nausées ?

— Non ! Ça va, je te dis. (il regarda autour de lui, surpris) Où est Tifa ?

— Comment sais-tu que j'étais avec Tifa ?

Son jumeau lui adressa un clin d'œil complice.

— Il aurait fallu être sourd, mon frère, pour ne pas le savoir...

Loz blêmit et Yazoo éclata de rire.

— Tu nous as entendus depuis le labo ?

L'hilarité de son cadet redoubla.

— Non, quand même pas ! J'étais avec Kadaj, à côté.

La porte de la salle de bains s'ouvrit, laissant passer une Tifa écarlate rhabillée à la hâte.

Ses joues étaient tellement cuisantes qu'elle était certaine de pouvoir y faire frire un œuf de chocobo en moins de trois minutes.

Elle toussota et s'éclaircit la gorge.

— Désolée, Yazoo, je... nous n'avons pas vu passer le temps.

Celui-ci la rassura d'un sourire.

— Pas de problème. Je vais prendre un bain, fit-il en attrapant au passage une grande serviette dans la commode de merisier.

Il entra dans la salle d'eau, ferma discrètement la porte et s'appuya sur le rebord du lavabo pour se regarder dans la glace.

Loz avait raison : il avait vraiment mauvaise mine...

oxo

Dans sa chambre, Yuffie retira le sixième haut qu'elle essayait et le jeta rageusement en tas avec les autres vêtements, sur le lit.

Depuis plus d'une heure – en fait depuis que Shalua avait sorti Reno de la cuve et que les domestiques avaient mis le champagne au frais dans le but de fêter dignement sa guérison –, la jeune utaïenne retournait ses bagages à la recherche de la tenue qui la mettrait en valeur.

Hélas, elle ne trouvait rien. Mais rien de rien !

— Y'en a marre, j'ai jamais rien à me mettre ! ragea-t-elle en donnant un coup de pied dans l'impressionnant tas de shorts, pantalons, pulls, robes, corsages, et autres vêtements qu'elle avait entassés dans deux valises pleines à craquer avant de partir pour Nibelheim.

Peut-être devrait-elle aller emprunter quelque chose à Tifa ? Une jolie robe en lainage ou...

— Ouais, et avec quoi tu la remplirais, pauvre pomme ! dit-elle à son reflet menu.

Elle extirpa une petite robe de daim noir de sous l'impressionnant tas de vêtements et fronça le nez.

C'était encore ce qui faisait le plus « femme » dans toute sa garde-robe.

Il fallait vraiment qu'elle fasse du tri dans ses armoires et qu'elle investisse dans des choses un peu plus sexy, sinon, les hommes ne la remarqueraient jamais.

 _Et surtout pas un homme comme..._

Elle rougit et soupira à la seule pensée de son nom.

Quel genre de femmes pouvait-il aimer ? Les grandes perches avec de gros « nénés » et des jambes interminables ? Tous les garçons aimaient les grandes perches avec de gros nénés.

Elle essaya de l'imaginer dans un bar louche avec une tigresse en bikini aux cheveux de sirène en train de danser sur une table, devant lui, et de lui agiter une paire de ballons trop gonflés sous le nez.

 _Non ! Non, non, non, non, non..._

Il n'irait jamais dans un endroit pareil ! Il était bien trop intelligent, romantique, drôle, courageux et sexy pour se prêter à ce genre de cinéma.

Il n'avait pas besoin de ça. Ce n'était pas une bête, lui ! Il savait contrôler ses bas instincts et ses impulsions. Il avait de « la classe » et, comme le disait toujours Rude, aimait ce qui avait de « la gueule » !

Elle poussa un profond soupir et se laissa tomber à plat dos sur le tas de vêtements, le regard rêveur et un sourire un peu niais sur les lèvres.

Elle ne cessait de le revoir nu, flottant dans sa cuve... Cette image l'avait hanté tout l'après-midi et la faisait rosir de gêne et de délectation à chaque instant.

 _Ah ! Reno_ !

Nom d'une matéria, qu'il était beau !

oxo

Reno ferma les yeux et, les jambes un peu tremblantes de l'orgasme qu'il venait de provoquer, s'immergea dans la baignoire avec un soupir, laissant l'eau brûlante laver le sperme qui s'était répandu sur ses doigts et son ventre.

 _La première branlette de ma nouvelle vie !_

Bon sang ! Ce que ça faisait du bien de se sentir à nouveau vivant !

Plus vivant que jamais, d'ailleurs. Cette cure de mako avait vraiment fait des miracles. Il se sentait dispos et reposé comme s'il venait de prendre trois mois de vacances, c'était incroyable !

Il se lava les cheveux en sifflotant et pensa à toutes les choses qu'il aimerait faire, car, que cela soit clair, il ne dépenserait plus une minute de sa vie inutilement ! Lorsqu'on a testé une fois cet horrible sentiment que son existence est sur le point de s'achever, toutes les choses que l'on ne pourra pas faire défilent dans la tête, saupoudrées de regrets.

Fini les nuits à comater dans un bar louche, l'esprit embrumé par l'alcool, terminées les soirées affalé sur le divan, à légumiser devant une console de jeu ou une émission de télévision ridicule ! Il allait profiter de chaque moment de libre pour s'éclater réellement ! Essayer, tenter des expériences en tout genre, du saut en parachute au stage de relaxation, découvrir des choses et, bien sûr, faire l'amour comme une bête ! Ouais !

Son téléphone sonna et il tendit le bras hors de la baignoire pour tâtonner dans les vêtements qu'il avait jetés sur le sol de la salle de bains.

Le petit écran indiquait un appel de Rude et il sourit.

— Nan, Rudo, tu n'hériteras de ma collection de ronds de serviettes, je suis toujours vivant, désolé !

Un énorme éclat de rire lui répondit.

« Reno ! Putain, ça fait du bien de t'entendre déconner, vieux frère ! Shalua m'a dit que tu étais sorti de la cuve et que tout s'était bien passé. »

— Ouais. Enfin, ça a été un peu plus compliqué que ça, je t'expliquerai.

« Si tu fais allusion à Yazoo, Shalua m'a déjà raconté. »

— Vous faites une belle paire de commères, tous les deux, tiens !

L'hilarité de Rude redoubla.

« C'est le mako qui se fout des morts ! »

— T'es où ?

« En chemin, je serai au manoir dans deux heures, tout au plus. »

— En chemin ? Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? Vincent m'a dit que tu avais quitté le cratère nord en fin de matinée.

« Oui, mais j'ai dû passer chercher une petite surprise pour Cid. »

— Ah ouais ? Quoi ?

« J'peux pas t'en parler, c'est une surprise, j'te l'ai dit. Surtout, tu lui dis rien, tu fermes ta gueule, hein ? »

— Je sais : le programme de pilotage dont il nous rebat les oreilles et qu'il attend depuis des mois !

« Raté ! Cherche pas, Reno, tu verras bien. »

— Donne-moi un indice, au moins !

« T'auras que dalle ! Sauf peut-être une beigne pour chaque sale quart d'heure que tu m'as fait passer ces deux derniers jours ! Plus sérieusement, Reno : comment tu te sens ? »

— Honnêtement ? J'ai une patate d'enfer ! J'aurais jamais cru.

« C'est super... Je suis content, vieux frère. Tu nous aurais vraiment manqué, tu sais. Le téléphone de Tseng n'arrête pas de sonner. Tout le monde demande de tes nouvelles. »

La gorge de Reno se serra un peu.

— Ouais... Ouais, je... J'ai... (il toussota, gêné) J'ai du bol d'avoir des potes pareils. Sérieux, je... je sais ce que je vous dois à tous, Rudo, et j'oublierai pas.

« Ah ! Ah ! Ah ! Arrête des conneries et range le mélo ; ça te va comme un costard à un chocobo. Lâche-nous deux ou trois vannes et ça fera l'affaire ! Ce qu'on veut, c'est pas des mercis, c'est retrouver notre bon vieux Reno aussi déjanté et tête brûlée qu'avant ! »

— Ça, ça devrait pas poser de problème.

« Ça marche ! Alors je te dis à tout à l'heure. »

— À toute, Rudo.

Il raccrocha, plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait voulu, reposa le téléphone sur le tas de vêtements sales et se laissa aller sur l'appuie-tête de la baignoire avec un soupir.

Il avait encore une bonne heure avant le dîner et comptait bien profiter de tous les avantages de la luxueuse salle de bain, mais, curieusement, il avait l'impression qu'il manquait quelque chose pour être tout à fait bien, du moins aussi bien que la dernière fois...

 _Quoi donc ?_

Les sels de bain ? Non, il en avait versé une pleine poignée. De la musique ? Non, ça ne lui disait rien. Des remous peut-être ?

Il appuya sur l'un des boutons de commande à l'extérieur de la baignoire et l'eau se mit bientôt à gargouiller, les bulles d'air lui massant agréablement le dos.

Il laissa échapper un soupir de contentement. C'était presque ça, mais... non, il manquait quand même un « truc ». Il se creusa la cervelle en se massant les tempes et rouvrit brutalement les yeux.

 _Yazoo..._

Voilà ce qui manquait et ce qui l'avait fait se sentir aussi bien la dernière fois qu'il avait pris un bain dans cette même baignoire : les mains fraîches de Yazoo massant doucement son front et ses épaules...

Mains qui pétrissaient pour l'heure la large poitrine de Loz, qui se laissait faire avec délectation. Les yeux clos et Yazoo assis à califourchon sur lui, il était immergé à demi dans l'immense baignoire à remous de la salle de bain de leur chambre.

— Pourquoi n'as-tu pas attendu qu'il sorte de la cuve ? finit-il par demander, intrigué par le comportement de son cadet.

Ce dernier soupira et haussa les épaules.

— Je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente gêné et se croit obligé de se confondre en remerciements à peine sorti de là.

Son massage terminé, il s'allongea sur son frère et ils glissèrent tous deux dans l'eau brûlante.

Agréablement bercé par les bulles du bain, il blottit sa tête au creux du cou de son jumeau avec un petit soupir, mais se redressa aussitôt, le faisant violemment sursauter.

— Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Tu es malade ?

Yazoo approcha son visage à quelques centimètres du sien.

— Dis-moi franchement : j'ai une sale tête ?

Son frère le fusilla du regard.

— Ça ne va pas, de me faire des peurs pareilles !

— Réponds !

Loz fronça les sourcils et fit mine de se concentrer profondément pour observer le petit visage en cœur dans le moindre détail.

— Une sale tête... je ne dirais pas ça. C'est plutôt...

— Quoi ? Eh bien dis-moi ! Sois honnête.

— On dirait... On dirait un truc déterré par les chiens...

Yazoo se raidit, horrifié, et son frère éclata de rire.

— Abruti ! Tu ne peux pas rester sérieux, une minute ? C'est trop te demander ? Crétin !

Il tomba sur Loz, qui riait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, à bras raccourcis, envoyant des gerbes d'eau dans toute la salle de bains.

— Ah ! Ah ! Arrête, tu arroses tout ! Ah ! Ah !

Il lui saisit les poignets d'une main et le ceintura de son bras libre.

Yazoo abandonna rapidement la lutte, sachant qu'en matière de force, il ne faisait pas le poids face à son aîné.

Lorsqu'il le sentit se calmer et détendre contre sa poitrine, Loz le lâcha, le laissant s'étendre sur lui de tout son long.

— Alors ? demanda son cadet au bout d'un petit moment avec un sourire malicieux. Comment c'était, avec Tifa ? (un sifflement admiratif lui répondit) A ce point-là ?

— Je croyais que tu avais tout entendu.

Son jumeau secoua la tête.

— Je te taquinais. Je suis monté directement du labo et je vous ai entendu parler au moment de tourner le bouton de la porte. Mais si j'en crois ta réaction, ça a dû être mouvementé, en effet !

Loz lui pinça les côtes et fit un drôle de petit bruit agacé avec le bout de sa langue contre ses incisives.

— Tsss !

— Loz ? reprit son cadet, voyant qu'il n'obtiendrait pas davantage de confidences.

— Mhh ?

— Tu me trouves comment ?

— Hein ?

— Physiquement. Tu me trouves comment ? Attirant ? Excitant, même, peut-être ? (Loz grimaça) A ce point-là ?

— Un : tu es un homme. Deux : tu es mon frère. Alors pour l'excitation, tu repasseras.

— Oui, forcément, vu comme ça... soupira Yazoo.

— Mais sinon, tu es un homme très séduisant, essaya de se rattraper son jumeau, qui ne s'attendait pas à le voir si déçu. Aucun problème là-dessus. Bien des femmes seraient ravies de mettre dans leur lit, je te le garantis.

Yazoo fit la moue, pas très convaincu.

— Et... ça fait quoi ?

— Quoi donc ?

— Ça fait quoi ? De faire l'amour, je veux dire. Enfin, avec Tifa, par exemple, ça t'a fait quoi ? Raconte-moi.

Loz écarquilla les yeux, chercha ses mots quelques instants, mais finit par hausser les épaules et lâcher un gros soupir en faisant vibrer ses lèvres, incapable de donner un début d'indication à son frère.

Yazoo redressa la tête pour le gratifier d'un regard atterré et la laissa retomber lourdement sur sa poitrine.

— Pourquoi je te demande ça à toi, aussi...

Ils gardèrent le silence un petit moment puis :

— Yazoo... À quoi riment ces questions bizarres ?

Yazoo rougit légèrement.

— Bizarres ? Qu'ont-elles de si « bizarre », mes questions ?

Loz lui releva le menton pour le regarder droit dans les yeux et fit la moue.

— Ce qui peut se passer entre ton nombril et tes genoux ne t'a jamais intéressé. À plus forte raison ce qui se peut se passer entre les miens. Alors qui t'a suffisamment tapé dans l'œil pour que tu te rappelles soudain que tu avais un sexe à cet endroit ?

Son jumeau vira à l'écarlate et se redressa.

— Ce que tu peux être trivial, quand tu t'y mets ! s'écria Yazoo en sortant de la baignoire.

Il s'enroula dans son drap de bain et fila dans la chambre comme on prend la fuite pour se rouler en boule sur son lit, honteux de s'être fait percer à jour par son jumeau aussi facilement.

Il ne fallut pas longtemps pour qu'il sente le poids de ce dernier sur le lit et ses bras réconfortants autour de lui.

— Dis-moi ce qui se passe, murmura Loz contre son oreille.

Son cadet se retourna et se blottit contre lui avec une soudaine envie de pleurer.

— C'est Reno, avoua-t-il d'une voix à peine audible. C'est Reno, Loz.

Yazoo éclata en sanglots et son jumeau, complètement démuni, ne put que le serrer contre lui et le bercer comme un enfant.

— Oh, merde...

Son frère amoureux d'un homme... Comment gérait-on pareille situation ? Il fallait qu'il en parle à Tifa. Qu'il lui parle au plus vite !

oxo

Après avoir répété à Yuffie une dizaine de fois que « mais oui, elle était ravissante » et que « mais non, sa robe ne la mincissait pas trop », l'Utaïenne consentit enfin à laisser Tifa prendre sa douche et se changer.

Une minute de plus à entendre le panégyrique de Reno et soit elle se serait mise à hurler soit elle aurait éclaté de rire !

— Yuffie... tu es sûre que nous parlons de la même personne ? avait-elle demandé lorsque la jeune fille avait monté en épingle la « dextérité », le « courage » et le « sérieux » du turk. Reno ? Notre Reno ?

— Oh ! Tifa... Il est tellement... Tellement...

— Plus vieux que toi ? avait-elle essayé de plaisanter.

— Woah ! Tout de suite ! C'est quoi dix ans, franchement ?

— Presque douze, Yuffie. Presque douze. Reno va avoir 32 ans.

— Eh bien justement : il en a peut-être marre, des vieilles peaux trentenaires !

Tifa en riait encore lorsque, alors qu'elle venait tout juste de se glisser sous le jet d'eau de la douche, Loz fit irruption dans sa salle de bains, lui faisant une peur de tous les diables.

— Mon Dieu, Loz !

— Tifa ! Je dois te parl... Oh...

Il s'était figé, hypnotisé par les dizaines de petites rigoles d'eau savonneuse qui coulaient sur formes généreuses de la jeune femme.

Tifa, plus flattée par sa réaction qu'elle ne voulait bien le laisser paraître, lui releva la tête.

— Pour parler, bel incarné, c'est là que ça se passe, fit-elle en posant son majeur et son index sous ses yeux.

— J'ai un problème, fit-il sans détour. Un gros !

— Un problème ?

— C'est Yazoo. Il... (il baissa d'un ton) Il ressent des... disons qu'il s'est mis à apprécier particulièrement quelqu'un.

— Ah ? Et en quoi c'est un problème ? (Loz rougit un peu et toussota, mal à l'aise) Ah non ! Ne me dis pas que c'est de Shalua !

Il secoua la tête et leva les bras au ciel.

— Si c'était ça, ce ne serait pas grave !

— Que tu crois ! Elle est avec Cid.

— Ah oui ? C'est donc pour ça qu'ils... Enfin, on s'en fiche ! Non, ce n'est pas Shalua.

— Qui, alors ?

— C'est... C'est Reno, avoua-t-il dans un murmure à peine audible, faisant blêmir Tifa.

— Quoi ? Lui aussi ? s'écria-t-elle.

— Comment ça « lui aussi » ?

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Si ce texte vous a plu, n'hésitez pas à découvrir mes romans, disponibles, entre autres librairies, sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-  
**

 **Et retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	31. XXXI - Effrayant comme un homme

_Voici le chapitre XXXI !  
_

 _ **Si cette fic vous plait, je vous invite à découvrir aussi mes romans, disponibles en librairie ou sur Amazon, que ce soit en version numérique ou papier ! ^_-**_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers de Claude Neix !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **XXXI :** **Effrayant comme un homme  
**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Moi aussi, j'ai eu 20 ans.  
Et je ne laisserai personne me dire que c'est le plus bel âge du monde !  
 **Claude Neix**  
_

Dans le couloir qui menait à la grande salle à manger du manoir, où l'on entendait déjà résonner les rires et les discussions. Les convives étaient impatients de prendre des nouvelles de Reno et de constater que la cure mako avait porté ses fruits. Tifa s'entretenait avec le « roi de la fête » depuis un petit moment.

— Tu es sûre ? insistait le turk, ébahi. Mais enfin, Yuffie n'est encore qu'une gosse ! Pour elle, je suis un « vieux schnock ».

La jeune femme secoua la tête, à la fois amusée et préoccupée.

— Non. Rude est : « vieux ». Toi, tu es : « cool ».

Reno éclata de rire.

— Elle a vraiment dit ça ? Sérieux ? Et tu lui as rappelé que Rude et moi avions presque le même âge ?

— Oui. Mais j'ai bien peur que ton côté « ado dégingandé » ne pèse davantage dans la balance que tes 32 ans.

— Aïe… C'est à ce point-là ?

Tifa haussa les épaules, découragée.

— Reno ! Elle m'a fait ton éloge pendant plus d'une heure !

Reno grimaça.

— Merde… J'avais bien besoin de ça !

— Yuffie s'est entichée comme seule peut le faire une adolescente.

— Je me disais aussi que c'était bizarre, de la voir jouer les infirmières attentionnées alors qu'on avait à peine échangé plus de quelques mots les rares fois où je l'avais croisée. (Il soupira) Qu'est-ce que tu me conseilles ? Tu la connais mieux que moi.

— Je me disais qu'une discussion entre vous s'imposait, mais Loz pense que tu devrais plutôt « y aller direct ». Pour ce que ça veut dire exactement, je n'en sais rien.

Le turk ricana.

— Moi, oui. Et je suis de son avis. Je m'en occupe, ne t'en fais pas. Et merci de m'avoir prévenu ; je ne sais pas comment j'aurais réagi si elle me sortait le grand jeu ce soir. Dis donc, tu parles de Loz comme si toi et lui vous… Non ?

Comme il l'avait escompté, la jeune femme rosit un peu.

— Oui. En effet, nous… nous avons décidé de faire un petit bout de chemin ensemble. Pour voir ce que ça peut donner, on ne sait jamais, ajouta-t-elle avec un détachement qui ne trompa en rien le turk.

Rompu à l'art de la dissimulation et du mensonge depuis des années, Reno la voyait venir à dix pas. Nul besoin d'aveux ou de pousser plus loin l'indiscrétion car l'affection qu'elle avait pour l'incarné se lisait sur son visage à chaque fois qu'elle faisait allusion à lui.

D'ailleurs en parlant d'indiscrétions…

— Mes félicitations. C'est rare de tomber sur quelqu'un qui donne envie de poursuivre plus loin l'aventure. Tu as bien de la chance. Pour Cid et Shalua, aussi, ça a l'air de bien coller.

La jeune femme sursauta.

— Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Leçon numéro un du parfait turk : prêcher le faux pour savoir vrai.

— Demande-moi plutôt « qui ne le sait pas ? » !

— Ils ne s'en cachent pas, tu as raison.

Reno retint un sourire satisfait. Cid et Shalua étaient donc bien amants, son instinct ne l'avait pas trompé. Bon sang, que tout cela devenait croustillant !

C'est en partie pour ce genre de moments qu'il adorait son boulot : les potins lui étaient aussi nécessaires que l'air qu'il respirait ! S'il n'avait pas été turk, il se serait bien vu à la tête d'un tabloïd sulfureux ou d'une émission de télévision people…

— Mais, dis-moi… Que fait-il de sa « tendre épouse » ? Crois-tu que Shalua va accepter de passer au second plan, d'être la maîtresse cachée ? C'est très romantique, cela dit, mais bon, ça peut vite dégénérer.

La jeune femme lui jeta un regard en coin et sourit.

— Reno… Pourquoi ai-je soudain l'impression que je viens de me faire avoir ? (Il ouvrit de grands yeux innocents et elle secoua la tête) Tu ne savais rien, en fait, avoue ! Si tu n'étais pas mon ami et mon meilleur fournisseur de ragots, je t'étranglerais.

— D'accord, je suis irrécupérable, je l'admets. Mais si je te promets de ne pas ouvrir la bouche, de ne pas en parler à âme qui vive ? (Tifa éclata de rire) O.K., je suis pire qu'une commère de village devant sa porte, _mea culpa_ ! Mais avoue aussi que tu es ravie d'avoir sous la main un mec qui aime les cancans autant que toi. (Tifa ouvrit la bouche pour protester, mais il agita son index sous son nez) Non, non, non, pas d'esquive, sinon plus de nouvelles fraîches sur la saga « Elena/Tseng » jusqu'à nouvel ordre !

— C'est du chantage.

— Raconte.

— D'accord. Ils sont amoureux, murmura la jeune femme. Vraiment amoureux.

Le turk sourit de toutes ses dents, ravi.

— Je le savais ! Une idylle interdite au manoir Shinra ! Le pilote aventurier et la scientifique sexy. J'adore !

— Reno, tu n'as jamais pensé à écrire des romans à l'eau de ro…

— Et Shera ? la coupa-t-il, impatient. Que va-t-il faire avec Shera ? Il va jouer les bigames ?

— Cid veut divorcer. Je crois qu'il n'a pas épousé Shera pour de bonnes raisons et il le réalise à présent.

Reno s'appuya contre le mur, bouche bée.

— Divorcer ? Carrément. Waouh…

— En fait, j'ai cru comprendre que cette femme est… comment dire ?

— Toxine.

— Hein ?

Reno fronça les sourcils et croisa les bras.

— Une « personnalité toxique ». C'est comme ça qu'on appelle les gens tels que Shera, chez nous, dans les dossiers de renseignements. Ce sont des individus instables et obsessionnels qui, sous des dehors charmants et serviables, peuvent te manipuler durant des mois, voire des années, pour arriver à leurs fins.

Tifa hoqueta.

— Et tu sais ça depuis quand ?

— Depuis que j'ai vu Shera, lorsque Cid m'a invité au mariage. Elle a toutes les caractéristiques de ce type de personnalité.

— Tu l'as dit à Cid ?

— Inutile. Ni lui ni personne ne m'aurait cru. Ces gens ont la faculté de te faire croire que c'est toi le méchant de l'histoire et non pas eux. Ils trompent et trichent sans même s'en apercevoir. Au fil des années, cela leur devient si naturel qu'ils n'arrivent même plus à faire la différence entre leurs propres désirs et leur propre personnalité et ceux du personnage qu'ils ont créé. Ils vivent dans le mensonge permanent, fixés sur un seul but : la domination et la possession de l'autre.

La jeune femme frissonna.

— C'est terrifiant. J'ai du mal à concevoir que tu parles de la douce Shera.

— C'est pour ça que ces personnes sont si dangereuses. Et je peux même te dire un autre truc : si elle est bien telle que je viens de la décrire, et je ne pense malheureusement pas me tromper, elle n'acceptera jamais le divorce. Non. Jamais elle ne voudra lâcher ce qu'elle considère lui appartenir. Elle préférera le détruire plutôt que d'y renoncer.

— Elle n'a aucune crainte à avoir de ce côté-là, Cid se moque bien de l'argent et de la maison de Rocket Town ! Il n'est pas comme ça. Il lui laissera tout et elle ne manquera jamais de rien.

— Quand je disais « ce qu'elle considère lui appartenir », Tifa, je parlais de Cid.

Tifa frissonna.

xox

Vers 20h30, Reno s'esquiva discrètement de la fête en direction d'un petit salon adjacent en compagnie d'une Yuffie rougissante et ravie qu'il tenait amoureusement par les hanches.

Familiarité qui parut ennuyer Kadaj. Il les suivit du regard avec un nœud dans le ventre jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent dans le couloir.

— Amour secret, passion ardente… Voilà les rêves d'adolescente, soupira Cait, à cheval sur la hanche de maître. Mais dans le cœur de son Reno, elle ne trouvera nul écho.

— Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, touffe de poils ? intervint Shelke en caressant la tête du chat.

Elle tendit un verre de jus de fruits à l'incarné et celui-ci l'accepta avec un sourire aimable.

— Je crois que notre tas de boulons disserte sur l'amour, railla Cid, qui les rejoignit. Blague à part, qu'est allé faire Reno avec la petite ?

Les regards langoureux et les caresses discrètes dont le turk gratifiait l'adolescente avaient inquiété le pilote.

— À les voir bras dessus, bras dessous, ce qu'ils comptent faire me semble évident, dit Kadaj avec une certaine rancœur qui n'échappa à personne.

— Quoi ? s'étrangla Cid.

Il allait s'élancer pour ramener Reno par la peau du cou et lui faire passer l'envie de tâter de la chair trop fraîche, mais Shalua le retint par la ceinture de son pantalon.

— On se calme, amiral ! dit-elle avec une moue taquine. Tu ne vas nulle part, il ne s'agit que d'un jeu.

— Parce qu'un homme qui s'apprête à abuser d'une gamine, tu appelles ça un jeu ?

— Personne ne va abuser de personne, bête que tu es ! Tifa m'a dit que notre petite ninja avait une toquade pour Reno. Notre rouquin préféré va sans doute la taquiner un peu pour lui faire passer cette lubie, c'est tout.

Kadaj eut un sourire en coin, bien plus soulagé qu'il ne l'aurait cru, et constata, non sans surprise, que le nœud dans son ventre s'était mystérieusement dissous.

Shelke leur présenta un plateau de petits fours pris sur la table.

— Et si ça lui plaît ? demanda soudain Cid, faisant à nouveau se tordre les entrailles de l'incarné.

Shalua secoua la tête.

— Cid… As-tu aimé ta première cigarette ? As-tu apprécié ta première bière ? Le pilote grimaça) C'est bien ce que je pensais.

Cait 9 fit un geste emphatique et pérora :

— L'amour n'est pas affaire de candides adolescentes. Comment expliquer à un ange qu'il est des douleurs excitantes ? Qu'entend une enfant ingénue, à la brûlure des grands bûchers ; ou à la beauté d'un nu peint au pinceau envenimé ?

Kadaj, Shelke et Shalua pouffèrent dans leur verre, manquant de s'éclabousser, et Cid partit d'un formidable éclat de rire qui fit se retourner les autres invités.

— Alors celle-là, je crois que c'est la pire de toutes ! Ah ! Ah ! Ah !

— Peut-on rire aussi ? demanda Reeve, qui s'entretenait avec Merill et Vincent.

— Tu devrais le commercialiser pour mettre de l'ambiance dans les hospices ! répondit le pilote, les larmes aux yeux, en désignant le chat robotisé du pouce.

Ce dernier se renfrogna, profondément vexé, et les rires redoublèrent.

xox

Reno s'effaça poliment pour laisser entrer sa compagne et verrouilla la porte d'un salon où trônait un divan moelleux recouvert de soie vert bouteille, de la même teinte que l'épais tapis.

Le turk avait passé une bonne demi-heure avec Yuffie dans la grande salle et force était de constater que Tifa n'avait pas exagéré : l'adolescente était amourachée de lui au dernier degré. Il était plus qu'urgent de faire redescendre sur terre la créature rougissante et gloussante qu'était devenue la petite Utaïenne et tant pis si cela devait lui valoir un quart d'heure un peu humiliant.

Il retira sa veste, qu'il jeta négligemment sur l'accoudoir du divan, et alluma une lampe qui laissa la pièce douillette dans une pénombre mordorée.

— Nous serons tranquilles, ici, fit-il en prenant place tout contre Yuffie sur le canapé et en passant son bras possessif autour de ses épaules.

La jeune fille remarqua son sourire de prédateur et vira à l'écarlate.

Reno semblait soudain si… « homme ». Son odeur, ses mains… tout ! Où était l'adolescent affaibli aux yeux doux qu'elle avait appris à aimer pendant qu'elle jouait les infirmières ? Pas dans cette musculature qui tendait sa chemise ni dans les veines saillantes de ses avant-bras vigoureux, moins encore dans ce regard assuré marqué aux coins par d'imperceptibles rides d'expression ou dans ce sourire de carnassier un rien caustique…

— Qu'y a-t-il ? s'enquit Reno. Tu sembles anxieuse.

— Qui ? Moi ? Pas du tout !

Elle croyait que l'ambiance romantique et la présence toute proche de Reno éveilleraient un désir cuisant en elle, mais non. Bien au contraire. Son souffle contre sa peau la fit bien frissonner… mais de peur.

Il la serra contre lui et fit courir les mains sur son dos en lui embrassant fougueusement le cou, comme fou de désir, et ça n'avait rien d'agréable.

Cambrée, la tête rejetée en arrière et en équilibre sur une fesse, la position de l'Utaïenne était inconfortable au possible. De plus, être ainsi pressée contre des muscles pectoraux durs comme du bois lui compressait douloureusement les seins et l'empêchait de respirer normalement, mais, morte de peur, elle n'osait esquisser un geste entre ses bras.

Le souffle de Reno était brûlant, sa peau cherchait le contact de la sienne, ses lèvres semblaient vouloir la dévorer et ses dents lui mordillaient désagréablement la gorge.

Et voilà que quelque chose d'humide et de chaud se glissait entre ses lèvres pour chercher sa langue, qui s'était réfugiée d'elle-même au fin fond se sa bouche, tout contre sa glotte, la forçant à ouvrir grand les mâchoires.

Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de lui mettre la langue jusque là, si ? C'était plus un baiser, ça, c'était de la spéléologie !

Elle eut un mouvement de recul en s'essuyant les lèvres mouillées de salive.

Reno s'écarta d'elle et la regarda, déconcerté.

— Quoi ? T'es pas à l'aise ? Tu préfères qu'on aille dans bibliothèque ? J'ai toujours rêvé de m'envoyer en l'air au milieu des bouquins poussiéreux !.

— Non ! J'veux dire si ! Enfin non ! Euh… Je… Ce ne serait pas de refus, mais, depuis ce matin, j'ai horriblement mal au ventre et je crois que c'est pas près de s'arranger. J'ai dû manger un truc qui passe pas, alors je pense qu'on devrait arrêter là.

Elle recula jusqu'à la porte, qu'elle déverrouilla à tâtons d'une main tremblante.

— Ah ? Tu es sû…

Mais elle s'était déjà enfuie dans le couloir et Reno se laissa aller à rire tout son soûl sur le divan. Oh bon sang ! Ce que ça faisait de bien, de rigoler… Il avait hâte de raconter ça à Tifa !

Une fois calmé, il quitta le petit salon à son tour, sa veste sur l'épaule.

Il rejoignit les autres convives en se recoiffant et lissant sa chemise, sans remarquer les reflets des yeux mako de Yazoo, qui l'observait dans l'ombre du couloir. Ce même Yazoo qui, le cœur serré, venait de croiser la jeune ninja, haletante et les joues rosies, qui reboutonnait discrètement sa robe…

 ** _...à suivre_**

 **Si ce texte vous a plu, retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	32. XXXII - Souviens-toi de mes cris

_Voici le chapitre XXXII !  
_

 _J'ai un peu tardé mais bon, me revoilou !_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **XXXII : Souviens-toi de mes cris**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Comme le souvenir est voisin du remords !_  
 **V. Hugo  
**

Cloud serra amicalement Reno contre lui et lui tapota le dos.

— Ravi que ton traitement ait marché aussi bien. Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il en s'écartant un peu du turk pour le détailler.

— Comme neuf ! Vraiment. Mais ça n'a pas été tout seul, tant s'en faut.

— Oui, Vincent m'a raconté.

— Heureusement que Yazoo était là. Je lui dois une fière chandelle. Je me demande bien où il est, d'ailleurs. C'est aussi un peu lui le roi de la fête, ce soir.

Le jeune Soldat hocha la tête et lui pressa affectueusement l'épaule.

— Ouais… C'est apparemment un chic type. J'aimerais avoir sa capacité à pardonner.

Reno fronça le sourcil.

— Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

Cloud haussa les épaules et sourit.

— Rien… Juste que j'aimerais être aussi peu rancunier que lui.

Le turk jeta un coup d'œil à Loz, qui avait passé son bras autour des épaules de Tifa. Tous deux discutaient avec Cid et Shalua ; ils paraissaient beaucoup s'amuser des anecdotes cocasses du pilote.

— Ne le prends pas mal mais j'ai toujours cru que c'était d'Aerith, dont tu étais vraiment amoureux. Tifa est ton amie d'enfance et elle a l'air vraiment heureuse, avec lui. C'est une chic fille et tu devrais être content pour elle. Cela dit, je me doute que cela ne doit pas être facile pour toi. Vous avez eu une aventure, je crois ?

— Oui. Mais quand je parlais de capacité à pardonner, je ne faisais pas allusion à Loz.

— Quoi ? À qui, alors ?

Le Soldat plissa le front.

— À toi. Yazoo a réussi à te pardonner, apparemment. Moi, je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu. C'est une chose, d'avoir manqué de se faire descendre mais c'en est une autre de voir la personne à laquelle tu tiens le plus être brûlée vive.

Le turk secoua la tête, totalement perdu.

— Cloud… De quoi tu parles ?

— La poursuite à moto, il y a deux ans. Tu as oublié ? La bombe, Reno. Le tunnel. Tu ne te souviens pas ? Toi et Rude avez fait sauter un tunnel sur la tête des jumeaux. J'étais à peine à cent mètres et je me souviens encore de leurs cris. T'as pas pu oublier ça, c'était une vraie boucherie. Tu… Reno ? Ça va ? Oh, merde ! J'aurais pas dû parler de ça, je suis désolé, mon vieux, je…

— C'est bon, le coupa le turk, soudain blême comme un suaire.

— Pardon, Reno. Tu sors à peine de ta cuve et moi, je…

— C'est bon, je te dis ! Pas de problème. C'est de l'histoire ancienne. Il n'était pas vraiment Yazoo, à cette époque, et il comprend probablement très bien les raisons qui m'ont poussé à agir comme je l'ai fait. T'es pas d'accord ?

— Si. Si, bien sûr. Si tu le dis.

— Sympa, merci ! Rappelle-moi de ne jamais faire appel à toi pour réconforter quelqu'un !

Cloud ricana.

— Désolé, je ne voulais pas te culpabiliser ou te faire cauchemarder cette nuit, je te le jure. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je remets ça sur le tapis. On est tous tourneboulés, je crois. Tu m'en veux pas ?

— Non, bien sûr que non.

Le Soldat souriait, amical, mais Reno sentait bien que son sourire sonnait faux.

 _Il l'a fait exprès…_

Ce salopard avait fait exprès de parler de ça maintenant, de lui rappeler l'horreur de son geste. Mais pourquoi ?

— Super. Et encore une fois, je suis vraiment content que tu t'en sois sorti si bien. Je te laisse, j'ai un coup de fil à passer.

Il quitta la pièce et Reno jura.

 _Loz t'a piqué ta gonzesse et tu en veux à la terre entière, c'est ça ? Tu veux que tout le monde soit aussi malheureux que toi ? Sale enfoiré !_

Dans le couloir où il se tordait les mains, n'osant rejoindre les autres convives de peur que Reno s'aperçoive de son trouble, Yazoo vit Cloud arriver droit sur lui.

— Eh ! Tout le monde t'attend, là-bas.

L'incarné essaya de sourire.

— Oui, je… j'y allais.

Le Soldat lui posa la main sur l'épaule.

— Ça n'a pas l'air d'aller fort. Un problème ? Les effets secondaires du mako ?

— Non ! Non, pas du tout, je vais très bien. Un peu fatigué mais ça va. Et… Reno ?

Cloud roula de grands yeux.

— Égal à lui-même ! En pire… plaisanta-t-il. Il était déjà difficile à tenir mais là, il va falloir cacher les filles et les bouteilles ! Il te doit la vie, tu sais.

Yazoo secoua la tête.

— Ce n'est rien. Tu aurais fait la même chose, si tu avais pu, non ?

— S'il m'avait adressé son plus beau sourire avant de me faire exploser des centaines de tonnes de gravats à la figure et qu'il m'avait fait flamber avec mon frère dans un feu de joie ? J'crois pas, non. Ma bonté a des limites.

L'incarné se raidit.

— Moi, je t'ai bien tiré dessus, Cloud.

— Je ne l'ai pas oublié. Personne n'a rien oublié, Yazoo.

Il disparut dans le couloir sans un mot de plus, laissant Yazoo prostré et totalement décontenancé.

 _Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? chuchota sa conscience. Qu'ils étaient réellement tes amis ? Ouvre les yeux, Yazoo. Ils ont peur de toi et de tes frères. La puissance de Jenova les terrifie, car ils savent qu'ils ne pourront y faire face. C'est pour ça qu'ils jouent la comédie en vous faisant croire que vous êtes des leurs. Ils vous amadouent et vous dressent comme des chiens savants !_

— Non… Reno s'est confié à moi. Il était sincère.

 _Sincère ? Il t'a séduit, pauvre imbécile ! Pour mieux te contrôler !_

— Non ! Reno a de l'amitié, pour moi.

 _De l'amitié ? Non, Yazoo, son affection, tu as bien vu à qui il la réservait ! Il ne suffit pas de prendre quelqu'un dans ses bras pour prouver qu'on l'aime. Reno n'a aucune considération pour toi. Il se moque de ce qui peut t'arriver._

— Non, c'est faux.

 _Faux ? Tu risques ta vie pour le sauver et la première chose qu'il fait, au lieu d'aller voir comment tu te remets, c'est d'aller culbuter la première gamine qui passe !_

— Shalua a dû lui dire que j'allais bien et…

Et quoi ? Tu te souviens de son expression, ce jour-là, à la sortie du tunnel.

— Non.

 _Tu mens ! Il souriait, Yazoo. Ce salopard souriait ! Et pendant que Loz hurlait, dévoré par les flammes, il n'a pas cessé de sourire ! Pendant que tu suppliais, les os brisés par les morceaux de béton qui s'effondraient sur toi, il souriait toujours ! Il vous a regardé vous débattre un instant avec son horrible petit sourire et est remonté dans son hélicoptère sans même un regard en arrière. Pas une seconde, depuis ce jour, il n'a repensé à ce qu'il vous avait fait. Aux heures passées à mourir puis à souffrir pendant que les matérias guérissaient péniblement vos blessures. Il s'en moque, Yazoo. Il s'en est toujours moqué._

— Non… Reno n'est pas comme ça.

 _Ah, non ? T'a-t-il demandé pardon, Yazoo ? T'a-t-il demandé pardon une seule fois pour ce qu'il t'avait fait ce jour-là ? Bien sûr que non… En revanche, il se souvient très bien que tu l'as jeté du haut d'un toit. Ça, il te l'a répété plusieurs fois, n'est-ce pas ?_

— Il plaisantait !

 _Tu crois ça ?_

Yazoo se boucha les oreilles comme s'il pouvait faire taire la voix et se recroquevilla contre le mur.

Mais sa « conscience » n'en avait pas encore fini avec lui. Loin de là…

xox

Shalua leva sa coupe de champagne.

— À Reno, trinqua-t-elle. Bon retour parmi les vivants ! Et ne… Eh ! Regardez qui a enfin décidé de se joindre à nous !

Tous les convives se tournèrent vers Yazoo, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle, et laissèrent échapper des « ah ! » accueillants.

Reno se leva et le rejoignit pour le serrer affectueusement contre lui.

— Bon sang ! J'étais prêt à monter te chercher !

— Mais tu ne l'as pas fait, rétorqua l'incarné, glacial.

Le turk se raidit, recula un peu pour le regarder dans les yeux et frémit en voyant son expression venimeuse.

— Yazoo ? Qu'est-ce que tu as ?

L'air semblait soudain électrifié et la tension presque palpable.

Loz, conscient que son jumeau n'était pas dans son état normal, fit quelques pas dans sa direction, tandis que les autres dévisageaient les deux jeunes gens.

— Est-ce que… est-ce que ça va, Yazoo ? insista Reno dans un silence à couper au couteau.

— Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?

— Je ne sais pas, tu as la tête de quelqu'un à qui on a…

— Fait tomber un tunnel sur la tête ? le coupa Yazoo d'une voix agressive, faisant tressaillir toute l'assistance. Jeté une bombe à la figure ? Ou fait brûler vif ? En fait, les trois. Mais tu ne l'as pas oublié, si ?

L'assistance laissa échapper des exclamations surprises et Reno pâlit.

— Yazoo… bredouilla-t-il en un murmure à peine audible, la gorge serrée.

— Oh ! Allez ! Tu n'as pas pu effacer ça de tes souvenirs, Reno. Tu t'es amusé comme un petit fou, ce jour-là ! Je te revois ricaner derrière la fumée noire dégagée par l'essence enflammée de ma moto dont mon frère et moi étions couverts ! Quels cris d'agonie t'ont le plus fait rire, dis-moi ? Ceux de Loz ou les miens ?

Le verre de jus de fruits que Reno tenait à la main lui échappa des mains pour s'écraser à ses pieds et il recula d'un pas comme si l'incarné l'avait frappé.

— Yazoo ! s'écria Loz.

— Quoi ? rétorqua son jumeau. Toi aussi, tu l'as déjà oublié, Loz ? (Il désigna Tifa du menton) Tu as vidé ta mémoire en même temps que tes couilles ?

La gifle de son frère le prit par surprise et il vacilla sur ses jambes.

Vincent se précipita vers les garçons, suivi de Reeve, mais Kadaj, plus près de ses frères, les devança.

Le benjamin de la fratrie comptait s'interposer entre ses deux aînés mais c'était inutile. Yazoo dévisageait son jumeau, les yeux écarquillés et la main sur la joue, avec l'expression de quelqu'un qui ne sait pas ce qui vient de lui arriver.

Sous les feux mako du regard qui le torpillait, Loz se sentit soudain horriblement mal et lutta pour ne pas détourner les yeux.

Il venait de commettre l'impensable…

Ses frères et lui s'étaient souvent chamaillés et, c'est vrai, il lui était bien arrivé une ou deux fois de malmener Yazoo, lorsqu'il le poussait à bout, ou d'administrer une petite fessée à Kadaj lorsqu'il était enfant, mais il existait cependant une règle tacite, entre eux. Une règle à laquelle Loz n'avait jamais dérogé : ne jamais lever la main sur ses frères, quoi qu'il arrive et quoi qu'ils puissent lui faire subir. La raison en était toute simple : sa force dépassait la leur de très loin et le risque de les blesser ou de leur faire vraiment mal était trop important pour qu'il se permette le moindre écart.

— Je suis désolé, Yazoo, bredouilla-t-il alors que chacun s'agitait nerveusement et murmurait, ne sachant comment réagir.

Yazoo, apparemment aussi choqué par la gifle que par les horreurs qu'il venait de dire à Reno et à son frère, était incapable de prononcer un mot.

Comme au ralenti, sa main glissa de sa joue lisse, dévoilant une rougeur sur la pommette, et Loz sentit ses tripes faire des nœuds.

— Yazoo, je…

Il voulut prendre son frère dans ses bras mais celui-ci recula violemment en agitant les bras.

— Laisse-moi ! sanglota son cadet, tremblant de tous ses membres.

Yazoo leva les yeux vers Reno, qui s'était laissé tomber sur une chaise et paraissait soudain apathique, le regard perdu dans le vide et les mains pressées sur les oreilles, comme s'il voulait se protéger d'un bruit d'explosion qu'il était le seul à entendre.

Tifa et Shalua se tenaient près de lui, inquiètes.

— Yazoo, ça va aller, fit Vincent d'une voix douce en essayant à son tour de s'approcher de l'incarné. Calme-toi.

Mais, loin de se calmer, Yazoo haletait, tremblait, sanglotait et regardait autour de lui avec une expression d'effroi, tel un animal pris au piège.

— Je ne voulais pas… gémit-il. Je ne voulais pas dire ça… Il faut me croire, je ne voulais pas…

Vincent essaya de lui mettre la main sur l'épaule mais il se dégagea.

— Je sais que tu ne voulais pas. Nous le savons tous. Reste calme.

Cid se tourna vers Rufus, perdu.

— Mais enfin, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prend ?

Le jeune président secoua la tête, dépassé par les événements.

— Jenova…

Le pilote jura.

— Jenova ? cracha-t-il. Elle remet ça ? C'est pour ça que Vincent voulait tous nous voir en salle de conférence après le dîner ? (Rufus acquiesça) Oh ! merde…

— Cid, j'ai peur… geignit Denzel en s'accrochant à sa taille et enfouissant son visage dans son sweat-shirt.

Cid se pencha pour le soulever dans ses bras et le serrer contre lui.

— Eh là, bonhomme… Pleure pas. C'est rien. Il ne va rien se passer.

— Menteur ! Tu viens de dire que Jenova était revenue !

Le pilote lança un regard accablé à Rufus et celui-ci haussa les épaules, impuissant.

Vincent fit un pas de plus vers Yazoo mais celui-ci pivota et quitta la pièce en courant, talonné par Loz.

Kadaj voulut les suivre mais l'ancien turk le retint.

— Non. Laisse faire ton frère, il le connaît mieux que personne.

— J'ai bien cru qu'il allait nous faire une invocation… murmura Reeve en réprimant un frisson.

— Loz ne lui en aurait jamais laissé le temps ! s'insurgea l'incarné, acide. Et moi non plus. Pour qui nous prenez-vous, commandeur Tuesti ?

Le chef du WRO inclina la tête avec un sourire navré.

— Il n'était pas dans mes intentions de me montrer indélicat.

Kadaj regretta aussitôt son éclat et agita la main.

— Non, je… C'est moi. Pardon, je ne voulais pas vous crier dessus. C'est… Tout ça me tape sur les nerfs.

Cait 9 tira sur son pantalon pour qu'il le prenne dans ses bras et, sitôt installé sur sa hanche, frotta affectueusement son petit museau contre la joue de son jeune maître.

L'incarné embrassa le museau de la peluche robotisée pour la rassurer avant de se tourner vers Reno, qui paraissait toujours en état de choc.

Les yeux clos, le turk voyait et revoyait comme dans un cauchemar éveillé la scène à laquelle avait fait allusion Yazoo.

C'était il y a deux ans, par une belle fin de l'après-midi et le soleil rougissait le ciel. Une douce brise jouait dans ses cheveux roux et soulevait les pans de sa chemise… Oui, l'histoire aurait pu commencer comme un conte romantique si ce qui se passa par la suite n'avait pas été aussi monstrueux.

Reno avait posé l'hélicoptère sur le tronçon de l'autoroute désaffectée à la sortie du tunnel qui menait à Midgar. Lui et Rude se tenaient au milieu de la chaussée, calmes et détendus. Ils plaisantaient, une bombe faite de bâtons de TNT à la main.

— Eh ! Mon pote, tu crois que ce machin a vraiment la patate ?

— Ce « machin » sort des laboratoires de la Shinra.

— Quoi ? avait-il raillé. C'est toi qui l'as fait ?

— Et alors ? En tout cas, ça a de la gueule !

— Mhh… On dirait qu'on va finir à l'heure, pour une fois.

— Ouais.

Cloud avait été le premier à sortir du tunnel. Le garçon les avait dépassés à toute allure et, quelques secondes plus tard, apparurent à leur tour Yazoo et Loz, sur la même moto.

L'aîné était derrière et fut le premier à les voir. Son hoquet surpris avait fait lever la tête à son cadet, qui pilotait le bolide, littéralement couché sur le carénage, et les beaux yeux mako s'étaient écarquillés en voyant ce que les deux turks tenaient dans leurs mains.

Reno répondit à sa surprise par un rictus et se souvenait très bien du « Coucou, mes chéris ! Surprise ! » qui lui était passé par la tête à ce moment-là.

La petite bouche de Yazoo s'ouvrit pour crier mais il était trop tard. Reno et Rude avaient déjà lancé les bombes sur la moto. L'incarné fit un écart pour les éviter mais elles explosèrent presque aussitôt, enflammant l'essence du réservoir et propulsant les deux motards, transformés en torches vivantes, dans le tunnel qui s'effondrait.

Rude et lui avaient tourné les talons en ricanant et étaient remontés dans l'hélicoptère en pinçant le nez, incommodés par les vapeurs d'essence enflammée et les Dieux savaient quoi d'autre.

Enfin, les Dieux… et Reno, désormais. Car, oui, il savait à présent ce qu'était cet « autre », qu'il avait alors qualifié de « relent roussi de cochon crevé » : l'odeur du cuir et de la chair humaine grillée dans un brasier d'essence ardente. Cette chair qui, tiède et douce, s'était si tendrement pressée contre la sienne dans le mako, celle dans la chaleur de laquelle il avait enfoui son visage pour pleurer de frustration lorsque le manque le torturait, celle qui recouvrait les doigts qui avaient parcouru son visage et ses épaules tant de fois, pour l'apaiser. La chair si pâle de Yazoo. De leur Yazoo baby…

— Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait ? Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? gémit le turk.

Shalua s'accroupit à côté de lui et lissa maternellement les doux cheveux roux.

— Ne craque pas, poussin. Ne craque pas. Pas maintenant qu'il a besoin de toi. Ne fais pas ce cadeau à Jenova !

 **…à suivre**

 **Si ce texte vous a plu, retrouvez-moi sur ma page facebook : www (point) facebook (point) com/claudeneix**


	33. XXXIII : Je ne t'abandonnerai pas

_Voici le chapitre XXXIII !  
_

 _N'oubliez pas que cette fic est dispo en avant-première sur le site "Shiva Rajah Fanfics" en version intégralement illustrée !_

 _Bonne lecture et bons baisers !_

 _Claude Neix_

* * *

 **XXXIII : Je ne t'abandonnerai pas**

par Claude Neix

Corrections et documentation : Shiva Rajah

o-o-o

 _Soutiens ton ami surtout quand il a tort ;  
quand il a raison, il n'a pas besoin de toi !  
_ **Henri Lavedan**

Le visage niché entre les puissants pectoraux de son jumeau, Yazoo pleurait à fendre l'âme, accroché à son blouson.

Loz sentait les larmes tièdes couler le long de sa poitrine en un flot ininterrompu et il resserra son étreinte, le coeur déchiré, au supplice de voir souffrir son frère de la sorte.

— Ils vont nous détester, maintenant… haleta Yazoo entre deux sanglots. À cause de moi, ils vont se méfier de nous trois. J'ai tout gâché…

Son aîné lissa sa longue chevelure soyeuse et enfouit le visage dans les mèches de mercure.

— Bien sûr que non, Yazoo. Tout le monde sait très bien ce qui s'est passé, je te l'ai dit. Ils connaissent la perfidie de Jenova mieux que personne.

— Tu lui as bien résisté, toi ! Et Kadaj, aussi ! Mais pas moi. Non, pas moi.

— Yazoo…

— C'est comme là-bas ! sanglota encore l'incarné. Je rate toujours tout ! Hojo avait raison, on aurait dû me tuer pendant qu'il était temps ! Et vous seriez plus tranquilles, aujourd'hui, toi et Kadaj.

Loz se raidit et le prit par les épaules pour l'obliger à le regarder dans les yeux.

— Ne dis pas ça ! s'écria-t-il, la gorge si serrée que ses yeux menaçaient de déborder à leur tour. Ne redis jamais ça, tu entends ?

Les fins cheveux argentés de Yazoo collaient à son petit visage ovale mouillé de larmes et ses grands yeux mako étaient rouges, enflés et plus tristes que jamais.

— Oh, Yazoo, soupira son frère avant de le serrer à nouveau contre lui en maudissant sa langue malhabile, sachant qu'il était incapable de trouver les mots pour le réconforter. Pardon de t'avoir frappé. Pardon de ne pas t'avoir protégé d'elle. J'aurais dû me douter que cette ordure s'en prendrait à toi. J'aurais dû te prévenir. Te parler de ce qu'elle avait essayé de nous faire faire, à moi et à Kadaj. Comme d'habitude, je n'ai pas réfléchi.

Yazoo sentit son cœur se serrer. Pauvre Loz ! Une fois de plus, il prenait tout sur lui. Comme toujours. Comme là-bas, au cratère nord.

Combien de fois lui et Kadaj, en bons petits diablotins, n'en avaient-ils pas profité, et même abusé ? Mais pas cette fois. Non, Yazoo ne le laisserait pas prendre la responsabilité de sa propre bêtise, de sa propre faiblesse.

— Tu n'es coupable que d'avoir voulu me préserver, Loz, murmura-t-il en lui rendant son étreinte. Ta seule faute a toujours été de vouloir nous préserver.

xox

— Et tu dis que c'est Sephiroth qui m'a sauvé ? bredouilla Reno, incrédule.

Kadaj acquiesça, encore honteux de ce qu'il venait d'avouer, et Cid se passa la main sur le visage, soucieux.

— Cette salope est sacrément perverse ! cracha-t-il.

Rufus secoua la tête et se laissa tomber sur une chaise, profondément contrarié.

— Bon sang ! Mais comment Jenova arrive-t-elle à deviner que c'est « pile » le moment propice pour agir ?

— L'instinct, répondit Shalua. Un peu comme si une sorte d'alarme psychique la reliait à nos petits bouts et résonnait en elle lorsque l'un d'eux flanche un peu.

Vincent acquiesça et Reeve frissonna.

— C'est vraiment pervers, fit ce dernier. Cid a raison.

— Quelque chose dans les gènes de Jenova, dit l'ancien turk comme s'il se parlait à lui-même. Oui, une sorte de conscience éparpillée en des millions de cellules agissant chacune de façon indépendante. Ça semble terrifiant et pourtant… Pourtant, Loz, comme Sephiroth, semble être parvenu à séparer le grain de l'ivraie. À réduire cette « conscience » à néant sans pour autant en détruire les qualités intrinsèques. Par quel mécanisme chimique ou psychique, je serais curieux de le savoir.

Tifa haussa les épaules.

— D'après lui, c'est arrivé « d'un seul coup », dit-elle. Il m'a expliqué que c'était comme « une sensation de frais » de « légèreté soudaine ». Comme si on lui « avait injecté de l'oxygène dans le sang ».

— Et c'est arrivé comme ça, subitement, sans raison particulière ? insista Reeve.

— Oui. Voyant que Loz de céderait pas, elle a, j'imagine, abandonné la lutte après des heures passées à le torturer et à le harceler.

Elle se garda de préciser que c'était juste après avoir fait l'amour avec lui car, pour la jeune femme, il ne s'agissait là que d'une coïncidence.

Reno se tourna vers elle.

— Il a vraiment voulu te tuer ?

La jeune femme sourit.

— Oui. Il a essayé de m'étrangler.

Le turk blêmit.

— Et t'as pas flippé ?

— Pas un instant. J'avais confiance en lui. Peut-être même plus que lui-même.

— Faire naître la peur en nous, c'est ce qu'elle veut, rappela Vincent. Que nous ayons suffisamment peur d'eux pour les chasser, les éloigner de nous. Assez pour qu'ils se sentent rejetés et qu'elle puisse à nouveau les accueillir dans son giron ; les avoir à sa botte.

Reno se leva pour faire quelques pas dans la salle à manger.

— Quelle saloperie !

Kadaj se mordilla la joue et Cait, dans ses bras, frotta son museau contre son menton pour le réconforter.

— Reno, chuchota l'incarné. Je suis désolé pour ce qui a failli se passer en bas. Je ne pensais pas que je…

— Ah, non ! Ne t'excuse pas à la place de cette salope ! C'est elle qui a voulu me noyer dans le mako pur, pas toi, alors ne lui fais surtout pas l'honneur de présenter des excuses à sa place. Si, comme le dit Vincent, elle veut que nous ayons peur de vous ou que nous vous lâchions, c'est raté ! Du moins en ce qui me concerne.

— Idem pour moi, renchérit Tifa.

— Et pour nous tous, assura Vincent.

— Si, par le plus grand des malheurs, je devais demain me retrouver à nouveau dans une cuve mako, reprit Reno, c'est toi que je voudrais aux commandes, Kadaj, et personne d'autre. Je sais ce que je te dois et je sais ce que je dois à Yazoo : ma vie. Rien que ça. Je ne l'oublierai pas, n'en déplaise à… cette saloperie tombée du ciel comme une grosse bouse sur un tas de foin ! termina-t-il en criant presque les derniers mots en direction du plafond, s'adressant davantage à Jenova qu'à l'incarné.

Cid leva le pouce, approbateur, et Kadaj sourit, profondément touché par les paroles du turk.

— Reno a raison, p'tit, renchérit le pilote. Te laisse pas faire par cette garce. Et si tu sens que ça chatouille, tu cries au secours !

Shalua lui caressa maternellement la joue.

— Si vous flanchez, on sera là, poussin. On sera tous là pour lui mettre des bâtons dans les roues, je te le promets.

Rufus lui adressa un clin d'œil complice et Reeve hocha lentement la tête.

Une tendresse terrible serra la gorge de Kadaj et il ne put que les remercier d'un bref hochement du chef, trop ému pour émettre le moindre son. Jamais il n'aurait cru que des êtres humains – hormis ses frères, bien sûr – pourraient un jour lui réchauffer le cœur à ce point.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'après avoir confié Marlène et Denzel à Gretta, Yuffie revint dans la salle à manger.

Mieux valait tenir les enfants éloignés jusqu'à ce que tout le monde se reprenne.

— Denzel est persuadé que Jenova va débarquer dans un vaisseau spatial d'un instant à l'autre, laissa-t-elle tomber, tragique. J'arrive pas à le calmer. Il est complètement affolé et la pauvre Gretta est complètement dépassée.

Cid grimaça.

— Je vais voir ce que je peux faire, fit-il en se dirigeant vers la porte.

— Je vous accompagne, amiral, fit Rufus en lui emboîtant le pas. Les peurs enfantines, je connais ça par cœur.

— Vous ? ironisa le pilote. Le petit prince surprotégé du clan Shinra ? Et de quoi aviez-vous peur ? De manquer de toasts pour votre caviar ?

Le « petit prince » secoua la tête et grimaça un sourire, nullement vexé par les moqueries amicales de Cid, auxquelles chacun était habitué depuis belle lurette. Elles faisaient partie de sa personnalité autant que la manie de donner des surnoms affectueux était typique de celle de Shalua.

— Petit, je croyais qu'un vampire vivait dans la cave, confessa Rufus en tordant le nez. Et qu'il viendrait me sucer le sang dès qu'il en aurait l'occasion.

— Tiens donc ? railla Vincent. Un vampire, rien que ça.

— Oui. J'avais entendu des bruits bizarres un jour, au sous-sol et j'étais persuadé que… oups… laissa-t-il échapper en réalisant que ses cauchemars de petit garçon n'étaient peut-être pas tout à fait infondés – risque de saignement à blanc excepté.

Reeve ricana et Rufus vira à l'écarlate avant de disparaître sur les talons du pilote en fuyant le regard de l'ancien turk.

— Pourquoi Yazoo et Loz ne reviennent-ils pas ? osa enfin demander Reno.

Vincent lui serra amicalement l'épaule.

— Tu devrais aller lui parler.

Le jeune homme se mordit les lèvres.

— Ouais, à supposer que j'arrive à le regarder en face.

Ce fut au tour de Kadaj de le rassurer.

— Dis-toi que, ce jour-là, ce ne sont pas mes frères, que tu as voulu faire sauter. Mais des matérialisations de Jenova.

Reno prit une profonde inspiration et son visage se tordit en un masque douloureux.

— Pourtant, quand je ferme les yeux, ce sont bien leurs visages que je vois dans les flammes, murmura-t-il. Et ce sont bien leurs cris qui résonnent à mes oreilles..

Cait secoua vigoureusement de sa petite tête velue.

— Quand un démon se déguise en ange, nul ne doit se douter de l'échange, soupira-t-il. Et il prend l'apparence éthérée, de l'éphèbe qu'il veut imiter !

Le turk sourit malgré lui et gratouilla l'oreille du robot.

— C'est gentil, Cait.

Tifa passa son bras sous le sien.

— Allez, viens. Je t'accompagne.

xox

— C'était mon idée, disait Loz à Yazoo, allongé sur le lit de ce dernier. Une idée idiote, comme d'habitude.

Son jumeau, blotti contre lui, caressa sa joue du bout de son petit nez rougi d'avoir trop pleuré.

— Ce n'était pas une idée idiote, Loz, au contraire. Tu ne pouvais pas deviner que je la surprendrais sortant de là, à demi dévêtue. Bon sang ! Que vais-je bien pouvoir dire à Reno, après tout ça ? Oh ! Loz, je n'oserai jamais redescendre après ce que j'ai fait.

Il pinça les lèvres, prêt à fondre à nouveau en larmes, mais son frère sourit et lui releva le menton.

— Je crois que tu n'auras pas à le faire. Regarde qui est là.

Il lui désigna la porte de la chambre du menton et Yazoo hoqueta en voyant Tifa et Reno sur le seuil.

La jeune femme agita la main.

— Salut, fit-elle d'une voix douce. On peut entrer ?

Yazoo s'assit brutalement et détourna la tête pour cacher son visage poisseux de larmes séchées et ses yeux gonflés.

Reno s'approcha et prit place sur le bord du lit.

— Eh ? chuchota-t-il d'une voix douce en tendant la main pour effleurer les longs cheveux d'électrum. Ça va ? Tout le monde s'inquiète pour toi, en bas.

Tifa adressa un signe de tête discret à Loz.

Celui-ci se pencha pour déposer un baiser sur la tempe de son jumeau et rejoignit la jeune femme.

— Nous vous attendrons pour dîner, assura cette dernière en refermant doucement la porte, laissant Reno et Yazoo seuls dans la pièce.

Loz s'appuya au battant, hésitant à abandonner son frère, et Tifa leva le sourcil.

— Il n'est vraiment pas bien, plaida-t-il. Je ne sais pas si…

Elle lui posa la main sur l'épaule et sourit, rassurante.

— Fais-moi confiance. S'il y a quelqu'un en mesure de lui remonter le moral, c'est Reno.

Il parut hésiter un instant mais hocha finalement la tête.

— D'accord.

Elle lui passa le bras autour de la taille et l'entraîna dans le couloir, en direction de l'escalier.

— Vincent m'a demandé de quelle façon tu t'étais débarrassé de Jenova et je lui ai répété ce que tu m'avais dit, au sujet de ce sentiment de « légèreté soudaine » et de « piqûre d'oxygène ». J'ai eu tort ?

Il fit une moue.

— Non. Pourquoi aurais-tu eu tort ? C'est la vérité.

Tifa s'arrêta devant la porte de sa propre chambre et se tourna vers lui, un indéfinissable sentiment de perplexité dans le regard.

— Loz… Tu m'as bien tout dit, n'est-ce pas ? demanda-t-elle en nouant ses mains derrière sa nuque.

Il écarquilla les yeux.

— Comment ça ?

— Eh, bien… Reeve a soulevé un point qui ne m'avait pas effleuré jusque là.

— Lequel ?

— Il a demandé si c'était arrivé comme ça, subitement, sans raison particulière.

Loz toussota et elle aurait juré que ses joues avaient pris une imperceptible teinte rosée.

— Et… tu lui as dit quoi ?

— Que non.

— Et c'est la vérité, non ? Tu étais là. Nous étions seuls dans ma chambre et nous venions de faire l'amour.

— Oui, je sais bien. Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. Enfin pas que je sache. Ou… si c'est le cas, ajouta-t-elle avec un regard en coin, je n'ai rien vu.

Il secoua vigoureusement la tête.

— Tifa ! Qu'aurais-tu voulu voir ? Il ne s'est rien passé de particulier. J'ai juste senti qu'elle me laissait tranquille, voilà tout.

— C'est bizarre, tout de même. Comme ça, tout d'un coup, sans raison. Enfin, je sais que tu as lutté contre son emprise toute la journée, bien sûr, mais avoue que c'est étrange, qu'elle ait abandonné la partie aussi vite. Non ?

Loz fit vibrer ses lèvres en haussant les épaules.

— Je ne sais pas quoi te dire, moi ! Ce qui est sûr, ajouta-t-il en se tapotant la tempe, c'est qu'elle n'est plus là.

Tifa lui sourit avec affection et se pressa contre lui.

— Et c'est tout ce qui compte, chuchota-t-elle en déposant un baiser sur sa poitrine, laissée en partie nue par l'échancrure du blouson de cuir. Excuse-moi, je ne voulais pas me montrer désagréable ni te mettre mal à l'aise. Allez, viens, les autres doivent se demander ce qu'on fabrique.

Elle lui prit la main et voulut le tirer derrière elle mais il résista.

Croyant qu'il la taquinait pour se venger, elle tira violemment sur son bras mais il résista encore.

— Tifa, attends, soupira-t-il, tête basse.

La jeune femme, voyant sa mine sombre, sentit son sourire malicieux s'évanouir et l'angoisse lui serrer le cœur.

— Qu'y a-t-il ?

Il mordilla sa lèvre inférieure.

— J'ai menti, confessa-t-il sans oser la regarder dans les yeux.

Elle se figea.

— Quoi ? Comment ça ? Jenova n'est toujours pas partie ?

— Si ! se récria-t-il. Bien sûr que si ! Ce n'est pas ça, c'est…

Il rougit furieusement et elle posa la main sur sa joue, plus inquiète que jamais.

— Loz, dis-moi ce qui se passe !

Celui-ci prit appui contre le mur du couloir, un pied replié contre la paroi, à un mètre à peine de la chambre de la jeune femme.

— Je t'ai menti, Tifa, il s'est bien passé quelque chose qui a fait partir Jenova, avoua-t-il dans un souffle. Quelque chose qui m'a donné la force de la chasser de moi pour toujours.

Il fit le drôle petit bruit auquel la jeune femme était à présent habituée, celui qu'il faisait avec le bout de la langue sur ses incisives, lorsqu'il était agacé ou horriblement gêné : « Tssss… »

— Est-ce que ça a un rapport avec ce que nous avons fait… avant ? le secourut-elle.

— Non ! Enfin, pas exactement.

Tifa essayait de fixer son regard mais les yeux mako fuyaient les siens.

— Loz, que s'est-il passé ? insista-t-elle impatiemment. Qu'est-ce qui a pu t'insuffler suffisamment de force mentale pour neutraliser une entité comme Jenova ? Sephiroth ? Lucrecia ?

— Non.

— Quoi, alors ?

Il dut s'y prendre à plusieurs reprises pour parvenir à faire sortir les mots qui se coinçaient dans sa gorge et, lorsqu'il réussit enfin à les pousser dehors, ce fut d'une voix bouleversée tout juste audible.

— Tu m'as avoué que tu tenais à moi, Tifa.

Le choc fut tel que la jeune femme en eut le souffle coupé.

— Essayes-tu de me dire que c'est simplement de t'avoir avoué que j'étais en train de tomber amoureuse de toi qui t'a permis de terrasser Jenova ?

Le visage de Loz vira au rouge cramoisi et il acquiesça d'un hochement de tête sans cesser de fixer les lattes du parquet.

— Ouais, je sais, c'est débile, niais, immature, appelle ça comme tu veux ! C'est pour ça que je n'ai rien dit. Tu as le droit de rire ou de me brocarder, je ne t'en voudrai pas. J'ai l'habitude.

— Rire ? s'écria soudain Tifa.

La jeune femme referma ses mains sur son visage pour l'obliger à lever la tête et la regarder dans les yeux. Son cœur battait si fort et sa gorge était si serrée qu'elle se demandait comment elle arrivait à faire sortir le moindre son de sa gorge.

— Rire ? répéta-t-elle, plus doucement. Oh, Loz ! C'est sans doute la plus jolie chose que l'on ne m'ait jamais dite de toute ma vie !

Il voulut rétorquer mais elle ne lui en laissa pas le temps, étouffant ses protestations dans sa bouche dans un baiser passionné qui leur coupa le souffle à tous deux.

— Tifa… susurra-t-il contre ses lèvres. Tu ne trouves pas ça « puéril » ?

Elle éclata de rire.

— Tu sais quoi ? Oublie les « je crois que je commence ». Je t'aime tout court, bel incarné, murmura-t-elle dans un soupir sensuel. C'est définitif et sans appel.

Sans lui laisser le temps de rétorquer, elle l'embrassa à nouveau et, d'un coup de reins, le poussa vers la porte de sa chambre toute proche.

 **…à suivre**

* * *

 **Cette fic vous a plu ?**

 **Connaissez-vous mon roman "HACK"?**

xox

 **Hack**

 **de Claude Neix**

 **Roman gay d'anticipation**

 **400 pages**

Références Amazon (il vous suffit de taper ce numéro dans la barre de recherche du site Amazon) :

Version numérique (en deux parties ) :

Partie I : B01FYBQT40

Partie II : B01NASRH1N

Version brochée (l'intégrale en un seule tome) :

1520383932

Résumé :

Vincent, alias "Baby J", gagne sa vie en piratant des programmes, en volant des secrets industriels et en créant des virus informatiques.

Mais, depuis quelques jours, il a comme qui dirait "un mauvais karma". Depuis qu'il a passé à son poignet une montre trouvée dans un tas de vieilleries, en fait. Les plats dont il se délecte habituellement ont un goût infect, la musique qu'il adore lui paraît soudain insupportable et le feuilleton qu'il suit assidument depuis des mois lui semble idiot. Sa puce neuronale, qu'il a fait implanter pour soulager ses terribles migraines ophtalmiques, se serait-elle déréglée ?

Pour comble d'infortune, un puissant consortium, le C.I.E.R.C.E., est à ses trousses, ce qui le contraint à fuir toutes affaires cessantes.

Pas longtemps car il est vite rattrapé par Balder, haut responsable du C.I.E.R.C.E., un séduisant albinos aussi mystérieux que mortellement dangereux.

La proposition qu'il va faire à Vincent va laisser celui-ci sans voix et... agité par des sentiments contradictoires.

Vous pouvez lire le premier chapitre complet sur wattpad (adresse dans le profil)

L'auteur :

Claude Neix signe, depuis presque vingt ans, des fictions ludiques et légères destinées au lectorat gay et, occasionnellement, féminin à titre personnel ou au sein de maisons d'édition spécialisées telles les "Éditions Gaies et Lesbiennes" ou les éditions "H&O".


End file.
